Wild Horse X
by Darknight Squire
Summary: Ranm1/2/XMen:Evolution crossover. Ranma just barely missed falling into the Spring of Drowned Girl-but he still turns into a girl? Turns out his mother is a mutant and now he is too! And he has a brother he never knew about?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I don't own Ranma1/2 or X-Men:Evolution. I'm not making any money so please don't sue me-I'm flat broke.

This fic takes place in X-men:Evo shortly before Kurt learns that Mystique is his mother.

Chapter one:

What-what the hell is THAT!" Ranma Saotome shouted. He had come to the Training Ground of Cursed Springs, or Jusenkyo, with his father Genma, and had just knocked the latter into a Spring. What emerged and jumped back on the the pole sticking out of the spring was not Genma, but a giant panda wearing Genma's stretch-out Gi.

"That one Spring of Drowned Panda," replied the short tubby man wearing a Chinese Communist Party Uniform. "Very tragic story, about panda that drown in spring 5000 year ago. Now whoever fall in spring take body of panda!"

"Hey you didn't say anything about-" Ranma was so busy talking to the guide that he didn't notice the panda that had been his father swipe at him and knock him off his pole.

"No!" Ranma cried as he fell towards the pool-and hit the ground just at the edge.

"You very lucky, Mister Customer!" shouted the Guide. That one Spring of Drowned Girl. Very tragic story of young girl who fall in spring over 1500 year ago. Had you fallen in spring you would-" suddenly th Guide stopped and blinked.

"What are you staring at-?" Ranma suddenly became aware of how high his voice sounded, of a heavy weight on his chest-and missing between his legs.

"You no fall in spring-but you still young girl."

* * *

Charles Xavier was at Cerebro, scanning the Psychic Spectrum for mutants. Suddenly he felt a buzz that meant only one thing. A new mutant's power had been activated.

Charles punched at Cerebro's Keyboard console, and a picture appeared of a young boy in his mid teens, of seemingly Asian stock. Appearing alongside the picture was the data: NAME: RANMA SAOTOME. AGE:16. NATIONALITY: JAPAN. MUTANT POWER: UNKNOWN. CURRENT LOCATION: QUINHAIX PROVINCE, CHINA.

* * *

"What do you mean, you can't reverse it?" cried Ranma. He, or rather, _she _was in the Jusenkyo Guide's small hut. The Guide had changed Genma back by pouring hot water on him-and explained that from now on Genma would change back into a panda whenever he got splashed with cold water. But there was nothing he could do for Ranma.

"If this was from cursed spring, then you be like father," the Guide said ruefully. "But this not it. I Guide here for many year, and first time I see someone change without falling in spring!"

Angrily Ranma grabbed the guide by the collar! "BUT I'M A GUY!" Suddenly she felt her body tingle and grow in size; her rather enormous breasts flattened against her again muscular chest; her arms and legs grew longer and thickened. Warily Ranma felt a certain spot below the waist. "ALLRIGHT! I'M A GUY AGAIN!"

Genma's now human face looked rather grave. "Ranma my boy, I'm afraid it might happen again."

"Huh? What you mean?"

"Ranma, I'm afraid it's time I told you about your mother..."

* * *

Charles Xavier had summoned all his students and staff into the Cerebro room. "I have to tell you that I have discovered a new mutant." He wheeled his chair and pressed a button on the computer console. "His name is Ranma Saotome, a young Japanese boy who for some unknown reason is currently in China. The western Quinhaix province to be precise."

"But that's nothing but backwoods and mountains," said a short, scruffy man who looked somewhere between thirty-five and fifty. "I know, I've been there. What would a Japanese boy be doing there of all places?"

"That's what I want you to find out, Logan." Charles Xavier wheeled his chair around to face the others. "I want you, Scott, and Jean to take the Blackbird and head for China. Find this Ranma Saotome, learn what his power is and how he deals with it. In fact, I'd say it's very possible we may have a new student here very soon."

* * *

"My mother's a mutant?" Ranma cried out. He had no memory of his mother; for his entire life it had been him and his father traveling the countryside, training in martial arts. The few times he'd asked his father had just shown a picture of a very proper looking Japanese woman, in a traditional Kimono, with auburn hair tied up in a conservative bun.

"Yes," Genma nodded. "More specifically, she could change her shape. This-" he said as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out another picture- "is what she really looked like."

Ranma took the picture. It showed a woman whose facial structure was similar but had blue skin, gold eyes, and red-gold hair. She seemed dressed in a sleeveless white dress with a belt of little skulls around the waist.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier!" Ranma shouted at his father.

"Because boy, you must understand. Your mother had enemies. Powerful Enemies, who wanted to use her and her powers for their own ends. That's why she left, and I took you on this training journey. She didn't want them to get their hands on you, and she hoped you would have a somewhat normal life."

Ranma slumped as he took all this in, and suddenly noticed that he had become a she again. "What happened?" she cried.

"Actually, Mr. Customer," said the guide, "you change several time while father talk to you."

* * *

Logan, Scott Summers, and Jean Grey were in the Blackbird, flying over China. "Okay, here it is," said Logan. The jet was in stealth mode and hey were all dressed in their X-Men uniforms; they weren't going into any heavily populated area but f they did draw the notice of the Chinese Government they didn't want to be identified.

Jean Grey touched the temples of her forehead. Before they left Professor Xavier had her feel Ranma Saotome's psycich aura, so she could identify him when they found him."I've found him!"

At the pilot seat, Logan slowed down the Blackbird. "Alright Jean, tell us where he is."

"A little to the west of us," said Jean. "There."

Scott Summers, AKA Cyclops looked at the computer screen scanning the area. "I don't see anyone who looks like him."

Jean opened her eyes and walked over to Scott. "I feel him." She looked at the screen and frowned. "There. Those three people being chased by those women."

"None of them look like him."

Jean pointed to a short red-haired figure. "That's him. I know it!"

"But that one's a girl." It was kind of hard to mistake, the way those mounds were moving up and down on the person's chest.

"I know but it's him!"

* * *

"You just had to go and eat that food, didn't you?" Ranma-chan shouted angrily at her father as she ran.

Genma-panda held up a sign. HEY YOU ATE IT TOO!

"Only because you were eating," muttered Ranma.

The Jusenkyo Guide had taken them over to a nearby village of Amazon Women, in the hopes that the tribe's elders might know of a way to help Ranma deal with his/her predicament. It turned out the tribe was having a special tournament that day. Ranma and Genma-who had gotten splashed a few minutes earlier and turned back into a panda-sat at a table full of food and ate as they watched.

That was the first mistake.

It turned out that food was meant to be the prize for the tournament champion, who-a young, beautiful purple haired girl that had just won-challenge Ranma immediately. Ranma accepted the challenge and won.

That was the second mistake.

Immediately after being knocked off the fighting log, the Amazon girl had come up Ranma and kissed her on the left cheek. Immediately the Guide grabbed Ranma by the arm and began to run.

While they were running, the guide told Ranma the girl had just given her the Kiss of Death-that to lose to an outsider woman meant that a Chinese Amazon had to give her the Kiss, then track her to the ends of the earth and kill her-and she started immediately after them, along with her fellow tribes women.

Suddenly, however, the trees right behind the three separating them from the Amazons. Ranma looked up and saw what looked like a black aircraft hovering a few feet above them. And standing in an open hatched behind the cockpit were a boy and a girl who looked a little older than her dressed in what looked like some strange sort of uniform. The girl waved her hand and suddenly Ranma-Chan, the Guide, and Genma-Panda, all floated up and into the plane.

Ranma looked down at the Amazon Women shaking their fists-then saw to his relief that he was male again. "Thank you strangers," he said to his rescuers. "Thank you very much indeed."

The two looked at him in confusion. "I'm sorry, but they don't speak Japanese," said a voice from the cockpit. The speaker got up from his seat and walked over. "I've set the plane on Auto-Pilot. My name's Logan, and these are Scott Summers and Jean Grey." He indicated the two.

Ranma bowed to Logan. "Ranma Saotome."

"Yeah we know. We came here to look for you." Logan took a lit cigar out of his mouth and his eyes peered into Ranma from behind his mask. "And forgive me for asking this, but weren't you a girl just a couple of moments ago?"

* * *

"I can't believe it," said Scott.

"Me neither," agreed Jean.

The Blackbird was landed in Jusenkyo just outside the Guide's hut. The guide demonstrated Genma's curse in front of them. Then with Logan and Guide-who happened to know English-translating, the Saotomes told Jean and Scott their story.

The three mutants contacted Professor Xavier and told him everything. "You say he changes genders? And he doesn't know what's causing it?"

"That's what I was able to get Charles," said Logan. "I tell you, I wouldn't trade places with that boy for the finest cigars in Cuba."

"It must be difficult for him," agreed the Professor. "Have you asked him if he would be willing to come here to the Institute?"

"I told him about it." answered Logan. "He's talking it over with his father."

Several feet away, Genma was discussing the matter with his son. "Ranma my boy, I really think you should take their offer."

"Why?" snarled Ranma. "I'd have to go to another country, and learn a whole new language."

"They're mutants like your mother-and like you. They may be able to help you with that problem of yours."

"Oh yeah right. You're just thinking you'd get to come along with me, and get free room and board."

Genma looked genuinely hurt-because that precisely _was_ what he was thinking.

Still, Ranma thought about it. It would be nice to have a roof over his head and a comfortable bed; and to be with other people-he'd been on the road nearly all his life and rarely had time to really know people-the only real friend he could remember was that okinomyaki-seller's kid Ukyo.

Ranma and Genma walked over to where Scott, Jean, and Logan were sitting. "Okay, I've made my decision, Ranma said to Logan, who'd translated to the others. "I'm coming with you guys."

"Very well, Ranma." said the professor through the computer screen. "I'm sure, given time, we will be able to help you learn to control this ability of yours."

"Great!" said Genma cheerily. "When do we leave?"

Logan stared at Genma, and so did Scott and Jean after he'd translated for them. "Mr. Saotome," said Scott, "the Institute is for students only. Most of them visit their families on holidays or families visit them-well, There's Ms. Munro and her nephew Even, but she worked for the institute before he became a student."

Now Genma's heart sank. Without Ranma, he'd be nothing but a wandering tramp. He doubted even his old friend Soun Tendo would take him in without Ranma to betroth to one of his daughters. Ranma grinned at his father. "Well, I guess it's sayonara, Pop."

"Now wait a minute," said the professor from the computer screen after Logan interpreted. "Mr. Saotome, didn't you tell us you had been traveling around Japan, training your son in martial arts?"

"_Hai,_" answered Genma, which the Professor knew was Japanese for yes.

Xavier rubbed his bare dome, as if deep in thought. "Logan, I believe Mr. Saotome may be helpful in training the students in hand-to-hand combat. It would be helpful to the X-Men if they know ways of fighting beside using their powers-and take some of the work off of you."

Logan examined Genma Saotome. At first glance the man looked like a fat slob, but Logan was not fooled. Genma Saotome carried himself with a grace and quickness that belied his enormous belly. The Canadian mutant had known many such men in his long life and thought it likely this Saotome guy could even stand up to him pretty well.

He translated Xavier's words, leaving out what the Professor said about the X-Men. Genma immediately grabbed Logan's right hand with both of his. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Logan winced; if it wasn't for his adamantium skeleton Genma would have broken every bone in that hand.

"Well, I guess I'm stuck with you," Ranma said glumly. He wasn't really that upset; he did sort of care about his father. _And if the old man has some other students, he might ease up on me._

He could hope, anyway.

End of chapter one

Okay what do you think. And please give a review, because otherwise, I may not update!

You can probably guess who Ranma's mother is. He inherited her shape-changing ability but in his case it is strictly limited to gender. And he will learn how to control his sex-changing problem and it will turn out he has other powers as well, such as reflexes faster than Quicksilver's. Don't get me wrong, he won't be able to _run _as fast as the silver haired speed demon, just able to really put the hurt on him at hand to hand.

Next chapter, Ranma and Genma moved into the Xavier Mansion. And Ranma gets for a roomate someone who, even though he doesn't know it, is his brother!

And finally, suppose the Brotherhood decides to give up on Magneto and become Happosai's disciples?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Ranma1/2 and I don't own X-Men:Evolution. They belong to Rumikio Takahashi, Marvel Entertainment, and the former Warner Bros. Network, in that order. I've got zilch, so trying to sue me would just be a waste of money.

Chapter 2

Professor Charles Xavier had gathered all his remaining students and the other teacher at his facility, Ororo Munro, down by the hanger for the Blackbird. "So, professor," asked Even Daniels, a fifteen year old African-American who dyed his hair blond, "we're gonna have a new classmate?"

"Yes," the professor. "His name is Ranma Saotome, from Japan. Although he won't be attending Bayville High School just yet. He'll need some time to learn sufficient English, and for us to arrange for him to be accepted as an exchange student at Bayville. Also, his particular mutation presents a unique problem."

"Vhat kind of power does he have, Herr Professor?" asked Kurt Wagner. Maybe he had an abnormal appearance like Kurt himself. That wouldn't be so bad; while the others here never gave him a hard time about his blue furry skin, tail, or unusual hands or feet they still couldn't really know what it was like to have to hide behind a holo-watch. It would be nice to have someone who he could relate to.

"He is a gender-morph," said the Professor flatly. The students looked at each other in confusion. "What does that mean?" asked Kitty Pryde, the youngest of the students.

"Ah think it means he changes sex," added a girl who dressed like a vampire wannabe and spoke with an accent that could only have come from Georgia, Alabama, or Mississippi.

"Yes," said Xavier. "As yet, he has no means of controlling this ability-it happens to him at random, it seems, and I trust you all can understand the social implications it would have for him."

All for of the students nodded. "Man, what a crappy power," said Even. "I sure am glad it don't happen to me; I'd hate to turn into a girl."

"And just what is wrong with being a girl?" asked Kitty.

"Nothing, nothing," Even answered back. "If you were born one. But how would you like it if you turned into a guy-especially if it happened when you were in the girl's locker room or all dressed up for a fancy dance?"

Kitty stopped imagined the scenario. So did the other students and Ororo-and giggled at the picture. "Okay, I can see your point." She looked at the Professor. "When is he getting here?"

"Scott, Jean, and Logan will be arriving here shortly with him and his father."

"His father is coming too?" asked the white haired African woman.

"He has spent the last several years traveling with his son training in various martial arts; I figured he may be useful helping you and Logan training the X-Men. However, he has a bizarre quirk as well-while in China he fell under a mystic curse that causes him to change into a panda when he is splashed with cold water."

"A PANDA!" the others were all taken aback.

"Yes," nodded the professor, who then looked at the red light in the hanger. "They should be arriving right now."

* * *

The hatchway for the hanger opened and the Blackbird lowered itself to the floor. After the hatch closed, the landing doorway opened.

Out stepped Logan, Scott, and Jean. With them were two Asian-looking men. The older looked about the Professor's age; he was slightly overweight but carried himself in a way that said he was still in decent shape. He wore sports glasses and a a white bandanna over his head, probably to hide the fact that he was bald.

The younger man, who had to be Ranma, looked about sixteen; he wore a red Chinese style shirt and black baggy pants. He was of average height, with the slim build of a gymnast and his long black hair was tied back in a ponytail. Kitty's eyes went wide. _What a hunk!_

Xavier wheeled his chair over to the father and son. _Hello Genma and Ranma Saotome._

Ranma and Genma both stepped back. "How-how did you-?"

_I am a telepath. While I do not know Japanese, my ability to read minds and project my thoughts allows me to transcend language barriers. I can also mentally translate your words for the others, so you won't need Mr. Logan to interpret._

He introduced the others. Genma stiffened a little when he saw Kurt. _He looks so much like-. _He shook his head. It couldn't be.

_We'll get you both settled in for tonight, and tomorrow, we'll examine Ranma. _Professor Xavier looked at Kurt. "Kurt, would you mind sharing your room with Ranma?"

"But, vhy me, Herr Professor?" asked the blue-furred German mutant.

"You do speak Japanese, don't you?"

Kurt's shoulders slumped. His adopted father had been an interpreter at the Japanese Consulate in Munich, and had insisted that Kurt learn the language as well. He hated those lessons, extra two hours he'd had to spend with his parents studying after he finished his usual homework. He actually preferred to speak English, it being so much closer to German.

Carefully, he walked up to Ranma. "_Ohio_," he said, the back of his head thinking it funny how the Japanese word for _hello _was the same as the name of an American state. "I' m Kurt Wagner, as you may know. I guess ve're going to be roommates." He let out a brief sigh. "I'm sorry-my Japanese-is-not-very good."

Ranma frowned; Kurt spoke very slowly and had a very atrocious accent. But he was understandable.

"Please to meet you," he said, as he took Kurt's offered hand. They all then gathered up the Saotome's luggage-surprisingly very little-then walked out of the hanger and through the hallways up into the mansion. "Kurt," said the Professor, "why don't you show Ranma to the room you'll be sharing with him?" Kurt nodded, and walked up the stairways with Ranma. "The rest of you, I suggest you get to your homework. Tomorrow is a school day, after all." As the students all scattered, Professor Xavier wheeled his chair towards Genma. _Now, Mr. Saotome, why don't you join me with Logan and Ms. Munro in my office. I have some things I wish to discuss with you._

* * *

"Here-it-is." Kurt opened the door to his room. "I'm sorry it-has only-one-bed. The professor-I'm-sue-will have-another one-put in here-in a few days."

"It's no problem," Ranma said as he rolled out his sleeping bag. "I'm used to sleeping on the floor-or the ground." He was amazed by the sheer size of the room, it was actually bigger than some of the apartments he and his father stayed at during those few times his father had found steady work.

"What-was-it like?" asked Kurt. As he continued speaking, his Japanese was becoming more understandable. "Traveling around-like that."

Ranma sighed. "It could be fun at times-I liked seeing different places and sleeping out under the stars. But a lot of times we had to go hungry, or even steal food. I'm not exactly proud of that, but it's what we had to do to survive. And we never stayed in any place long enough to make any real friends."

Kurt could relate; because of his appearance he'd had to be home schooled, and there were only a few relatives and neighbors, and Father Johan, who knew the truth about him. When he came to the Xavier Institute was the first time he got to interact with a lot of people his own age.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, asked Ranma. "How do you go out-like that?"

"Oh." Kurt walked over to his desk and picked up a small watch. "Before I came here my mother, when we went to neighborhood festivals or to church, made me wear makeup and gloves, to hide my face." He put the watch on. "But the professor gave me this."

He pressed a button. Suddenly his image seemed to shift, and in front of Ranma stood a boy who looked about the same height and weight as Kurt but with a normal complexion and without the tail. "It's a holo-watch. It makes me look rather normal, so I can go to school or other places and not attract attention." He shrugged. "It's not perfect, but at least I don't have have to wear makeup. I hated wearing that stuff. And the gloves I had to wear were hot in the summer too."

"I wish a watch like that could fix my problem."

"Oh right, you become a girl." Kurt turned the holo-watch off, returning to his normal appearance. "Could you show me?"

"It's not like I can do it whenever I want to," said Ranma. "Not that I'd ever want to change anyway."

"What-does it feel like? Being a girl?"

Ranma sighed. "I get this heavy weight on my chest and it feels light in between my legs. My skin's a lot more sensitive and I'm about head and half shorter and lose about thirty pounds. Pop tells me my hair turns red."

"It turns red? How many redheads are there in Japan?"

"Not many, I can tell you that. But Pop says I get it from my mom. And my mutation too."

"Your mother was a mutant?"

Ranma nodded. "I don't really remember her; she left when I was a baby. But she could change her shape and I somehow got that from her." He let out a sigh. "Sometimes I wonder about her-where she is now, what she's doing-I'd just like to meet her."

"I know how you feel," said Kurt. "I'm adopted." He nodded towards a portrait of him with a middle-aged German couple. "_Mater and Vater _found me beside the creek in their backyard and took me as their's." He made a strange gesture. "They said it was God who sent me to them."

"What was that-gesture you just made?"

"The sign of the Cross." Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out a string of beads that also had a small crucifix. "I'm Catholic."

* * *

The four adults were seated in Charles Xavier's office; the professor was behind his desk. _Mr. Saotome, _he began, _after I made the decision to bring in Ranma as a student and hire you to help out Mr Logan, I began to check for Ranma's school records. And I found out some rather interesting things, _he reach for the desktop computer and turned the screen to face the others, _about you._

Genma squirmed as Logan and Ororo got up and stared at the screen. "Professor," asked Ororo, "are you sure you want such a man working here?"

"You're one to talk," said Logan. "You spent most of your childhood as a thief on the streets of Cairo. And I've done stuff I aint too proud of either."

They turned back to look at Genma-and saw a panda on his back playing with a beach ball. Logan crossed his arms. "He sure knows how to evade a question."

_Mr Saotome. _The panda stood up and looked at the professor. _Your offenses were minor; and as Logan has said both he and Ms. Munro have less than admirable pasts. So you can continue to stay here._ Genma-panda breathed a sigh of relief. _However, I will not tolerate such activity while you are in my employ. Do you understand?_

The panda held up a cardboard sign that had Japanese kanjii written over it. "It means yes," Logan translated. _Where does he get those signs from?_

* * *

At breakfast the next morning everyone was staring as Ranma and and Genma were fighting over each other's food. Ororo shouted, "Mr Saotome, Ranma, Jean and I have made enough for everyone. There's no need to be squabbling like this."

Logan translated Ororo's words. Genma shot back in Japanese. "He says it's this training exercise they do to help develop speed."

"Sounds good to me!" said Kurt, who quickly teleported next to Even's chair, grabbed his ham and cheese omelette, and ported back to his own chair.

"Hey!" Even shouted. He then saw the stack of pancakes in front of Rogue, and grabbed them.

"Give those back, Porcupine!" shouted Rogue as she chased the blond-haired African American boy across the dining room.

Logan extended his claws as he reached across the table and picked up three sausages from Scott's plate.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Ororo. Now everyone stared; the soft spoken African woman rarely raised her voice. "Everyone, give back everyone's food now, and sit down."

She glared at Genma and Ranma. Ororo Munro had always admired the Japanese for their politeness and good manners. Evidently, however, even they produced their share of louts. "Whatever you two did-." Suddenly she blinked. "Ranma-you're a girl again."

* * *

"Well, I have to say," said the man whom Professor Xavier had invited to examine Ranma. "This body is that of a fully functional adolescent girl."

While she couldn't understand the words, Ranma could tell he was talking about her. She felt uncomfortable, being naked in her female body in front of two men at the mansion's infirmary. Not to mention being poked and prodded by one of them.

"Hank," said Xavier, "that's why we brought you here. To see what triggers Ranma's changes, and if there is any way of controlling them."

"This certainly is a rather unusual case of a mutation," agreed Hank McCoy. "I'm not sure if-"

"YOU BETTER FIND SOME WAY TO-" Ranma suddenly stopped as she felt the now familiar tingle. The room around seemed to shrink. Her breasts flattened into a hard chest; her arms and legs thickened while her buttocks narrowed and her waist widened. "I'm back!"

Ranma lay down and let Mr. McCoy examine him again. "I can't believe it." Mr. McCoy shook his head. "Now he's entirely male."

"Wait a minute." _Ranma,_ Professor Xavier thought into Ranma's head, _recall to me all the times you have changed. Both from male to female, and from female to male. _As the images flashed inside the Professor's head, something came to him. "It seems every time he's changed," he said Hank McCoy, "was when he experienced some sort of shock or anger."

"Than it could be that he changes when his adrenaline reaches a certain level. When his adrenaline reaches that level again, he changes back."

"Possibly," murmured Xavier. "But Kurt said the first time he teleported, he was being chased by a stray dog. Since then, he discovered he could teleport at will." He turned back to Ranma. _Ranma_ he thought. _I want you to concentrate on turning back into a girl._

_What!_

"_I know you don't like being a girl, but you need to do this. Just sit and thin to yourself 'I want to be a girl.'_

_Can I at least put my clothes back on?_

_Of course._

Ranma got off of the hospital bed and put on his clothes. He closed his eyes and thought to himself(reluctantly) _I wanna be a girl, I wanna be a girl, Iwannabeagirl. _Suddenly he felt his body shifting, and next then he knew, he was a she.

_Good. Now become male again._

More willing than last time, Ranma thought, and her body shifted back to that of a young man. "Alright!" he shouted. "I'm never gonna be a girl again!"

_Ranma, _Professor Xavier thought, _you do have _some _control over it now, but you must be careful. If you are angry or frightened, you may still change involuntarily. _The professor had a sudden thought. He picked up a scalpel that was lying on the conter top and wheeled his chair over to Ranma.

_Ranma, when you fell off the pole at the training ground, how far did you fall?_

_I dunno-maybe fifteen or twenty feet?_

_And you didn't feel any sprained joints or broken bones?_

_No. I did feel a little pain, but that immediately went away._

_Very well. Now hold out your arm. _Ranma did so. The professor held up the scalpel. _I'm going to cut you. It will be a small cut, nothing serious._

Ranma gritted his teeth as Xavier made a long cut from the beginning of Ranma's elbow to his wrist. Almost as soon as the professor finished, however, the cut healed without even bleeding.

_It seems that changing genders is not your only ability, Ranma. _The bald mutant looked at Hank McCoy. "He has a healing factor like Logan's."

End of chapter 2.

Next Chapter, Ranma gets his first try at the Danger Room. Then he gets filled in on the X-Men and about the Brotherhood. He recieves a uniform, and a variation of his name as a code name. Afterwards, he goes to the mall with Kurt and Scott to buy some new clothes for school, and guess who they run into.

Finally, I've thought of a few things. Like Shampoo coming to Bayville, and gets beaten not by male Ranma but one of the Brotherhood. Which one do you think it should be? Or Mousse as a mutant discovered by Magneto who can teleport objects at will. And how likely do you think Ryoga would show up in Bayville? And should Ukyo come along or not?


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Ranma1/2 or X-Men:Evolution. They belong to the theirs respective creators and whoever owns the rights to them. I've got zilch so don't bother suing me-it would only be a waste of your money.

All right, I feel there are some things I need to get out of the way before I continue with this story:

For one, Ranma's shape changing _will_be strictly limited to gender. He will not be able to copy anyone else's appearance or powers. Furthermore, his healing factor won't be identical to Wolverine's-he will still be vulnerable to disease and poisons, although less so than an ordinary person. Any other abilities he gains will be rather well suited for a hand to hand combatant.

Also, Ryoga, even if I do make him a mutant, will not be joining either the X-Men or the Brotherhood. He's too much of a loner.

I'm not going to do any Scott bashing here. And I won't do a whole lot of Genma bashing either. Not that I think there's anything wrong with it, I just think it's overdone.

Finally as for Shampoo and a Brotherhood member, it seems her and Magneto's son is the most popular option. I can definitely see that happening-Quicksilver's a lot like Ranma with an even bigger ego-and that's saying something!

Chapter 3:

Ranma stood in the middle of the area that for some reason was called 'The Danger Room,' dressed in a tank-top and gym pants. "Alright, Ranma," Logan said in careful Japanese over the intercom, "you are to run around the course here. This is the beginner's stage; you are only to dodge the obstacles in your path."

Ranma nodded and began. As he ran, robotic modules popped out of the walls and the floor. He ducked under wooden rods that swung at him, leaped over buzz-saw blades, and dodged lasers fired from hovering drones. In less than a minute he was smirking back at the control room. "Is that all you got?"

In the control, Scott Summers was looking at the computer module. The only person he imagined that could have gone through it faster was a silver-haired jerk he really didn't like. "Man, that's a new record."

Grumbling something about beginner's luck, Logan spoke again. "All right, this time it will be tougher. And you have to attack the modules this time, not simply dodge them."

All of the students, along with Ororo Munro, stared as Ranma smashed every module with blinding speed. "Man, this guy is out of sight!" exclaimed Even.

"That's my boy!" exclaimed Mr. Saotome in Japanese, which Kurt translated.

"Actually," said Professor Xavier, "Hank and I did several tests on him while you were at school. It seems that, in addition to his changing of genders, young Mr. Saotome has several other abilities that make him rather well suited for unarmed fighting. Among them are better than average strength, fast healing, and enhanced reflexes. His running speed, in fact, is nearly equal to that of a racehorse at full gallop."

"Rather appropriate, when you consider his name," said Logan, who then turned back to the intercom. "Now you have to do it over again, kid," he said in Japanese, and with a slight chuckle, "as a girl."

Ranma scowled at the control room then, closed his eyes. To the X-Men, the change seemed a little like Mystique's, starting at the top of the head and flowing down to the feet.

Ranma began again. This time she seemed even faster and able to jump higher,yet she seemed a little more awkward. "The kid's used to having longer arms and legs, and those bosoms bobbing up and down on the chest have got to be destractin'," Logan explained.

Kitty Pryde was staring at female Ranma with frank envy. "Just how does a _guy_ get a chest like that?"

"In case ya haven't noticed, he does shrink by a couple 'a inches," interjected Rogue. "All that extra mass has ta go somewhere, 'Ah reckon."

Meanwhile the X-_Men _were trying _not_to stare; like Kitty they had noticed Ranma's female body was very well endowed. _C'mon, you idiot, _Scott thought to himself as he closed his eyes behind his red glasses, _remember, _she _is a guy!_

As Ranma was finishing, the last two remaining modules attacked her from both sides. She lashed out kicking at one while her right arms struck the other. Just before she smashed them, however, one slashed a vertical cut on her tank top while the other managed to snap her ponytail holder. The unbound hair fell loose around her face, giving her a more feminine appearance.

Ranma examined the wreckage, feeling very pleased with herself. She smirked at the control room. "That all you got?"

"You did good kid," answered Logan. "But, could please, cover your chest. Or at least change back into a boy."

Ranma's face turned red as she realized her ample breasts were sticking out through her torn shirt.

Quickly, she covered them with her arms and shifted back to her male form.

"That dude was awesome!" shouted Even, and Kurt nodded in agreement.

"'Ah think y'all boys just enjoyed the free peep show," stated Rogue.

"Ve did not!" shouted Kurt, who was blushing underneath his blue-furred face.

"The was a good show kid," said Logan in Japanese. "Now come back in here and sit with us."

Ranma took off his torn shirt and walked over to the control room; this time the girls were enjoying the sight. _Ah got to admit,_ thought Rogue, _he is one fine lookin' guy. Too bad 'bout his little sex changin' problem._

Ranma stepped out into the control room. Logan looked at Genma. "All right bub," he said, which Professor Xavier mentally translated for the others, "yer here to help me in trainin' these kids. And if yer goin' to do that, I have to see just how good you really are."

"How's that?"

"By sparrin' with me." Logan smirked. "Don't worry, I won't be usin' my claws."

Genma stared at Logan for several seconds, then nodded. "Very well," he said, "but I get to choose the fight setting."

"Fair enough," Logan agreed. Genma now spoke too low for the others to hear. Logan nodded and punched several buttons at the control console. The Danger Room setting shifted to a holographic display of several pools of water with large bamboo poles sticking out. Ranma's eyes widened as he recognized it. Jusenkyo.

Genma and Logan walked out into the Danger Room. Logan leaped up onto one of the shorter poles, followed by Genma. They then leaped onto other higher and higher poles, until they stood facing each other on the two highest poles in the room.

The X-Men were all amazed; they were used to Logan showing similar feats of agility but had assumed Genma Saotome to be simply an athlete who'd let himself go to seed. Apparently their assumption was in need of revising. "Professor," said Even, "are you sure that Mr. Saotome isn't a mutant too?"

"No, we did test him shortly after he arrived, and found no trace of the X-gene; he simply attained his abilities through intense exercise and training." The bald telepath smiled. "Let that be a lesson to all of you: no matter what advantages you may have as mutants it is not wise to underestimate what ordinary humans are capable of."

Genma and Logan stared at each other for several seconds. Finally, Logan punched at Genma. Genma dodged, then answered with a counter-punch that Logan blocked.

For the next several minutes, they traded blows, more observing than fighting, trying to gage the other's abilities. Genma jumped over Logan's kick, and made as if to hit his shoulder, then all of a sudden struck with his extended finger the spot right below Logan's Adam's apple.

As the Canadian mutant gasped, Genma kicked him in the stomach, knocking him off the pole. Logan would have landed in the pool below if he hadn't manged to grab onto another pole and swing himself back up with near monkey-like agility. He knew what his opponent had done-in spite of the adimantium bonded to his skeleton there were no bones or muscles protecting that part of his anatomy, and Genma's blow had knocked the breath out of him. He grinned at Genma. "You're pretty good."

"Yeah, and don't you forget it, you hairy ape. Xavier-san told me you're likely older than him. What's the matter, getting soft?"

Logan didn't rise to that one; he knew Genma was trying to make him angry so he wouldn't think straight. He done that himself with several opponents and refused to fall for it. "Well, at least apes are higher on the evolutionary ladder than panda bears."

They went at each other again. This time, Logan seemed to be holding the upper hand as he kept forcing his opponent to retreat. "What's the matter, you getting tired?" Logan sneered. "I can keep this up for days, how about you?"

Genma knew Logan wasn't boasting; he'd been shown the night before files that had been translated into Japanese of all the residential mutants' powers and abilities. And while he could take a lot he knew Logan's stamina far surpassed his.

Which left him one chance. While he continued to block Logan's punches with his right arm his left reached into a pocket and took out a small flask of water. As he jumped over Logan's kick, he poured the water on himself.

"Ranma," Even asked through Kurt, "why did your old man just turn himself into a panda?"

"Watch," was all Ranma could say.

Now pandas may look cute and cuddly when they are playing with balls or sitting eating bamboo or laying down asleep. But they are powerful animals, especially in the jaws which are made for crushing and stripping the tough fibers of bamboo. And while Logan's adamantium skeleton made his left arm far tougher than any bamboo stem he yelped with pain as Genma-Panda bit down on it. Hard. All he managed to do was slap the back of the bear-like animal before Genma-Panda tossed his neck and sent Logan flying to the edge of the Danger Room.

"Hey, that's no fair!" cried Kitty. "Mr. Saotome took unfair advantage of his ability to transform into a panda to surprise Logan!"

"I'd say it is, Half-Pint." Logan groggily got up; he had overheard Kitty through the intercom. "I promised I wouldn't use my claws. He didn't promise he wouldn't change into a panda."

THAT'S RIGHT said the cardboard sign Genma-Panda was holding.

Kurt translated the kanjii written on the sign, then asked Ranma, "Vhere does he get those things from?"

Ranma shrugged. "I don't know, and frankly, I don't want to."

But it wasn't a total victory for Genma. Just before he'd been tossed, Logan had managed to slap a yellow post-it sign onto the panda's back the had an arrow pointed towards the rear of Genma-Panda's head. Written underneath the arrow was I'M WITH STUPID.

A bronzed skinned young man of about seventeen poked his head into the Danger Room control room. "Professor," he said, "I've got that machine finished."

"Thank you Forge." Xavier turned his chair towards his students. _With Forge's new invention, Logan and I will be able to help Ranma and Genma with their language problem, _he thought into their heads. _Now, I suggest you all leave and get busy with your homework. Tonight's a school night, after all. And Ororo, _he added,_please get some hot water for Mr. Saotome._

* * *

The device Forge had made was an apparatus that enabled Charles Xavier, with Logan's knowledge of Japanese, to use his telepathic abilities to implant the basics of the English language into the Saotomes. The process was not instantaneous- it took several hours and no one would call either of them fluent. But they could follow a conversation well enough if they listened carefully and could be understood if they spoke directly to a person. Xavier was certain that, with a few more sessions, Ranma would be fluent enough to attend Bayville High School.

Ranma had just gotten out of the clothing store with Kurt and Scott after trying on on and buying several clothes. While he had brought a few clothes with him they were all either Gis or Chinese style silk shirts and pants. After talking it over with Scott, Ranma realized he'd need different clothes if he was going to fit in at Bayville. He was just glad that American public schools didn't make their students wear uniforms like they did in Japan.

He was currently dressed in a red sweat shirt and black jeans, and a pair of high tops. He'd even bought a black leather jacket that he'd though looked real good on him. True, he couldn't adjust them like he could his Chinese clothes if he changed, but that wasn't likely here at the Bayville Mall.

"Well well well," the three heard a rather arrogant and sarcastic voice, "looks like the X-geeks have themselves a new playmate."

The three looked to where the voice had come from and groaned. Standing a few feet away were four companions. The first looked about seventeen, tall with a brown mullet and had a look on his face that said 'rebel.' The boy next to him was a little shorter whose silver blonde hair had two tufts standing out like lightning bolts and an expression of that said whoever invented humility forgot to tell him about it. To their left was a slouchy kid who looked about fourteen and had a rather sickly greenish complexion. And standing right behind them wearing overalls and sporting a blonde mohawk was perhaps the fattest teenager Ranma had ever seen.

Ranma knew who they were; after his and his father's first session with the language machine Professor Xavier told them the full purpose of the Institute. Mutants were for the most part thought of as a myth and urban legend; and for now Xavier wanted it to be kept that way. But it was inevitable that mutants would one day be exposed as real, and hated and persecuted by people who feared them. Xavier's purpose was to teach mutants how to use their powers in a positive way to show that mutants were not to be feared, and if need, to help them to defend themselves. For that purpose the students had formed a tactical group called the X-Men. The four boys in front of them were another group of mutants called the Brotherhood. They didn't share Xavier's philosophy; they frequently used their powers to cause all sorts of trouble. And the X-Men frequently had to clean up after them.

"Look guys," say Scott, "we just came her to buy some clothes for this new guy from Japan. We aren't looking for trouble."

"Yeah, well maybe trouble is looking for you," said the silver-haired boy, who then looked Ranma straight in the eye. "So tell us gook," and suddenly in the blink of an eye he stood right next to Ranma, "what's you're power? Canyoufly? Breatheunderwater? Talktofish?" His hand reached to yank on Ranma's ponytail-

-and his forearm was caught in Ranma's firm grip. Scott chuckled. "Maybe he can't outrun you Maximoff," he said, "but I'll bet he's faster where it counts."

Enraged, the boy Scott called Maximoff shot his other fist at Ranma-who caught it square in his hand and squeezed. Maximoff groaned as he felt the bones in his hand cracking.

"So you think you're pretty strong, huh?" said the fat boy. "Think you can take-?" Suddenly the boy with a mullet looked out of the corner of his eye, and whispered something to his obese companion. "Another time, gook," the fat boy said as he parted with his companions. Ranma let go of Maximoff, who glared at him for several seconds before following the others, clutching his left hand.

Scott looked over his shoulder. "Lance Alvers there must have spotted the security guard over there," he said. "The Loserhood may be troublemakers but they usually won't do anything without orders from Mystique."

"Who's Myst-?" Ranma started to ask, then suddenly doubled over, clutching at his groin.

"Vhat is it, Ranma?" asked Kurt.

"It-hurts." Ranma's eyes were watering, and his accent was getting thicker. "Right here. It hurts," he repeated in Japanese.

Scott didn't understand what Ranma just said but he didn't need to. "Let's get him into my car, and back to the mansion." he said quickly.

* * *

Kitty Pryde was sitting on the couch in the Xavier lounge, reading a romance novel, when all off a sudden, Scott and Kurt burst through the doorway carrying a groaning female Ranma. "What happened?" she asked.

"We were at the mall, and ran into the Brotherhood," Scott explained. "They didn't do this, it started right after Ranma put Maximoff in his place. Quick, we need to get him to the infirmary."

Kitty raced with the boys as the carried Ranma to the part of the mansion that had been set up to tend to their medical needs. As they got their, They found Ororo cleaning the place.

They quickly told her what was happening as they laid Ranma on the hospital bed. "Quickly, take his pants off. I need to see."

As Ranma's blue jeans were removed, Ororo gasped in disbelief. She had suspected this, but the sight of Ranma's blood-covered boxer shorts confirmed it. Part of her found the situation funny but the rest felt nothing but sympathy. Ranma's mutation had understandably made him very defensive about his masculinity. But now that masculinity wasn't just threatened; it was being sucker-punched.

"Ranma," she said carefully to the red-haired girl, "you're having a period."

End of chapter 3

Okay, I don't know if the normal Ranma gets periods or not; Takahashi herself said she doesn't think about stuff like that. But I figured that any X-gene type mutation causing a change of gender would include one of the biggest reasons I am glad God made me a man. Don't worry, it's not going to make Ranma a girl permanently, and he will learn to deal with it, with a little help from Rogue. I also knew I had to have Ranma learn English quickly but not make it seem too unbelievable.

For another thing, when Pietro and Fred call Ranma a gook, it's not because they have any prejudice against Asians; they're just trying to provoke him. Just thought I had to explain that before I get flamed by some whiny PC types who need to get a life.

I've given some more thought to the idea of pairing Shampoo with Pietro. I still haven't decided yet but do you think Cologne would consider him a suitable groom? And suppose the Chinese Amazons have something Magneto wants? Would he use his son as a bargaining chip?

And I know I promised Ranma would get his X-Men uniform and code name but that will have to wait until next chapter. Ranma also starts school at Bayville. And why is Rogue having all these dreams lately involving a baby who looks like Kurt and a man who looks like a younger, slimmer version on Genma Saotome?

Finally, who is a worse cook, Akane Tendo or Kitty Pryde?


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Ranma1/2 or X:Men: Evolution. To the people who do, you've got millions and I'm broke, so don't bother suing me. You'd just waste your money.

To explain Ranma's menstrual periods, well, he has a sort of internal clock in his X-gene that tells when said menstruation is due, causing him to feel pain in his groin that cannot be relieved until he turns into a girl and bleeds. She cannot change back until the cycle is over. I imagine Mystique similarly cannot change her shape during her periods or when she is pregnant; however she can change her complexion and hair.

To some disgruntled readers, Ranma's martial arts abilities are not solely due to his mutation; it merely enhances them. If Logan for instance, were to somehow lose his mutant powers and adamantium skeleton don't you think he'd still be pretty formidable?

Okay enough chitchat. On with the story...

Chapter 4:

For the next three days, Ranma was in a moody, irritable daze. She said little and rarely left the room she shared with Kurt. The only times she came out were during meal times, to do her kata on the estate grounds, and for the language sessions with the Professor and Logan. She was making surprisingly fast progress with the last, mainly because it kept her mind off of her predicament.

When Even heard about how Ranma dealt with Pietro Maximoff, he rushed over to congratulate her. He tried to give her a friendly punch on the shoulder, but accidentally hit her left breast.

Everyone thought he was lucky to get only a black eye.

The others all gave Ranma a wide berth after that.

None of the guys could relate to what she was going through; anything they knew about women's periods was academic. The girls knew what Ranma was experiencing physically but they'd all more or less _expected_ it to happen to them when it came. But Ranma had been born male, raised as male, and for all of her life thought of herself as male. For something to happen to Ranma that was supposed to happen only to women, threw her entire sense of who she was out the loop.

The adults were just as much at a loss for what to do. "I'm worried about him," said Xavier after Ranma had just finished another session with him and Logan. "He should be able to change back to male as soon as the period is over-I hope he will, for his sake-but this still presents a problem." Ranma's progress with English was good enough that soon she would be able to attend Bayville High School. "He'll likely experience more periodic cycles-and he has to be a girl during those times."

"He won't want to go to school as a girl, that's for sure." Logan couldn't read minds but he could tell Ranma clung to her masculinity fairly tightly. In the Japanese language, personal pronouns were gender and age specific:a young girl would refer to herself as _atashi_, while a young man would refer to himself as _ore,_ especially a young tough man_._ Whenever Ranma spoke Japanese she would use _ore, _and put special emphasis on it, as if she were a man trapped in a woman's body-which, of course, she was.

Xavier supposed Ranma could be educated at the mansion, but he didn't like the idea. He wanted his students to have as close to a normal teenage life as they could while they kept their mutant abilities secret.

"Someone has to talk to him," said Ororo. "It's not good for him to be brooding like this." She looked over at Genma. "You're his father; why haven't you said anything to him?"

"What could I say?" Genma's English hadn't progressed quite as well as Ranma's; he had to concentrate when overhearing a conversation but could understand well enough when spoken to. "He's my son not my daughter; I never expected to have to explain to him about things like that!"

"He's got a point," said Logan. "This aint like when you talk to a girl the first time she gets it and you know it, 'Ro."

All four of them sat there and thought for several minutes. "Perhaps, there may be a way," murmured Xavier. He touched his left temple. _Rogue, come here. I need to talk to you._

* * *

_Why did the professor want Rogue to talk to Ranma? _Kitty mentally asked Jean as the three girls walked through the woods behind the Xavier mansion. Rogue had gone over to where Ranma had been doing her katas, only to see the Japanese redhead slip off among the trees. The southern goth had asked Jean to use her telepathy to locate Ranma and Kitty, being the annoying little busybody that she was, tagged along. _She doesn't exactly have great people skills._

_Probably because she may be able to relate to what he's going through better than we can. _Rogue's ability to absorb people's energy whenever they touched her bare skin caused her to be withdrawn and keep to herself most of the time; but but they both knew that underneath the aloof exterior beat a kind heart. _After all, her mutation kind of sets her apart from the rest of us like his does._

They came to a section of forest that was suddenly barren; there was no grass underneath and all the trees were bare of leaves. "I recognize this place," said Kitty. "Logan took us all through here a month ago, to teach us how to recognize wild edibles." She frowned. "But it was alive and green then. What happened?"

Neither Rogue nor Jean said anything. Two weeks ago they and the others had buried here a batch of cookies Kitty had made. They only hoped the officials wouldn't notice; from what they heard the bureaucrats in the EPA could be foes every bit as annoying as the Brotherhood.

Jean touched the side of her head. "He's right about," she looked past a tree and pointed, "there.

Sitting on a boulder, with her backs to them, was Ranma.

"He's-" Jean paused, "-crying."

Rogue carefully walked over to Ranma; she could hear the redhead's sobs as she got closer.

"Go away," a tear choked voice said.

Rogue just stood for several seconds, the finally spoke. "It sucks, don't it?" Ranma stopped and turned, looking at Rogue. "Ah aint talkin' 'bout the period, although that's bad enough. Ah remember the first time Ah got mine. The bleeding, the cramps, the bloating, the mood swings-gawd, Ah coulden' wait fer et to be over."

"But it's _supposed_ to happen to you! You're a girl!" As she spoke, Ranma's accent was getting thicker and a bit harder to understand. "I'm a guy! I'm a guy!" Ranma began sobbing again, the tears streaming down her face. "Oh jeez, I'm even _crying _like a girl. And I can't stop."

The three girls knew that Ranma's attitude wasn't simply sexist. Despite what some naive academics and militant feminists would claim, a person's sex was a big definer of who a person was. And every society and culture in the history of the world had expectations of how men and women were supposed to behave; while the attitude towards women behaving like men varied it was almost always considered shameful or embarrassing for a man to behave like a woman.

The real problem wasn't that Ranma was having a period, it was what the period represented. The threat to her masculinity.

"And it sucks. That's all there is to it," Rogue replied. "Sometimes, bein' a mutant really just plain sucks." She sat down next to Ranma, who didn't try to shoo her away. "Look, all of us have got some kind of problem this X-gene gives us. Scott, he has to wear those glasses of his whenever he's awake, or he'll cause some big disaster. Everything he sees, he sees in red. Can you imagine what it must be like for him? Never to see a rainbow, or appreciate the colors of the leaves changin' in the fall?" Kitty and Jean both looked at each other, they'd never imagined Rogue was so deep. Heck truth to tell, neither of them imagined what it must be like for Scott to see in red all the time. "He even has ta have someone else check his clothes, so they don' get mismatched.

"Then there's Kurt. Can you imagine what it must'a been like for him, growin' up lookin' like he does? How even wearing makeup and gloves like his mother made him, he really couldn't go out runnin' and playin' 'cept for a few family reunions with cousins who knew about his secret.

"And Jean. She gets headaches all the time, from hearin' people's thoughts. I don' know how she does it; if it were me, I'd av likely gone crazy a long time ago." Now Jean was shocked; she'd always got the impression that Rogue didn't like her for some reason.

"But I'd rather have their problems than this!" Ranma wiped away at her face. "It's not supposed to happen to me but it is, and I just know it'll happen again, and again, for the rest of my life. And what if it doesn't stop there? What if-what if I become a girl permanently?"

Rogue sighed. "It is kind of hard to top your case Ranma; you've really been hit with a double whammy. But we can't just feel sorry for ourselves. Not if we want to live. We just got to take the cards that life dealt us and play the hand as best we get." She actually smiled-not one of those cynical or sarcastic smiles people usually associated with Rogue, but a genuinely warm and friendly one. "And Ranma, no matter what happens, just remember-as long as you're here, you won't have to face it alone. And believe me, it's much better to face life with friends than it is alone." She reached her arm across the other girl's shoulder. "An I don' think you're any less of a man, even if you are a girl part of the time."

Ranma wiped the last of the tears away from her face. "You really mean it?"

Rogue nodded. "There may even be a way I can help you with you're problem. You know what happens when people touch my skin, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if you touch my hand long enough, you might turn back into a guy-at least for a little while." Rogue took off her left glove. "Ah don' know if it'll work or not-so don' get your hopes up." _An' Ah _really _hope I don't get your period. Ah just had mine two weeks ago._

Ranma stood up and took Rogue's hand in hers. Almost as soon as they touched, Ranma felt as though her entire life-energy was being sucked out of her and into Rogue. But she held on, until after what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds she let go and fell to the ground.

Ranma patted her chest-and to her relief found that she was now a he again. He felt exhausted, as if he'd gone through ten sparring sessions with his father, but at least he was male again. "Alright!" He opened his eyes. "Thanks Rogue, I owe you-."

Jean and Kitty were staring at Rogue too Then they snickered. "Whatta y'all find so funny?" Rogue was suddenly aware of how tight her clothes and the choker on her throat felt-and how deep and husky her voice had become.

"Rogue," giggled Kitty, "you look like a Gothic drag queen."

* * *

Ranma had stayed male for the next three hours, then suddenly felt that pain in his groin again. After turning into a girl-and bleeding again-Rogue touched him a second time. Again, it lasted three hours. After touching Ranma a third time, Xavier advised the two to wait until Ranma's periodic cycle ended.

Kitty walked back into the room she shared with Rogue to get a book Jean wanted to borrow-and stopped at the sight of a male Rogue, looking at himself in the mirror with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

The male form of Rogue turned his head-and his face, which had been scrubbed free of makeup, turned crimson. "Sorry. Ah guess Ah couldn' help myself."

"No problem. I probably would be doing the same." Although Kitty very much doubted that if she somehow turned male she'd looked that good. Rouge's male body was nearly six feet tall with broad shoulders, muscular arms and a full six pack. The only similarity to her roommate was the white stripe in his hair. _And he's probably a nice set of-._ Kitty thumped her forehead. _What are you thinking? This is _Rogue, _for Pete's sake!_ "Cautiously she asked, "What's it feel like?"

Rogue shifted the towel up to his rather hairy pectorals and shifted into the familiar female form of herself. "Powerful. Ah wouldn' mind bein' that strong all the time. And confident too. Ah felt like Ah could take on anyone and anything that came at me." Now she laughed at herself. "Must'a been all that testosterone cloudin' my brain. Although I don't think I like havin' so much body hair."

By the end of the week, Ranma's period had ended. He was able to stay male the whole time, and he perked up considerably. He even apologized to Even for hitting him. "No problem man," Even said. "My old lady, she can be a real witch during her period. And Auntie-O," the blond African-American shivered. "Best not to go there."

* * *

Xavier summoned Ranma and Rogue to his office. "Ranma," he said, "our sessions together, along with your father, have proceeded quite well. You nearly have full command of English, almost as if you grew up speaking the language."

"No prob, Professor." Xavier thought it ironic that from what Logan had told him, Ranma picked up American street lingo that was the near equivalent of how he spoke Japanese.

"However," continued Xavier, "I have checked your school records from Japan. Some of the things I have found are rather-interesting."

Ranma gulped. Normally he wouldn't have cared much about what people thought of him, but with Xavier it was different. He respected the professor, and wanted him to think well of him.

"That, however, is in the past. Part of the reason for this institute is to give people like yourself a fresh start. But I warn you, you must be careful not to do anything that will reflect badly on us or could expose us to the world as mutants. That is imperative. Do you understand?"

Ranma nodded, although he he wasn't too sure if he could avoid trouble. He wouldn't go looking for it, that he could manage. But he knew full well that trouble would come looking for him. It always did.

"Good. Starting next week, you will be attending Bayville High School with the other students. And that," he turned to Rogue, "is why I summoned you here, Rogue."

"Me, Professor?"

"Yes. As you know, these menstrual periods Ranma gets pose a special problem for him." He handed both of them watches. "When the time comes, Rogue, I want you to touch Ranma just before you leave for school. And when you feel the change coming, Ranma, press this button here." He touched a portion of the watch, and the one he gave to Rogue vibrated. "Both of you then ask to be dismissed from class-say you have to go to the bathroom or something-and meet somewhere where Rogue can touch you. You shouldn't need to do this more than once a day. I would suggest, Ranma, that as soon as school is over you change back into a girl.

"This watch also has another purpose," Xavier went on. "Ranma, change into a girl." Scowling a little Ranma shifted to his female form. Her clothes hung loosely over her petite, well endowed frame. "While those Chinese silk clothes you sometimes wear can be adjusted to your change in body shape your others cannot. While Bayville High does have a fair number of Asian students most of them do not dress in that fashion. Now touch the stud on the other side." Ranma did, and her shirt and blue jeans now fit her perfectly. Even her shoes had shrunk down to three sizes!

Xavier smiled. "Forge designed it. Don't ask me how it works, even he doesn't know." He looked over at the southern goth. "Rogue, you are dismissed for now."

Rogue got up and walked out the office door. The bald professor faced Ranma. "Now Ranma, what I'm about to ask of you, is of utmost importance. I have explained to you before about the X-Men. However, being a student here and being one of them, are two different things. I ask if you wish to be one of them. The decision is entirely yours."

"Sure. Especially if it means I get to use that Danger Room again."

"That also means you will have to take orders. From Logan, from Ororo, and Scott. And from me."

Ranma shrugged. He didn't much care for doing what others told him, but he actually respected Logan and the Professor. And he liked Scott, even if he was a bit of a stiff. Ororo he wasn't too sure about, he hadn't dealt with her much yet. "I 'spose I can manage."

"And whatever else, if you run into the Brotherhood, you must not provoke them into a confrontation. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Ranma smiled. From everything the others had told him, the Brotherhood didn't need much provoking. He'd get to have a shot at them, soon enough.

Xavier frowned. From everything he'd seen, Ranma liked to fight. That could be a problem. "Very well." Now the door to Xavier's office opened. Ororo and Logan walked in; Logan was carrying cardboard box.

Logan sat the box down on the desk. "I figured, you'd wanna join kid," he said. "That's why me and 'Ro designed your uniform last night." Ranma walked over and opened the box. Inside were a Chinese style peasant blouse and trousers like he wore most of the time except they were both a dark blue. At the shoulder and across the belt buckle with a red and yellow yin-yang symbol covered by a black X. "We figured since your Chinese clothes adjust so easily they'd make good model for your uniform, in case-well, you know."

Ranma nodded; he liked the design. "But what's with the kanjii for my name in red on the front and back?"

"When we train in the Danger Room or operate as X-Men we go by code names," said Logan. "I'm Wolverine, "Ro is Storm." He gave off a list of each of the X-Men's code names:Cyclops, Spike, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler. The only two who didn't seem to have code-names were Jean and Rogue. "I reckon the English version of your name would make a good one for you." He stuck out his hand and Ranma took it. "Welcome to the X-Men, Wild Horse."

* * *

At the Brotherhood boarding house, Raven Darkholme, AKA Mystique, was sitting in her study. Her holo-projector was on, she was busy talking with her contact in Japan.

"While Hikaru Gosunkugi is perfectly able to conceal his presence when he isn't trying he does get noticed when he doesn't want to be," said Tatiwaki Kuno. "I doubt that our master will find him to be very useful."

Mystique frowned; Kuno's Cerebro-esque power may not have had the range of Charles Xavier's device it was much more precise in determining what a mutant's specific powers were. And some of those powers weren't very impressive. "And what of the other. The Tendo girl?" Kuno had detected the X-gene in both the oldest and youngest of the three Tendo sisters. The oldest had a remarkable ability to take ordinary ingredients and produce the most heavenly dishes with them. Even she didn't know how she did it; others had tried to copy her recipes but didn't get the same results. More than once, after tasting a sample of her eel teryakki Kuno had sent Mystique had been tempted to arrange for her to come and cook for the Brotherhood.

"At first I had thought that her powers might be in the fighting area; I even arranged for a special test.

Now Kuno frowned. "While she is very good, it seem to be no more than the result of extensive training and exercise. Her real power, it seems, lies in poisoning."

"Poisoning?" Mystique was intrigued, that could prove useful.

"More specifically, it seems her ability is the exact opposite of her sister's: she takes the same ingredients and somehow produces the most toxic substances. However, after careful examination, I have determined this is accidental. If she were trying to make poison, she might produce something edible."

Mystique slumped. Individually, with the possible exception of Toad, each of the Brotherhood was more powerful than any of the X-Men. But the latter outnumbered them six to four-eight to four if you counted Wolverine and Storm-and they worked together as a team a lot better. Mystique knew she had to put more effort into the Brotherhood's teamwork. But in the meantime she needed more recruits. The boys had told her Xavier already had a new mutant at his mansion.

She smiled a little, remembering how Lance told her the new guy had put Pietro in his place. That snot nosed speedster grated on her with his arrogance; she only wished she could have been there to see the look on his face.

"Is there anything else?" she asked.

"None, at the moment." Kuno paused. "But before we sign off, may I ask-how is my sister?"

"She is well," said Mystique. Three years ago, Kuno had told her about how his sister's X-Gene had surfaced-and with it seemed to come a kind of madness that could draw unneeded attention. Mystique arranged to have her committed at an asylum not far from Bayville. "As long as she is away from any plants, specifically roses, she will not be any trouble. She even has a friend; another mutant girl who has been committed there years ago."

"That is good. Very well, I will leave you for now." Kuno's image faded from the projector.

Mystique put the projector aside and pulled the paperwork from her desk. Her cover as principal of Bayville High School meant she had a principal's duties-including looking over the roster for new students.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the name of a new exchange student from Japan. Ranma Saotome. It couldn't be.

She reached inside a desk cabinet and took out a framed picture. It was one she never, ever let anyone else see. It showed herself, dressed in a kimono, with man who was sort of handsome in a heavyset way, holding an infant whose unusually long hair was already pulled back in a rattail. It was taken during another life, when she went by another name. Nodoka Saotome.

She had first begun to suspect, when she saw Nightcrawler for the first time. Now, she looked out the window and into the night sky.

"Charles Xavier," she whispered angrily, "do you have _both _of my sons?"

End of chapter four.

Okay I know I promised some things that didn't show up in this chapter. Sorry about that.

You can probably figure out just where Kodachi is. And who her friend is.

Okay, I'm going to need some additions to the Brotherhood. Like I said I'm already thinking about Mousse. Or a variation of the anime character Copycat Ken.

Last chapter saw what could be the beginnings of a rivalry between Quicksilver and Ranma-or Wild Horse, as I picked for his code name(hey it fits!) How far do you think I should take it?

And finally, what do you think would happen if Happosai glomped onto Storm? Or Rogue? Or Mystique? Or even Wanda?


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Ranma1/2 or X-Men:Evolution. The people they do belong to-Ah! They've broken into my house! Ms. Takahashi! Stan Lee! Put down those machine guns!

Some things I'm putting down: Ryoga has _not _fallen into any Spring of Drowned Scarlet Witch. There is no Spring of Drowned Scarlet Witch. Sorry to disappoint you, Nth. And no, I will not have Akane join the Brotherhood. Despite her talent for poisoning, she would never aid the likes of Magneto or Mystique.

And concerning Genma and Ranma's abilities: Genma, using normal fighting methods, is roughly the equivalent of Bullseye, Taskmaster, Daredevil, or Elektra. Ranma's mutation-it has sometimes been hinted that Mystique has heightened physical abilities and a healing factor along with her shape shifting. In Ranma's case, these other attributes are enhanced, to the cost of his shape-changing being limited to gender. As Rogue said in the last chapter, 'sometimes bein' a mutant just plain sucks.'

Chapter Five:

All of the X-Men were assembled at a large open space right in front of the woods behind the Xavier mansion. With the exception of Professor Xavier and Ororo Munroe they were all dressed in Gis, with belts of different color grades: Logan, Genma, and Ranma had black belts, Scott wore brown, Jean a red. All of the others wore white.

Logan stood in front of the group. "One thing I've told you all before," he said, "is that you rely too much on your powers. While they are important, they won't always be enough. You've been treating any training without your powers as simply a way to keep in shape. That's why Saotome here," he pointed at Genma, "is going to take you all one on one. You will be permitted to use your powers while he uses his wits and his skills. Anyone who manages to knock him on his back can skip the next Danger Room session."

"If that's the case, I'd lose on purpose," Ranma sulked; unlike the others he'd actually liked practicing in the Danger Room. No-he LOVED it.

"You won't be sparring with you father today, Ranma," Xavier said; his chair was placed next to the pigtailed boy. "This is to test the others, to see how well they can manage."

Genma walked out in front of the others. "All right, Scott Summers," he called out, his English showing just a hint of accent, "you're up first." Scott got up and walked in front of Genma. They bowed to each other, then Genma took up a stance. "All right, now blast me."

"What?" An optic blast taken at this close a range would seriously injure Mr. Saotome, maybe even kill him.

"Do you have a hearing problem? Blast me, boy!"

Reluctantly Scott touched his visor. _Maybe, if I make it short enough-. _But Genma immediately ducked under the blast, and, with a quickness that belied his size, rushed at Scott and yanked off his visor. "Yoink!"

Instinctively Scott closed his eyes. "What, no fair Mr. Saotome!"

"In real combat, nothing is fair boy," Genma laughed. "If I managed to grab this, think how easily that guy Quicksilver can do it. C'mon, try to blast me again!"

Scott opened his eyes to where he thought he heard Mr. Saotome's voice. "I'm over here!" Scott fired again. "Not even close!"

"At least he is considerate enough to keep Scott from possibly hurting the others," said Ororo. She didn't like Genma Saotome. He had some of the worst table manners she'd ever seen, when he wasn't exercising or sparring with either his son or Logan he was laying about the mansion, sometimes in his panda form. And he shed on the furniture.

In less than twenty minutes the students were lying on the ground. All of the boys were bruised as well; Genma had punched and kicked the three of them pretty hard before they gave in. He'd gone easier on the girls but only Rogue wasn't completely worn out.

Unable to see Genma, Scott kept giving wild blasts. Genma punched and kicked him in several spots, dodging the blast each time Scott opened his eyes. Finally, he kicked Scott in the back, knocking him face first.

Evan had covered his body with spikes, hoping Genma wouldn't be able to touch him. But he forgot he couldn't grow spikes over his larynx. Genma hit him there to knock the breath out of him, then kicked him in the unprotected abdomen while Evan gasped for breath.

Kurt tried teleporting then striking Genma. But Genma was able to block every one of his blows. Kurt managed to teleport before Mr. Saotome hit him, but continuously doing so weakened him. Finally Genma caught him and sent the blue furred German crashing against a tree.

Rogue took off her gloves, hoping to drain Genma. But he simply grabbed her by the sleeves and pinned her to the ground.

Jean tried lifting Genma with her telekinesis. Before he was a few inches off the ground her reached into his jacket and flung several hard rubber balls at her. To stop them she had to let go of Genma, and he rushed and grabbed Jean, pinning her the way he did Rogue.

Ironically it was Kitty who lasted the longest. As long as she remained intangible he couldn't connect with her. But Genma managed to keep his punches and kicks passing through her lungs and she couldn't take more than short breaths. After five minutes she fell down, exhausted.

"Aw, man," Evan moaned. "I feel like I just went ten rounds with the Juggernaut."

"Me too," said Scott, who just put his glasses on, "but that's not the worst of it. The Juggernaut's a mutant like us. Mr. Saotome's an ordinary human, and he took us all out."

"It's not that bad," added Kitty. "I mean, Mr. Saotome's got some like major skills. Plus he's watched us for more than a week, to think of ways of getting past our powers."

"That's the problem," said Scott. "HE thought of them. WE didn't."

"Good to see you learned something, Shades," said Logan. He spoke up, in a louder tone. "All right, now, for that sorry display, you all have to run the course through the woods three times. And elf-," Kurt walked over to Logan. The scruffy Canadian bent down and whispered, "I've got myself a big batch of those muffins Kitty baked last week. I'll be following the trail after you're done; I smell even a trace of brimstone, and you'll be eatin' every single one."

Kurt gulped, then took off in the forest at a speed that Quicksilver would have envied. The others followed after him, with the exception of Ranma. He started to go with them, but Logan laid a hand on his shoulder. "Not you, pigtail."

"What do you want with me, Logan-san?" Ranma asked, absently fingering his pigtail. Two days ago he'd decided his hair was less likely to come undone if he wore it braided instead of his usual ponytail.

"Yer sparrin' with me."

Ranma smiled as he took up the stance. "Then bring it on."

Logan grinned. He'd been wanting to spar with the boy ever since he'd met him; by his movements Ranma had been an able martial artist long before his mutation had enhanced him physically. What he'd heard from Genma about the long years he'd spent training his son only confirmed it. "That's what I wanted to hear."

As the two went at each other, Genma turned to Ororo. "Munroe-san?" She looked at him. _Now_ he was acting polite? "I would consider it an honor to test my skills on you."

Ororo thought for a second. "Very well, Mr. Saotome," and took up the stance. While she had taken her physical training more seriously than the students she knew she couldn't match him without her powers. Still she might be able to hold him off while she summoned lightning-

But Genma grabbed her by the wrists, forcing her arms back so she couldn't use lightning from her hands. She'd expected him then to force her on her back like he did with Jean and Rogue. But instead he'd rolled backwards with her, and the lightning bolt she'd summoned from the sky hit Ororo straight on the back.

"Did you see that?" Evan asked Scott as they had come through the woods course the first time, they'd just seen the fight between Genma and Ororo. "That dude just took out Auntie-O with her own lightning bolt!"

"Remember what the Professor said," added Scott. "It's not smart to underestimate ordinary humans."

"Here," Mr. Saotome held out his hand and he helped Ororo back up. "Truth to tell, I wouldn't have been able to take you if your eyes didn't white over when you're about to use your powers. That tipped me off. Second, you might try focusing your lightning from your knees or feet as well as your hands-had you done that, I don't think I wouldn't have been able to get near you."

Ororo nodded. While she still didn't like him her respect for his skills at least had gone up a notch. Not only that, he seemed to have a knack for spotting the weaknesses in mutant powers and finding ways around them. That could come in handy very soon in the future

_Maybe,_ she thought, _Mr. Saotome may prove useful here after all._

Meanwhile, Ranma and Logan were still going at each other. Logan was having the time of his life. He'd always wondered what it would be like to fight a mutant who relied more on skill than on raw power. He was stronger, to be sure, and had way more stamina. But Ranma was faster and more agile;only Logan's years of experience at reading body language enable him to block Ranma's punches and kicks. It was almost like fighting the Brotherhood's speed demon, if Pietro would bother to learn some skill.

Ranma was likewise enjoying himself. His father and that classmate at his old school aside, Logan was the first opponent in a long time who was able to really challenge him. He was careful mainly to strike at the abdomen and the neck, the only parts of the body not protected by Logan's adamantium skeleton.

Ororo, Genma, and the Professor were all watching with interest. "It seems," said Xavier, "that your son is very nearly at the same level of skill as Logan. And he's had his entire life to get where he is, too, while Ranma in a few years..."

"That's my boy!" chuckled Genma, with what sounded like pardonable pride.

The rest of the X-Men had just finished their laps through the woods. Kurt was especially glad. He came in last, he was exhausted, and that spot where Genma had kicked him would really be hurting tomorrow. But at least he wouldn't have to eat Kitty's muffins!

They all sat down to watch the fight. "Man, I don't think any of us have ever lasted this long against Logan,"said Evan.

"Yeah," added Kurt. "He might even take him!"

Ranma and Logan backed away and paused, staring at each other. "You're not bad," said Ranma, who then smirked, "for an old man."

"You're not either," said Logan. "For a girly boy."

Ranma gritted his teeth, and they went at each other. Inwardly Logan smiled at himself. He'd seen Ranma could shrug off most insults fairly easily. But insult his manhood-

"That felt like a little girl's kick!" he said as Ranma's foot landed on the side of his neck. "You hit like Jean's baby sister!" You should be playing with dolls!"

That did it. Ranma's anger so clouded his thoughts he hadn't noticed he had become a girl-until a kick from her shorter leg missed Logan's face. Logan grabbed her by the ankle and flipped Ranma over, knocking her flat on the ground.

Ranma looked up to see Logan shaking his head. "You've got to stop being so touchy about your masculinity boy," he said. "God knows you've got a right to be, but if it makes you lose your temper you change, and that leaves you open. Plus," he paused, looking for the right words, "it might be a good idea if you learn how to fight as a girl."

"Why would I," Ranma stood up and closed her eyes, shifting back to male, "wanna do that for?"

"Because for one thing, it might happen when you are fighting for real, and you won't have time to change back," put in Logan. "For another, your arms and legs are shorter and you aint as strong when you're a girl. Your center of gravity changes as well. You have to know how to handle yourself. And finally," and Logan couldn't help grinning, "you may have to fight during that time of the month when you have no choice but to be a girl." Ranma grimaced; he really didn't like to be reminded of _that._

Logan looked out at the rest of the students. "All right, you're all dismissed for now. But staring Monday, straight after school we're going to be having practice sessions with Saotome." He grinned. "It should be interestin'.

Sitting in one of the trees behind the X-Men was what looked like a raven that had been watching them as closely as she could. She was fortunate this form gave her excellent eyesight; she couldn't get too close, or Logan would recognize her smell.

What she saw-the man who'd taken on each of the X-Men one by one and bested them could only be Genma. Her former husband had put on more than a few pounds and had gone bald, but she recognized his fighting style. And that boy, the one with the long black hair tied in a pigtail-she was certain it was Ranma.

She finally decided she'd seen enough. Letting go of the branch, the raven flapped her wings and flew off

* * *

If anyone who knew Mystique, even only under her guise as Principal Raven Darkholme of Bayville High School, were asked what her favorite pastime was, most would have suggested torturing children in the basement of her house. Or or feeding little animals to a man-eating plant she had in that basement. Or growing poisons to put in the cafeteria food. They would all have been wrong, however.

It was cooking.

She was quite good at it too. One of the few happy memories she had from her childhood, before her mutation surfaced and her life became _really_ miserable, was of helping her mother in the kitchen. With the four boys she was helping to train she had her hands full. Fred Dukes ate enough for three people. Although you'd never know it from looking at him Pietro Maximoff ate nearly about as much; she frankly envied his speedy metabolism. Lance Alvers had what would be a big appetite for a normal teenage boy.

However disgusting she found his eating habits, at least Todd Tolansky's living on flies made cooking for the rest a lot easier.

She lifted a ladle to her mouth and tasted; the stock for the nabe was just about right.

Mystique paused, as she stirred the nabe; her thoughts were on the fight she'd seen. Although she throughly despised Logan she respected his fighting skills. For Ranma to be able stand up to him, even though he lost in the end-_Genma's trained him well._

What happened at the end-he must have inherited some portion of her shape-changing abilities. From she overheard though, he could only change sex and he didn't like it either. He even got menstrual periods, and she couldn't blame him for not liking _that_ in the slightest.

She had hoped he wouldn't be drawn into this conflict, that he would have been able to stay out of it. Whatever character flaws he had-and Mystique knew he had some doozies-Genma Saotome was not a bigot who automatically hated people for looking different or having strange abilities. When the war between humans and mutants ultimately came, she felt Genma would stay on the sidelines. And keep their son out of it too.

She'd hoped the same for her other son, the baby who fell out of her arms from the bridge, and she later saw in the arms of that German couple who could somehow look past his appearance and adopted him as their own. She would never forgive Magneto for that. Although she served him for now-

"Man, that was tough," Lance Alvers said as he and the rest of the brotherhood came in-they had been practicing with their powers in the backyard. "That's one strong kick you've got, Pietro."

"Yeah, these legs aint just for runnin', you know," smirked the silver haired speedster. He sniffed the air. "Hey, what smells so good!"

"It's nabe," said Mystique; she'd introduced them to the Japanese stew and they all seemed to like it. She stepped out in front of them and crossed her arms. "I was down at the Xavier Mansion earlier today. It seems they had a new instructor-one who's completely human, not a mutant, with no powers-and he took out every one of them."

"They lost to a guy without powers?" said Lance, incredulously. "Man, what losers."

"Yes," said Mystique. "And since you've lost every time you went up against them, what does that say about _you?"_

The four of them cringed. "It aint our fault, boss lady," whined Todd. "They like, got us outnumbered."

"A pathetic excuse," sneered Mystique. "You've got more in the way of raw power than they do but you don't use it properly. That's why tomorrow, you've got to put in an extra three hours of training." She wrinkled her nose. "Now, go shower and then come down and eat." Evan Todd rushed off towards the showers, one rule she'd been able to get down with them was that if they showed up to the dinner table dirty or made a big mess in the kitchen, they'd have to eat their own bad cooking.

The small pager on her waist began beeping. That meant only one thing-Magneto wanted to talk to her.

She walked into her study and turned on the holo-projector. "Hello, Mystique," said the deep voice of Magneto.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"I have been in China, and I have found two people who I believe will be of great assistance to us Already they are here on Asteroid M." "He described to her the first one. "Although his powers are not mutant in origin they are considerable. As of yet he knows no English, so he will not be joining you down in Bayville. But the other-," the holo-projector's image shifted to show a tall long haired Chinese boy dressed in a white robe. "His name is Mu Tsu. When I found him he suffered from two afflictions. The first we were able to correct with laser eye surgery. The second-we have no way to cure it. However, we are able to make us of it, along with his powers." He went on, giving a careful description of what the boy could do. "Best of all, he is already fluent in English, so he will be able to join you soon."

Mystique nodded. Indeed, this boy would be useful.

* * *

"This isn't sake," said Genma, as he put down the empty glass, "but it's real good."

Logan nodded. Like most Canadians he didn't care for the commercial beers made in the States. But this tavern had it's own microbrewery and what they created beat even Molson or Moosehead all hollow. "Now back to the kids' trainin'," he said. "What do you think we ought to do?"

"Scott needs to develop his other senses better; he's too helpless without his visor," said Genma. "I think maybe some practice in tai chi might help Jean with focusing her telekinetic powers. Rogue needs some real defensive training; that way she wouldn't have to wait until she could touch someone to drain their energy. I suppose Evan might benefit from an adaption of Kyudo1 That wouldn't be bad for Scott either."

Genma signaled a waitress and ordered another beer. "With his agility and dexterity, Kurt would make a first rate ninja. I also think he would make a good swordsman, he has the dexterity for it. The same seems to be true for Kitty, although to a lesser degree."

Logan nodded, he'd had similar thoughts along those lines. He also liked this guy; he was a first rate sparring partner and had rather good notions of how to adapt martial-arts training to the X-Men's powers. "I say we continue with the basic training for the rest of the year," he said, "and begin the really intense stuff during summer vacation."

"That's a good idea. I wish summer break was this long in Japan; Ranma wouldn't have had to miss so much school."

The waitress returned with Genma's beer. Genma took a long pull, and gave a loud _BURP!_

Logan chuckled. "That's pretty impressive."

Genma reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small trophy topped by an open mouth. "Hokkaido 1982. I won first place in the Martial Arts Belching Competition."

Logan nodded, took a pull at his beer, and _BURPED!_

For the next minute, the glasses hanging over the bar were swinging and clinking, the window shutters were flapping, and people were holding their hands over their ears. Miraculously nothing broke.

Logan smirked as Genma slid the trophy across the table to him.

Peter Parker was listening intently as the guide explained what they were doing with the genetically engineered spiders. Unlike the rest of his class he was fascinated.

Suddenly he was shoved aside, and he felt a sharp bite on his hand. He looked down, and saw one of the spiders had somehow gotten out of it's terrarium and had bitten him.

"Excuse me," said the boy who shoved him, a muscular looking Asian. He had his disheveled hair bound with a yellow bandanna and wore a backpack topped with a bamboo umbrella. He asked the guide, "Can you tell me how to get to Bayville?"

End of Chapter Five

No, I'm not having Spider Man show up in the story. I just thought it would be a good idea to have Ryoga, as he wanders around looking for Ranma, to meet up with other Marvel characters.

Of course, although Ryoga will still have his grudge with Ranma, he will stay a 'neutral' character like Forge or Angel.

And Mousse's story will be told in the next chapter. He still has that duck-changing curse, although he got it differently, and what do you think his powers are? He's also been exiled from the Amazon Village, and it's made him-wll, bitter.

And the other guy-no, he's not a mutant, his 'power' is actually a Jusenkyo Curse. He will be joining the Acolytes, not the Brotherhood. Who do you think he is?

1Japanese archery


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, Ms. Takahashi and Mr. Lee agreed to leave me alone, after I pointed out I wasn't making any money of of their creations. But they refused to give me their autographs. Those would have been worth something in a few years! Ugh!!

Anyway, in response to some readers' complaints: Ranma being able to hold his own against Logan-Logan's been around for a long time, and does have way more experience than Ranma. But his training has also been more sporadic while Ranma's been constantly working at it almost as soon as he could walk. In terms of overall skill Logan surpasses Ranma, but the pigtailed boy's not far behind.

Those of you who figured the one joining the Acolytes was Pantyhose Taro-you're right on the money! The Acolytes seem to suit him better, plus I really can't picture him in a high school environment. And I could fit him in without making him a mutant-Magneto surely would want someone as powerful as Taro on his side!

And finally, one reviewer says Shampoo should simply be chasing after Ranma as usual, saying since Shampoo is not even close to evil she would never help the Brotherhood. I disagree, but I'll let the readers vote: Should Shampoo chase after Ranma as usual? If so, give your reasons.

Chapter Six: Mu Tsu's story

**Asteroid M**

Erik Magnus Lensherr, known to most of his associates as Magneto, stood over the railing, pleased with himself. True, he'd hadn't found what he'd wanted in China. But he had found two young men whose powers and abilities showed they were very promising.

The first of the two was in one of the rooms set up for combat practice below him. Mu Tsu was engaged with a another of his recruits, a young man Magneto found in New Orleans. Of the two, Remy LeBeau _seemed_ more powerful. But Magneto learned from long experience not to trust first impressions.

LeBeau launched a group of playing cards at the Chinese boy, charged with his energy. Mu Tsu leaped over them, using his long white cloak to shield his face as they exploded. As he landed Mu Tsu unleashed a variety weighted metal objects attached to chains from his sleeves.

The objects wrapped themselves around LeBeau's legs. Mu Tsu pulled him forwards , but instead of falling straight down the Cajun floated straight upwards. Mu Tsu held him upside down, as if the chains extending from him were octopus tentacles. "Had enough?

"Gambit just getting started, _mon ami chinois.__1__" _The Cajun reached and grabbed the chains from his ankles. As he charged them with his energy, Mu Tsu let go of the chains, and they exploded. LeBeau somersaulted and landed on the ground. A metallic rod appeared in his hand, then extended into a six-foot quarterstaff. "What say we fight 'dis way, _non_?"

"Fine by me." Mu Tsu threw off his cloak, revealing his bare body down to the waist. "I'm ready when you are."

Remy LeBeau swung his staff at Mu Tsu, who ducked then sent a low kick to LeBeau's ankle. The Cajun leaped backwards and blocked Mu Tsu's leg with his staff-and saw a spike at the end of the boy's slipper.

"You fight dirty, boy."

"I fight to win, Frenchy." Mu Tsu held out his arms, and a pair of gauntlets with long, rake like claws appeared on his arms. "Like this!"

Now Mu Tsu took the offensive; LeBeau merely defended himself as he backed towards the wall-and to where a large water-pipe was running up from the roof to the ceiling.

Crack! LeBeau manage to slip out of the path of Mu Tsu's claws as they hit the pipe. The Cajun chuckled as water splashed out and hit the Chinese boy. "Magneto done show me how you become _le canard_ when water done splash on you. What say this match go to Gambit, _non_?"

Magneto waved a hand and the valves on the water pipe turned, shutting off the water. In place of Mu Tsu, on top off his wet and soaking clothes, was an angry, murderous looking duck.

The duck waved it's wing and a grenade flew at LeBeau. The Cajun leaped back as it exploded. The white duck flew up, and threw more grenades that exploded around LeBeau.

As white smoke filled up the room, realization dawned on the Cajun. "Dese is no esplodin' grenades, dese is smoke grenades!" He chuckled softly. "Maybe Gambit no see duck boy, but duck boy no see Gambit either!" He poised himself, ready for action-but as the smoke cleared, he became aware of a draft.

"I declare Mu Tsu the winner of this match." Magneto used his magnetic powers to float off of the railing and in the training room. Floating with his was a kettle of hot water.

LeBeau cocked an eyebrow at his employer, the Cajun was clad only in his underwear and his socks. His other clothes were lying in a tumbled pile a few feet away. "You say de boy can only teleport metal."

"I did not," replied Magneto, more amused than angry. "I only said it was easiest for him; he can with effort, teleport other matter." The floating kettle tilted downwards, pouring it's hot contents over the duck.

The duck morphed back into Mu Tsu, and suddenly a fresh set of dry clothes appeared on him. "Actually, the bits of metal in your clothes, like the zipper, made it a lot easier." He stood up, waved his hand, and LeBeau was fully clothed again. "That's why I've had some light chains sewn into my cloak and my pants; that way I can get dressed quickly if I've been splashed and changed back."

"Indeed. What happened to you is unfortunate, Mu Tsu, but you have adapted to it rather well."

Mu Tsu simply turned to Magneto. "I owe you much, Magneto."

Magneto actually grinned at the praise. "If only my son had your manners, boy. You are dismissed for now, but I insist you dine with me tonight. There is something I wish to discuss with you."

Mu Tsu bowed, and was about to leave, when LeBeau stuck out his hand. "Gambit wants to say _merci _for a good match." Mu Tsu shook, and the two stood there for almost a minute before parting hands. When they finally did they both winced at the other's strength.

* * *

"Where on Earth am I now?" Ryoga Hibiki wondered. It was night, possibly midnight, along a roadside cliff. He was either in America or Canada; the roadsigns were in English and the cars were driving on the right-hand side of the road.

_Damn you, Ranma!_ he thought. _First he walks out from our fight and runs off to China with his father. Then, as I'm about to catch up with him, he takes of for America, meaning I have to cross the entire ocean!_

He pulled out his map again. Apparently this town called Bayville was somewhere in upstate New York. He had just left New York City, this Bayville was somewhere to the north and west...

Ryoga was so engrossed in the map as he crossed the street that he failed to see the headlights coming toward him-until the car swerved and ran off the cliff.

Horrified, Ryoga ran down to the wreckage. The car was ruined. The man inside was unconscious, but still alive and breathing. His hands-Ryoga wasn't a physician, but he could tell this man needed attention and soon. A plastic card fell out of his pocket. Ryoga quickly read it; it said Dr. Stephen Strange, M. D.

Ryoga cradled the man in his arms and ran up the cliff. He had to find a hospital and quickly. He felt bad enough for causing the man's accident; if this man was hurt permanently, he didn't think he could live with himself.

* * *

Mu Tsu entered Magneto's personal dining chambers. In spite of the grandiose costume he wore, Magneto kept his rooms rather spartan; only a small table with a couple of chairs furnished the room.

"Ah, Mu Tsu." Magneto had stepped in from another door; he had switched from his costume to a simple pair of khaki pants and purple shirt. "Please, be seated."

Mu Tsu did so. Magneto waved his hand towards a nearby chamber, and two covered dishes floated from the doorway. One settled in front of Mu Tsu, the other before the chair opposite him.

A dapper little man walked through the same doorway, holding a bottle of wine and two glasses. He sat one glass before Mu Tsu and and another before Magneto, who had taken the other seat. He next poured wine into the glasses, then into a smaller one he carried on his person, and drank.

"An excellent vintage, sir," the man said to Magneto. "I would say that the wine is from Tuscany, around the turn of the twentieth century. A drought during that time caused a slight decline in the quality of the grapes, giving them less sugar. The same effect could have been caused, however, by a press giving extra pressure, or-"

Magneto sighed. "Just tell me what I want to know, Derwin."

Derwin stiffened and straightened himself. "It is not poisoned, sir."

Magneto lifted the covers from the dishes. Mu Tsu's heart skipped a beat when he saw his dinner was prawns in chili sauce with water chestnuts and bamboo shoots, one of his favorites.

Derwin took a few bites from both Magneto's and Mu Tsu's dishes, and said they were not poisoned. He looked like he wanted to say more, but was silenced by a look from Magneto.

After a wave of dismissal, Derwin left the room. Magneto chuckled. "If I let him, he would have told you wherever the creek the prawns came from was clear or muddy, what region in China the bamboo came from, and what kind of fertilizer was used to grow the rest of the ingredients in that dish. Annoying, but Derwin's heightened sense of taste and immunity to the most lethal of toxins makes him invaluable to me."

"Sir," asked Mu Tsu, "why would you fear being poisoned?"

"Because I have enemies, boy." Now Magneto looked stern. "Some of them, as you may guess, are among the few 'normal' people, who know of our existence. They fear and despise us, and if they had their way they would exterminate us." Magneto rubbed a number tattooed on his left arm; Mu Tsu wondered what it meant. He understood what Magneto meant. When he first learned, all those months ago, that he could teleport inanimate objects, especially metals, and manipulate chains like an octopus's tentacles, it had frightened him. Luckily he had already been studying and practicing the art of Hidden Weapons; he'd simply been able to able to disguise his power as that art. He'd actually won more than a few of the men's combat matches that way.

"And, ironically, there are those with gifts like ours. They cling to a foolish ideal that somehow, that somehow, when the rest of _Homo Sapiens_ learns of us they can convince them to live in peace with us." Now Magneto gave a different kind of chuckle. "Make no mistake, boy. Once Mankind at large learns of our existence, they will hate and fear us. Because they will _envy_ us."

Mu Tsu understood where Magneto was going exactly. As a child, he had frequently been bullied and beaten by larger, tougher children who ridiculed his bad eyesight and coke-bottle glasses. Their ridicule had prompted him to focus on combat training, to strive to be better than those bullies. He later had his revenge on them and it had been sweet.

"That is why," continued Magneto, "I am gathering mutants, from around the world. For when that time comes, we will have to fight. Those you have seen here are but one such group.

"There is another, younger group, made of boys about your age; one of them is my son. Unfortunately, according to my lieutenant there they are not shaping up very well. I believe they may benefit from having you among them. You are powerful and you have skills that augment your powers. That is an area they are critically lacking. You are fluent in English; that's why I am sending you instead of the other we found in China. It will not be difficult to have you enrolled as a student at the local school they attend."

Mu Tsu thought for a moment. He owed this man a lot. Magneto had found him shortly after he had been exiled from the Amazon Village and offered him a place to stay. He had shown him ways to use his powers and even make good use of that curse that caused him to change into a duck. Best of all, he had provided the laser surgery that meant he no longer needed those detested glasses. He held his hand forward in the Western manner. "I accept."

* * *

Stephen Strange came opened his eyes to a bright blur. He blinked, and this time he saw the face of his old colleague Donald Blake standing over him. "What happened, Donald?"

"You were in an accident, Stephen," Blake said. Strange looked and saw he was laying in a hospital bed, hooked up to an intravenous tube. His hands were in casts. He held them up. "What-what about my hands?"

"I tell you about that latter," replied Blake, although by his tone Strange didn't think the news would be good. "What I want to know is, how did you get all the way here to Oslo Norway, Steve?"

* * *

Back at Asteroid M, Piotr Rasputin was walking towards his room alongside the newcomer who insisted on simply being called Taro. Piotr knew he had another name, but understood why he didn't want to be called by it. Taro didn't know English but he did know some Russian, which made Piotr one of the few people he could talk with.

"Staying with me is someone else you may be able to talk to, Taro."

"That would be good," answered Taro. "Magneto knows Chinese, but other than him, you've been the only person I could speak with. I've been a loner most of my life, but still, when you can't talk with most of the people around you..."

Piotr nodded; since his parents died loneliness was something he understood very well. He opened the door to his room.

A young girl of about five or six turned of the T. V. she was watching and rushed up to Piotr, giving him a big hug. "Brother!" she cried. "You're back!"

"Yes, little sister, I am back." Piotr smiled at Taro. "This is my little sister, Illyana. Illyana, this is Taro, a man I met while I was in China."

"Hello there." Illyana beamed at the Chinese teenager. "You talk funny," she said with the frankness of a little child.

"This is not my language. I am from China, I speak Chinese. I just happen to know Russian."

"Oh. I understand." Illyana cast her eyes downward. "I don't know English. Piotr's trying to teach me, but since we came here, he's been the only one I can talk with. When he's gone, doing work for that guy with the bucket-head-" Piotr and Taro both smiled at the obvious reference to Magneto, "I get so lonely. If he's ever gone and you're here, could you come by and talk with me?"

"Perhaps."

"Yes, when we all get to know each other better," spoke Piotr "Now it's getting close to your bedtime, Illyana."

"Will you read me a bedtime story, Piotr?"

"Yes of course." Piotr turned to Taro. "I do hate to be rude, but -"

"I understand." Taro smiled at the little girl. "It was nice to meet you."

As Taro exited the room, Piotr got one of the children's books from the case and walked Illyana to her bed. He tucked her in and started to read.

Times like this he treasured, when he could take his mind of the deaths of their parents and the hardships they'd faced. Illyana had fallen gravely ill shortly after, and to pay for her medical bills Piotr had resorted to working as a strong-arm man for a gangster. Then one day, one of the man's 'clients' refused to pay what he owed, and pulled a gun. Piotr's mutation had activated, turning his body into steel. There were too many witnesses; Piotr had to flee with Illyana.

That was when Magneto found them. He offered Piotr a place in his organization in return for Illyana's medical treatment. Piotr didn't like a lot of the things he'd had to do-he loathed them, in fact. But Illyana would have died without the treatment and if it helped his sister get well Piotr Rasputin would have sold his soul.

Somewhere, in the back of his head as he was reading, he wondered if maybe he already had.

End of Chapter 6

* * *

Don't ask me how Pantyhose Taro knows Russian. He simply does. And I also thought the Reason Agent-G gave in his SpiderX stories for Collossus helping Magneto would fit in here.

You'll learn more about how Mu Tsu got cursed and exiled from the Amazon village when Shampoo shows up. And his attitude towards her won't be quite the same as it is in canon.

Next chapter deals with Ranma's first week at Bayville, and a rather familiar character shows up.

About that character Derwin-well, I kind of figured Magneto would be the paranoid sort to keep a food taster.

Finally there's one thing I've noticed. I've been getting a lot of story alerts and Favorite Story citings from a lot of readers-but this same readers aren't leaving reviews! This is unacceptable. I need input from you readers, and if that happens with this chapter, the I will hunt you down and you will be subjected to eating a five course dinner cooked by Akane. Followed with dessert made by Kitty!

1My Chinese friend


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Ranma1/2 or X-Men:Evolution. I do, however, own the rights to the screenplay for _Sailor Moon Zombies _where Usagi and the other girls turn into flesh eating zombies that eat the entire population of Earth!

Okay, now that bit of nonsense is out of the way. Here are some things I think I should explain:

Mu Tsu's powers are a combination of telekinesis and teleportation. He can summon inanimate objects to appear in his hands and also teleport them to anywhere within a two mile radius; metals are the easiest for him. He can also manipulate chains and metal cables to act like octopus tentacles and use them for swinging and such. However he cannot teleport living organisms, so his powers would not work on either Wolverine or Colossus.

And as you read in the last chapter, mutants who are cursed by Jusenkyo still retain their powers in their cursed forms. Their powers do become a bit more limited, however.

Enough annoying banter. On with the story!

Chapter Seven:

Most of the X-Men set out for school Monday morning with Scott in his convertible while Jean had been picked up by a guy named Duncan Matthews. Evan, however, set out for school on his skateboard, with Ranma running alongside.

Evan expected to have to go slower than normal, to keep the pigtailed boy from getting lost. But Ranma not only was keeping up with Evan on his board, he wasn't even breaking a sweat.

And if that wasn't amazing enough, as soon as they reached the canal along the last five blocks, Ranma jumped up the fence rail and ran as easily as on the side walk.

Evan's board screeched to a halt as his jaw dropped. "How-how do-do you-you manage that?" Had it been Kurt or Tolansky he wouldn't have been surprised. But Ranma had no special physical adaption to help him in this manner.

Ranma stopped, turned, and shrugged-while staying on the fence. "Pop always tried to turn anything into training. Like with that food-stealin' you saw us do." Ororo had put a firm stop to that, at least when Ranma and Mr. Saotome ate at the dinner table. "Even walkin' to school. I try to keep up my agility."

Evan shrugged, then continued on the pavement-until a sudden gust of wind blew from behind, knocked Ranma off of the fence, and flipped Evan's skateboard. Luckily he was wearing his helmet and pads, and he managed to keep from getting scraped. But standing right in front of Evan Daniels was his least favorite person.

"Hey Daniels! How you doing!" Pietro Maximoff boomed. "Gotupearlysoyoucanboardtoschool! Notabadidea! Ofcourse, Icanwakeuponlyfiveminutesbeforeclassstartsandmakeitontime."

"Then why didn't you, Maximoff?" Evan growled.

"ThenIwouldn'thavethefunofmessin'withyou! Oryournewfriend!" Pietro turned to where Ranma had fallen and saw a short, petite yet very busty girl with red hair tied into a braid reaching down her back.

At first Pietro's secondary mutation began to activate. _Hot babe sense tingling!_But then he noticed how the girl's clothes and backpack were exactly the same as the boy's whom he'd just knocked down off of the fence. And her red hair was in the exact same style braid.

Now Pietro was not stupid. Annoying, yes. Self centered, yes. Vain about his appearance, yes. Possessed of an ego more inflated than the Goodyear Blimp, yes. But not stupid. "You-you turned into a girl?"

"Look, this happens to Ranma sometimes," Evan sighed. "It's part of his X-gene mutation."

"Youturnintoagirl!" Pietro chortled. "HAHAHAHAHA!" He appeared at Ranma's right shoulder. "Whatalamepower!" The next second he was at Ranma's left. "WhentheywerehandingoutXgenepowers, youmusthavebeentakingawhiz! Whatdotheycallyou?GirlyBoy? XYMan-gurk!"

Before even his super fast nervous system could notice, Pietro felt his face slam against the fence. "Let's get one thing straight here, bub," Ranma said, her voice doing a surprisingly good imitation of Logan, "and that's if you breath one word this to anyone, I will turn _you _into a girl. And unlike me," and Ranma's body grew bigger and her voice deepened as she shifted back into a he, "you won't be able to change back!"

Pietro lashed out with his right leg, but Ranma caught him by the ankle, and with a deft toss, flipped the speedster over the rail and into the sewer canal.

Evan Daniels crossed his arms and smiled. Some time ago he had grudgingly accepted that he was no match for his old rival, at least without help. But he wasn't too petty to enjoy seeing someone else get the best of Pietro. "You lost to the Girly Boy, Speedy. What does that make you?"

"Just remember this," Ranma jumped back on top of the fence and smirked at a glaring, soaking wet Pietro. "With me, the only thing your fancy super-speed's any good for is running away."

* * *

Ranma and Evan made it to Bayville High School fifteen minutes before the bell rang. Evan immediately when to his home room, after showing Ranma the principal's office.

"Oh, Mr. Saotome." The office secretary handed him a paper. "Here is a list of your classes and teachers you've been assigned to. And this is your locker number and combination."

"Thanks," Ranma muttered. Students in American schools moved from classroom to classroom instead of the teachers. He giggled, thinking of the trouble one old classmate of his would have with such a system.

Somewhere in upstate New York, Ryoga Hibiki sneezed. "Damn you Ranma!" he cried out. "Somehow, I know that was your fault!"

Ranma had just turned out the office doorway when he bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said to the woman, a conservatively dressed brunette with glasses who looked rather stern. "Uh, Miss-?"

"Darkholme. More specifically, Principal Darkholme." Now she looked at Ranma, a little less sternly. He wondered why she was examining him like that. "Go on. Get on to class."

* * *

"So what do you think of your first day at an American school, Ranma?" Scott asked. The bunch of them were sitting at a table outside on campus, eating lunch.

"It's-different." He told them about how Japanese students had to wear uniforms to school-that he didn't miss-and about how they stayed in their seats most of the day with the teachers switching classrooms. "And the gyms actually have showers in them!"

"What, they don't in Japan?" asked Rogue. "How do they keep from stinkin' up the place?"

"Gym's the last class of the day."

His eyes wandered over to another table where Jean was sitting with that boy who picked her up. Scott was looking too-and didn't look happy.

To change the subject, Ranma asked, "How come Rogue and Jean don't have code names?"

"Actually," the Southern Goth said slowly, "Rogue is mah code name. It was a nickname I've been called since Ah was a little kid, an' I prefer it to my real name."

"What's your real name?"

Rogue blushed. "Anna Marie."

Ranma wondered why Rogue was embarrassed about her name but decided it was none of his business. "And what about Jean?"

Scott smirked. "Oh, Jean does have a code name. She just doesn't like to say it; it was something she thought of when we first started training."

"What is it?" asked Kitty. The others all leaned in; this was the first time they had ever heard about it.

"I don't really think I should," said Scott, although by his tone he really wanted to. "I mean, Jean would get real mad."

"Oh come on! Ve von't tell!" pleaded Kurt.

"Okay." Scott lowered his head. "It's 'Marvel Girl.'"

The others around the table snickered. "Marvel Girl?" Evan was wide eyed.

"Whar did she get tha' from, some dopey comic book?" asked Rogue.

"So Ranma, vhat class do you have next?" asked Kurt.

"Let me check." Ranma pulled out his list. "It's English composition. With Ms. Hinako."

"Oh really. I have that too!" That was another thing Ranma was going to have to get used to. He was a year older and a grade up on Kurt, Evan, and Kitty, but he still shared some classes with them. "I should have figured you vould; all the foreign exchange students take her class."

"What's she like?"

"She's tough but if you don't cause trouble she'll be fair." Kurt lowered his voice. "And she knows. About us."

Ranma's eyebrow rose. "Is she-?"

"Not exactly," interjected Scott. "She's kind of a special case."

* * *

Ms. Hinako turned out to be a tall, statuesque Japanese woman who dressed in a rather provocative manner. "Hello, my dear students!" she called out in a rather sensual tone of voice. "And I understand that we have a new student here today-Ranma Saotome, from Japan." She set down a goldfish bowl on her desk, then walked over to Ranma's. "You're another one of Professor Xavier's gifted youngsters. And he's told me all about you. The professor and I are old friends and I owe him a lot, but if you try any of the stuff you did before you came here, I guarantee you will regret it."

She walked back to the blackboard, her swaying hips drawing drools from the male students. As she began writing on the blackboard, Ranma leaned over to Kurt. "What's the deal with her?"

"You see that goldfish bowl?" Kurt whispered back.

Ranma nodded. Then he looked closer and saw that it contained not goldfish, but two Siamese fighting fish. Occasionally she would pass a hand over the hole in the top.

"She absorbs energy from the fighting spirit in those fish. If she stops doing it, her body turns into a little girl."

End of Chapter Seven

I know this chapter is short. Sorry, I just didn't have a whole lot of time to write this week.

About the age of the characters: Jean and Scott are seventeen, and in the second half of their junior year. Ranma and Rogue are sixteen and sophmores, while Kurt, Evan, and Kitty are fourteen and fresphmen. I know this may not be how it is in the X-Men-Evo series, but it's how I present it.

In this fic, Ms. Hinako's life was the same as in the manga until she was a teenager and her case came to the attention of Charles Xavier, who was visiting Japan. Even though she was not a mutant(in Marvel terminology she would be called a mutate, like Spider-Man or the Hulk) he wanted to help her live a somewhat normal life, so he devised a way for her to keep her body at it's linear age, at least in public. How this method works better than in the manga story-she becomes a child in private when she needs to relax. As an adult, she's a close friend of Storm who also sometimes-a bit more unwillingly-chaperones Hinako when she goes in public as a child.

As I said before, I plan to add more characters to the Brotherhood. Since they likely attract misfits and problem teens, how well do you think a highly skilled but spineless and easily manipulated crossdressing ninja would fit in with them?

Okay, now some reader have been suggesting about pairing Ranma up with on of the X-girls. Problem is, Jean really is for Scott, Ranma and Rogue are almost a cliche in over fanfics, and I don't think Kitty's his type-and not because of the name either. Still, I think one of the coming New Recruits would be very well suited for him.

What kind of codename should I give Mu-Tsu?

The next chapter has Mu-Tsu coming to the Brotherhood household and to school. And that Friday, guess who appears shouting "Ranma Saotome, prepare to die!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm being attacked by Scott McFarland, Frank Miller, Dennis O' Neil, Robert Kirkman, and Emura! Hey! I'm not using any of YOUR creations, people!

I don't want any of my readers to think that simply because Genma was able to best the X-Men in chapter five, that means anyone from the NWC can handle them easily. Remember, Genma had more than a week to carefully observe them and figure ways around their powers and he faced them only in one on one situations. I mean seriously, does anyone think Shampoo would be any match for Wolverine?

In an overall comparison of Ranma's mutant-enhanced abilities, in overall speed, strength, agility, and stamina he is like the Black Panther; female Ranma is comparable to the Black Cat(yes, yes, I know the irony here, don't bother pointing it out). And in both forms Ranma has reflexes faster than Pietro's-when those two clash, it'll be like Deathstroke vs. Flash!

Mu-Tsu is joining the Brotherhood household soon. And they won't exactly be a good influence on him...

Chapter 8:

Pietro Maximoff had just finished his homework. It didn't take him long; with his ability to read and memorize at high speeds, he only needed five minutes on each subject, and still was able to maintain a B average. Had he bothered to check and double check he could have been a straight A student, but Pietro didn't really care that much. He just did good enough to keep from looking stupid.

_He can catch me, _the speedster thought bitterly in his mind. _HE CAN CATCH ME!_ In both instances he'd met the new guy the X-geeks had, Ranma Saotome had been able to grab him before he even knew it. Most other people wouldn't obsess over this but Pietro Maximoff was proud of his speed. It affected not just his movements but his thought processes, his metabolism, his reaction time-to him it seemed like everyone else was moving in slow motion. Sure, Evan Daniels had managed to pin him the one time with his bony spikes, but he'd had help from Jean Grey's telekinetic powers. And the blue furred freak Nightcrawler could match him for short bursts with his instantaneous teleporting, but that wore him out quickly. On a purely physical level that pigtailed boy was able to react to him and grab him before Pietro could even realize it. It was infuriating.

"Sulking, are we?" an amused tone spoke. Pietro turned and saw Mystique standing in the doorway. "That's so unlike you."

"What do you want?" Pietro glowered.

"Only to tell you that we have a new teammate arriving. I want you out with the others, as you boys will be giving him a test."

"Oh really. What can he do?"

"You'll have to find out." Seeing Pietro glower, Mystique added, "He's learned about you, but you'll outnumber him four to one. I say it should be more than fair."

* * *

"So, that's the place?" Mu Tsu asked. The sign outside read "Brotherhood Boarding House." Mu Tsu was still shocked at what the laser surgery Magneto provided had done for his eyes; before he always had to lean in close even with his glasses. He was only glad his Aunt Lo-Shin had married an American GI who escaped from a POW camp in Vietnam and found sanctuary with the Chinese Amazons. Uncle Carl taught English at the village school, and Mu Tsu learned his lessons well.

"Yeah Duck-boy, 'dis is de place." Normally Mu-Tsu would have been irritated by anyone calling him that, but he made allowances for the Cajun.

LeBeau parked the van and they both got out. "Ain Duck-boy going to take his stuff out?"

"No. I'll simply teleport it into my room."

They walked up to the doorway. A stern-looking middle aged woman dressed in a gray suit answered. "Oh, it's you, LeBeau." She looked at the Chinese boy. "And you must be Mu Tsu."

"_Oui, _Madame Raven." Remy LeBeau bowed his head, then took her hand and kissed it. Raven's stern visage wavered as she blushed.

As they walked inside and closed the door behind them,

The house seemed well furnished and modestly decorated; Mu Tsu had never seen the inside of a western home before. Raven's form glimmered as she shifted to her natural blue skinned, yellow eyed and red-haired form. If Mu-Tsu hadn't already been informed about what she could do he would have been shocked.

"The other boys are in the back yard, to give you a little 'test.'" Raven explained.

Mu-Tsu nodded, he'd been expecting that. "Just show me to my room first and let me teleport my belongings." It wouldn't take too long; aside from his weapons, plus a few he added while on Asteroid M, Mu-Tsu didn't have much.

"Very well." As she lead them up the stairs, LeBeau thought he saw a faint glint in Raven's yellow eyes.

"You no can fool Remy, Raven," he said after She showed Mu-Tsu his room, and he went inside to teleport his things. "What are you planning?"

Raven smiled. "Let's just say I've thought of a way to make this-interesting."

* * *

Dr. Henry Pym poured the contents of the beaker carefully into his test tube. He had to be very careful; when he learned what this formula he recent;y discovered could do to living beings he did not want it to touch his skin.

"Excuse me." Pym was so startled that he very nearly dropped both the beaker and tube. "Can you tell me how to get to Bayville?"

Pym turned and saw the stranger was a teenage Asian boy, wearing dusty clothes with his tussled hair in a speckled yellow headband. "What are you doing!" Pym cried. "Didn't you read the Keep Out written on the door?"

"I'm sorry." As the boy spoke his mouth showed a pair of fangs. "I don't read English as well as I speak it."

Pym was shocked; this kid's English was almost flawless. "Bayville is two miles north of here."

"Very well." The boy turned and opened another door.

"That's the broom closet!" Pym cried out. As he spoke he dropped the beaker and test tube; they shattered, splattering it's contents over him. "Oh no!" he screamed as he shrank.

* * *

Mu-Tsu stepped out into the backyard of the boarding house with LeBeau and Mystique. The yard looked as though it had been set up as a sort of training camp; there was a small ropes course to the northeast, several tires were lined up for crawling through just south of the porch, and there were various other training apparatuses around the yard. And right behind the porch were four boys in various costumes, waiting with their arms crossed. Mu-Tsu had changed into his own that he had picked on Asteroid-M: a black leather jacket that reached to his ankles studded with metal, white turtleneck shirt, baggy blue Chinese trousers. To complete the look, he added a pair of silver-tinted sunglasses.

"Alright, boys," Raven called out. "This is Mu-Tsu, from China, your new teammate. Or as he call himself, Metalstorm."

"Metalstorm?" laughed a silver haired boy dressed in white and green. "Why are you called that? Because you're all covered in metal?"

"You must be Pietro, or Quicksilver," Mu-Tsu replied. "Your father told me all about you."

"Really?" Pietro vanished, then appeared right in front of Mu-Tsu. "What did he say?"

"He said you were fast," Mu Tsu answered, then added, "He also said you talk too much, never think before you act, and are a whining, self-centered narcissist." Pietro's face turned red as the other boys laughed behind him. "And now-let's get on with this!"

Pietro just barely managed to dodge the short, broad bladed sword that suddenly appeared in Mu-Tsu's hand. "Hey, where-" dodge, "did-" dodge, "you get that from?"

Mu-Tsu grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Now Quicksilver backed away Mu-Tsu threw several sharp knives at him.

"Hey, watch where you're throwing those things!"

Metalstorm cackled. "Now you see why I picked the name." Now he threw the knives at the rest.

Avalanche and Toad ran off. Blob, however, just stood there as the blades bounced harmlessly off his bulk. "That all you got?"

"Oh, I've got plenty more tricks." Two rubber coated metal cables emerged from Metalstorm's sleeves and the bare ends wrapped themselves around Blob's arms.

The overweight teen laughed. "You think this'll stop me?" He grabbed the cables to pull the Chinese boy forward-

-and was zapped by enough electricity to fry a herd of elephants. Metalstorm smiled as he flipped off the switches at the end of the cables. He'd thought of these back on the asteroid; and they worked like a charm. The Blob fell backward, unconscious.

"Trygrabbingmewiththosethings!" Metalstorm quickly threw a bunch of smoke grenades right in the direction of the voice.

"What,youthinkyoucangetmewithalittlesmoke!" Quicksilver cried out from the smoke cloud right in front of Metalstorm. He whirled his arms, driving away the smoke surrounding him-only to find his left ankle chained to metal ball half the size of Blob. "How-how did you manage to get this on me!"

"Like your father said: you talk too much!" Mu-Tsu smiled; years of bad eyesight had given him sharper than average hearing.

He felt a small tremor below his feet-and felt water splash on the back of his head.

Avalanche stopped the tremor as he and the others stared at the white duck emerging from the pile of clothes. "What-what just happened?"

"Just something he picked up in China." Mystique said as she set down the bucket. Right next to her was a hot plate with a kettle of water being warmed over it.

The duck flew up into the sky, then dove at Avalanche and Toad, throwing knives at them. They split up, Toad hopping into the trees. Avalanche panicked; he couldn't do anything to something up in the air.

A long chained hook emerged from underneath the duck's right wing and wrapped itself around Avalanche's arms. Acting as an extension of the bird's body, the chain lifted Avalanche up and wrapped around the lowest branch, leaving him hanging.

"Man oh man," sighed Toad as he dodged the various bladed objects the duck sent at him. "That fowl just throws everything at you but the kitchen sink."

He had just gotten those words out of his mouth when all of a sudden he was hit in the head by-what else-a kitchen sink.

The duck that had been Metalstorm landed on the porch right next to Mystique. "Quack!"

"Oh yes, here you go." Mystique picked up the kettle and poured the hot water over the duck-who changed back into a naked Mu-Tsu.

Mu-Tsu closed his eyes for a moment, and was clothed again.

The Blob had just come to. "How- do you do that?"

"A combination of teleportation and telekinesis," Mu-Tsu said. "I can summon any inanimate object, within a half-mile radius, especially metal, into my hands, and send it where I want. Plus I can manipulate them as if they were part of my body." He tossed the key for the ball and chain to Quicksilver.

"Yeah, but what's with the duck thing?" asked Toad, rubbing the spot where the sink had hit him.

"It's a curse." Mu-Tsu muttered. Magneto had collected samples from the pools at Jusenkyo and experimented with them, but had found no possible way to cure him. Mu-Tsu wouldn't have minded so much if it were a hawk or raven; he actually liked being able to fly. But a DUCK?"

"Nevertheless, it is useful," said Mystique. "And I wanted to prove to you boys a point. He knew all about what you could do and prepared for it. You knew nothing about him and you were beaten, even though you outnumbered him four to one. SO STOP BLAMING NUMBERS WHEN THE X-MEN BEAT YOU!" With that, she turned and walked back inside.

Mu-Tsu held out his hand towards the tree Avalanche was hanging from. After a few seconds the chain appeared into his hand-along with most of Avalanche's uniform.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry!" he called out.

"Don't worry," said Lance; fortunately he still had on his boxer shorts. "That's some amazing power you've got."

"Yeah," said Pietro. "Say, I know a place where we can go after dinner. Good music, good lighting and gorgeous babes! Just our way to say welcome to the Brotherhood of Mutants, Moo-moo!"

"Mu-Tsu," the Chinese boy said in a low voice.

"Yeah, that's another thing," said Lance. "About that name-."

* * *

Ranma had just gotten out of class for lunch. He spotted the others from the Institute sitting at a table in the cafeteria and walked over.

"Hey guys," he said. "What's up?"

"The Loserhood." Ranma followed Scott's gaze over to where the Brotherhood was sitting. Along with them was a stranger, a rather tall muscular Chinese-looking boy with really long hair and a pair of sunglasses over his face. "It seems like they got a new member."

"Wonder what he can do?" said Kitty. "It's a shame; he's pretty good looking."

"Pietro and Lance are good lookin' too, an' y'all know what jerks they are."

"Lance isn't all that bad," said Kitty as she bit into her watercress and alfalfa sprout sandwich. "I mean, sure he makes bad choices-."

"Yeah, like the personality he picked," said Scott. He looked down at his lunch; for maybe the fiftieth time since the school year started he wondered why he bought the cafeteria's food instead of brown-bagging it.

At the Brotherhood's table, Mu-Tsu, or 'Mousse' as the others took to calling him, was trying not to gag. The school's cafeteria food really was awful-which didn't stop his house mate Fred Dukes from buying about five lunches all for himself and scarfing it down. Fred was a pretty all right guy, but he had the most disgusting eating habits.

Except for Todd Tolansky. The youngest of the Brotherhood wasn't sitting with them, he was out back eating flies. Sure in the part of China where he grew up, people sometimes ate insects, but those were large beetles or grasshoppers. No one in the Chinese Amazon village ate flies, especially from around the garbage. Mousse was just glad he didn't have to put up with Todd's B.O. in here. Outside it was bearable. Inside-

He liked Lance well enough, he was a pretty laid back and easy going fellow. And Pietro-everything Magneto had told Mousse about his son turned out to be true, but the speedster sure knew how to have a good time. That strip club they'd gone to last night-Lance, Todd, and Fred needed to pay and have fake I. D.s to get in. Pietro simply was able to zip past the admission at super-speed. Mousse himself had used his cursed form to sneak in through back door-and wandered into the strippers' dressing room, where he'd sent the evening as a duck being fed and cuddled by several beautiful, scantily clad women.

It had been the best night he'd had in a long time.

Mousse looked around, and was suddenly aware of how several girls were looking at him. Mousse had never had much luck with the girls back home-they constantly ridiculed him over his bad eyesight and how he constantly mistook objects and animals for people. One girl in particular-Mousse couldn't believe how infatuated he'd been with her, right up until when she'd knocked him into the cursed spring.

It was like the curse had finally knocked some sense into him. He'd paid her back right afterwards, and THAT had caused him to get banished. He still remembered that day as he packed up his few meager belongings and walked away. He had to endure the jeers and shouts of people he'd known all his life; the stern gaze of the the village elders; the taunts of the girl who caused all this. The worst had been when he'd walked past his family; his mother's face was turned away but he could tell there were tears streaming down her face. And for the rest of his life, Mousse would remember the crying sobs of his two little sisters, before that one old crone whacked them with her staff and told them he was no longer their brother.

But now-maybe he'd be able to try his luck again. As soon as he got himself settled in a little more.

"Saw the girls noticin' you?" Pietro interjected. Mousse nodded. "Well, there aint enough of me for all the girls here, but I got to warn you-don't you dare try with any of mine until I'm done with them."

"What's the matter, Pietro?" said Lance. "Afraid you'll have a little competition?"

"As if." Pietro snorted. Mousse chuckled to himself. Yes, life here wasn't going to be too bad after all.

* * *

Genma and Logan were in the gymnasium, sparring with each other. Genma was just about to block Logan's kick when all of a sudden Xavier's voice called inside his head. _Mr Saotome, Logan, Ororo. Come here immediately to Cerebro._ Genma was so shocked, Logan easily knocked him off his feet.

"That's game, Saotome," the hairy-faced Canadian smirked, and helped Genma back up. "You're buying tonight."

Genma scowled; whenever they went to the tavern Logan always drank enough for four people. He envied how the Canadian mutant's healing factor allowed him to put so much away. "I demand a rematch. I was caught off guard."

"I heard it too, and I didn't let it catch me. Fair is fair." Grumbling, Genma walked out of the gym and went with Logan to the subterranean section where Cerebro was kept.

Charles Xavier was sitting at the massive computer complex; Ororo was already with him. "Does he have to join us, Charles?" she asked.

"He is part of the Institute staff, as much as you and Logan," answered Xavier. "I've located another mutant."

Charles Xavier tapped the keyboard console. The image of a young man appeared, along with a written profile. "Ryoga Hibiki. A long-range teleporter."

"You mean he's like the elf?" asked Logan.

"Not exactly. Mr. Hibiki teleports over very long ranges. Sometimes even across oceans."

Ororo, Logan, and Genma's eyes all went wide. "But Kurt strictly has a two mile radius, and the longer the distance, the more tired he gets," said Ororo. "How does he manage?"

"I wondered how too, when I first located him two weeks ago," said the professor. "It seems he has a secondary mutation that enables his body to store massive amounts of life energy, or _ki_, to use a term I learned in Japan once. It also enhances him physically, in strength and endurance, to where he is near Logan in durability. He can go days and nights on end without food or rest, and still be fully alert and fit."

"You first noticed him two weeks ago-and you haven't tried to contact him?" asked Ororo.

"For one thing, that was when Ranma and his father came here, and they kept us too occupied." said the bald mutant. "For another, he has never been able to stay in one location for very long. In addition to his mutation, it seems Mr. Hibiki suffers from a hereditary condition of an inflamed hippocampus gland-the brain's compass."

"Meanin' the kid's got no sense of direction," said Logan; he'd learned long ago how to mentally translate the academic terms Xavier spoke in into everyday speech.

"Precisely. It is a very unusual case in Japanese mecical texts. Intelligence otherwise functions as normal, but Mr Hibiki gets lost very easily-rather unfortunate, in regard to his mutation."

"The poor boy," Ororo said sympathetically.

"Mr. Hibiki's activity, however, has largely been in New York state, with some occasional sidetracks. I have a feeling that soon, he will be coming to Bayville, and we may be able to meet up with him."

Genma pondered; he remembered a classmate of Ranma's whom his son walked to school because that boy had trouble finding his way, although they were not exactly friends. Could this be-?

* * *

School had just ended at Bayville. Ranma had walked over with Evan to Scott's car. Jean was there, talking to the others.

"So Duncan's having a party over at his place tomorrow night. There'll be plenty of good food, and he's even got a live band! Do you want to come?"

"Not me, Jean. You know Matthews and I don't exactly click too well together."

"Oh, come on Scott." Jean pouted. It hurt her that her boyfriend and the boy whom she thought of as a brother couldn't get along. She turned and saw Ranma and Evan. "Oh you two. You want to come?"

"Free food?" asked Ranma. "I'm there!"

"Me too!" said Kurt. Everyone smiled; those two both had bottomless pits for stomachs.

"Hey, I'll come, if they've got good music," said Evan.

"Hey guys," put in Kitty, "don't you think we like, better tell the Professor about that new guy the Brotherhood has? So he can check about his powers?"

"Yes that would be a good idea," said Scott. "I tell him about in when we get home." He, Kurt, Rogue and Kitty got into his car. Jean walked over to where Duncan was waiting, and Kurt and Ranma began to get ready for their long race home.

They'd only just started when a voice cried out from above the school "Ranma Saotome, _prepare to die!" _

End of Chapter 8

Okay, how do like that? And please, remember what I said earlier about giving me story alerts and listing this as a favorite but not giving reviews!

Some things I will not do: I will NOT make this an Akane bashing fic-although I do make fun of her cooking. I hate those stories, because they frequently make Akane out to be either a bully, a spoiled brat, or a homicidal maniac, and they completely overlook Ranma's many character flaws.

I will NOT have Tsubasa, Shinnosuke, Akari, or Ryu Kuman in this story. They may get brief mention, but will have no major appearances.

I will NOT have Logan turn out to be Shampoo's great grandfather.

I will NOT make Ryoga related to Sabretooth or the Juggernaut-although the idea does seem tempting.

I will NOT make Happosai able to nullify mutant powers with a touch.

About the idea I presented earlier with Konatsu joining the Brotherhood-how do you think they'd find him, what kind of powers would he have, and what would his code-name be? One thing, I would have Mystique and the others treat him better than his stepfamily-although the guys would be kind of creeped out by the cross dressing.

Finally, in the next chapter, after the first encounter with Ryoga, Xavier meets with Ryoga. He cannot turn him from his grudge against Ranma but he does get the Lost Boy to agree to only fight him in a formal match on the mansion grounds. Only what do you think happens when the two accidently destroy Ororo's greenhouse?


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Ranma1/2 or X-Men:Evolution. I also don't own Tenchi Muyo, Inuyasha, Cowboy Bebop, TMNT, Sailor Moon, Seinfeld, or Christina Aquilera-not that any of them will be appearing in this fic. I really wish I owned the last though!

Chapter Nine:

"RANMA SAOTOME, PREPARE TO DIE!"

Ranma looked up and saw a boy leaping down from above straight at him. The pigtailed boy just barely managed to jump out of the way.

The stranger landed with such force that he crated a small crater around him. He looked up; he seem about sixteen, Asian, wearing dusty traveling clothes and had his hair bound up in a headband. "At last I found you, Ranma."

Scott and the others just ran up to where Ranma was standing. "What did he just say?" Scott asked Kurt.

After Kurt translated, Kitty asked Ranma, "Do you know this guy."

Ranma stared for several seconds. "C'mon," the boy said-in English this time, remembering where he was. "You mean you don't remember?" Ranma shook his head. "Maybe this will help you: Why didn't you show up for the fight?!"

Ranma slammed his fist into the palm of his hand. "I know. You're Ryoga Hibiki, my old classmate from junior high! What're you doing here!"

"Answer my question!"

Ranma stiffened. "Ryoga," he said, "I waited at the place we agreed on for three days."

The other X-Men looked at each other. "THREE days?" exclaimed Rogue.

The Brotherhood had seen the pavement flying, and walked over to see what caused it. "It took him three days to get there?" asked Lance.

"Kid must be as dumb as Freddy here," interjected Pietro.

"Oh sure, you waited three days. But when I arrived there on the fourth day, YOU WEREN'T THERE!" cried Ryoga.

Mousse shook his head in bewilderment. "He must have a bad sense of direction."

"Ryoga, tell me something," Ranma crossed his arms. "I waited at that spot for three days. So why did it take you four days," he paused and let out a sigh, "to get to the vacant lot behind your house?"

Now the others in the parking lot face-faulted. "It took him FOUR days?" said Jean in disbelief. "To get to a lot behind his house?"

Todd let out a whistle. "Man, that's a really BAD sense of direction!"

"YOU THINK I WAS STROLLING AROUND JAPAN FOR MY HEALTH!"

"So," Ranma said casually, "you're here to finish the fight, huh?"

"Finish it!" Ryoga opened his umbrella. "The fight," and he hurled the bamboo umbrella at Ranma, "has just begun! This is revenge!"

"Revenge?" Ranma leaped out of the way of the umbrella as it spun around like a helicopter, barely missing several students. "What have I done to make you want revenge for?"  
The umbrella turned back in an arc and Ryoga caught it in his hand. "Because of you Ranma, I've seen hell!" He closed the umbrella and charged.

Ranma leaped over Ryoga and turned face him. "Why don't you tell me what this is all about?"

"Enough of words Ranma! I will destroy your happiness!"

Ranma was so caught off guard he was barely able to dodge Ryoga's umbrella. _My happiness? Am I happy?_

"So Summers," Lance asked Scott, "why is that guy attacking the newest member of your geek-squad?"

"I have no idea," answered Scott.

The teachers and faculty, including Raven Darkholme, came out to see the commotion. "What's going on?" Ms. Hinako asked Jean Grey.

"This strange boy just appeared out of nowhere and began attacking Ranma," said Jean. "Apparently he's some old classmate of his, but why he's attacking him, we don't know."

Raven just stood there, watching her son dodge the stranger's blows. He was so fluid and graceful, and so fast. _And so manly._

Ms. Hinako reached into her pocket. She could so easily end this now, with the five-yen piece she always carried in her jacket pocket. But in front of so many witnesses-

Ranma looked around. The way Ryoga was going, it was only a matter of time before he damaged the school building or someone's car. The Professor would not be happy about that. _Guess I gotta use the Saotome Secret Technique._

He somersaulted backwards in the air three times, then stared Ryoga in the face. Ryoga charged at him, and then-

Ryoga blinked as Ranma ran off, then took after him. "Come back here you coward!"

"Ah man!" moaned Fred Dukes. "Just when it was beginning to look like a good fight too!"

"Yeah, no kidding," said Todd. "Who would've thought the X-geeks' newest member would be such a wuss?"

Principal Darkholme didn't say anything; she recognized Genma's old tactic. While it sounded pathetic it actually made good sense at times. She had no doubt Ranma would be able to handle the strange man who attacked him.

Pietro peered ahead; his eyes, built to withstand the pressure of high speed, enabled him to see clearly much farther than a normal human could. "Looks to me like he's heading for McGregor's Pond," he said, naming the unofficial fighting ground for Bayville students. Suddenly he saw Ranma turn sharply to the left, right at McGregor's Pond-but Ryoga, who somehow missed that, kept running straight ahead. "Excuse me, I'm going off," he said, and took off in a cloud of dust.

Scott looked at Rogue, Evan, Jean, Kurt and Rogue. "Looks like we better head out to McGregor's," he said. "You guys want a lift?"

* * *

Ryoga had kept running for several minutes, before he suddenly realized Ranma was no longer in front of him. "THAT COWARD!" he yelled, his open mouth showing a pair of fangs. "He's walked out of our fight again!"

"Excuse, me, what you just say?" At first, Ryoga thought that was Ranma-the voice sounded similar, except that it spoke very fast-and it was in English; Ranma would have spoken Japanese if they were alone. He looked, and saw boy who looked about his age give or take a few years, leaning back against a lamppost. What really struck Ryoga was the boy's silver-blonde hair with two tufts sticking out like lightning bolts. "Oh, by the way, I'm Pietro Maximoff, and unless I misheard earlier, you're Ryoga Hibiki." He stuck out his hand. Ryoga moved his, but then Pietro yanked his away and brushed the side of his hair.

Ryoga translated what he'd said into English. "Yeah, the girly-boy's a real loser," said Pietro. "Say, what say you got a place to stay tonight?" He wanted talk to the stranger more; obviously this was someone who knew Saotome. Maybe he could learn something useful.

Ryoga hefted his backpack. "I've got my tent."

"Yeah, but we got plenty of room. And sooner or later we can bring that girly-boy to you; you can finish that fight you have with him; and humiliate him in front of a whole bunch of witnesses. So what do you say?"

Ryoga sighed glumly. He was getting tired of sleeping on the ground in a tent. "Yeah, sure. Just show me where you live."

* * *

Scott drove the others to McGregor's Pond. They found Ranma there, standing by the ground next to the pond that students at Bayville used to settle their grudges. "Man, I could have sworn that guy was just behind me," the pigtailed boy mumbled.

"He seems to have run off," said Scott. "Ranma, could you tell us about him? Why is he so mad at you?"

Ryoga was sitting on a couch at the Brotherhood Boarding house. Pietro had led him to this place, and showed him a spot in front of the T. V. "Just wait, I've got a DVD of Sexy Sister 2. Afterwards, tell me about that pigtailed sissy boy." He went off, almost like the wind. Ryoga settled down, more than a little nervous. The movie sounded like one he'd accidentally wandered into one time and suffered a major hemorrhage.

Suddenly the door opened and a very well dressed woman with shortish brown hair and glasses walked into the room.

"YOU!" Raven Darkholme cried. "What are you doing here! Why did you attack-" she caught herself before she said _my son-_ "one of my students."

"That student, lady," Ryoga said an angry voice, "is the bane of my existence! The depths of suffering I've had to endure because of him! First he walks out on our fight, then walks off to China with his father. And now I've had to follow him all the way to here in America!" He reached across to a basket full of walnuts and grabbed one. "Just like this walnut," he said as he broke it's shell with one hand, "I will crush his throat!"

Now Raven rolled her eyes. This guy was more melodramatic than that opera singer she once lived with for a year in Paris. Suddenly she spotted Pietro with what looked like one of those X-Rated DVDs he collected. "And what do you know about him being in here?"

"Um, I brought him here, hoping we could learn something about the loser-squad's newest member." Seeing the look Raven shot him, he knew that wasn't the right answer. Dropping the DVD, he ran off for the door-which shut itself right before he reached it.

Immediately the speedster ran off for the other doors-but they were all closed and locked too. There was no way out of the house.

"It time for a personal session with me, Pietro." Raven held up what looked like a small T. V. remote. "Remember, I still have those Lego's and Jane Fonda videos from last time."1

* * *

"I can't believe it. Scott said as they drove into the mansion grounds. "That guy followed you all the way to China, then here, over some bread-feud?"

"Sounds awfully petty to me," said Rogue.

"Yeah, tell me about it," sighed Ranma. "But hey, that's what an all boys school can be like."  
"Aren't you worried?" asked Jean. "I mean, he may come back looking for you."

"Don't worry. That guy has the absolute worst sense of direction." They got out of the car and walked into mansion. "I'll bet he's halfway to Monaco by now-"

"Oh, I see you're here." The teenagers all looked to see the Professor wheeling his chair down the hallway. "I have to tell you that a new mutant has arrived here in Bayville.

"Yeah, we know," said Kitty. "The Brotherhood's got a new member; we saw him at lunch today."

"The one I'm talking about isn't a student at Bayville High," said the professor, frowning. Had a new mutant arrived in town without him noticing? "I'm talking about one named Ryoga Hibiki, whose movements I've been tracking for the last several months."

"Ryoga?" Ranma's ears perked up. "What's his power, getting lost?"

"Well, it does seem to help cause that." Suddenly Xavier turned his head to his latest student. "What do you know about him?"

* * *

Raven Darkholme stepped up from the cellar, pleased with herself. Pietro was sitting in the chair, screaming about the horror she had just inflicted on him. He would be that way for the rest of the day, and perhaps the next.

She saw the stranger was still here. The rest of the brotherhood had come home and were sitting around with him watching the DVD Pietro had dropped.

She was about to shout at them when her cell phone rang.

"You! What do you want?" she shouted. "You want to come over here?" She looked at the bandannad boy. "Him? You want to talk to him? Very well."

Raven closed her phone and walked over to the T. V. The boys were so engrossed into the nudity on the screen that they didn't notice her pick up the remote, until she clicked the television off.

"Hey, we was watching that!" whined Todd.

"Charles Xavier is coming over." She glared at Ryoga. "Apparently he wants to talk to you."

Ryoga's eyes went wide. "Who is this Charles Xavier person, and why does he want to talk with me?"

"Because, boy, it seems that you are a mutant." Her body rippled, and she shifted to her natural blue form. "As are the rest of us."

* * *

Xavier arrived at the Brotherhood Boarding House fifteen minutes later; Ororo had driven him. He found Ryoga Hibiki waiting in front of the door. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes I did. I am Professor Charles Xavier, and this is Ororo Munro, one of my assistants." The bald man wheeled his chair over to the boy. "Have you noticed any changes, lately? About yourself?"

"You mean that I'm a mutant? At least, that's what the blue lady told me."

"Ah. I see. So she told you."

"Yes," Ryoga nodded. "Now, why exactly do you want to speak with me?"

"I run a school for mutants, where they can learn how to control their powers, and use them in a positive way. Like with your teleporting."

"Teleporting?" asked Ryoga.

"Yes. You can appear from one place to another within the matter of an instant, sometimes miles apart." The professor looked at him curiously. "You mean you haven't noticed?"

"Huh. So that's how I managed to get from Okinawa to Hawaii." Both the professor and the white-haired black woman looked puzzled. "I've been getting lost my whole life, so it was really no surprise."

"Oh." Now the professor's forehead wrinkled; this boy was certainly unusual. "Yes, I forgot. Your bad sense of direction. With your affliction, your mutation certainly poses a problem."

"Is Ranma one of your students?" asked Ryoga.

"Yes, he is."

Ryoga glared at Xavier. "He is my mortal enemy!" The boy took a breath, then appeared to calm down. "I cannot stay under the same roof with that person. I've seen hell because of him!"

"Ranma told us all about-"

"No words can convey the depths of what I've suffered because of him!"

"You hold a strong dislike of young Mr. Saotome." Professor Xavier sighed. "Nevertheless, I insist that you refrain from attacking him, at least where it might endanger other's lives or property. Would you agree to a formal match with him on the grounds of my estate tomorrow?"

"That is fair."

"Very well." The professor looked at the door. "I know you and the others are listening, Raven. I trust that you will bring this boy over to the institute tomorrow at 7 am.

As they drove home, Ororo said, "I can't believe that you, of all people would try to settle a matter in such a juvenile fashion, Charles."

"Normally, I would agree with you, Ororo. But as I gave a brief scan of his mind, I learned that young Mr. Hibiki bears a very deep grudge against Ranma-one I cannot turn him from without massive memory manipulation-which you know I don't like to do. Yet Ranma told me about what happened between them at their old school-and he told me how he plans to resolve it."

* * *

That Saturday morning, Charles Xavier and his students were all assembled on the grounds just behind his mansion. Ranma was sitting off to the side, waiting for Ryoga's arrival. _I just hope he hasn't gotten lost again._

Soon enough however, Ryoga arrived, along with the Brotherhood, minus Pietro. They walked over to where the X-Men were sitting. "Where's the Speed Demon?" Scott asked Lance.

"He had a 'personal session,' with Mystique yesterday," snickered Lance. "He won't be the same for the entire weekend."

"Well, Ryoga," said Ranma, "seems like you made it after all. I'm impressed."

"Shut up, Ranma!" Ryoga shouted. "Let's get this over with!"

"Okay," said Ranma. "But first, let me give you-this!"

He tossed a cellophane wrapped package at Ryoga, who caught it. Ryoga looked down. "A curry bread?"

"Well, that makes us even, doesn't it?"

"Is this some sort of joke?"

"Jeez, you're greedy." Ranma tossed another package. "Here's your chow mien bread! And your cutlet sandwich! And your meat bread! And your seaweed bread!" As he threw each, Ranma gave thanks that he had found an Asian grocery that carried the items. "And for an encore, here's some octopus puffs!"

Ryoga seethed with anger. "What are you trying to pull!"

"That's what this is about, isn't it?"

"You think a bread eating contest will avenge my honor!" Ryoga slammed his backpack to the ground. He picked up his umbrella and pointed it at Ranma. "Enough chatter. Let's fight!"

He ran at Ranma. "What is this all about?"

"This is about revenge!"

* * *

As the two boys went at each other, the Brotherhood was watching with interest. "Man, that pigtailed boy's awful fast," said Todd.

"Yeah, he is," agreed Lance. "Maybe he can't run as fast as Pietro can, but I'll bet he's faster in the upper body. And Ryoga's not bad either." It was a shame that Hibiki kid didn't want to join with them; his only interest he said was defeating Ranma. And strangely Mystique seemed to respect that; it was almost like she didn't want him any longer than it took to settle this matter.

Mystique just stood there, in her disguise as Mousse, grateful that Logan wasn't around. This was too good an opportunity to pass up, for her to get her hand on those files from Cerebro.

She only hoped the Chinese boy wasn't as big a moron as the rest of the Brotherhood.

* * *

"I know I know," Logan said to Genma-Panda. "It's boring, waiting here while there's a good fight going on outside." Logan enjoyed watching a good fight almost as much as being in one. He knew Ranma was good, and from what the other kids told him this Hibiki kid wasn't bad either. But he knew Mystique could likely see this as an opportunity to get into Cerebro; and he could smell her out. Genma was waiting too; in his panda form he could smell almost as good as Logan. He didn't know what this Mystique person smelled like, but kept his nose alert for anything strange.

* * *

Mousse-duck landed on a branch just outside Xavier's office. He could see the window was partly open. Carefully, he summoned all his powers. Teleporting objects was harder in his duck form, and he didn't have quite the same range he did as a human. Still, he managed to get the mini-jack from Lance's van into his webbed foot. Slowly, he placed the jack in the small gap in the window, and cranked it up enough to where the window was wide enough for his small body to enter into the mansion.

* * *

Ryoga opened his umbrella and threw it at Ranma, much in the same way he had yesterday. Ranma dodged out of the way, then ran at his opponent. To his surprise, Ryoga pulled the bandanna from his hair and managed to wrap it around Ranma's wrist. "Now you can't run away, Ranma!"

"How many times," said Ranma as he dodged Ryoga's kick, "do I have to tell you-" dodge, "that I didn't run away. You just-" dodge "got lost!"

Both the X-Men and the Brotherhood stared in amazement. Not at the fighting, but by the fact that Ryoga still had a bandanna in his hair. "How many of those do you think he has?" asked Kitty."

* * *

Mousse-duck had managed to make it through the mansion proper and to the subterranean levels. Fortunately Mystique provided him with a layout of the house and directions to the computer apparatus called Cerebro; and his past training enabled him to carry the fake cards and phony fingerprints he needed to get past the electronically locked doors.

Ranma and Ryoga continued fighting each other. Ranma had just dodged a punch by dropping to the ground and ducking between his opponent's legs feet first. As he pulled Ryoga's left arm down he shot his legs back up, kicking him at the rear of the head. But as Ryoga was pulled down, he slammed his hand against the ground, sending them both into the air.

"Man, is that guy strong!" Todd exclaimed. "Almost as strong as Blob!"

"Man," said Kurt. "This thing is heavy!" He was trying to pick up Ryoga's umbrella, and couldn't move it more than a couple of inches.

"Huh." Rogue and Scott both tried, and they could barely move it. Even Jean couldn't lift it with her telekinesis. "But that Ryoga guy swings this with just one hand!" _Ranma! _the telepath thought out. _He's too strong for you! Don't get too close to him!_

Ranma was caught off guard by Jean's telepathic message just as he was leaning back from another one of Ryoga's kicks. "What?" The heel of Ryoga's boot tore his shirt down the middle section. "You ripped my favorite shirt!" he roared at Ryoga.

"Whining over a torn shirt!" scoffed Ryoga. "Don't talk like a girl, Ranma!"

Now Ranma kicked Ryoga so hard that the bandanna holding them together broke. "Who are you calling a girl? I'M A GUY!" He kicked Ryoga again, up into the sky. The bandannad boy landed onto a nearby fountain-and Ranma jumped after him and lashed out with his foot. "I'M A GUY!"

"Uh oh." All the X-Men knew how Ranma got when he felt his masculinity insulted. And what happened when he lost control of his emotions-

* * *

Mousse-duck had gotten down past the main basement floors, and walked over to where the map had said Cerebro was-and stiffened. Right there was a a man who fit Mystique's description of Logan-and right next to him was a giant panda! Mousse had no idea what a panda was doing here outside of China; maybe this Charles Xavier person had a thing for strange pets. He looked up and saw a ventilation tunnel. And it ran just above the doorway to Cerebro...

Mystique was watching the fight; feeling pride well up as Ranma kicked Ryoga away. That boy was exceptionally fast and fluid. If only those morons she had under her took their training seriously! Fred would have been deadly with the help of Sumo techniques. With their powerful legs both Pietro and Todd had the making of deadly kickboxers. And Lance was a pretty good street brawler. But those boys relied mainly on their powers and had no discipline. With maintaining her cover as the principal of Bayville and her search for additional mutants, Mystique had very little time to devote to training the Brotherhood. At least this Mu-Tsu had considerable training before his powers emerged; maybe she could get him to supervise training exercises.

* * *

"I'M A GUY!" Ranma cried out as he kicked the fountain, shattering the fountain. Ryoga had just managed to dodge the kick, and kept the water from splashing him with his umbrella. Ranma emerged from the rubble soaking wet-and female.

* * *

Mousse popped out if the open panel in the ventilation shaft that led to Cerebro. Yes, this fit Mystique's description. Summoning all his willpower, he'd managed to teleport the computer disk into his webbed foot and jumped down onto the massive computer keyboard. Carefully, he inserted the disc and began downloading the files.

* * *

"Well, Ryoga!" the soaking wet red-haired girl shouted. "You gonna fight me!"

Ryoga just stammered, "Ra-Ra-Ranma?"

"Who did you think it was!" Ranma cried out. "Come on, fight me!"

_Ranma, _Ranma felt Xavier's voice inside her head, _you've become female again._ Ranma suddenly became aware of how much taller Ryoga seemed-and of her breasts poking out through her torn shirt.

All of the Brotherhood except for Mystique were staring in puzzlement. "What-what just happened?" asked Lance.

"This sometimes happens to Ranma," answered Kitty. "If he loses control of his emotions, he changes sex."

Ranma's face turned red as she covered her chest with her arms. "Go ahead, Ryoga. Laugh at me," she said. "Professor Xavier told me what your does, it takes you from place to place and makes you so much stronger and tougher. But look what it does to me! I'm cursed with this body!"

"He he he he," giggled Ryoga. The boys in the Brotherhood began to laugh too, until a stare from Mystique/Mousse silenced them. "HAHAHAHAHA! You call having a beautiful body like that a curse! Ranma, you make me sick!" Ryoga tore off several more bandannas from his hair, and whirling them several times, hurled them at Ranma.

One of the bandannas went wide and sliced off the branch from a tree. "Charles, I really think this is starting to get out of hand," said Ororo.

"I'm sure Ranma can handle himself," said Xavier. "And from what I've learned about him since he's been with us, he wouldn't want us to interfere."

Ranma spied Ryoga's umbrella lying on the ground. _Maybe if I get to that, I can use it" for a shield and concentrate long enough to change back._

She ran over to the other X-Men, crying "Get out of the way!" The others parted, leaving the umbrella lying there alone. She leaned down to pick it up-

"Ranma no, it's too hea-" Jean began to shout, then stopped when she saw the Japanese redhead pick up the umbrella one handed and open it.

Ranma deflected the flying bandannas with the umbrella. Closing her eyes, she felt the tingle as her body reverted back to male. "Alright Ryoga! Now let's fight for real!" Ranma shouted as he leaped at his rival.

Evan looked at Kurt and Scott. "Dudes, I really think we need to be hitting the gym a lot more." The other two nodded.

Ranma and Ryoga continued fighting. Ranma could feel himself beginning to get tired, and Ryoga didn't seem exhausted at all. _I've got to buy myself some time, _he thought, _until I can think of a way to beat him. _He spied a nearby tree, a very tall one. And he was certain that, whatever enhancements Ryoga had received from his X-gene mutation his old rival couldn't leap as high or as fast as he could.

Seeing Ranma leap for the tree, Ryoga went after him. "Running away again, are you?" he cried as Ranma leaped up the tree. "I won't allow it!"

He made it to the base of the tree as Ranma was leaping up. But instead of going after Ranma, Ryoga simply pulled the belt from his pants-and it straighted out like a blade. He made two swift cuts at the trunk of the tree.

Ranma leaped out of the tree, and, opening Ryoga's umbrella, floated gently to the ground. But the tree he'd just jumped out of, fell with CRASH!

The X-Men all looked at each other at the sound. "Isn't that-," asked Scott.

"Auntie-O's greenhouse?" finished Evan.

* * *

Mousse stared at the computer screen. "DOWNLOADING COMPLETE." He smiled at himself, even though his duck's beak couldn't form one. Mystique would be pleased with him, and from what he saw of her, her being pleased sure beat the alternative.

Logan was stirring. Somehow, something didn't feel right. He couldn't smell Mystique, but he did smell something. _A duck!_ he realized. Somehow a duck had gotten into the ventilation tunnel. He sniffed again. And into Cerebro.

Mousse had just removed the disk from the computer and teleported it back to Lance's van, when the doors to Cerebro opened. He turned and saw Logan and the panda enter. Seeing no other way out, the white duck flew up above their heads and past them through the door.

Logan walked over to Cerebro. That fowl had somehow turned on the computer. "Might as well open the doors so the little guy can get out," he mumbled to himself. He turned over to Genma-Panda. "Saotome, make sure that bird manages to get clear of the house once he's out of the basement, will you?" Flipping the controls, the Canadian mutant sighed. For him, this had been a very uneventful day.

* * *

The X-Men, and the Brotherhood were all gathered around where the tree had crashed into Ororo Munro's greenhouse. Ororo just stood there at the ruined building, seeing the smashed glass and her plants, that she had spent so many hours caring for and nurturing, completely ruined.

"Ororo," Ranma began, "this is all my fault-"

"No it's mine, Ororo-san!" cried Ryoga. "I cut down the tree; I'm the one to blame!"

Ororo just stood there and said nothing.

"C'mon, Ororo!" yelled Ranma. "Hit me, please. I deserve it!"

"Hit me too!" said Ryoga. "It'll make you feel a lot better!"

Again, Ororo said nothing, but simply turned around. Her eyes went from blue to pure white. Everyone else looked up at the darkening clouds. _Uh-oh,_ they all thought as they realized what was about to happen.

CRACK! BAMM! Yellow forked lighting rained down from the sky and hit the two martial artists where they stood.

Again, Ororo said nothing, but simply turned and walked away. "Eager to please, isn't she," said Ryoga from where he had fallen on his back.

"Yep," replied Ranma.

Mystique, still in her disguise as Mousse, saw a white duck flying out from the Xavier mansion. "Well, I guess that means it's time for us to leave," she said as she and the Brotherhood turned and walked towards Lance's van.

"Wait said Jean, and pointed to the prostrate Ryoga. "Aren't you going to take him with you?"

Mystique thought for a moment. "Very well, she said. "Fred, pick him up and carry him with us to the van."

As the obese mutant picked up Ryoga, Scott whispered to Jean, "Is it just me, or does that new guy seem to have some clout with the others already?"

"Yeah he does," answered Jean. "I wonder what it means. Maybe we can find out a little more about him at school Monday."

* * *

Ranma sat in his room with Kurt staring up at the ceiling_. _"Dude, that fight of your's today sure vas pointless."

"I'll say," grumbled Ranma. "I have to help Ororo fix up her greenhouse and fix that fountain we wrecked too. _And _until both are done, I can only leave here for school and can't use the Danger Room!"

Kurt blinked. Being kept from the Danger Room was a _punishment? Just how many blows did he take to the head during that training journey?_ The blue mutant wondered.

There was a knock on the door. "Ranma?" Ororo's voice called out. "Ranma, I wish to talk with you."

"Come in."

Ororo entered the bedroom. "Kurt, I wish to speak with Ranma. Alone." Kurt nodded, and teleported out.

Ororo sat on the bed next to Ranma. "I'm sorry," he said, "that I wrecked your greenhouse."

"I believe you are," said Ororo. She then sighed. "I've been talking with the Professor. He believes it might help you if you spent some more time with me. You see, our-abilities, are not so different in that they are linked to our emotions. I have to keep a tight rein on mine at all times, or the weather around me can get-well, disastrous.

Ranma just sat there and said nothing. Ororo went on. "And it's similar with you. You change genders if you get real angry or surprised. Maybe not as dangerous as mine, but it certainly complicates your life."

"Complicate? It's hell!"

"Maybe it seems that way for now. I know it's no fun for you, especially that-time-never mind. But the point is Ranma, you really do need to learn how to keep your emotions in check. And I can help you. If you agree, I'll even ask the Professor to left your grounding."

"You mean it?" There was a movie coming out that Friday Ranma badly wanted to see.

"Yes, but your not off the hook. You still have to help rebuild that greenhouse, and replace those plants you and your friend destroyed. And there's one other thing you'll have to do with me and the girls after school for the rest of the week-"

* * *

Ryoga looked around. "Where on Earth am I now?" he asked. He had gathered up his things and set out of the Brotherhood Boarding House to find Ranma and challenge him again.

Suddenly all around him, people were speaking Japanese. _I must have teleported back to Japan! _He realized.

Suddenly he felt a splash of water on his back. Wriggling out of his now too-large clothes, Ryoga saw he had been splashed by an old woman watering her lawn.

"Oh how cute!" Ryoga looked up and saw the voice belonged to a teenage girl with curly brown hair reaching down to her waist. "Does little Charlotte want to come home with Asuza?"

* * *

"Ah, Ms. Munro," said the beautician,whose name tag said her name was Joyce. "You're here for your four o'clock appointment. And who's this girl with you?"

Ororo smiled. With her was Ranma, female and wearing one of Kitty's spring dresses. She even had her pigtail undone; the red hair hanging loose around her face, made her face look much more feminine.

"This is a relative of one of the students at the Institute," said Ororo. "She's visiting in town for about a week, and I thought I'd take her to her first beauty salon treatment."

"Oh, it's your first time in a beauty salon!" the beautician exclaimed. "Oh, we must simply give you the Works!"

Ororo smiled as Joyce and her assistant dragged off a helpless Ranma to the chair. "Don't cut her hair or dye it please. Just do her makeup and nails."

It was all Ororo could do to keep from laughing as the two got busy working on Ranma. After this, they were going to the lingerie store. They weren't going to buy anything, just take several pictures of Ranma dressed in revealing and frilly teddies.

Jean would have Ranma tomorrow, Kitty Wednesday, and Rogue Thursday, and that Friday, she would be Ororo's plaything again. After that it would be over, although Ranma still had to help rebuild the greenhouse.

It was going to be a fun week.

End of Chapter Nine.

Sorry I took a day latter than normal to update. This was a long chapter to write.

Okay, as you can see, the X-Men don't yet know about Mousse's curse. And Logan can't smell any difference between him and an ordinary duck. How long do you think the Brotherhood will be able to use this to their advantage?

Don't worry, Ryoga will eventually escape from Asuza's grasp and make his way back to Bayville. Won't be for a while though.

Please, try to help me think of more things to do to Pietro. Incase you haven't noticed, I LOVE to torment the speed demon!

And for all who've been wondering, Ranma and Kurt learn about their relationship to Mystique next chapter. And how do you think GENMA will react?

1Don't ask me what Mystique does with Lego's and Jane Fonda videos in those 'personal sessions.' I don't know. I don't WANT to know. Just use your imagination.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Ranma1/2 or X-Men:Evolution. I can't make any money of of their use, so if the people who do own these characters are reading, don't sue me. If I lived in another country, I'd want you to sue, because then you would obviously lose; and you'd have to pay me! If only America had such a legal system....

Some readers have been complaining that I've been making too many Nerima mutants. In this world so far, neither Taro nor Mousse have been to Nerima, at least not yet, and Ryoga's probably only passed through it a couple of times. Besides, I do want more of the Ranma1/2 cast to show up in here. Don't worry, I won't make all of them mutants, but I will make some others. I'm just not saying which.

Others say I'm not using anything original here. I know Ranma's mother being Mystique is a common cliché, but that just means it's a popular idea. Besides, Ranma gender-bending because of an X-Gene mutation instead of the usual Jusenkyo curse seems pretty original to me.

To better explain Ryoga's powers: Like I said before, he is a teleporter like Kurt, only he can teleport over extremely long ranges because his body can store so much _ki, _which also greatly enhances his strength and durability. Although Xavier compared him to Logan Ryoga more resembles Luke Cage in this regard-his body is extremely hard to injure, but he doesn't heal as fast as Ranma or Logan. As to his teleporting, the longer the distance he teleports, the longer it takes before he can do it again. For now his teleporting catches him by surprise, but with time he'll be able to teach himself how to control it-although his family genetics will cause him to always go a littlebit _off...._

Chapter 10:

It was late at night at the Xavier Institute. Most of the students were in bed; it was a school night after all. Logan and Genma had gone to the tavern they enjoyed frequenting, and Ororo was going through catalogs looking for materials to help rebuild the greenhouse that Ranma and Ryoga had destroyed.

Professor Xavier was at Cerebro. He was scanning the Brotherhood Boarding House getting a reading on it's newest member. Cerebro's scan said the boy was from China, his name was Mu-Tsu, and his powers were defined as a combination of limited telekinesis and teleporting. Basically he could teleport inanimate objects into and from his hands anywhere within a half-mile range and control them as if they were extensions of his body.

Xavier filed the information away to tell the students later. He began to use Cerebro to search for other mutants when all of a sudden a loud scream sounded from the mansion above.

* * *

Kitty was awakened by her roommate's scream. "Rogue!" she shouted. "What's the matter?"

"Ah-ah had a nightmare!" The door opened, and in walked Scot, Evan, Jean, Kurt, and Ranma. "What's going on?" Scott asked.

"Rogue had a bad dream," Kitty said, then looked at Ranma. "Ranma-why are you a girl?"

"Wha-oh!" Ranma closed her eyes, and shifted back to male. "I guess her scream must have surprised me enough to trigger the change."

Scott walked over to Rogue's bedside. "What was the dream about, Rogue?"

"There was this woman, running from a castle, with a baby in her arms," said Rogue. "There were wolves chasing after her, and mysterious man wearing a red cloak floating up above. They came to a rope bridge over a ravine, she tripped-and the baby fell into the river!"

"_Gott_ _in Himmel,_vhat a nightmare," said Kurt.

"Yeah Kurt," said the Southern Goth. "But Kurt, the strangest part is-the baby looked a lot like you."

_Scott, Rogue, Kurt, Ranma,_ Xavier's voice echoed in the minds of the teenagers, _meet me in my study. The rest of you, get back to bed. You all have finals tomorrow._

As they walked to the door, Ranma asked, "Do you ever get used to that, or does it still creep you out?"

"You get used to it," said Scott, "but it's still creepy."

* * *

"-and you say the woman then saw the baby being lifted out of the river by a young man and woman?" asked Professor Xavier.

"Yes," said Rogue.

"Kurt," Xavier turned his chair to the blue-furred mutant, "does any of this sound familiar?"

"Yes." Kurt crossed himself. "_Mutter _and_ Vater _said that vas how they found me." He sighed. "But vhy vould that appear in Rogue's dream?"

"Perhaps they are repressed memories," said Xavier, "that Rogue picked up from when she touched you, right after you just met."

"Memories?" Ranma yawned, he was tired. "From that long ago? How could Kurt have any memories from when he was just a baby?"

"I _don't_ remember them, Ranma," said Kurt. "I mean, how could Rogue absorb something that I can't remember?"

"Sometimes we still carry memories from those days buried within our subconscious," murmured Xavier. "And Rogue, there was something else. You also had another dream right before that one."

Rogue nodded. "Yes. This woman-the same woman I think-was handing another baby to a man. This wasn't the same baby. He looked normal-no offense, Kurt-but the man-" Rogue stopped, and stared at Ranma.

"What? What about that guy?" asked the pigtailed mutant.

"Ranma, I could be wrong. The man was a lot slimmer, and he had hair, but he looked and dressed a lot like your dad."

"You mean-you got something from me? From when I was an infant?"

"Yes, I believe Rogue has," added the Professor. "Now I'm going to probe your mind Rogue." Xavier placed the ends of his fingers to his temples; ordinarily he would have touched Rogue herself but her energy draining powers prevented him.

As he delved into Rogue's mind, he saw the dreams she described-the castle, the wolves,the fleeing the floating man and the familiar metallic voice he spoke with. He also saw Rogues other dream-and man inside indeed did look a lot like a young version of Genma Saotome.

He broke off the probe and opened his eyes. "That infant indeed does resemble Kurt. And Ranma, the man-he looks an awful lot like your father."

Kurt thought for a moment. "Ranma, didn't you say that you're mother left you with your father when you were a baby?"

"Yeah, that's what the old man told me," said Ranma. "You mean Rogue could have picked up when she left? Just from touching me?"

"It's possible," said the bald professor. "It's getting late, and the four of you have finals tomorrow. Best you get to bed."

As the children left, Xavier wheeled behind his desk He was certain he knew who the floating man was. And he was also certain who the woman in both of Rogues dreams was too.

When Logan and Genma got back from that bar, Xavier knew he would have a talk with the latter. He'd once casually asked about Ranma's mother, and all Mr Saotome said was she was a shape shifting mutant who left because she had enemies and she didn't want to endanger her son. Mr Saotome seemed reluctant to say anything else, and Xavier respected his privacy. But now he would have to ask again. That first time aroused suspicions, yet he knew of several mutants who could change their shape. But now he was certain.

Tomorrow he would have to pay a visit to Mystique.

* * *

Raven Darkholme was in her office, sitting on her desk. The files Mousse had downloaded from Cerebro were turning out to be quite revealing. To her surprise, it included Tatiwaki Kuno's sister Kodachi. She'd known the girl was powerful, but what Charles had learned of her from Cerebro-and that girl who was committed at the same place was even more powerful.

_I'll have to find some way to get them out and bring them to Bayville, _she mused. Boy would Pietro be in for a surprise!

"Ms. Darkholme," her secretary's voice buzzed over the office intercom, "Professor Charles Xavier is here to speak with you."

Principal Darkholme shut off her computer and openedthe disk drive. _What does he want? _She wondered as pressed the intercom button. "Send him in."

* * *

Ranma shared a third period study hall with Rogue, Kurt, and Evan. "I walked by Principal Darkholme just before third period, and she gave me that look again," he told the others. "Why does she keep doing it?"

"Probably just scouting you out," said Evan; they'd told Ranma after his first day when he described Darkholme's behavior that she was really Mystique, a shape-changing mutant who was the power behind the Brotherhood. They'd also told him about how she'd manipulated Rogue into thinking the X-Men were her enemies, then tried to kill both her and Scott on that spelunking trip a few months before Ranma came to Bayville.

"Ja, but yesterday, I noticed she vas kind of looking at me funny too," said Kurt. "I've been here longer than Ranma; vhy vould she take a sudden interest in me?"

"You know how disturbed that lady is," said Rogue. "Let's forget about it and focus on studying for our finals, 'kay?"

"Gotcha Rogue." Ranma turned back to his books and notes and was looking at them with such intensity Rogue and Even were puzzled.

"What's with him?" Evan asked; Ranma hadn't struck him as the type who cared much about his grades.

"He told me the Professor and Logan promised if he finished his finals vith a B average, he could use Logan's personal Danger Room exercise programs," said Kurt.

Evan and Rogue's jaws dropped. They'd both seen the Danger Room setups Logan personally used, and Ranma was pushing himself because he _wanted_ to take part in them? _Mah lord, he must have taken some _major _blows to the head when his father was training him,_ Rogue thought.

* * *

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Principal Darkholme screamed.

Charles Xavier turned his wheelchair to the office room. "Very well," he said. "But in case you are wondering, they both turned out to be fine lads."

She had kept up her calm demeanor very well, and carefully guarded her thoughts. But she appeared agitated when he mentioned the loss of her sons, and when he brought up the subject of a castle in a dark forest, she exploded.

Carefully he weaved his way through the mass of students, careful to avoid any of his while he was there. They would surely ask what he was doing, and he did not enjoy lying or keeping secrets from his students.

He'd been unable to ask Mr. Saotome like he'd planned; Logan had brought him home from the bar barely able to stand on his feet. Apparently they'd gotten into a drinking contest with some out of towners and while Logan's healing factor kept him from getting intoxicated, Mr. Saotome was drunk enough for both of them. He was in no shape to be asked questions, and Professor Xavier wouldn't probe into the inner reaches of another's mind without that person's express permission. Probing a drunk man's mind was unreliable anyway; Xavier would just have to wait until Genma sobered up.

He shrugged. At least they hadn't gotten into a brawl. Xavier remembered the last one Logan had gotten himself into; he'd wrecked not one bar but three.

He'd gotten outside, and touched his forehead; fortunately in her final outburst Mystique's mind had revealed the general location of the castle. _Logan, I have the coordinates for the castle, _he thought.

* * *

Logan was in the Blackbird, sitting at the pilot seat. Apparently the castle was in northern Bavaria, sever hundred miles out of Munich.

He'd have to go this one alone: the kids were all at school, Ororo was busy ordering materials to rebuild her greenhouse, and Genma was still hungover from last night. Logan blamed himself for that; he should have warned Saotome he'd been pushing his limits. But with his healing factor enabling him to drink so much he ofton forgot what was safe for normal humans.

He gave the signals and the roof to the hanger opened. _I'm headin' to Germany,_ he thought to the Professor. _To find out just what was in Rogue's dream._

He had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he found.

* * *

Kurt had just gotten out of his world history class, relieved it was finally over. The last part of the exam covered the history of WWII._ Told from the American viewpoint of course,_ Kurt thought wryly. Even though he knew what Germany did during that war was nothing to be proud of, and what _his _fate would have been under the Third Reich, Kurt Wagner was still a German. He remembered stories his adopted grandparents told him of how the American and British armies had looted their village, and there was one elderly woman from Berlin who as a girl was raped by invading Russian soldiers.

He found his locker, worked the combination, and opened it. He quickly threw his books in.

"Why you in such a hurry?"a southern accented voice asked. Kurt turned and saw Rogue standing there, along with Ranma.

"The professor said he might be able to find some more information, about your dreams" said Kurt. "Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"No," Rogue, "Rogue muttered.

"I am, some," said Ranma. "I mean, that woman you saw, in that dream with the guy who looked like Pop-she could be my mom." Ranma sighed. "Ever since I could remember, it just been me and Pop, traveling around Japan. He never talked much about Mom, and when he did, he was always vague."

"I definitely know that that baby in your other dream vas me," said Kurt. "Didn't you ever wonder vho your real parents vere, Rogue?"

"Yeah, sometimes," said Rogue. "But I always had Irene," she named the blind woman who had raised her. "I mean, she could be real strict at times with me, but still-,"

"_Mutter und Vater _were great too," Kurt said, "and so vere the rest of the family. But I've alvays vondered about my real parents. And I'm going to find out!" Kurt touched his image inducer, instantly changing to his real appearance. Ranma and Rogue started to cry out; Kurt wasn't supposed to show his real face in public. But before a word got out, Kurt vanished in a mist of brimstone.

* * *

Unknown to Ranma or Rogue, another student was watching from behind an open locker. The Hispanic-looking boy closed the locker door, and stepped between the locker spaces. Aft making sure no one was looking, a ripple slid from the top of his head, changing his form to that of Principal Darkholme.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Pietro asked Principal Darkholme;they were behind the football bleachers. "I've seen the security systems around that place."

"Don't worry," she said. "You're fast enough. And remember, I _did _get you out of detention for this," Raven Darkholme added.

Pietro grimaced; okay, so he kept looking at his open hand while he was taking his physics exam. He didn't have anything written on it; unlike most of his house mates he didn't need to cheat to pass. But he really enjoyed making it look like he was, especially the looks on the teachers' faces when they caught him but couldn't find any hidden notes or answers written on his body. But Mr. Varnsen was not amused; since he had no proof he couldn't expel Pietro but gave him detention for disrupting the class. "I mean, seriously, what are you trying to tell the girly boy and the blue furred freak?"

Raven shot him a dirty look. "Remember, I still have those Lego's and Jane Fonda videos." Pietro shuddered, and took off at what was even for him remarkable speed.

Unknown to either Pietro or Raven, a pair of eyes were looking at them from behind tinted sunglasses. The person those eyes belonged to reached into a jacket pocket, pulled out a cellular phone, and dialed a secret number. Magneto would need to hear about this.

* * *

"Yes, that's what I'm saying," the voice said over the communications system. "Mystique sent Pietro over to the Xavier mansion for some reason she wants him to deliver a message to Nightcrawler and that new guy they have."

"Very well. When Pietro returns, ask him what the message was. Remember, Mystique must not meet with either of them."

"Understood."

"Very well. You are dismissed." Magneto was pleased with himself. He had considered giving this duty to Pietro but decided against it. His son had always been a disappointment to him; Pietro cared about little more than amusing himself and chasing after girls. This boy would prove to be much more reliable.

"Magneto, come here." Magneto walked over where Taro was standing, in front of the security monitor. "There's a plane landing just outside the castle."

Magneto smiled as he saw the Blackbird lowering to the ground. So Xavier had learned about this place, had he. Well, that meant he had to abandon it.

Magneto punched at the computer keyboard, glad he'd had the foresight install the self destruct device all those years ago. "he looked at the monitor again. "Wolverine."

Taro smirked at the figure who emerged. "Looks like a runt to me."

"He may not be very big, but he is formidable," said Magneto, "even for someone like you." The Master of Magnetism walked over to the nearby window. "I've set the self-destruct initiative to commence; it will explode in twenty minutes. I want you to watch the monitor; if he makes it past the first two obstacles, stall him. But don't take too long, I don't want you to get caught in the explosion." Magneto had his doubts that the explosion would finish off Wolverine; that man was nearly impossible to kill. But at the very least Xavier's pet berserker wouldn't find what he was looking for.

* * *

Kitty Pryde was laying on the sofa in the living room, reading an English translation of her favorite Japanese manga. She looked a little closer. _When that half-demon turns into a human, he looks an awful lot like Ranma, _she thought.

A sudden gust of wind blew by her. _Did somebody just open a window?_

Charles Xavier was sitting at Cerebro. He had just placed the headpiece on to search for more mutants, when all of a sudden he felt the signature of one he knew all too well. _Quicksilver._

Kurt and Ranma were in their room; Kurt was hanging from the chandelier by his prehensile tail;In his hands was portrait of himself and his parents, taken at his first communion.

He sighed at the memory. Unlike most Catholic children's, that had been a very private affair; the only other people attending were Father Johan and a few members of the Wagner family. They kept it low key, because Kurt didn't wear any of the makeup or coverings he normally did when he went out in public. On that day, he wanted to stand before God as he took part in the ceremony of bread and wine looking as he naturally did.

Looking back, he began to wonder about his natural parents. Why had they abandoned him? Was it because of his appearance? He could actually understand that; all his life whenever he'd first met someone his looks usually startled or frightened somebody. Even Scott and Kitty, who were great people, reacted badly when they first saw him. The only ones who hadn't were the Professor, Ororo, Jean and-

"Ranma?" The pigtailed boy was doing push ups on the floor. He was doing them when Kurt entered the room and he hadn't stopped. _Doesn't he ever _stop _exercising?_ "Ranma?"

"Yeah?" Ranma finished his push ups and stood up.

"When ve first met-you didn't act all that surprised by the vay I look. Vhy?"

Ranma shrugged. "I dunno. I guess, since I turn into a girl and my old man becomes a panda when he gets wet, someone who looks like a blue oni just didn't seem all that strange."

Kurt frowned "Oni? Oh, you mean like that alien girl from the Japanese anime show Kitty like so much."

"Yep. Besides, you also look a little like that picture Pop showed me of my mom. She had blue skin and gold eyes too."

"Oh." He looked like Ranma's mother? "You'll have to show me that picture sometime."

He'd just finished speaking when he heard a knock at the door. Kurt teleported to the floor, then opened the door. There was no one there, but a an orange envelope lay at the floor.

Kurt picked up the envelope and opened it. "What does it say?" asked Ranma, who'd stopped doing his push-ups.

"If you two vant to know the truth about the dreams," said Kurt slowly, "come to the new mall construction sight. Come alone, the both of you."

"'Come alone, the both of you?'" repeated Ranma. "Who could have written that."

Kurt frowned. "It looks like a trap."

"Maybe." Ranma walked over to the closet and pulled out his X-Man uniform. "But if it is, at least we'll be wary."

* * *

Wolverine was getting irritated. When he walked into the castle, he was met with a an electrical field that sent enough volts into him to power a small city. After managing to shred the generator he was shot at by several laser cannons, set to levels much higher than the ones used in the danger room. If it wasn't for his healing factor he'd be a corpse by now.

_All right, _Wolverine thought as he walked up the stairs to the upper floors, _I've made it past the electrical field trap and the shooting trap. There's bound to be another, either the big rolling boulder-trap, or the lackey left behind-to-fight trap. Add in the fact that this is set in some spooky German castle, and the whole thing begins to seem like a rip-off of some old action movie._

"So, you made it past Magneto's traps," a voice said in Mandarin Chinese. "I'm impressed."

Wolverine looked up and saw the voice belonged to a tall Chinese boy dressed in a green silk muscle shirt and baggy trousers with metallic fingerless gauntlets on his hands. Securing the the pants to the boy's waist was a pair of-pantyhose?

_So it's the Lackey Trap, then. _Wolverine bared his claws. "If you step aside boy," he said carefully, his Chinese wasn't as good as his Japanese was, "I won't hurt you."

The boy chuckled softly. "I'm afraid I can't let you do that." he said, and took up a fighting stance. By his body language, he seemed to be a very able fighter. Wolverine sniffed. He smelled-human?

Never mind. The boy was standing in front of the third door to the left _That must hold something Magneto doesn't want me to see, Wolverine_ thought.

The boy leaped at Wolverine, who blocked his kick, and slashed at his belly. The boy blocked which his left gauntlet-he was very fast, and stepped back through the doorway he was guarding.

The doorway led into a short hall; at eh other end was a-waterfall? Wolverine kept kept attacking the boy. His opponent seemed able, but kept on the defensive as he retreated back through the hallway. As another of his slashes was blocked, Wolverine wondered why Magneto would leave such a weak underling to deal with him.

The boy ducked backwards, avoiding another slash-than walked through the waterfall. Wolverine followed him-and stop just after he stepped past the falling water.

He was inside what looked like a very large laboratory, with various beakers, test tubes, and electrical equipment set up on the tables. And standing right in front of him was a creature that resembled a thirteen foot minotaur with a pair of ridiculously small wings sprouting out of it's back.

* * *

"Okay, here we are," said Ranma. He and Kurt were at the construction site, just like the note said. They were dressed in their X-Men uniforms; if they were heading for trouble, they wanted to be ready. "Whoever left that note said he or she would be here."

"I am here," a cloaked figure said from behind the shadow of a building skeleton.

"Who are you? Ranma asked.

The figure stepped forward. "You already know who I am," a deep feminine voice said as she removed the hood from her cloak, "my sons."

Ranma's jaw dropped. This woman looked just like the one in his father's photo. Kurt's eye's, however, widened in horror. "M-mystique!"

* * *

Scott knocked on Kurt and Ranma's door. "Kurt? Ranma?" He knew they were inside;he'd seen them go in only a few minutes ago. "The professor says he may have-" he opened the door, only to find it empty. Scott looked up; no Kurt wasn't on the ceiling. Suddenly he looked at the bed, and saw the note lying on the bed sheet. "Oh no."

* * *

Logan ducked under another table as that winged man-bull thing threw another electrical apparatus at him. Man, but that creature was strong! About like the Juggernaut, but without the animal rage. It seemed to observe Logan and calculate it's next move instead of attacking in all at aggression.

There was no sign of that boy he had chased in earlier. Wolverine gave a quick glance at the waterfall he'd chased the boy through. _Could it be, _the Canadian mutant thought, _that guy's like Saotome? _If so, no wander Magneto would recruit him, even if he wasn't a mutant.

Wolverine dodged a thrown beaker full of water that shattered on the wall behind him. _Spring of drowned-_ the broken label read. Whatever it was, Wolverine was glad none of it had gotten on him.

* * *

Ranma looked at Mystique. "They-they told me about you." Mystique just stood there. "They said you're a cruel, manipulative b-," the word Ranma used rhymed with witch- "who tried to kill Scott, and you've caused-" Ranma never got to finish that sentence, for suddenly the Blob landed Right between him and Mystique.

_Dammit! _Mystique cursed mentally; it wasn't supposed to go this way! She turned to the Blob, who was dressed in his torn vest and wife-beater uniform. The Toad leaped in front of the obese mutant, and Avalanche appeared at his left. Metalstorm stood on a raised raised platform just behind Blob, while with a sudden gust of wind Quicksilver materialized, leaning on Blob's left.

"What are you trying to pull Mystique!" Nightcrawler shouted.

"You fools!" Mystique shouted at the Brotherhood. Oh how she would punish them when this was over! "Get out of here!"

"No can do, boss lady," said Toad.

"Yeah, added Quicksilver, "we got orders from higher up."

Metalstorm quickly shot out a string of chains at Nightcrawler, and wrapped them around the demonic-looking mutant. Nightcrawler ported out of the chains and grabbed Wild Horse, then ported with him up onto the building construction.

"I'm on it!" Toad leaped up and landed on the hook of a crane beside the structure. He shot out his tongue, but Wild Horse quickly grabbed the prehensile organ and pulled him forward. Toad's head hit a beam, and he fell to the ground.

Avalanche sent a tremor to the construction. The building skeleton shook and Nightcrawler and Wild Horse fell. Nightcrawler hit a pile of sand and lay there, unconscious. Wild Horse, on the other hand, managed to get to his feet but was quickly grabbed by Blob. The pigtailed mutant strained to break free, but Blob was just too strong.

Avalanche smirked. "That was easy."

"Wrong!" A red beam hit Avalanche square in the chest, knocking him back against a support beam. "It just got a lot harder!"

* * *

Wolverine jumped at the minotaur-like creature, but it just swatted him back as if he were a rag doll. How was he going to beat this guy if he couldn't get at him?

Suddenly, the beast turned and with it's left fist,smashed a hole through the wall. Leaping outside, it's wings began to flap and the creature soared of into the night sky.

_How can such small wings carry that thing?_ Wolverine wondered, then thought, _Why did he fly off all of a sudden?_ Wolverine's keen ears then became aware of a loud ticking sound. He looked, and saw what looked like a digital clock boing backwards strapped to several sticks of dynamite-and less than ten seconds left. _Great,_ he thought as he ran through the hole that creature had made. _I completely forgot about the-stall the guy-until-the-bomb-is-about-to-go-off trap!_

He had just cleared the castle when the bomb exploded.

* * *

Avalanche looked at the X-men, who were all assembled at the construction sight. "Blob, you hold the girly-boy while we take care of these losers," he'd said. C'mon, let's get them!"

Toad lashed out with his tongue at Spyke, who extended a bone spike from his forearm. Using the bony protrusion as a quarterstaff, Spyke let the organ wrap itself around the spike, then pulled. Unable to unwrap his tongue in time, Toad was jerked through the air and his head slammed against a dump truck.

Cyclops was about to put his hand to his visor to fire, when all of a sudden the devise disappeared. "What happened?" he cried as he immediately closed his eyes.

Metalstorm chuckled as Cyclop's visor appeared in his hand. "Three down, four to go.

Jean cried out to Scott, then saw a grenade fall right in front of him. She sent a force field around the grenade, holding the explosion. Then another appeared in front of her, and she had to put a force field around that. One more fell in front of Even, and and after contained that explosion, Jean was too exhausted to repel the chains that emerged from Metalstorm's jacket and wrapped around her.

"All right, four down, three to go." Metalstorm's mouth twisted into a smirk underneath his sunglasses.

Shadowcat snaked up behind Blob. Carefully, she phased through him and pulled Wild Horse from Blob's arms. "Thanks' Kitty!" Ranma said. Kitty blinked. Why was Ranma female?

She had no time to asked, for the Blob had yelled, and started to chase after them. "Let's split up, said Ranma as they ran away from him, then shouted over her shoulder. "C'mon Fatso! Try to get me if you can!"

Enraged, Blob ran after Wild Horse, who'd gone to the right. Smiling, the pigtailed redhead stopped just in front of a cement mixer. "C'mon, Tubby!" she shouted. "All that flab making you slow?"

Blob roared, and the ground underneath him shook. _I thought Alvers was the one who made earthquakes, _Wild Horse thought, as Blob got closer. _He's building up enough momentum-_

Blob reached out to Wild Horse; why was that girly-boy just standing there? All of a sudden the redhead had grabbed his wrist and kicked at his ankle, tripping the fat mutant and sending him into the cement mixer. Before the Blob could react, Wild Horse turned on the switch, causing the mixer to turn and turn, preventing Blob from punching his way out.

Quicksilver was having the time of his life taunting Cyclops. "C'mon, bind boy!" the speedster shouted as he kicked Cyclops in the stomach, then ran away before Cyclops could open his eyes. "Try to hit me! I dare you!" He dodged another blast then appeared right in front of his opponent's face. "I'm too fast!"

"But not for me!" Quicksilver was so busy tormenting Cyclops he didn't notice Wild Horse-until the pigtailed girl tripped him and pinned him to the ground. Quicksilver tried to break away, using all his speed, but even as girl Wild Horse was stronger than him. The red-haired mutant smirked, then knocked him cold with a punch to his temple.

Avalanche, seeing his teammates taken out, sent a tremor through the area, hoping to set the X-Men off balance. But Rogue had touched the chained Jean, and using her borrowed telekinetic powers, lifted Avalanche off the ground, and sent him into a dump truck.

Spyke was busy fighting Metalstorm. He'd managed to use his spikes to break the chains Metalstorm had wrapped around him, and fired bone spike back at the Chinese boy. Metalstorm batted them aside with a large mace that somehow appeared from within his sleeves. _Jeez, just how much stuff does he have in that jacket, _the blond African American wondered. He couldn't keep firing spikes at the guy; soon his skeleton would weaken from the loss of calcium.

"Ranma," said Cyclops, "point my head in that guy's direction. Wild Horse nodded, and turned Cyclop's head toward Metalstorm. Cyclops opened his eyes and sent Metalstorm flying with an optic blast.

The Chinese mutant landed on top of a nearby rain puddle. The X-Men all ran up to him, only to be surprised by a white duck emerging from the pile of clothes. The duck looked around, then flew off.

"What was that?" asked Kitty.

"Could it be," said Wild Horse, "that guy's like Pop? He could have fallen into one of those cursed springs, and now changes into a duck when he gets splashed?"

""Possibly," said Scott. Kitty had found his visor among Metalstorm's clothes, and handed it to him. "Even so, he's still dangerous. We're going to have to ask the Professor more about him, and get a simulation based on him for the Danger Room.

"Wait a minute." Rogue had spied Mystique trying to sneak away. "Not so fast, Mystique! We've got some questions to ask you!" Mystique looked at them, then turned, changing herself into a raven, and flew after the duck.

Rogue started to lift herself into the air with Jean's telekinesis, but Cyclops grabbed her leg. "Let her go, Rogue," he said. "We've got enough to deal with right now."

"Yeah," said Wild Horse as she lifted Nightcrawler up and slung one of his arms over her shoulder. "Man, have we got a story to tell you."

"Oh, Ranma," Rogue asked, "why are you a girl?"

"Damn!" Ranma shifted back to male. "I did it to try to slip out of Duke's grip. Didn't do any good; that guy's stronger than Ryoga."

* * *

"-I'm telling you Charles," said Logan, "that place looked like the kind of place Dr. Frankenstein would have been comfortable in."

"Poor Kurt," said Xavier. They were in Xavier's laboratory; Xavier was checking a sample of Kurt's DNA and comparing it to those he had taken from Genma and Ranma. "So Magneto is genetically experimenting on mutants. I never would have thought he would go so far."

"There's more." Logan told about that minion he'd fought with, and how he'd changed when he got splashed with water. "What's more, I saw a piece of a smashed beaked with a label that said it contained water from those same springs that made Saotome a part-time panda."

"So he's dabbling with sorcery now?" Xavier said, not breaking his concentration. "What lengths that man will go to."

Genma was sitting in a nearby chair, his head in his hands. "I can't believe it," he said in a low voice, "after what you say she's done, I can't believe it's her."

Ororo sat next to Genma; as much as he irritated her she wanted to comfort him now. "I know it's hard," she said, "but it's true."

Genma lifted his head; his eyes were moist. "She said she left because she had enemies after her," she said. "Where they you?"

"I don't think so," Xavier moved from the computer keyboard. "We didn't know of her until five years ago; that was long after you say she left you and Ranma." He turned and wheeled his chair to the door. "Come, we have something we need to tell Kurt and Ranma."

* * *

"I can't believe it," Kurt said, staring over the balcony. "I've wondered all this time, and now I've found out that Mystique-is-my-mother?"

"Yeah, tell me about it." Ranma was staring down. "I don't know that lady like you do, but after everything you've told me about her-" he looked up and stared at Kurt. "And we're brothers."

"Well, maybe she's just messing with you," said Rogue; she had joined them on the balcony. "Ah mean, you know how she is. This could be one of those games she plays."

"I only wish it were so." The three looked and saw Professor Xavier wheel his chair out onto the balcony, followed by Mr. Saotome. "Kurt, we cross examined your DNA with Ranma's. We have found you indeed are brothers. And Mr. Saotome-" his eyes turned toward Genma, "-is your father."

They all just stood there quietly for several minutes. Xavier spoke up. "Rogue, why don't we leave these three alone? I'm sure they have some things they need to discuss in private."

After the two left, Genma walked over to Kurt. "You know, this is awkward for me too," he said. "I've just found out I have _two_ sons. She must have been pregnant with you when she left."

"You must understand," Kurt said, "I vill alvays think of Christian and Gretchen Wagner as my parents."

"I don't blame you boy," said Genma. "From what I've seen of you, they've done a good job of raising you." _A lot better than you could have,_ Genma's mind spoke in a rare moment of complete honesty.

"But I can't just call you Mr. Saotome anymore," Kurt continued.

"Just call me what Ranma does," Genma sighed.

"Very vell," Kurt smirked, "you stupid old man."

Genma chortled. "You're Ranma's brother all right; you've got the same snide sarcasm. Of course," he paused then went on, "there are going to be some changes, concerning our morning and afternoon training sessions."

"Really?" Was Mr. Saotome going to go easier on him? While he wouldn't mind that, the others would resent him for getting special treatment.

"Since you are my son," and Genma's mouth turned up in a grin, "I'm going to have to go a lot _harder _on you."

"Yeah." Suddenly Ranma circled his arm around Kurt's neck. "And I've got fourteen years of older brother stuff I have to make up for!" and proceeded to give Kurt several noogies.

"That also means," said Kurt, who then ported out, and appeared over the window behind them, "that I've got just as many years of annoying little brother stuff to make up for!" He held up Ranma's shirt and trousers, and Ranma was suddenly aware that he was wearing only his boxers.

"Why you!" Ranma leaped after Kurt, who ported into a nearby tree. Ranma jumped at the tree, and Kurt ported back on the balcony, laughing.

He still wasn't crazy about having Mystique as his mother, and he wasn't sure about Mr. Saotome as a father. But Ranma as a brother-that might not be so bad.

Kurt rubbed his head. If he'd lay off the noogies.

* * *

Mystique groaned at the sound of the pager. When she'd gotten home, she'd found out the the Brotherhood _had _been acting under orders from Magneto. She couldn't punish them for ruining her meeting her sons, or Magneto would have punished her. As much as she despised the man for all he had done to her and her family, she was no no position to defy him yet. So she did the only thing she could do.

She got drunk.

That was why she'd called in sick that morning; she wouldn't be able to maintain another shape until the alcohol left her system. While it wouldn't look good for the Principal to be absent during finals week, it was her first in the six years since she'd taken the job; they'd overlook it.

Groggily, she reached to her counter lamp table and picked up her pager. It was Kuno.

As she made her way to her study, Mystique wondered what new mutants Kuno had found. So far none of what he'd found seemed worthwhile; that Mikado Sanzenin's X-gen only seemed to enable him to attract lots and lots of girls. One playboy in the Brotherhood was enough!

"Ah, Madame Raven," Kuno seemed amused as his visage appeared on her holo-projector. "What troubles you today, if I may ask."

"I got drunk last night," she snapped. "You got a problem with that."

"I have found another mutant," Kuno answered.

"And what is this one's power?" Mystique asked snidely, "the ability to reach into a dimension inhabited only by mallets, grab one, and send it back after it's used?"

"I don't know." answered Kuno.

"You don't know?" Mystique answered back.

"That's the problem," said Kuno. "I sense the presence, but nothing else. It's as if I'm being-blocked."

"You're being blocked?" Mystique was intrigued; something that could block Kuno's Cerebro-like ability must be powerful indeed.

"Yes," said Kuno sadly, "but I do know the location." He spoke the name of the prefecture, the district, the business where the mutant was supposed to work. "I can't give you anything more, I regret," he said.

"That's well enough. You are dismissed." Kuno's image faded and she turned off the holo-projector.

Apparently this mutant was able to block Kuno's powers, and prevent him getting a full reading, maybe without even knowing. Such a mutant must be powerful indeed.

She looked down at the location she'd written. It sounded almost like the kind of place Pietro liked to go. That settled the matter. She would at least be able to punish the speed-demon, by taking along some others, in case that mutant needed 'persuasion' to come along. But she wouldn't take him.

End of chapter Ten.

In case you're wondering, 'girly-boy' is becoming the Brotherhood's nickname for Ranma, much like they call Cyclops 'Shades' or Nightcrawler 'the bue furred freak.'

Okay, before anybody flames me, I know that in Marvel Comic's Kurt's father is a demonic-looking mutant from another dimension. But not everything happens in X-Men:Evolution as happened in the comics, and Kurt's father is never revealed in the show. And it made more sense in this story for Ranma and Kurt to be full brothers,given the age difference I gave them.

The next two chapters will both take place during the episode 'Grim Reminder,' but won't include the events from that story. Don't worry, those events will still happen, they'll just be off camera. One will have Ranma going through that time of the month again, when a purple-haired Amazon shows up in Bayville. And Mystique goe to Japan with Mousse and Lance, to seek out the new mutant that Kuno had found. Who do you think it will be?

And one question I'm asking, and I want an answer-which chapter do you want to see first? Failure to reply will give you a choice of either eating Akane's cookies or Kitty's.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own either Ranma½ or X-Men:Evolution. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Stan Lee, Viz Entertainment, Marvel Comics, and Fox Studios, respectively. I'm not making any money, so please don't sue me-I really can't afford a lawsuit right now.

To my readers: I apologize for taking so long to update. I've been going through a rough time lately, with the recent deaths of both my grandmother and my uncle, as well as some other things, so I've had little time to write. I hope you don't hold it against me.

Chapter Eleven

It was nearing the end of the first week of finals; during that time Xavier had put danger-room sessions on hold and limited the hand to hand fighting lessons Genma and Logan gave in the morning to basic warm up and practice exercises. While Ranma wasn't happy about it, the others were all relieved to to have some extra free time before school started.

Kitty went back up to her room and began typing on her computer. _Dear Mom and Dad,_ she began, _due to finals, we've got some free time. Never thought I'd say that, huh?_

_Anyway, all the girls but me are going through their period; by some fluke I went in a week early. Ranma's going through it too. Funny, isn't it, that a guy should have to experience what we go through every month, isn't Mom? _

Kitty looked out the window. Mr. Saotome and Logan were sparring against each other; Scott, Kurt, Ranma-chan, and Even were standing aside and talking, obviously taking bets. They wouldn't be betting money; Xavier didn't allow that. Usually the losers would have to do the winners' chores or buy them lunch, or do something really embarrassing. Idly, Kitty imagined what she'd get Rogue to do if she'd ever got her roommate into one of those bets and won. Problem was, Kitty wouldn't know whether to bet on Mr. Saotome or Logan. Logan was the roughest toughest bastard(her conscience twinged at the word, but it sure fit) she'd ever met. But Ranma's father was a sly fighter who knew just about every trick Logan did, and even a few the Canadian didn't.

As if one cue, Rogue entered the room. "I'll be taking a shower," she murmured as she grabbed a towel and walked back out the door.

Kitty continued typing, _Sometimes I wonder why Professor Xavier decided to room me up with Rogue. I know she needs to learn how to interact with people better, but it's not exactly easy to get close to her. Or that healthy._

Kitty looked at the clock, and decided to go downstairs to eat breakfast.

As she entered the kitchen, Kitty saw Scott, Kurt, Even and Ranma-chan sitting at the table already eating. "Kurt and me won, Scott," smirked the red-haired girl. "You 'n Evan gotta pay up."

Scott slumped; Kitty was sure his eyes behind the ruby-quartz shades had to be misting. "I was so sure Logan had him," he mumbled; evidently Mr. Saotome had won their match. Ranma and Kurt were both grinning evilly; Kitty wondered what they had planned for the other two boys. Something unpleasant, no doubt.

Logan and Mr. Saotome came into the room right afterwards. Genma had a big grin on his face; Logan looked rather sour. Genma had lost their three previous sparring matches and thus had buy their drinks when they went to the tavern. Now Logan was sure the Japanese man was going to pay him back-or rather, make _him_ pay, with a vengeance.

Glumly Scott picked up the remote for the kitchen television. "Let's see what's on T. V."

The television screen showed what looked like a series of mountains surrounded by green forest. "Here in Canada," the news reporter said, "government authorities have decided to close down the Mount McKinna research facilities. All would be hikers and campers are advised to stay away as the demolition continues-"

Wolverine glanced at the T. V. screen. "McKinna," he murmured. "I know that place."

* * *

"Tatiwaki Kuno."

"Madame Raven." The teenage Japanese boy was dressed in what looked like kendo practice garb without the armor and carried a wooden boken. He bowed to Mystique-who was in her guise as Principal Raven Darkholme-and looked at the two boys who'd gotten off of the private jet with her. "And these are-?"

"Lance Alvers." Lance gave a nod of his head. "And Mu-Tsu, or Mousse, as we call him." The Chinese boy folded his arms before him and gave a perfunctory bow. "They can both understand us."

When Mystique selected them to come with her to Japan, she was surprised to learn they both knew Japanese. Mousse was actually quite fluent; it seemed he had a gift for languages. He was already doing quite well in French and Spanish at Bayville. He actually seemed to care about his studies, that set him apart from the rest of the Brotherhood. Aside from him Pietro was the only one who didn't need to cheat to pass, and the speedster only kept his grades up because D's and F' didn't impress the girls.

No one would call Lance fluent but he could follow a conversation well enough and make himself understood. At the orphanage where he grew up he had watched a lot of unsubbed and undubbed anime with this one Japanese-American resident.

"Very well then," Kuno turned and walked towards out the hanger at his family's private airport, to where a rickshaw large enough to hold four people was waiting. Standing in front of the rickshaw was a short, bucktoothed man in ninja garb who looked like he could be an Asian relative of Todd Tolonsky.

"Don't let his size fool you; Sasuke is quite strong and can easily haul eight people if needed. He's also perfectly loyal to my family; you can say whatever you please around him."

"Couldn't you have gotten a limousine, Kuno? Or at least a decent car?"

Kuno laughed. "Just because I CAN use the mechanical and soulless devices of this age, my dear Madame Raven, does not mean I have to."

Mystique rolled her eyes as she, Mousse, and Lance got into the rickshaw with Kuno. With his power to detect new mutants and analyze their powers, the Japanese aristocrat was useful. His eccentricities, however, made dealing with him very annoying.

* * *

"All right," said Ranma-chan as the waiter placed an enormous banana split in front of her. "I always wanted to eat one of these!"

"You mean you've never eaten ice cream before?" asked Jean, who sat just across from the Japanese redhead. She'd gotten a good sized sundae herself; it seemed the girls at the Xavier mansion made it customary to come to this ice cream parlor for lunch during That Time Of The Month.

"Guys can't eat junk like this," said Ranma as she spooned up ice cream, syrup, and banana. "It'd be embarrassing."

"Kurt's a guy, and I've seem him gobble down five sundaes in one sitting."

Rogue, who was sitting right next to Ranma, had just taken a bite of her own chocolate parfait. They'd found out if she touched Ranma when they were both going through their period Ranma would still turn male but Rogue would remain female. "Yeah, but Kurt's not some over macho jock who's insecure about his manhood."

"Speaking of Kurt," Jean said, "where is he? I haven't seen him at school all day. Or Kurt."

"Yeah, an' it's not like either of 'em to skip out on a chance to come here. Especially Kurt." She smirked as Ranma finished off the last of her banana split. "They way they both eat, it's proof their siblings."

Ranma paid no attention to Rouge, but simply finished eating and picked up a menu. "Here. I want to try this butterscotch one next."

At the booth across from Ranma, Scott and Evan both groaned. Having lost the bet on the match between Mr. Saotome and Logan, they'd be paying for Ranma's lunch until finals were over-and Ranma had roped them into paying for the other girls too. "I was so sure that Logan had Mr. Saotome right then," mumbled Scott.

"Cheer up, Scott," Evan said. "So we lost this time. We'll when the bet some other time, and then we'll have Ranma cleaning the mansion wearing that French Maid outfit we bought."

Before Ranma could order, however, the afternoon news on the shop T.V. caught her attention. "Those mountains," she said, "those forests. I've been there!"

"Here in China," said the newsman, "a secret village of Amazon women has just been discovered. According to our local sources, these women believe themselves to be the descendants of Greek-"

Before the reporter could finish, the wall behind the T. V. exploded. Standing inside the new hole in the wall was a well built sixteen year old Chinese girl whose hair down to her back was dyed purple. In her hands were two large colorful maces, of the type called bonbori.

She pointed the bonbori in her left hand at Ranma. "Ranma," she said.

"Sh-shampoo."

"Ranma." The girl raised her mace to strike. "I kill!"

She rushed at Ranma, who dodged her strike. "Shampoo!" Ranma cried, then ducked her bonbori. "You're-"dodge "the only person-" duck "that I just can't-" jump "deal with!"

Thinking quickly, Jean picked up a pair of napkin holders with her mind, and sent them to the back of Shampoo's head. Shampoo staggered, momentarily stunned, then looked around. But Ranma was nowhere to be seen. "Where she go?" the Chinese girl asked in broken English.

Jean pointed to the hole in the wall Shampoo had created. "She went that way."

Shampoo gritted her teeth and tightened her grips on her bonbori "Running again!"

As Shampoo exited the hole, Jean touched the temples of her head. _Professor, I think we have a problem._

_I understand, Jean. _

The others all crowded around a closet and opened the door. "Ranma you can come out now-"

Ranma stepped out of the mop closet where she'd ducked as Shampoo was struck by the napkin holders. "What are you all staring at?"

"Ranma," said Scott. "Your hair. It's blonde. Your eyes are green. And you're skin-it's a couple of shades fairer."

* * *

"Couldn't we have gone on a couple of ATVs instead?" moaned Lance.

Mousse rode up alongside him. "These passes are too narrow and too heavily overgrown. Even the best off-road vehicles would have a hard time getting through."

The place where Tatiwaki Kuno said he'd felt the void was located in an isolated mountain region in Hokkaido, with no roads leading to it. The only ways to approach it would be on foot, horseback, or by helicopter. Going on foot would have taken too long and and a helicopter would attract too much unneeded attention.

Kuno, it turned out, was an excellent horseman. Mystique was pretty good too, while Kuno's manservant Sasuke and Mousse were fair. But poor Lance Alvers, having grown up in the inner city of Chicago, had never ridden before in his life. Even though the owner of the stable where they rented their mounts from insisted Lance's gelding was gentle and used to carrying new riders Lance found the experience painful.

Kuno rode his horse up to a clearing. "There it is," he said, "the Red Hot Kunoichi Tea House!"

"Kunoichi?" Lance was puzzled; the word sounded familiar but with his limited vocabulary he didn't exactly know what it meant.

"Kunoichi are these female ninjas," added Mousse. "During the feudal age of Japan, they were renowned for being both sexy and deadly."

"Indeed," agreed Kuno. "The Kunoichi were renowned for their skill at seduction, espionage, and assassination. He looked at Mystique. "Madam Raven would have made a most excellent one."

Mystique smiled at the compliment, then frowned. "Why would anyone put a tea shop out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Undoubtedly to provide shelter and enjoyment for weary travelers such as ourselves." Kuno led the others to the building. As they got off their horses, Kuno tossed the reigns to his manservant. "Stay here Sasuke, and watch the mounts, while we partake of the tea shop patrons' hospitality."

"Yes, master." As Sasuke took the reigns of all the horses, the others went inside-and in less than a minute all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Remarkable." said Professor Xavier. Ranma-chan's hair went from red to blond to white to brunette, then to the black it was when she was male. Here skin turned exceedingly pale, then tan, then olive. Her eyes changed color too.

As soon as the Chinese girl Shampoo had left the ice cream parlor, Charles Xavier, with the help of Jean, had managed to alter the memories of the other customers. Fortunately the wall Shampoo had broken had electrical and gas lines running through it; he'd been able to make them and the building inspectors think a combination of faulty wiring and a gas leak had caused the wall to explode.

Rogue had touched Ranma, making her male again, and they'd gone back to school. After their last classes, they'd immediately run back to the mansion. Ranma turned back into a girl, only this time her hair was white and her complexion dark, making her look like a miniature Storm.

Xavier went on, "Unlike your other mutant abilities, this only seems to happen when you are female."

Rogue had touched Ranma, and he'd been unable to change his hair or skin in any way. "Mystique-Raven Darkholme-is your mother. You've obviously inherited a variation of her shape changing ability, albeit rather limited. And it seems you are now able to change your countenance as well, again in a more limited way." He leaned in his chair and peered across his desk at Ranma. "According to Cerebro, when your mother is going through her monthly cycles, her powers become limited to her hair, skin and eyes, which is whenever she maintains an alternate identity it is always female. This may have something to do with what's happening to you. You may be able to do this whenever you turn female, or only during that time of the month."

"Whatever. I can't see what good it'll do." Ranma muttered.

"It may be more useful than you think," said Ororo, she was standing next to Xavier's desk. "You never know when you may need to hide or pretend you are someone else. Being able to change genders already makes a good disguise; this ability would help you even more."

"Just great," groaned Ranma, whose hair went back to red. "You can control the weather. You," she looked at Xavier, "can read minds. Scott can shoot laser beams from his eyes. Evan form spikes out of his body. Jean can move objects with her mind. Kurt can disappear and reappear somewhere else. Kitty can walk through walls. What do I get? To be the world's greatest female impersonator! This stinks!"

Xavier and Ororo both rolled their eyes; by now they were used to Ranma giving occasional rants about how she hated her mutation. "That aside for now, Ranma," said Xavier, "tell us more about this girl Shampoo, and why she is trying to kill you."

Ranma sighed then told them the whole story: After the incident at Jusenkyo, the guide took her and her father to the Amazon Village nearby, to see if the old women who led the tribe might be able to figure out some way to help Ranma. They happened to arrived the very day of a martial arts tournament-and Shampoo was one of the contestants. The three of them had sat down at a table the was topped with food. Famished, Ranma and Genma-Panda devoured nearly everything on the table-their first mistake. That food was meant to be the prize for the tournament champion-and Shampoo had just won.

Angrily, Shampoo accepted Ranma's offer of a match. Then Ranma made her second mistake-she knocked Shampoo out with a single kick. As Ranma was being declared the winner, a weary Shampoo got up and planted on her left cheek the Kiss of Death-a promise to chase Ranma to the ends of the earth and kill her.

"-and we were running from her and the other women in that village," said Ranma, "and that's then Logan, Scott, and Jean entered the picture."

"Yes." Xavier frowned. "She does have a real grievance against you, you realize."

"Yeah I know." Ranma hung her head. "I'd try to reason with her, but she won't listen. All she ever does is attack me, and the only way I can stop her would be to kill her."

"That is a problem," Xavier agreed. "Tell me, has she ever seen you as a male?"

Ranma looked puzzled, then answered, "No."

"Then I would suggest, Ranma, that when your menstrual cycle is over, you spend as little time female as possible. And whenever you are female, try to take advantage of this new ability you have, so she won't recognize you, even on the mansion grounds."

"You mean like this?" Ranma closed here eyes and her hair shifted to chestnut brown. When she opened them again they were green-gray.

"Yes, that will do. And undo the pigtail; you'll look even more different." Ranma undid her braid and her hair fell down around her face. "That's very good. Now, go to your room and study; I know you have a major Biology exam Monday."

Ranma left the room, and Ororo looked at the Professor. "What do you intend to do about this, Professor?"

"To see if I can find anything about these 'Chinese Amazons' and their laws and customs," Charles said. He opened his lab top and began typing. "I may be able to find something I can use to convince this Shampoo person to go back to China without harming Ranma."

"And if you can't?"

"If I can't," said the bald mutant, "I'll have Scott and the others find her, capture, and bring her here." His jaw tightened. The white haired African knew what that meant. If Charles couldn't reason with her, he would wipe the Chinese girl's memories and implant false ones. She knew he hated to do that, but if it was to protect his students and there was no other alternative he would do it.

As she walked out the door, Ororo decided she would find Mr. Saotome and have a talk with him about how he'd raised his son. From what she'd seen, it was a wonder Ranma wasn't as bad as the delinquents in the Brotherhood.

Then she remembered who the boy's mother was. If _she_ had raised him-Ororo shuddered at the thought and was glad Mystique hadn't.

* * *

Pietro was bored. That was not unusual; when you lived in super-speed and the rest of the world seemed to move at a snail's pace, being bored came easy.

All of the girls he had dated since coming to Bayville he'd gotten tired of. All the girls he hadn't dated yet either already had boyfriends or were preoccupied with finals. He'd seen all the movies in the theater and no new ones would come for another week. The strips clubs wouldn't open until much later tonight, and he'd already seen all this month's nude magazines.

_Maybe you ought to go back and actually study for the finals you have next week, not just flip through and memorize a textbook fifteen minutes before the test, _a voice in the back of his head said. _Then you may actually learn something instead of forgetting right after you're through with the exam._

Pietro shook his head._ I must be getting delirious, _he thought.

He looked around. Bayville park was quite lovely this time of year, with the flowers out blooming and the birds singing. Had he been another sort, Pietro Maximoff would have stopped to appreciate the serenity. Instead, it just reminded him of how bored he was.

Idly, he looked to his left-and saw something on the other side of the park to amuse himself with.

An instant later he was right in front of the strange girl. "Hey there beautiful."

Shampoo was annoyed. She had run from that ice cream shop, looking for Ranma; after four hours she saw no sign of the Japanese redhead. She was an experienced hunter and tracker in the wild but had no experience with cities, especially American ones; it was only because one of her sister Amazons with a cousin in the Red Chinese Air Force managed to recognize the model of airplane as an American Blackbird and her great-grandmother Cologne used her connections with Communist Party Intelligence to trace known private purchases of such aircraft to a residence in Bayville New York in the United States, that she'd been able to follow Ranma here. And now this white haired American boy appeared out of nowhere. "Get out of way," she said in her bad English, and brushed him aside.

"What's the matter?" the boy grinned as he moved back in front of her. Shampoo blinked-how did he move that fast? "Don't like what you see?"

"Am looking for someone!" Shampoo swung her right bonbori at Pietro, who ducked, then stood nose to nose with her.

"Watch where you swing those beach balls babe. You could her someone."

Now Shampoo was really furious. This boy was acting very much like those hormone-crazed American teenagers who were stock characters in Communist Party propaganda films. She swung her bonboris at him again, but he kept dodging-at almost lightning speed.

Finally he'd caught both her arms and, like a sudden gust of wind, ran her back against a tree. "What say you ditch whoever you were looking for.

Pietro had expected the girl to scream out. He'd have then let her go and run off laughing. The police wouldn't have believed her about being attacked by someone as fast as he was. He wouldn't have forced himself on her; Pietro wasn't the type to force himself on a girl.

Instead of crying out, the girl smiled, and suddenly leaned forward, planting her lips on his. He paused for a second, then responded as her tongue shot into his mouth. She pulled herself away from him and said in a language he didn't understand, "Wo ai ni!"

* * *

"So how long have they been at it?" Fred Dukes asked, his eyes glued to the television set.

Todd Tolansky glanced at a nearby grandfather clock. "About three hours."

"Three hours?" The obese mutant looked puzzled. Usually when Pietro brought a girl home, she left after fifteen to twenty minutes, a dazed but blissful look on her face. For him to go at it this long-. Todd shrugged then turned back to T. V. At least Pietro had been kind enough to let them borrow his collection of porno DVDs.

From Pietro's room, for about the fifth or sixth time, came three words neither Todd nor Fred understood: "WO AI NI!"

End of chapter Eleven.

Okay, yes, Pietro and Shampoo are doing what you think they're doing. Although Pietro is in some ways a lot like Ranma he doesn't have the pigtailed boy's sexual inhibitions-but that will only land him deeper into trouble later on.

Ranma's new ability, to change her hair and eye colors and complexion, will only work when she is female. And yes, she will be able to do it other than that dreaded 'time of the month.' I'd like to hear from you on how to use this in later chapters.

The next chapter, as you know, will deal with Mystique, Mousse, Lance, and that person they find in Japan. I have to warn you, it will contain some slight lime-ish content. Nothing to explicit-I'm not really a fan of gratuitous sex. I'm not going into details-you'll have to find out for yourselves. And when they get back to Bayvilee, will Mousse's old feelings for Shampoo re-emerge? Or will he burst out laughing?


	12. Chapter 12

Ranma1/2 and X-Men: Evolution are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Entertainment, Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, and the WB Network. I'm not making any money from their use, so please don't sue me.

Chapter 12

Quiet and graceful as a cat, the shadowy figure made it's way over the rooftops of the Hokkaido city. It was evening, making the dark red garment the figure wore nearly invisible.

Jumping over next roof, the figure looked down. Walking on the sidewalk was it's first target.

Lance Alvers strolled through the small Japanese town, walking off the sores in his behind. _I hope whoever invented horseback riding, _he thought firmly, _got thrown and broke his neck._

When, he, Kuno, Mystique, and Mousse entered that so-called Red-Hot Kunoichi Tea Shop, they were 'greeted' by three monstrously ugly women. The big fat bald one that grabbed and Mousse and began landing giant smooches with her huge lips-to say she looked like Blob would have been a compliment. Lance was just glad he'd been able to unleash an earthquake that brought the house down and and enabled them to escape.

The horseback ride back to the Kuno summer house where they were staying had been no fun for Lance; going at full gallop when you had barely any experience was an invitation to saddle sores.

Mystique had been furious but agreed with Tatiwaki Kuno to go again the next day. They would find the person from whom Kuno had felt that void emanating from, and simply nab him/her. One thing the young Japanese Aristocrat was sure of-it was none of those three women; despite their hideous appearance he sensed them as ordinary humans.

Mousse had offered to spar with him in the yard Tatiwaki Kuno had set up for kendo practice but Lance declined. He wanted to get that afternoon out of his head-and the pain out of his rear.

Problem was, there was little to do. Oh, there was an arcade, but the sounds and words on the sides were all in Japanese. While Lance could speak the language he had to think his way through it and he couldn't read it at all. There was also a strip club. Language wouldn't have mattered there and he had a fake I. D. But the place was so expensive!

Lance walked to a vending machine and bought himself a can of sake. It really amazed him to find they would sell booze in vending machines; he approved of the idea. If only they sold canned beer like this in the States!

He walked along the sidewalk, drinking his sake, when he heard what sounded like a young girl singing. He poked his head through the opening in some boards that walled off a vacant lot.

There, with her back to him, was a girl taking a bath inside a kettle drum. Lance wasn't hormone-addled the way Pietro was, but he did enjoy looking at pretty girls. Despite the evening getting dark, he could see her body above her waist clearly, her narrow bare shoulders, her long black hair tied up into a high ponytail, the way her waist narrowed into what promised to be a superb figure.

He must have stepped on a branch, because the girl suddenly turned her head towards Lance. Lance started to apologize, but before the words could form, she leaped out of the oil drum and Lance found himself getting hit by a barrage of-hot towels? He threw them off his body and saw the girl standing in front of the board wall opening. How had she managed to get a towel wrapped around her? "Look, I'm-"

"You must pay for what you've done!" Shurikans flew at Lance, who thew himself flat on the ground.

"All right. I was willing to apologize but now-!" Lance began a tremor, aiming it at the girl. The ground in the vacant lot trembled-.

And then stopped.

Before Lance could react, the girl was on him, kicking him just above the groin and punching him in the face. He was a good street fighter, but he was obviously way out of this girl's league.

Lance fell on his face and after the girl whacked him across the skull with a sake-bottle and everything went black. The girl quickly tied his arms and legs together, then rushed over to beside the kettledrum where a pile of clothes were sitting.

The girl dressed in the red ninja suit. "One down," her lipsticked mouth said as she pulled the mask over her face, "three to go."

* * *

Tatiwaki Kuno had just finished practicing kendo on the yard of his house. Although his particular mutation did not lend itself to physical enhancement he was extremely good; at Furinkan High School he was the captain of the school kendo club.

He laid aside his boken and began to meditate. It was during one of these meditations five years ago, that he had learned of his power. It had been just after a kendo exercise at school. Some of the boys around him, had just somehow _felt _different. When he concentrated, he found he could read their minds-but only those of the boys who felt that way. And he could tell as well that those boys he could read had special abilities as well.

When he got home, he found he could also read the mind of his younger sister Kodachi. Not completely only little glimpses. And what he could read frightened him.

A year later he'd learned what he and his sister were. He'd met Eric Lenscherr, who told them of what they were. Kuno agreed with him, in a lot of ways. When humans learned of mutants a war would come-one the Kuno fortune wouldn't protect them from. He agreed he would use his power to help Erik find new mutants for him to recruit-in exchange for having his mad sister put away, in an institution far away in America to protect the Kuno family reputation.

Suddenly Kuno opened his eyes. That, that _void_ he felt earlier, the lead him to the Red Hot Kunoichi Tea Shop and before was here. On the grounds of his summer house.

He stood up and grabbed his boken. "All right you, come out!" he cried. "I know you're here! Come out where I can see you!"

A whirlwind of-bills?-swirled around Kuno. He swung his boken to shoo them away, and his wooded blade met a metal one.

Kuno blinked. Standing in front of him, holding the sword blocking his boken, was a feminine figure in a red ninja outfit. And he knew, without a doubt, that _she_ was the mutant they were looking for.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"To avenge the Red Hot Kunoichi Tea Shop!" she said behind her mask. She leaped backward and suddenly disappeared into the trees surrounding the courtyard.

Kuno couldn't see the girl or read her, but he could feel her presence-to his left, then behind him, then to his left. _She's fast._ "Come out, kunoichi," he called. "If you defeat me, I shall allow you to date with me!"

"And who said," the girl cried as she leaped out and flipped him across the floor, "I want to go out with you!" The kunoichi kicked Kuno in the face, knocking him senseless.

Just then Mousse came out into the courtyard. He had been doing exercises in the gym below, and now he wanted to try out his skills against Kuno's. Only his host was getting the tar beaten out of him by feminine-looking ninja.

Mousse held out his arms, and his chains snaked out towards the kunoichi. Before they reached her though, they suddenly dropped to the ground. "What!"

The kunoichi turned to Mousse and rushed at him, sword held high. Mousse let go of his chains and brought out two broad bladed Chinese swords from under his robe. His blades met hers, metal clinging on metal.

Coming as he did from a village of female warriors, Mousse knew better than to underestimate a female opponent. And one thing he figured, was that this kunoichi was definitely much better with a sword than he was. So he simply kicked at her feet, then dropped his swords and grabbed her right arm.

Quick as a snake, she pulled off her mask with her free hand and, before Mousse could react, kissed him square in the mouth. Caught by surprise, Mousse didn't notice the kunoichi punch him in the stomach. Staggering, the Chinese boy tried to fight back, but was slammed against the wall nearby and knocked cold.

* * *

Mystique was in the room Kuno had given her, pacing the floor. True, they had been caught by surprise by those three ugly women, but did they have to leave immediately? Kuno said the void he had felt earlier was there; they could have simply gotten out of sight and then searched the area. But Lance and Mousse had fled on their horse in panic.

They had less than 48 hours before classes would start at Bayville High on Monday. While she knew neither Mousse nor Lance had any major exams Monday and she could cover for their absence it would arouse suspicion.

She felt the air around her stir-something was wrong. She looked, and saw the window open. When had that happened?

Had Mystique not been wary, the kick at her back would have knocked her flat; as it was she turned, and it grazed her shoulder. She struck out, and tore the mask off of red-clad kunoichi.

For some reason the kunoichi just stood there, staring. Mystique, taking advantage of her opponent's distraction, grabbed her by the arms and pinned her to the floor. The shapeshifter stared into the kunoichi's beautiful face. Why was the girl's nose bleeding?

Suddenly she was aware that she was naked. True-blue naked, as the day she was born. Mystique gritted her teeth as she tried to return to her form as Raven Darkholme, but she couldn't. That was when she realized that this girl was the mutant they were looking for.

Or maybe girl wasn't really the right word; a most unfeminine bulge was showing in 'her' pants. Mystique tore off the kunoichi's jacket, sure enough there were fake silicone breasts fastened to a smooth, slender, but undeniably masculine chest. "You're a boy, aren't you?" Not waiting for a reply, she then kissed him in the mouth.

* * *

The ninja Sasuke brought the bottle of sake and three glasses to where Mousse, Kuno, and Lance were sitting. "Here you are, Master and guests," he said as he placed the glasses before them and filled them with rice wine.

Lane had come to less than a minute after he'd been knocked out; that wasn't the first time he'd had a bottle broken over his head. He'd been able to get a hold of one of the broken shards lying next to him and cut the ropes holding him.

He'd rushed back to the house, and found Kuno and Mousse out cold in the courtyard. He managed to make them come to, and the ran over to Mystique's room.

There, on the floor, was Mystique, naked and screwing the brains out of a teenage boy. Who, it turned out, was the very 'kunoichi' that had attacked them.

His name, they'd been told, was Konatsu. When he was a little boy, his mother had died. Desperately lonely, Konatsu's father had gotten married again-to the shriveled dwarf who ran the Red Hot Kunoichi Tea Shop. _That guy must have been desperate_, Lance shuddered. Soon afterwards Konatsu's father also died, leaving him to be raised by his stepmother and her two equally hideous daughters.

They had treated him shabbily. First they'd raised him as a girl, to the point where he really didn't know how to act like a man. Then they made him do all the housework, cleaning up after his stepsisters and catering to their every whim, and being forced to live on table scraps.

Mousse gulped down his sake, and held out his glass for more. While he could sympathize with Konatsu's story, the guy had _kissed _him! Konatsu actually apologized for it and insisted it was only a ploy, that he wasn't interested in guys that way. Which was likely true, but the memory still revolted Mousse.

Lance had another sake too. "I don't know what's creepier," he said, "the fact that he makes such a convincing girl or how Mystique's recruiting him." The three looked back upstairs where Mystique's room was, and all three of them shivered.

* * *

"You," said Mystique, "are so sweet. So pretty, so beautiful."

She and Konatsu were sitting on her bed. She was brushing his thick black hair, amazed out how perfect it was. It went all the way down to his waist, without a single split end!

After her three subordinates ran in on them, Konatsu had screamed, almost like a girl who'd been caught naked. After calming him down, and getting themselves decent, she'd gotten him to tell the others his story. He then got up to leave, to go back to his step family. "Why," Mystique asked, "would you want to do that?"

She'd gotten Mousse and Lance to demonstrate their powers. And she demonstrated her own shape-changing ability. "We are mutants," she said, "and so are you."

After some experimenting, they'd determined that Konatsu's power was nullification: Kuno couldn't read him; Mousse's chains would just fall to the side and he couldn't teleport any object Konatsu held, any tremor Lance sent his way would just stop. When they touched him, their powers disappeared completely. Some more talking, Konatsu agreed to come back to Bayville with them.

Mystique held Konatsu's hair back into a ponytail and tied it with a yellow ribbon. "I'm afraid," she said, "we can't do this any more."

Konatsu turned to face her, alarm in his eyes. "Raven-sama! Did I not please you?"

"Oh yes, certainly." Mystique was not lying. She'd had her share of virgins, and as a lover Konatsu had real potential. That he liked dressing as girl and wearing makeup and pretty dresses did not bother her; some cross-dressers she'd known were remarkable in bed. But it wasn't a sex toy she needed.

"It's dangerous to become attached to me that way," she said. "And besides," Mystique gently caressed Konatsu's cheek, "you could please lots and lots of girls."

Konatsu snorted. "I'm hardly what women want."

"True, not most women," Mystique agreed. "But you're unique. Pretty and feminine on the outside; tough, strong, and manly on the inside. And believe me, there are many women who go for the unique."

She kissed him again, and they screwed each other for the third, and, Mystique thought ruefully, the last time. She didn't need a lover, she needed a weapon. Someone who was completely loyal and subordinate to her, and her alone. She thought she'd have that with Rogue, but thanks to Xavier and his meddling X-men that was botched. But now she had someone whose powers made theirs utterly useless. What was more, Konatsu was a top notch fighter; the only ones among the X-Men who could match him in that area would be Wolverine-and her own son Ranma.

She frowned at that. She owed so much to Magneto for causing her to be separated from her children. She would make him pay. And now she had just what she needed too; Magneto's powers would be useless against Konatsu. She smiled at the thought.

Konatsu got out of bed and walked over to the vanity. Making sure the ribbon held his ponytail in place he shaved and did his makeup. Nothing elaborate just some mascara and pink lipstick. Then he put on his fake breasts and padded girdle, then finally the yellow summer dress Kuno loaned. As soon as she got back to Bayville Mystique knew she'd have to buy him some clothes. She'd also need to get him a work visa so he could stay with them; posing as her housekeeper would make a good cover.

Mystique shifted to her Principal Darkholme form and followed Konatsu downstairs. "Mouse, Lance," she called, "get your bags packed. We are heading back to Bayville."

Mystique suppressed a giggle as the two went up the stairs and tried _not_ to stare at Konatsu's swishing hips. Konatsu may not be interested in men but men would pursue him, even some who knew his real gender. Those who didn't take no for an answer would be lucky if they just ended up in the hospital.

* * *

"How long have they been at it?" asked Freddy.

"I dunno," answered Todd. It was Sunday night and Pietro and that purple-haired Chinese girl he'd brought home Friday were still going at it. The only time either left Pietro's bedroom was to go to the bathroom or get something from the kitchen.

The door to the outside opened. Both mutant boys were so glued to the adult movie they were watching they didn't notice, or hear the sounds of footsteps behind them.

"Watching porno, are we?" Fred and Todd both gulped and turned to see Mystique standing behind them, with Lance and Mousse-and this very attractive Japanese girl neither had ever seen before. "I'd like you to meet your new teammate, Konatsu Kenzan."

"'Bout time we had some girls here!" Todd exclaimed. "There's way too much testosterone oozing through these walls." The slouching teenager jumped out of his chair and over their head, landing next to Konatsu. "Say babe," he said leeringly, "what so you and me later on, go out and look for a little action?" Konatsu's left hand shot out and slammed the greenish-skinned mutant to the floor, twisting his arm behind his back. "I guess you mean that as a no."

"Yes, _he_ does," said Mystique with a smile. Both Fred and Todd looked shocked. "Konatsu is a cross dresser. Now, where is Pietro?"

"Ah, he's upstairs with a girl." Fred explained.

"Why am I not surprised?" Mystique rolled her eyes. "Maximoff! Get down here right now!"

Less than two seconds later, Pietro appeared right in front of Mystique. "You back?"

Mystique frowned. "Could you please get some clothes on?"

"Oops. Sorry." Pietro sped back to his room then appeared before Mystique fully clothed.

"Having some fun while I was gone, were you?"

"Wo Airen!" Mystique and the others looked at the stairway to see a purple-haired Chinese girl with a bedsheet wrapped around her.

Mousse took off his sunglasses. His eyes went wide with recognition. "Xian Pu!

The girl's face hardened. "Mu Tsu."

Todd got to his feet, Konatsu had just let him go. "You know each other?"

"We're from the same village in China." Mousse turned to face Pietro. "What's she doing here?" Pietro quickly told them of how he found Xian Pu at Bayville Park, hit on her, how he toyed with her until he pinned her in place, and then how she kissed him and brought her back here to his room. "You mean that you beat her in a fight, and now you've been having sex the whole weekend?"

Pietro nodded. Shampoo walked up behind him and draped her arms around Pietro. "Airen! Airen!"

Mousse tried to suppress it, but he couldn't help himself. "He he he he he," he laughed. "Ha ha ha ha haha." He fell on his back. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

End of chapter 12.

Okay, I figured I'd catch some flack for this chapter. But Mystique is definitly the type to use sex to manipulate someone and Konatsu is most certainly the kind of person who can easily be manipulated that way; although I'm thinking later on of pairing him up with someone who's had an even more messed up childhood than he has.

How do you think Pietro will act once he realizes what he's gotten himself into? In way, he's even in it deeper than Ranma was in the manga. And what would Cologne make of him?

And finally, guess which of the X-Men can easily tell that Konatsu's really a man?


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Ranma½ or X-Men:Evolution, so I can't make any money of of them. Whoever thought of that %*$%#& rule belongs in the same asylum Magneto put Wanda in!

Okay I changed the rating because of the contents of the last chapter. It was needful, because the content was necessary for the story, although I tried mainly to be suggestive and circumspect As I said before I'm not a regular fan of such stuff, so if you are hoping to read future chapters filled of gratuitous sex, rape, slash, yoai or yuri-look elsewhere, you SICK %*$%#& TWISTED PERVERTS!

To better explain Konatsu: Simply put, other mutants' powers won't work with him. Telepaths can't read him, objects sent his way by telekinesis simply drop to the side. Cyclops's optic blasts and Storm's lightning would simply dissolve around him, and he can touch Rogue. His powers, obviously, would have no effect on Pantyhose Taro, and he is not immune to Ms. Hinako's(because they're not mutants).

Chapter 13

"WHY is he laughing?" cried Mystique. Mousse was still on the floor, chortling like a hyena.

Todd scratched his head. "I dunno; maybe he's trying to get into the Guinness Book of Records."

Mousse then stopped, only to point at Pietro. "You," he said between guffaws, "are SCREWED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"And just WHAT does he mean by that?" Mystique snapped.

The purple-haired Chinese girl produced a book, then tossed it into the air. Todd flicked his tongue into the air and caught it. Opening the now slimy book , he flipped through the pages. "Ahem. Ah. H'm." he mumbled.

"Duh, what does it say, Toad?" asked Freddy.

"How should I know?" shrugged Todd. "I can't read Chinese."

"Give me that." Angrily Mystique snatched the book from Todd, then, after wiping the slime off it's covers, opened it. She couldn't read Chinese either, but after looking through pages, she found a Japanese translation, and she could read that language.

The boys all looked at Mystique, Pietro nervously. He was afraid after what she'd read, she'd give him another 'personal session,' this time with that Billy Ray Cyrus music playing. All of a sudden, Mystique did something even more frightening.

She laughed along with Mousse.

Sighing Pietro broke himself out of Shampoo's arms. "All right, I'll find out what this means myself."

He picked up the book and rushed upstairs.

A few doors down from Lance's room there was a library the previous owner had put in. Sometimes Mystique came in here to read, but most of the other residents rarely used it. One time however, when he had nothing else to do, Pietro came in and read every single book on the shelves. He'd forgotten most of what he'd read, but he did remember something that could help him now.

He looked through the shelves. _Here we go, _he thought. _Basics of the Chinese Language. Learning to read Chinese. Translating Chinese into English._

On the floor, Mystique had finally come out of her laughing fit. "So," she said, "you're from the same village here as Mu Tsu, are you?"

"Yes." The girl Xian Pu, or as her name sounded to English-speaking ears, Shampoo, nodded. She glared icily at Mousse. "Him banished from village."

"Why is that?" Mystique figured the tale would be interesting.

"Because Mu-Tsu always pester Xian Pu," the girl said bitterly. "He keep proposing marriage and not take no for answer. Finally, Xian Pu agree to marriage challenge-at Jusenkyo."

"Jusen-" Mystique turned back to Mousse, who had just stopped laughing as well. "She caused you to fall into that cursed spring!"

"That's right, she did." Mousse produced a Super Soaker filled with water from the sleeves of his jacket. Without a word, he squirted Shampoo. "I paid her back too."

All of a sudden the bed sheet Shampoo had wrapped around herself fell to the floor. From the rumpled up sheet emerged a small white cat with purple fur and a tail.

Mystique arched her eyebrow. "So you did." Wheels were churning in her head. This girl showed no sign of being a mutant. Still, she may prove useful-even if only to make Pietro miserable. "Blob, go to the kitchen and get a cup full of hat water. Make sure it's just hot, not boiling."

Fred went to the kitchen and came back with the hot water. After dipping her left paw into the cup turned her back into a human, Shampoo wrapped herself back in her bed sheet. "You told us how you and Mousse know each other," she said. "Now tell us why you are here and not back at your village."

Shampoo told them about how the red-haired girl and the panda-she did not give any names-came to her village and ate the food that was meant to be her prize. Shampoo had then accepted the girl's challenge, hoping to make her pay-and was beaten."According to village law, I give girl Kiss of Death. Now I track girl to here in America. When find girl-I KILL!"

Mystique decided she liked this girl. "Very well. Now tell me," she said carefully, "have you noticed anything-strange-about your 'arien?'"

"He real fast. Why?"

"Well you see, China Doll," Todd leaped over Shampoo's head and land next to her-Shampoo's nose wrinkled at the smell- "that Pietro, me, an' the rest of the guys in this house here, we aint like other people."

"That's true," said Mystique. She had been in her Raven Darkholme guise; she shifted to her normal appearance. "We are what some would call 'mutants.'"

Shampoo glanced over at her former tribesman. "Mu Tsu too?"

"You've got it." Mousse unleashed a chain from his left sleeve that wrapped around Shampoo like a snake, picked her up and set her back down.

"Now you know what we are," said Mystique, "what do you think about us?"

Shampoo shrugged. "So that why Arien so fast."

Mystique was taken aback. She knew not all normal humans would hate or fear mutants once they learned about them-Genma hadn't for instance. As far as she was concerned they were the exception that proved the rule, but they were usually at least shocked.

Maintaining her composure, Mystique went on, "It is important that we keep a low profile. If you want to stay here for now, you must help us keep our secret. If you find this girl you are after, dispose of her quietly and secretly-is that understood?"

Shampoo nodded.

"Say," said Lance, "what is Pietro doing anyway? I thought I saw him head for the-"

Just then from the library upstairs, came Pietro's voice. "_**NNNNNNOOOOOOO!"**_

* * *

Logan batted at his ear. "I thought I heard something."

Genma was sitting next to him at the bar. "Probably something left over from that microchip Professor Xavier removed from your head."

Logan grunted then took a pull on his beer. "You've had it pretty interesting yourself. That boy of yours sure has a knack for making people want to hurt him, doesn't he?"

"He'll manage. He always does. By the way, I'm proud of the way you told me Kurt handled himself too."

"I expected you would be." Logan set down his beer glass. "So you've already been teaching him how to use a katana?"

"A ninjaken,* actually. No, just a boken for now. Won't be long, however." Genma drain his glass, then ordered another from the bartender. "I tell you that boy was born to be a ninja! He has such amazing dexterity, he already can handle the boken better then I can!"

Now Genma paused. He had, before Ranma was born, designed a style of fighting that seemed perfectly suited for someone like Logan. True, the last person he taught it to had caused the roof of his Dojo to collapse, killing him instantly. But Logan seemed more than capable of handling it; he wouldn't make the same careless mistakes.

Genma sipped his beer again. This was something he had to think about.

* * *

"All right!" Todd yelled. "It's the last day of school!"

Shampoo had woken the boys all up at six a. m. Which they normally hated, but she'd fixed breakfast.

"Man, this is good." said Lance as he forked some scrambled eggs into his mouth. "I tell you, you're a really good cook!"

Shampoo smiled, then walked over to Pietro. She set a hand on his shoulder. "It wife's duty to cook for husband and household!" She glared over at where Mousse was sitting. "Even if household include village outcast." Mousse however, only snickered, enjoying the stricken look on Pietro's face.

Konatsu came into the kitchen dressed like a French maid. The other guys looked down trying not to notice; they wondered where Konatsu had gotten that outfit-then decided they didn't _want_ to know.

Except for Pietro. He got out of his chair. "Look, ah, Shampoo-," he began, "this whole you wanting to marry me because I beat you in a fight-it aint going to work out." He took her hands in his. "Don't get me wrong. Thisweekendwasoneofthebest! You'reoneofthebestgalsIeverhad! AndI'vehadalot! It'snotyou! It'sme!" He sped over to behind where Lance and Mousse were sitting. "Askanyonewhoknowsme! I'mapervert! I'macreep!" He then appeared right behind Konatsu. "I'llgropeanygirlwhostrikesmyfancy!See!" He grabbed Konatsu's 'bosom' and paused. Something didn't feel right-.

"_Hentai!" _Pietro's face slammed against the kitchen wall. Konatsu had his right hand around Pietro's neck and an angry expression on his pretty face.

Lance giggled. "Ah, Pietro, Konatsu's not exactly into guys."

"Yeah," Mousse smirked. "And _he _is one too."

Pietro's jaw dropped. Sure, he'd seen his share of drag queens and transvestites on the streets of New York, but this,creature standing before him looking like the very model of femininity,was a _guy?_

Shampoo walked over to Pietro. Konatsu let him go and Shampoo caressed him. "Not anymore. Now Pietro belong Shampoo," she cooed, her large breasts rubbing against his chest.

Inside Pietro's mind, his logic warred with his libido:

_Yes,Yes! Letstakehernow!_

_No!Ifwedo,she'llonlygetherclawsintousdeeper!_

_Whocares! Let'stakeherbacktoourroomforaquickonerightnow!_

_Haven'tyougottenusintoenoughtrouble?_

_Whocares?She'shot! She'sgorgeuous! Andshewantsus!_

_Andshewantstobetheonlyhotandgorgeousbabewe'lleverscorewithagainfortherestofourlives! _

Pietro's head rolled back. "He fainted!" Shampoo cried.

Lance shrugged. "In all the time I've known him, this is the first I ever saw him standing still."

Mystique, in her Principal Darkholme guise, walked in. "What happened here?"

"Pietro tried to hit on Konatsu,"Lance said, "and got more than he bargained for."

"I knew that was going to happen," Mystique snorted. She sniffed. "What smells so good?

Shampoo straightened herself, and bowed to Mystique. "Shampoo make breakfast for husband and household."

"Nice to see someone is making herself useful around here for a change," said Mystique. "Go ahead, and find that girl you're looking for. Konatsu will wash the dishes."

"Thank you!" Shampoo picked up Pietro, and carried him over her shoulder. "First put Airen on sofa and wait for him to wake up. Then look for girl."

As Shampoo walked out the kitchen door, Mystique looked at Konatsu. "Konatsu, dear?" she asked him in Japanese, "You've already cleaned up the living room area. Could you please wash the dishes after we are done eating? Then take out the trash? And go shopping for some groceries. I've made a list and the grocer just down the block is from Japan so you won't have any trouble understanding him."

Konatsu bowed his head "Yes, Raven-sama."

Todd crossed his arms and snorted. "I don't know what creeps me out more, the new guy wearin' dresses and actin' all girly, or the way the boss lady acts so nice to 'im."

Now Mystique sniffed again, at something that didn't smell so good. "Oh, and could you give Mr. Tolansky a bath? He really needs it."

"At once, Raven-sama." Konatsu walked to where Todd was sitting, and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Hey, what're you doin'?" cried Todd as Konatsu carried him out of the kitchen. "Where are you takin' me? What, not there! No. No. No!" The last one was a wail, "_NNNNNNOOOOOO!"_

* * *

"-so, like, on my way to study hall, I run across Todd Tolansky," said Kitty Pride. "And the weird thing is, like, today, he didn't smell. At least, nowhere near as bad as he usually does." She paused. "Do you suppose he took a bath?"

"Nah," answered Rogue. It was lunchtime and the two of them were looking for a place to eat; they were both sick of cafeteria food. "He probably just hired some lookalike with good hygiene to fill in for 'im."

"Say, what about this place," said Kitty. "They've got a great salad bar!"

"I guess," Rogue shrugged. She wasn't a vegetarian like Kitty but she liked to eat healthy-and no way was she going to fill up on grease at Burger Bomb like Kurt.

Just before they could step inside, a strange voice called, "You, skunk-hair!"

The two girls looked and saw a purple-haired Chinese girl standing a few feet away. Kitty fidgeted nervously. "Is she-?"

"Yeah, that's the girl we told ya' about," said Rogue. "Alright Shampoo," she said, facing the Chinese girl and trying not to giggle at her name, "whaddya want?"

"You girl I see with Ranma. Tell me where she is!"

Rogue started to take of her gloves, but Kitty stepped in between then. "Now, now, let's not cause a scene. Let's go into that alleyway and talk this over, shall we?"

Shampoo and Rogue both nodded, and they ducked into the alleyway between the restaurant and an abandoned warehouse. "Okay, now lets talk."

"Tell Shampoo where Ranma is. Then I kill!"

"Now now. Ms.-Shampoo, is it? Ranma's our friend, and we are not about to let anyone go kill hi-er her."

Shampoo looked at Kitty, then at Rogue. "You hide Ranma. You both-" suddenly her bonborri maces appeared in her hands, "-I kill!"

Konatsu was walking happily along the streets of Bayville, grocery bags in his arms. Mr. Yamodo at the grocery store was so nice and helpful at finding the stuff on Raven-sama's list. And if he happened to be staring at Konatsu's chest while he was doing it, well, he hadn't done anything more than look.

Konatsu had changed out of the French maid outfit into a floral print sun dress. It felt so good to be outside on such a bright and sunny day, with the birds singing and the sun shining down on his smooth skin. If some of the men walking by leered at him well-_they better not do anything more than leer_ Konatsu thought grimly.

As he turned a corner, he heard something. It wasn't sure, but it sounded like mangled English and Chinese. Dropping his bags, Konatsu ran to the alleyway where he heard the nose coming from

Kitty had never felt so useless. In her intangible state she couldn't help Rogue fight Shampoo-but if she turned tangible, Shampoo would just swat her aside like a horse swatting a fly; this girl was an uncommonly good fighter. She got up and phased inside the warehouse, maybe she could find something useful in there.

Rogue's back was to a wall. Both her gloves were off but that did her no good; she could only drain Shampoo if their skin made direct contact-and the only parts of Shampoo's body that were exposed were her face and neck. The Chinese girl's bonborris allowed her to strike and keep a safe enough distance from Rogue's hands.

Rogue just narrowly missed being brained by one bonborri then got kicked in the stomach. I_f I don't drain her soon, _she thought_, I'm done for!_

Unexpectedly, Kitty phased back into the alleyway and tripped Shampoo with a long heavy metal rod she'd found. The Chinese girl fell to the ground, and Rogue touched the side of her face.

"Thanks Kitty," she said. Much of the time her perky roommate annoyed her but Rogue was really glad to see her this time. She looked down at the prostrate Shampoo. "I tell ya, that is one _tough _girl."

"Yeah, I'll say," said Kitty. "Do we just leave her here?"

"Nah, the 'professor wants us to take her to 'im, see if he can talk some reason inta her." Rogue sighed. "Go to a pay phone and call the mansion; maybe someone can come by to pick us up."

Konatsu stood at the alleyway. He'd just seen those two girls knock out Shampoo, the girl who was a guest of Raven-sama's, like himself. He had to help her.

Kitty had just turned towards the street when she saw this strange Asian girl kick her legs out from under her. Seeing Kitty in trouble, Rogue ran up and touched the stranger in the face.

Nothing happened. Rogue gapped in wonder, but only for a second. The girl grabbed her arm, twisted it behind Rogue's back, and slammed her face down in the dirt.

Konatsu wasn't there to seriously hurt them; he only wanted to help Shampoo. He picked her up, put her over his left shoulder, and jumped up the fire escapes to the roofs. The Brotherhood of Bayville Boardinghouse was only a couple of blocks away on the other side of these buildings, he should be able to make it without being spotted.

Just as Konatsu came to the roof, Shampoo came to. She looked down and saw Rogue and Kitty getting to their feet.

Groggily, she brought her hand to her mouth and kissed it not once but twice. _I blow both of you Kiss of Death,_ she thought. _When better, I track you down-and I kill!_

Kitty and Rogue looked up at Shampoo just before the Chinese girl and Konatsu disappeared. "Did she just blow us kisses," Kitty asked.

"Looks like it," said Rogue, "and I don't think she meant anything good by it either."

"Who do you think that girl was, anyway? The one that rescued Shampoo from us."

"I don't know. Maybe someone else from that weird tribe of hers." Rogue looked down at her hand. "The real scary thing is I touched her-and nothing happened."

"Nothing-" Kitty started, then looked at her watch. "Oh shoot! My Earth Science exam started fifteen minutes ago! How am I going to explain _this _to Mr. Watkins?"

* * *

"This girl you fought," Mystique looked down at Shampoo, "she touched and she _drained_ you?" _That could only have been Rogue, _Mystique thought.

"Yes." Shampoo was sitting on the couch in the Brotherhood Boardinghouse. The others were all sitting around, listening to her story. "I see her with girl I'm chasing before; I try to ask her question. Next time I see her-."

"This girl you are after-what's her name?"

"Ranma."

Now Mystique was furious. "You will NOT kill Ranma! I'll kill you first before I allow it!"

"Ranma beat Shampoo! Humiliate her before whole village! Tribal law say that if woman from outside beat Amazon, she must give Kiss and Death, and Kill!"

"Ranma is a man."

"What?" Shampoo couldn't believe her ears. "That woman that beat Shampoo!"

"Yes. But Ranma is a mutant, as I am. Sometimes," Mystique changed her shape a couple of times, just to show her point, "he turns into a girl. What is more he's my son."

"Ranma your-son?"

"Yes," Mystique said. "That's why I won't allow you to harm him."

Now Shampoo was confused, she didn't know how the village law covered this one. True, there were some in her tribe who had been beaten by women who turned out to have been men cursed by the Spring of Drowned Girl. They normally took them as husbands. But this wasn't the same. "I must go in private," she said as she got up from the couch. "Need to call village and talk to Great Grandmother."

As she left the room, Pietro's mind warred with itself again.

_Yes! Wearefree! She'llhavetoleavehereandmarrythatgirlyboyandwewon'thaveherclingingtousanymore!_

_ButIwannascrewheragain!_

_Diddn'tyouhearme?Wearefree!_

_ButIwannascrewher!_

_Wearefree!_

_Iwannascrewher_

* * *

"That is serious news indeed, Child," the elder Amazon tribal leader spoke into her cell phone-the only cellular phone in the entire Amazon village. "Since Ranma, as it turns out, is really a man, then your Kiss of Death is void. However, since you have given the other the Kiss of Marriage, and then you consummated the marriage, that one will be your husband. Although he protests now, you must pursue him with all your might."

Ku-Logne closed the phone and set it down. She had misgivings about Xian Pu going off to America to chase after that Ranma person. But the girl had a mind of her own. And now it seems, had found herself in a very _interesting_ situation.

Shampoo also told them that boy Mu Tsu who was banished months ago was there. She decided to stop by the boy's mother's house, to let her and his sisters know that he was all right. Mu Tsu's father had died two years ago and it had been very hard on the family; Mu Tsu's banishment made it even harder.

She decided she would go to Bayville, and help her great-granddaughter in her pursuit. Life had gotten stale these past several decades in the village anyway; some excitement might be more than welcome.

"Honorable Grandmother?" Ku-Logne turned and saw her middle-aged grandson Ah-ftar-shaiv had come into her hut.

"Welcome, grandson," she said. "Take a seat. It seems that your daughter had something unexpected happen in America."

End of chapter thirteen.

Okay, how did you like that one?

Shampoo is not a mutant. Obviously though, she can give the like of Rogue and Kitty-both at the same time!-everything they want and more.

Cologne will be coming to Bayville, but not until after the events of 'Sanctuary!' Just imagine how that will turn out!

How do you think Magneto will react, once he learns what Pietro has gotten himself into?Will he be furious with his son? Or will the situation amuse him?

And in 'Season 2' so to speak, I'll have Wanda show up earlier than she did in the T.V. Show. And guess who'll be coming with her to join in on the fun!

And finally how I HAVE to aske you readers:how disturbed do you think I am?

*A ninjaken is a type of sword specially used by ninjas. Normally straight and shorter than a samurai's katana, the ninjaken is a small arsenal in itself-hidden daggers were often built into the hilt or , shuriken were concealed inside the guard, and the scabbard could be converted into a javelin! Even the cloth wrapped around the hilt had a purpose-it could be used as a garrote! Not that Kurt would ever use it for that purpose, of course.


	14. Chapter 14

I would have had a funny disclaimer, but Pietro whizzed into my house and stole them all! Then Rogue touched me and I won't be able to write any more for a while.

About the last chapter:I felt I need to give Shampoo an additional reason to stay in Bayville besides merely wanting Pietro. And hers had to be strictly personal-she doesn't care about the feud between the Brotherhood and the X-Men or the conflict of ideologies. She just wants Pietro-and to kill Rogue and Kitty!

Chapter 14.

"This is a fine mess Pietro has gotten himself into," Magneto said over the holo-projector. Mystique had just told him about that purple-haired Chinese girl and how she declared Pietro was her 'husband' now. The Master of Magnetism shook his head; again his son had disappointed him. Pietro had enormous power and he was smart but the boy had no discipline.

"I've decided to let her stay around for now," said Mystique. "Even though she is not a mutant, she does seem useful for making Pietro miserable."

Magneto's mouth twitched upwards. Although he had left Pietro in foster care while he pursued his goal, he had kept his eye on the boy. What he saw did not impress him. Pietro was reckless and acted without thinking; that was what had landed him in a juvenile detention cell during the incident involving that Daniels boy. Now his impulsive behavior and his hormones-Magneto wondered if Pietro's X-gene had somehow affected the latter-had landed him into this. "I bailed him out that one time," he said quietly. "I won't again."

He asked Mystique about the new mutant they had acquired. She seemed vague, implying that his mutation further enabled the ninjitsu training he'd undergone all his life. "Konatsu does have his oddities, however. The family that raised and trained him also brought him up as a girl. While he is aware that he is a young man, he dresses and acts like as if he were female."

"I don't care about that," snapped Magneto. "As long as he proves useful, he can wear perfume and pink tutus for all I care." He had a feeling Mystique was not telling him everything but he wouldn't force it out of her. He could find out from his own secret contact in the Brotherhood. "Now I have something to inform you about..."

* * *

The backyard to the Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House was set up with various ropes course constructions, swinging logs, practice dummies, and punching bags. The entire yard was surrounded by a high wooden fence and trees that kept the prying eyes of nosy neighbors from noticing what was going on.

Konatsu was going through the entire course, demonstrating to the rest of the Brotherhood his ninja skills. He had made it through the ropes course at a pace only Quicksilver and Toad could have outdone, jumped through the swinging logs with practiced ease. Now, using a pair of adamantium-bladed ninjaken Mystique had given him, he demolished every single one of the training dummies.

"Girly-boy ninja not bad," said Shampoo, actual respect in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess," Pietro said, only half interested. Shampoo had both her arms wrapped around his right; earlier this morning when he was half awake she had crept into his bed-naked. His body had reacted before his mind did. _HowamIgoingtogetridofher? _Pietro kept wondering. Sure Shampoo was gorgeous, and she was dynamite in the sack. But she was absolutely convinced by these strange laws of her people in this little backwards section of China that they were now husband and wife. And she was just so _clingy!_ "Who'd figure? Those X-geeks get their girly-man; we get ours."

To Pietro's left Mousse was snickering. Sure he felt a little bad for Pietro; some of the best fun he'd had since he'd come here was him and the speed demon sneaking into strip clubs and movie theaters together. But it was just so funny!

"He still gives me the creeps," muttered Toad.

"You're just mad because of that bath Mystique made him give you yesterday," said Pietro. "You needed it."

"I don't see anything wrong," said Freddy. "I mean, so what if he likes dressing like a girl? He aint hurtin' no one by it. And he does most of the housework, so Mystique aint on our case all the freakin' time to clean up."

"It aint natural I tell ya," insisted Todd. "Worse is how the Boss Lady always smiles and acts so nice to 'im, he won't have to be goin' to school with the rest of us this fall, and she even gave him those two swords!"

"Toad, Konatsu barely speaks any English; there'd be no way he could blend in with the rest of us at Bayville High," Lance said. "Besides, he already knows what to do with swords like those and Mystique happened to have 'em." Lance wondered where Mystique had found those weapons, but decided not to ask. He also decided he wouldn't tell the others how Mystique had recruited Konatsu; the thought still made him shudder.

He understood Todd's first objection however. Lance walked up to Konatsu, just as the ninja re-sheathed his swords into scabbards on his back. "Konatsu," he began.

Konatsu turned to him. "Yes, Alvers-san?"

In his slow, clumsy Japanese, Lance went on, "You're a cross dresser. And I'm totally cool with that."_Not least because you can kick my butt from here to Genosha, _he thought glumly. But Konatsu had had a rough life, so he was entitled to be a little messed up. "But that outfit you've got on-,"

"What's wrong with it?" Konatsu had discarded the old threadbare and patched kunoichi outfit for one that was in better condition-and a lot more risque.

Gone were the sleeves, instead Konatsu wore fingerless black silk gauntlets that reached just past the elbows with metal forearm guards each holding four shurikans. The top revealed most of Konatsu's back and had a V-neckline in the front that nearly reached the waist. He wore a fishnet shirt underneath that hid the edges of his fake breasts to give the illusion of a real bosom. The pants were skin tight and well-padded at the hips with the legs were tucked into black tabi ninja boots; each thigh had a s_ai _dagger strapped on. Konatsu's hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a red ribbon that he'd demonstrated earlier could double as a garrote. His face was heavily made up with mascara and blush; his lipstick and nails were the same dark red as the outfit.

The whole effect was exotic and sexy-or would have been, if Lance didn't know the person underneath was the same gender as himself.

"Does my outfit trouble you in some way?" Konatsu asked. "Raven-sama helped me design it, and it looks so much better than my old one, but if you don't-"

"Is Konatsu turning you on?" Lance heard Mystique's voice say behind him.

"No!" Lance felt his face turn red and heard other guys snicker. He glared at them, and they quieted. Lance didn't like the sound of Mystique's voice; her sounding amused was more unnerving than her usual raving and screaming.

"What you come out here for, Boss Lady?" asked Todd.

"I have been talking with Magneto," said Mystique, "and he has something for me to tell the rest of you."

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Charles?" Logan wiped his forehead with a towel. He'd just finished sparring with Genma; this time he'd won. He'd planned on making Genma pay too, for what he did at the bar last night. Order drinks for everyone, would he?

"Ah Logan." Charles Xavier was at Cerebro; he'd just taken the headpiece off and swiveled his chair to face the Canadian. "It's about that girl Xian Pu."

"You mean the Chinese gal who's trying to kill Ranma?" Logan asked. "His father told me all about it last night."

"Yes. Well, I'm afraid it goes deeper than that." Xavier told Logan about Rogue and Kitty's encounter with the Chinese girl the previous day. "From what little I've been able to learn about them off of the Internet, the people she comes from are believed to be descended from Greek Amazons who'd fled Asia Minor* from the armies of Alexander the Great and settled in China. Although they have adopted much of the local Chinese customs and language they still maintain their matriarchal and warrior traditions-including one that says if an Amazon is defeated by an female outsider, the Amazon must give said outsider the Kiss of Death, and kill her."

"Pretty obsessive, aren't they?" Logan grunted.

"There's more." Xavier told Logan about how the girls had manged to bring Shampoo down-and the mystrious stranger who rescued the Amazon.

"She can touch Rogue?"

Xavier nodded. "Apparently she can. I tried using Cerebro, to see if there was a new mutant in town. And I found a presence-one that seems like something should be there that isn't-at the Brotherhood's house. An emptiness-like a _void."_

Logan grunted again. Those bums had a new member? That wasn't good. Xavier went on, "I also detected another presence-a non-mutant one that I believe to be Xian Pu."

"Why would she be staying with them?"

"I don't know. Mystique isn't _quite_ as-well, narrow-minded as Magneto; at least not where regular humans are concerned. She may very well allow this girl to stay." He wheeled his chair back towards Cerebro. "I have to examine that girl again, to see if I can get past whatever is blocking Cerebro." No sooner had Xavier set the helmet on his head, than he jerked, as if caught in a seizure. Logan knew what that meant-a new mutant's power had just been activated.

* * *

Sixteen year old Alex Masters coughed as he swam up to the shore. The shark that had attacked him just after he'd wiped out on his surfboard had been frightening enough, but now, that burst of energy that came out of his body and sent the shark packing-what was happening to him.

"Alex Masters."

Alex looked up and saw a strange man in red and purple-_floating?-_right above him. "Who-who are you?" he asked, half fascinated, half frightened.

"Someone once like you," the man answered. "Lost, confused, and unsure of where to turn." He offered his hand. "There is much that I can teach you."

* * *

"Man I can't believe it!" Ranma shouted as Scott drove him and Jean home from school-the others had finished with their exams the day before, but the three of them all had one more they had just gotten done with. "Twelve whole weeks without school! Man you American kids sure have it good!"

"Yeah, well, remember, we still have stuff to do at the Institute for a while." Scott let out a sigh. Summer was usually a lonely time for him; Jean would leave to her parents and sister, Logan would go off on one of one of his haunts, Storm would visit her family in New York. True there were more students at the institute now, but they'd surely go off to be with their families for the summer; he'd even heard Ranma and Mr. Saotome would be going with Kurt to Germany to visit his foster parents. Of course, there would be Rogue, so he wouldn't be completely lonely.

They had pulled up into the mansion driveway and Scott parked his car. "All right!" shouted Ranma. "Let the vacation begin!"

"You said it Ranma," agreed Scott. "Race you up the hill!"

The two boys ran up towards the mansion. "Wait! Scott! Ranma! You both forgot your schoolbooks!" Seeing they couldn't hear her, She picked them up along with her own books, and walked up to the mansion with considerable more dignity than her two male compatriots.

Almost as soon as Ranma and Scott disappeared into the mansion, something whisked by Jean's nose.

Looking to her left, she saw a four-pointed metal star sticking out of a tree. She turned to her right, and saw a very pretty Asian girl dressed in what looked like a rather revealing red ninja outfit. "Who are you?" Jean cried.

The girl said nothing but simply ran at Jean. Jean brought up her hands, hoping to contain the girl with her telekinesis.

Nothing happened.

The girl slammed her fist into Jean's stomach, then flipped her over her shoulder. Jean managed to land on her feet-she had always been pretty good with her physical training, and since Mr. Saotome came had improved considerably. But this girl was obviously was way beyond her in that area.

_Got to put as much space between me and her as I can._ Using her her telekinesis Jean lifted herself into the air. _At least it still works, _she thought. She tried to contain her attacker again, Again, nothing happened.

_If not directly, then maybe-." _Jean lifted up several nearby rocks and sent them at the girl, hoping to knock her out. It did no good, as soon as they reached the girl, the rocks fell to her feet.

_What is this girl?_ Jean wondered. "Who are you?" she asked again. "Why are you attacking me?"

The girl looked up and shouted something in what sounded like Japanese. Jean thought she heard the English word _Raven._

_Raven? Raven Darkholme-Mystique! _That girl must be one of the Brotherhood! Possibly even the same one that rescued Shampoo from Rogue and Kitty.

The ninja reached into her boot and pulled out what looked like a triangular blade attached to a cord.

Jean closed her eyes reaching out telekinetically at the defense cannons. _If only I had more practice manipulating machinery,_ she thought. Before she could bring them to bear, however, the stranger disabled three of them with her shurikans and leaped at the fourth closest to her,slashing it to pieces with one of her swords.

The girl twirled her cord and tossed it at Jean. Jean tried to fly higher, but the cord's weighted end wrapped itself around her legs. The ninja pulled on the cord, dragging Jean back to the ground.**

The redhead landed with a _thud _next to the well. Groggily she got to her feet, only to backhanded by the ninja. Jean opened her eyes to see the ninja raise her sword. _Oh no, she's going to-._

The pommel of the ninja's sword smashed onto Jean's forehead. Jean fell back into the well, and before she could cry out, her head banged against the stones, and everything went black.

Konatsu looked down to where his target had landed. The well wasn't deep, and Konatsu was sure he could hear her breathing. _Good,_ he thought. He had killed people before, on the orders of his stepmother, but he didn't like it. That wasn't the objective either, it was enough that he had subdued her.

The male kunoichi removed a small walkie-talkie from his belt. "The girl known as Jean Grey has been eliminated."

"Excellent, Void," came Mystique's voice over the receiver. "Now look up in the sky." Konatsu, or Void as Mystique had called him, turned his head upwards. A large shiny metal orbs floated down towards him. The top half of the orb opened and the kunoichi stepped inside.

* * *

"What?" cried Scott. "Alex is alive!"

"Yes, said Professor Xavier. "He goes by Alex Masters now, he was adopted by a family in Hawaii."

"Alex." Scott still couldn't believe it. For years, he'd believed that his entire family perished in that plane crash, and now, to his joy, he found his younger brother was still alive! "They told me I was the only one who survived! I shouldn't have believed them; I should have gone looking for him!"

"Hey, congrats, Scott!" Ranma slapped Scott on the back. "i find out I've got a brother I never knew; now you find yours again!"

Xavier smiled. "When I founded the Institute, I hadn't intended to be reuniting families. It is a nice side affect, however."

"I gotta go to him," Scott insisted. "I've got to see him again!"

"You will, don't worry," said the Professor calmly. The bald mutant looked across at Logan, who had been leaning against the wall. "Logan, prepare the Blackbird; it looks like we have a little family reunion ahead of us."

* * *

"Aw man," moaned Evan. "I thought we were going to Hawaii."

They were in the hanger, only to find it empty; evidently the Professor and Logan had intended for Scott to meet his brother on his own.

"Hey, it's no big deal," Ranma shrugged. He hadn't wanted to go to Hawaii anyway; although he had never been there for some bizarre reason everything he'd ever heard about the place gave him the creeps.

"Oh right!" Kurt 'bamfed' into the hanger, carrying a boogie board and dressed in beach clothes. "All right!" he shouted. "Havaii here ve-," he looked around, only to see the Blackbird gone. "Ah nuts."

"It's just as well," said Genma. "I'd only too likely get splashed, and maybe end up in the Honolulu Zoo." He walked out the door. "I'm going to meditate." He stopped at the door. "And Kurt," he turned back his head, grinning evilly, "when I'm done, I expect you to meet me for more bokken practice."

Kurt gulped and clutched his sides. He'd been eager when the man he discovered was his biological father had offered to train him in ninjitsu and swordsmanship. He'd always liked swords and he was turning out to have a natural talent for it. But Genma made him swear by the Blood of Christ and the bones of all the saints*** that he wouldn't use teleportation during these sessions-and although they both wore masks to protect their eyes Genma insisted on no protective padding-he thought pain drove the lessons home better.

Ranma slapped Kurt on the back. "Hey, compared to what he's put me through, _Otouto__****_, you've got it easy!"

Hey," Kurt snapped his fingers, "Havaii's not like, the only beaches in the world, right?"

The others all stared at him blankly. "Hello," Kurt waved. "Road trip, anyvone?"

"A road trip without any adult supervision." A grin came on Evan's face. "Sound's like fun!"

Ranma shrugged. "Why not?" _At least this turning into a girl thing doesn't come from Jusenkyo,_ he thought gladly, _or otherwise I'd have to wear a girl's swimsuit._

Rogue and Kitty both nodded. "All right!" shouted Kurt. "I'll get the van!" With a 'bamf' and a cloud of smoke, Kurt was gone.

"Wait a minute," said Rogue, "Kurt doesn't have a license."

* * *

The blue-gray cat watched as the X-Van pulled out of the driveway. Morphing back into her blue skinned humanoid form, Mystique pulled out a walkie talkie. "Change of plans," she said. "They're on the move."

"_Not for long,"_ the voice of Lance Alvers said. _We're on 'em."_

"Remember, do not seriously hurt Ranma, Kurt, or Rogue, or it will be much worse for you." Mystique put away her walkie-talkie and reached down next to a plate full of pork-buns. First, she'd have to take care of a certain former husband of hers....

* * *

"I still say you should have let me handle Grey," said Toad sullenly. "I could have taken her."

"No you couldn't," Lance said as he drove his van down the cliff side road. "You're way out of her league Toad; it's best we let Konatsu have her. Her powers didn't work on him."

"I don't care," said Pietro, fidgeting as he always did whenever he was in a vehicle; he hated being in an enclosed space for any length of time. "I want another shot at the X-geeks' girly-boy."

"The only way you could take him is if you were running a race, Pietro," said Mousse; in the past couple of month since he'd come to Bayville he'd more or less become Lance's unofficial lieutenant. "Like I said before, Blob's got the best chance against that guy."

In the rear of the van, unknown to the four young mutants, a purple and white cat sat quietly. When she'd heard her 'arien' and the others were going to attack another group of mutants, she'd wanted to go along. Lance, however took her aside and explained that this was between them and the 'X-geeks' alone, that this was s sort of test for them. Shampoo respected that, she understood all about trial combat and initiation rites.

Still, when she saw them getting into the van, she poured water on herself and sneaked on board with them. No reason she couldn't watch.

* * *

"You see anything?" asked Scott, he was in the cockpit of the Blackbird with Logan.

Logan scanned through the ocean through the canopy glass. "Not yet, I don't."

Xavier was sitting behind them, his hands on his temples. "I'm sensing his presence-down there."

Logan lowered the Blackbird on an empty beach. The Blackbird's doorway opened, and Scott and Logan stepped out.

Scott saw two sets of prints in the sand right next to the jet. "Are those-Alex's?"

"Maybe." Logan sniffed into the air. "If they are, he's not alone. Magneto." He say that last word more to himself than to Scott.

"Who's-Magneto?" Scott asked, puzzled.

"Bad news," Logan growled between his teeth. But before he could say anything, an unseen force lifted him off his feet-then the Blackbird into the air.

"Logan! Professor!" Scott cried.

_We're all right for now,_ Professor Xavier's voice spoke inside Scott's head. _We can deal with this; go to your brother._

_What do you mean by- _Scott thought to the Professor, but before he could finish, a voice broke into his thought. "Scott, is that like-you?"

Scott turned his head. Standing right behind him, was a boy at least a couple of years younger than him. The stranger had long blond hair with the tan and clothes of a Hawaii surfer bum. His voice had a Hawaiian accent too, but it was a little familiar-, "Alex?"

* * *

Genma Saotome had finished meditating. Now he was going to give Kurt another lesson on how to use a ninjaken. He was really quite proud of the progress the boy was making already; Kurt wasn't an all rounder like Ranma and likely would never be as good at taking the offensive or barehanded combat. But he had a gift for stealth and unexpected tricks-which was the basic essence of what ninjitsu was all about. And his unusual dexterity and agility made him a natural swordsman.

He had come up to the mansion building ready to to yell for his younger son when he noticed a plate full of pork buns sitting beside the door. He grabbed one and popped it into his mouth. _It's so good,_ he thought. _Just like Raven used to-_ and he fell on his face, unconscious.

Mystique shook her head as she dragged Genma's knocked out body back to the bushes. _Still the same as ever, Genma,_ she thought, _always thinking with your stomach._

The shape shifter placed Genma behind the bushes, making sure none could see him. She didn't feel for Genma what she once did but she wished nothing bad to happen to him either. Here, she should stay nice and safe until this was over.

* * *

"Rogue?" Ororo Munro called out. "Jean? Kitty Ranma? Evan?" She knew something was wrong by how quiet everything was; a house full of teenagers like the Xavier Mansion was never quiet.

"Maybe they're trying to psych you out, by staying quiet," said Ninamia Hinako. She was in her adult form; her left hand was holding her goldfish bowl with the two Siamese fighting fish.

"They better not," Ororo muttered, she didn't care for practical jokes. She looked at her friend. "You're going to have to be a child for tonight anyway; there's no way that you can go into the theater with that goldfish bowl. Why don't you set it down and watch TV for awhile. We'll leave for the movie after I find the kids."

Ms. Hinako put the goldfish bowl on the kitchen counter. Slowly she released the _ki_ that was keeping her an adult, reverting her body to that of a nine year old. "YEAH!" she cried. "It's time for Pokemon!"

Ororo just shook her head. Ninamia was a good friend, but just because she sometimes had the body of a little kid, did that mean she had to act like one?

She walked out into the living room. Suddenly she felt something rub against her leg. "You're not the Kitty I was looking for," she said as she looked down. "Who let you in?"

Suddenly the cat's shape shifted and morphed into Mystique. "I let myself in, Storm."

End of chapter 14

Okay, I'm leaving with a cliff hanger here because:

The part of Evolution One Half covering the Sanctuary storyline is one long chapter; why should I copy Shudder?

I want to ask you readers how the fight scenes should go, with the different elements added in, especially with Ms. Hinako in the picture.

I just like to mess with my reader's minds and leave them hanging. I'm evil!

Next chapter, Ranma's going to be facing a difficult choice. Magneto's going to be offering him a chance to be rid of everything he hates about his mutation and become more powerful at the same time. Will he accept? Will Genma stay asleep the whole time or will he be coming along with the rescue party? Will Ryoga wander onto the Asteroid? And should I bring Akane in a later chapter as one of the New Mutants?

Plus, you'll see more of Pantyhose Taro. Magneto enhanced Taro's cursed form with water from the Spring of Drowned Octopus-and another spring as well.

Last chapter, I had way too many readers who just left story alerts or list this as a favorite but didn't review! This better not happen again, or I just may not update!

*Now called Turkey.

**Unlike with Rogue, Konatsu does not need direct skin on skin contact to nullify another mutant's powers. Any contact will do-although the more indirect the contact the less effective it works.

***Yes, I am using the comics' portrayal of Kurt as a devout Catholic here. I always thought that was an interesting side to Nightcrawler, and that was a shame that X-Men:Evolution left that part of him out.

****Little brother.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own and haven't created any of these characters and I'm not making any money off of their use. Well, I have created Magneto's food taster, but I don't see how I could make any money off of him.

Man, I'm getting some conflicting reviews. Some say I made Ranma too powerful; others say he's not powerful enough. One reviewer claimed I didn't use Ranma enough while another said I'm showcasing him too much. Well, I guess you can't please everyone.

Chapter 15

"Aw, man," groaned Rogue, "Ah feel like ah'm gonna burn up under all this. You yanks got nastier winters than we do; y'all should have mild summers to go with it." They were in the X-Van driving down towards the beach.

"Hey, you try being blue and furry," said Kurt from the driver's seat. "It's murder!"

"Exactly how come we're letting Kurt do the driving?" asked Kitty; she was sitting in between Rogue and Ranma in the back seat. "Why isn't Jean along?"

"Ah couldn't find her," Rogue said. "Ah left a note on her desk." She glanced across Kitty at Ranma. "How come you don't have a license; you're sixteen aint ya?"

Ranma shrugged. "You can't legally drive in Japan until you're twenty; besides I don't need to drive. I can walk or run to most of the places I need to go." Rogue shook her head; only an obsessive jock like Ranma would say something like that.

All of a sudden the van jolted; Kitty looked out the window. "Oh no!" she cried. "It's Lance Alvers and the Brotherhood!"

Lance's van rammed them again and again. Evan tried to puncture their tires with his spikes, but all he managed was to shatter the headlights and the windshield.

Lance ducked under the spike that nearly hit his head. "That does it!" He yelled. "Mousse, you know what to do."

The Chinese boy nodded and picked up a burlap sack that look full of something small and heavy. Placing his left hand on the the sack's bottom, he closed his eyes, and suddenly the sack was empty.

"Vha-!" Kurt cried as all four tires of the van were punctured by the hundreds of caltrops that suddenly appeared on the road. The X-Van swerved and skidded off the road and onto a sandy beach-where Fred Dukes, AKA the Blob, happened to be waiting.

The fat teenager grabbed the X-van and shook all the other mutants out. To his delight, the X-man who landed at his feet was none other than Ranma Saotome.

Blob smiled as he rubbed his fist. "I'm gonna smash you good, girly boy."

* * *

Ninomia Hinako was so caught up in the cartoon she was watching, she didn't notice the sound of windows breaking and furniture smashing-until a ceiling beam broke and smashed the T.V. Screen.

"Ruin my favorite show, will they!" she reached into her pocket and took out the five yen coin she carried around. She ran out into the hall to where the noises were coming from, determined to punish whatever delinquents were responsible.

* * *

Logan gasped for breath as he got onto the shore. Right after the Blackbird had been pulled up into the air with him and Xavier inside, he'd been yanked out of the plane and into the ocean. Having an adamantium skeleton didn't make swimming easy, nor did his healing factor change the fact that he needed to breath.

"Hello, runt." Logan looked up and saw a tall, shaggy blond man with sharp canines just barely jutting out of his lower jaws and claws at the end of his massive hands, standing on a nearby boulder. Logan grimaced. Sabretooth. "Hard to stay afloat with metal bones, huh?"

"Why do I have the feelin'," Logan said, "that my bein' here aint an accident?"

"You got that right," said Sabretooth with a sadistic grin, "'bub.'" With a roar, Sabretooth leaped off the boulder where he'd been standing at Logan. Logan rolled to the left, getting to his feet as soon as the larger mutant landed where he'd been just seconds before. With a 'snikt' all six of his claws extended from his knuckles. With a snarl, Logan charged.

* * *

"Missed me!" Ranma cried as he ducked underneath another of Blob's punches, his tone belying his fear. Of all the Brotherhood, Ranma figured the obese mutant would be the hardest for him to deal with. Not only was the Blob monstrously strong, but with his rubbery flesh punches and kicks that would incapacitate an normal person simply bounced off of him. The sand on the beach was too loose for Blob to build up enough momentum for Ranma to hurl over his shoulder, and with his ability to make his body stick to the ground, Ranma couldn't even trip him. And here there was no cement-mixer.

Elsewhere on the beach the rest of the X-Men were faring no better. Kurt was busy dodging boulders that Avalanche's shock waves were brining down on him. He kept teleporting in and out but each time he got close to Avalanche more boulders kept falling between them.

Kitty ran at Metalstorm, the chains and blades he kept sending her way passed through his body. "That won't work with me!" she cried.

She was right in front of him when a large can of pepper spray appeared in the Chinese boy's hands. "Maybe not," he said as he sprayed her in the face, "but you still need to breath.

Quicksilver was literally running circles around Evan Daniels, taunting and teasing his old rival. Evan tried shooting at Pietro's feet, hoping to trip the speedster, but Quicksilver kept jumping over them without skipping a beat.

"As usual Daniels, you're too slow!" said Quicksilver as he buried Spyke up to his neck, then kicked the sand in his face.

The only one of the X-men who faring well was Rogue; Toad was trying to hit her with his long slimy tongue. Rogue dodged him easily enough, she was already a kickboxer when she joined the X-men and her practice sessions with Logan and Mr. Saotome had greatly improved her reflexes. She grabbed his tongue; Toad felt his life energy go out of him and everything went black.

Disgust came over Rogue as her tongue stretched out of her mouth; she could taste the flies he'd eaten that morning. And she'd gotten his body odor too!

Quicksilver, Avalanche, and Metalstorm surrounded her. "All right, which of you now wants a piece of me!"

Avalanche held up his hands before him. "No Rogue, we don't want to fight you. You've won."

"Won what?" Rogue looked over the boys to see Ranma still dodging Blob's punches. She leaped over Lance's head to help Ranma-and was brought down by chains from Metalstorm.

"You may have beaten Toad, but we can't let you help your pal," the Chinese boy smirked underneath his tinted sunglasses. "They've got to fight it out together."

* * *

"Tell me," snarled Wolverine as he dodged another boulder from Sabretooth, "where has Buckethead taken the Professor!"

"Your precious professor's got it easy, Runt! He gets a free pass to sanctuary!" Sabretooth chuckled as he picked up another boulder. "The rest of us have got to fight our way in! Which suits me just fine!"

* * *

"Give up, wind rider," Mystique taunted as she leaped back, readying herself into position, "and I'll make this quick." A_lthough I don't know why I should have to prove myself to him, _the shape shifter thought bitterly.

Storm was floating the air, keeping her distance. The last few minutes had shown she couldn't match Mystique as far as fighting skill went; she had to use her power over wind to cushion Mystique's blows. _She was married to Mr. Saotome, _Storm thought ruefully. _He must have taught her._

"I don't know what this is about," Storm cried, "Or why you have chosen to attack me. And at this point I don't really care. This is my home, and you may be Ranma and Kurt's mother but _you are not welcome here!" _Mystique's eyes widened as fog formed around her, and gushes of winds pushed against her wrists and ankles. Knowing what was coming next, Mystique shift her form into a raven and flew up, just barely being missed by the lightning bolt from Storm's hands.

Mystique flew at Storm and shift back to her own shape. "Now, Storm, I have you!"

Suddenly a juvenile voice called out from behind Mystique, "Happo five yen satsu!"

* * *

"Man are you slow!" Ranma shouted as he dodged another one of Blob's blows_, _while mentally he was cursing the unfairness of it all. Blob left so many areas of his body open for attack but were protected by his massive rubbery flesh.

Inside Lance Alvers van, Neko-Shampoo was watching. She'd stiffened when she saw the group of mutants her airen and his friends were attacking included the skunk-haired girl, the annoying brunette, and Ranma! She'd given up her pledge to kill Ranma but she still owed him for that humiliation he'd inflicted on her in front of her village.

She leaped out of the van, and ran toward where Ranma was fighting Fred. With luck, she would pay him back.

* * *

The unconscious Mystique was rolled off of Storm, and she looked up to see an adult Ninomia Hinako standing over her. "I'm so sorry," Ninomia said as she helped her friend to her feet. "There was just no other way."

Even with Ninomia supporting her Storm could barely walk. "It's all right," she wheezed out. Never in her life had she ever been so exhausted!

Ninomia looked over at the prostrate Mystique. "Is she-?"

Storm nodded. "Yes, she's Raven Darkholme." Professor Xavier had told Ms. Hinako the principle of Bayville was a shape-changing mutant, but this was the first time that Ninomia had seen Mystique. "She's also Ranma and Kurt's mother."

"Really?" Ninomia's left eyebrow arched up as she looked at Mystique again. "I guess she does look a lot like Kurt."

Ororo slumped down on the sofa Ninomia led her to. "Find some rope and tie her up. When she comes to, I want to question her."

Just then, a rumbling came through the mansion. At first Storm though Avalanche must be outside , but a huge metal ball crashed through the doorway. The ball opened, and four large metal tentacles reached out for Hinako.

Ms. Hinako held up her hands in a circle. "Happo no-yen coin return!" The ball staggered back several feet as Ninomia reverted back to her child form, then came at her again. Ninomia shrieked-she had used up all her ki, and the Happo five yen satsu was useless against machines. She wailed as the tentacles grabbed her and pulled the woman-child inside the ball. The ball closed overhead and flew off into the sky.

Storm wanted to help her friend but couldn't, she was just too worn out. She glanced over at Mystique. When the shapeshifter came to, she'd really have some explaining to do.

* * *

"C'mon, try and hit me!" Wild Horse called out again. He'd leapfrogged and somersaulted backwards. _So much for tiring him out,_ he thought; usually fat guys, even tough fat guys had lousy endurance. But Blob didn't seem to get tired at all.

"Whattssa matter?" he jeered, and shifted to his girl form. She'd come on this trip dressed only in a light jacket-which meant her breasts were bare. "Can't hit a 'girly boy?'"

Enraged, Blob ran at Ranma. The redhead picked up a hand full of sand and threw at his face. Sputtering and spitting out sand, Blob still came at Ranma-and tripped over Ranma's out thrust leg.

Slowly, and heavily, Blob managed to get to his feet. Kicking him did Ranma no good; his feet just bounced of off the Blob's fat body. _Jeez, is there any way of stopping this guy?_Ranma was so busy concentrating on Blob, she didn't notice the small furry shape coming up to her-until it jumped on the back of her neck. Panic seized her; she kept telling herself _I don't see it it's not there, I don't see it it's not there, Idon'tseeit,it'snot-_ "Merow!"

That did it. Ranma snapped and ran in circles around the Blob, yelling "CAT CAT CAT CAT CATCATCATCATCATCAT!" By the time Blob got to his feet, he could barely see Ranma, let alone swing at him.

From off to the side, Mousse, Lance, and Pietro were staring in bewilderment. "What the heck is that girly boy doing?" Lance wondered aloud.

"I don't know; maybe it's some weird fancy martial arts move or something," Pietro shrugged. He was getting bored; they already beaten the other X-geeks except for Rogue, and even she was lying on the sand wrapped up in Mousse's chains. When was that transport to Sanctuary going to arrive?

Ranma, form repeatedly shifting between male and female, until finally Shampoo had had enough. She jumped off of Ranma, and ran over to where the overs were.

But at the moment, Ranma's mind had snapped.

Male again, Ranma stopped and turned, leaning down on all fours. He stared at Blob, who'd just gotten onto both his feet again, and let out a loud "MMMEEEOOOWWW!"

Rogue stared at her teammate, her eyes open wide. What had just happened? _Doe he think he's a cat?_

Ranma leaped at Blob, his open hands held out before them as if they were cat's claws. Blob heaved his fists, but before he could swing Ranma scratched out with his hands. Blood spurted from Blob and he fell an his back and lay very very still.

Ranma immediately turned and leaped at the rest of the Brotherhood. Mousse sent chains at him, But Ranma shredded them. Lance tried to send a tremor Ranma's way but the cat-boy jump high into the air and landed right on top of the earth shaker.

Just then a big shiny metal ball appeared out of nowhere behind Ranma and opened up. Metal tentacles reached out for Ranma, who shredded them like he had cut open Blob, and leaped for the new intruder. More tentacles came out and wrapped around Ranma's wrist and ankles. Alarmed, Ranma struggled like a cat caught in a ball of yarn, a greenish gas was released, and suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Charles Xavier had given up trying to regain control over the Blackbird; he simply sat back and let the force that had taken control over the plane guide it up here into the arctic. Up ahead a large asteroid, half a mile wide with large metal structures jutting out of it, was floating just above the icy waters.

The Blackbird landed down on a runway that started just at the end of the asteroid. _Welcome, Charles, _an eerily familiar voice spoke inside his head, _to Sanctuary. Asteroid M._

The plane came to a stop and Xavier felt his wheelchair move as if on it's own out of the stairway and inside the large structure built on the asteroid. He saw Magneto, resplendent in his purple and red armor and helmet, standing on a balcony. "What is this all about?" he demanded.

Magneto levitated off of the balcony and landed next to Xavier. The bald mutant looked up and was taken aback by the mad intensity in his old friend's eyes behind the helmet. "A rebirth!" Magneto declared. "Your X-Men face a trial by fire," Magneto continued as he pulled himself up and floated alongside Xavier's chair, which was continuing it's course down the asteroid's interior, "as do my own-recruits. Mutant pitted against mutant. One shall fall and the other shall win." He wave a hand the a door parted leading them into a large chamber. "Those that emerge victorious shall be brought here, to take their place at my side, on Asteroid M.

"And once they are here, in this place of solitude, away from the corrupting influence of humankind, they can fully learn and realize the potential of their mutant abilities. The full potential they would not achieve, in the world of man, with those who would fear and persecute them."

"Erik," Xavier said hopefully, "don't do this! We can reveal ourselves as friends, not as enemies!"

"You are an idealist, Charles." Magneto rubbed his hand; Xavier knew that was the mark that had been placed on him when he was a child at Auschwitz-where he had learned what he believed to be the true, cruel nature of humanity. "I, however, am a realist. A dark future rushes ahead of us, and we must be prepared." He waved his hand idly and Xavier felt his chair being pushed forward into the chamber.

* * *

Jean Grey opened her eyes, everything was blurry. She closed them shook her head and groaned. Her head hurt worse than the hangover she'd gotten that one time two years ago when she and Scott broke into the Professor's liquor cabinet. That thought made her feel even worse; she hadn't even had the fun of getting drunk.

Sighing, she lifted herself out of the well with her telekinesis. Her clothes were soaked all the way through; she was just glad she'd landed with her head above water.

As soon as she was out of the well, she looked at the mansion and gasped. What had just happened?

She tried to fly, but it made her head hurt too much; she had to run. As she made her way towards the

ruined mansion doorway, she heard a low rumbling in the bushes. She looked and saw Mr. Saotome trying to stand up. "What happened?"

"Those." Mr Saotome pointed to what looked like a plate of half eaten buns laying nearby. "There must have been something in them."

They walked back the rest off the way to the mansion. Genma and Jean both looked inside; they saw Strom sitting on a couch looking as bad as Jean felt. And a few feet away, was an unconscious Mystique. "Ororo!" Jean cried. "What just happened?"

As well as she could, the African woman told them how Mystique had come inside the mansion and attacked. Ms. Hinako had been in the house and put an end to the fight-and was then abducted by a flying metal ball. "If we want to know any more," Ororo indicated to Mystique, "we'll have to ask her. Make sure, however, that she's tied up before she comes too."

* * *

"Blob!" Toad had just come to, and leaped over to where the Blob was lying flat on his back. His voice reflected real concern; Blob was his only real friend. They had formed a sort of camaraderie within the Brotherhood, the two 'freaks among freaks.' Fred Dukes had protected Todd from the bullies and jocks at school, and Todd was about the only person who never made cracks about Fred's weight. He slapped the sides of Blob's face. "Blob! Speak to me!"

Fred Dukes slowly opened his eyes. "NO!" he cried in terror, then blinked when he saw Toad. "Oh it's just you."

Nightcrawler had just come out from under the pile of boulders he was buried under. "Did anyvun get the license number of that truck that hit me?" he said, joking even though there was nothing funny about his situation.

Kitty had just phased through the sand where Quicksilver had buried Spyke; the effects of the pepper spray Metalstorm had sprayed in her face had worn off.

The three X-Men walked over to where the two other mutants were sitting. "All right you two," said Spyke. "Tell us what just happened."

"Why don't you tell us," demanded Blob, "what's with your pigtailed friend acting all freaky like a cat and cutting me?" He stood up and showed his torn outfit and the places where Ranma had cut him. Shadowcat, Spyke, and Nightcrawler all gasped; as far as they knew not even Logan's claws could cut through Blob's flesh. Yet somehow Ranma had, even if only superficially. Blob's wounds were not deep; he had likely simply fainted from the shock of being cut.

"You know as much about that as we do," said Spyke, he'd seen what happened through the corner of his eyes from where Pietro had buried him. "What's with you attacking us and those metal balls coming down and taking Ranma and Rogue, along with your friends?"

Blob crossed his arms defiantly. "Like we gotta tell you twerps anything."

Toad just shrugged. "We might as well tell 'em." He glared at the other three mutants. "Like we owe Magneto anything, after he dumps us like this."

The three X-Men looked at each other quizzically. "Who?" Kurt asked.

"Magneto," Toad repeated. "The big boss. The major mega blasting mega mutant Mystique reports to. Quicksilver's old man."

"Wait a minute." Spyke held up his hand. "You mean Pietro has a _dad?_ I never figured the guy had parents; I just thought he oozed up from slime out of some basement."

Toad actually giggled at the dig at the speedster. "Yeah that's him. He's cleaning out the best from the worst, and we lost. Guess you know what that makes us."

"Losers," sighed Blob.

Kurt clenched his teeth, and grabbed Toad by his collar. "And vhat happens to the vinners?" he demanded.

"They get to go to sanctuary," said Blob, grabbing Toad from Nightcrawler. "Some place Magneto set up as a safe haven for mutants."

"Yeah," said Toad bitterly. "We weren't given any other details."

Spyke, Shadowcat, and Nightcrawler looked at each other as they took in the information. Their friends had been abducted; the important thing was getting them back. They didn't have much to go on, though. "Ve better get back to the mansion," said Nightcrawler. "There may be some other's there; maybe ve can come up vith a plan."

The other two X-Men nodded, then Spyke looked at Blob and Toad. "You two coming with us?" Not that he wanted either of them along, but they needed all the help they could get.

Todd shrugged. "Aint got nothin' better to do."

"Yeah." Blob pounded his right fist into his other hand. "And I wouldn't mind giving our 'friends' some payback for ditching us."

"Okay," said Nightcrawler. The X-Men looked to where their van was sitting where Blob had tossed it; no way could it take them back to the mansion. Lance Alvers van, however, was still sitting where he'd parked it. The headlights were smashed and the windshield was broken, but it looked like it was still drivable. "I just hope Avalanche left the keys inside."

* * *

The gathering is almost complete," said Magneto floated into the rather large room alongside Xavier. He could feel several of his orbs approaching now; he absently directed their course to where he wanted them deposited. "Only two left to go-Sabretooth, and your Wolverine."

Charles Xavier saw a Chinese-looking boy dressed in green leaning back against the wall on the far side. Instead of a belt his belts were held up by a pair of-pantyhose? Before Xavier could say anything Magneto said, "Yes, Taro there is the lad Wolverine met at the castle. True he is not a mutant, but he has realized he has more in common with us than with _them," _Magneto loaded the last word with scorn, "and he has proven himself to be most invaluable to me.

"A storm is coming for our kind Charles," Magneto continued, "and likely for people like him as well. And our resolve must be ironclad. Join with me Charles!" Magneto stopped and turned to face Xavier. "Not against me."

Xavier looked Magneto in the eye, his face expressionless save for one arching eyebrow. "Your invitation begs the question," he said, "what happens to those who will not come willingly?"

"If necessary," Magneto spoke with icy menace as he turned around and continued, Xavier's chair following him, "salvation must be force-fed."

The two mutants stopped and Magneto gestured towards the right. Xavier was shocked to see Rogue standing still in a glass tube. His eyes traveling further down the row, he saw more tubes. One held Ranma. Another held Ms. Hinako. "Erik," said Xavier as he placed a hand on Ms. Hinako's prison-tube, "you haven't saved them.... You've abducted them."

"That one," Magneto indicated the tube Xavier was touching, "was rather unexpected; she interupted the match between Mystique and Storm. I knew I had to take her, and as she was brought here I had her scanned; there was no trace of an X-gene."

"She's not a mutant," said Xavier. "She was born as one of _them,"_ he added, doing a suprisingly good impression of his old friend. "Something happened to her when she was a little girl that made her like this."

"Really?" said Magneto. "She should make an interesting study."

Xavier shuddered as he thought about what Magneto meant by _study. _"Magneto," he said, "you have to let them go. You cannot force these decisions on people!"

Magneto directed Xavier's chair to face him. "A certain amount of persuasion is needed with some I admit." Xavier looked over Magneto's shoulder and saw the Brotherhood save for Blob and Toad enter the room. With them were two young girl. One, a striking Asian beauty was dressed in a rather revealing ninja outfit with two swords on her back and various weaponry held elsewhere on her body. The other, a Chinese-looking girl who dyed her hair purple, wore a bathrobe and had both her arms wrapped around Quicksilver's right. By the expression on the speedster's face he was less than enthusiastic about having her there.

"But for every unbeliever," Magneto continued, walking towards Xavier's chair, "their is a new convert."

The doors opened, and in walked Scott, dressed in blue jeans and white shirt with a brown leather jacket and cloves over his hands. Behind him was his brother Alex, dress in identical garb.

Horror came over Xavier's face as he realized what Magneto's words meant. "Scott! No!"

Scott walked up to the Professor. "I know what you're thinking, Professor," he said carefully, "but you've got it all wrong. We're just here to listen, that's all."

_Look to your right, Scott, _Xavier said mentally to his pupil. Scott did, and he saw Rogue, Ms Hinako, and Ranma standing there in their glass prisons. "Hey, what is this?" he demanded.

"Simply a precaution, Scott," Magneto replied.

"Let them out!" Scott rushed at Magneto, raising a hand to his shades. Avalanche stepped forward, smiling in anticipation of taking Summers down; of all the X-Men Avalanche hated Scott the most.

"I will, in time," said Magneto as he brushed Avalanche aside. "We must, however, proceed cautiously. Trust me, they are perfectly safe. Magneto smiled as he stood next to Ranma's tube and placed a gloved hand over the glass. "And this one," he added, "should be especially interested in what I have to offer."

* * *

Ranma opened his eyes and blinked. _I was fighting Blob, when all of a sudden a ca-ca-cat jumped on me,_ he shivered, then looked at his surroundings. The place looked like it was out of some science fiction movie-but Professor Xavier was there, with along with Scott, some suntanned blonde guy-plus most of the Brotherhood and Shampoo. "Just what the heck is going on?" he demanded to know.

"Welcome, Ranma Saotome," said a strange figure, dressed in a purple cape and wearing a helmet that looked like those on ancient Greek statues without the horsehair crest, "to Sanctuary. I am called Magneto."

Ranma looked to the left and right of himself. On one side in a glass tube was Rogue, in another was what he took to be the child form of Ms.. Hinako. "Okay, Mega Burrito, why have you and these guys," he glared over at the Brotherhood, "attacked us and kidnapped us here to this 'Sanctuary?'"

Magneto chuckled. "So impatient. Just like Quicksilver."

Quicksilver bristled at his father's words. As if he had anything in common with that pig-tailed girly boy!

Ranma grit his teeth at being compared to the jerk of a speed demon. "Why have you brought us here?" He repeated. "And if these guys are with you," he jerked his head in the direction of the Brotherhood, "I bet it can't be any good."

Magneto frowned, this boy was_ insolent. _Well, Pietro had been insolent once too-and Magneto had broken his son, and he would break this boy too. He raised his hands, and two long metal strips flew at Ranma. One wrapped around his arms at the waist, the other around his ankles. Magneto waived his hand again, and Ranma went flying up until he hung in mid-air. "Hey, let me down, Manga Frito!" Another metal strip flew at Ranma and wrapped itself around his head, rendering him quiet.

_Ranma is right, Scott, _Xavier thought into Scott's mind. _I know Magneto well; his motives cannot be trusted! He intends to _use _them, for a purpose that will benefit only him!_

Magneto saw Xavier holding his hand to his head, his eyes closed. He thrust his hand forward, and pushed Xavier to the base of the tube he had taken Ranma from. Twisting his hand, the glassed prison closed down around the Professor.

Xavier heard a small hiss, and he knew gas was being released. He gave out his last thought before the gas overtook him, _Logan lose your fight with Sabretooth! Magneto is-_

"NO!" Scott shouted, and reached for his sunglasses, his eyes glowing behind them as he got ready to loose a blast to free Xavier.

"Do that," said Magneto, "and I'll doubt he will survive."

"Oh yeah?" snarled Scott, who redirected his gaze at Magneto. "The odds of you doing the same are slowly falling."

"Woah Scott," Alex placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I don't know what's going on, but we're here to listen. So they're takin' a little time out, big deal. I don't get it myself, but no one should be getting hurt either. You can't blame Magneto for being careful. He just wants to help." Alex paused and rubbed his knuckles; his joints felt like they were on fire. "And I need his help too. So c'mon," he reached up, pulling Scott's hand away from his shades, "holster that thing, 'kay?"

Scott sighed, shaking his head. "I don't like it."

"You should listen to your brother," said Magneto, taking off his helmet. He looked like he could be anywhere from forty to seventy, old but vigorous. Maybe it was just the white hair, but Scott though the guy looked like an older version of Quicksilver. "I am not your enemy, Scott. Nor am I Charles'." He turned to where Ranma was floating. "Not am I your's, despite your lack of respect. Soon, very soon, you and everyone else will know the truth."

Scot shot a distrusting glance at Magneto then looked at the floating Ranma and the others being held against their will. He notice the look Ranma gave him, and gave a short nod. He'd play along for now. Nodding again, this time at Magneto, he walked out towards the balcony. Alex watched for a moment, then followed after him.

Logan grunted as he opened his eyes. adamantium skeleton or not, healing factor or not, the fall off of the cliff onto this boulder had _hurt. _He was just glad he hadn't landed in the water again; he was too exhausted to swim and he didn't know if his healing factor could keep him from drowning. He wasn't eager to make the experiment either.

He watched the metal orb containing Sabretooth fly up into the sky. He didn't know why Charles told him to lose this fight, but knew the professor wouldn't give that order without good reason.

From what he could guess, Magneto was setting up fights between mutants and taking the winners to someplace Sabretooth called 'Sanctuary,' where something else would happen. Knowing Magneto, that something would be bad. Very very bad.

Jumping up and using his claw to cling to the rock, Wolverine pulled himself up the cliffside. As he set foot on solid ground, Wolverine saw a helicopter sitting on another cliff. _Must be how he got to this island._

Logan walked over to the helicopter and got inside. Taking off into the air he set a course for the Institute. Hopefully the others who'd lost would be there, they'd be ablle to think of a way to find those who had 'won.'

* * *

Magneto watched to Summers boys stand out on the balcony. Scott was still wary; Magneto would have to do something before he turned on him completely. But first he had to deal with the pig-tailed boy.

Fortunately he knew just what bait to put on his hook.

Magneto looked back at the Brotherhood. The girl Xian Pu still had her arms around Pietro. Magneto smiled at the discomforted look on his son's face. Maybe this would teach Pietro to think before he listened to his hormones. He also thought about how the girl could be useful to him. True she wasn't a mutant but with that curse that turned her into a cat she wasn't exactly one of _them_ either. And she had acted properly respectful to him; maybe with a little mental 'conditioning' she might make a useful ally. Perhaps her cursed form could be enhanced with the Jusenkyo water he still had in the asteroid's laboratories; he'd already done that with Taro. Or maybe her cat form would make her a useful spy.

His thoughts turned from Xian Pu to Konatsu. He suspected Mystique hadn't told him everything about the effeminate ninja's abilities. Bringing him here had only confirmed it; moving Konatsu's orb had taxed Magneto's powers to the utmost. He was only glad he'd gotten the ninja hear long before the others; he'd needed to rest before he had enough energy to bring the rest. If only he'd had the time to speak with his contact...

Magneto turned back to Ranma. With the wave of a hand, the metal strip gagging Ranma came off. "Now, Ranma," he said, "it is time for us to speak."

Ranma glared as he thought about spitting Magneto in the face. "Well, I aint goin' nowhere," he finally said, "so talk."

Ignoring the boy's lack of respect-for now-Magneto simply said, "You hate it don't you?"

"No, I don't," Ranma said flatly. "I mean, aside from being attacked by a bunch of teenage mutant thugs, bein' gassed and held in a glass tube, and floatin' around tied up in metal, this place is great. You should open up and charge; it'd be bigger than Disneyland."

Bristling at Ranma's sarcasm, Magneto said, "Your mutation, I mean. You hate turning into a girl, don't you?" Ranma was silent as Magneto went on, "You hate changing whenever you lose control over your emotions. You hate it when you go out in public as a girl and get stared at by hormone crazed lads, don't you? You hate that time of the month when you have no choice, and bloating, cramps, and the mood swings.

"And what do you have to look forward to? If this sex changing is as thorough as I think it is, I can imagine. Cellulite. The possibility of getting knocked up by a stranger who slips you a mickey." Now Magneto smiled. "Menopause."

Ranma didn't know what that last one was. Likely, it had something to do with women's bodies, and if it was anything like PMS then it wasn't good. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Ranma, I can make them go away. No more periods. No more having to use tampax. No more having to change when you don't want to."

"You mean," said Ranma, hope and suspicion mixed in his voice, "You can cure me? I can be normal?"

"No Ranma. Why would you want to be normal? What I'm offering," and Magneto drew the bound martial artist closer to him, "is to _enhance _you."

End of chapter fifteen.

Okay. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but the Sanctuary storyline takes a long time to write, and I think you readers have been without an update long enough. And I know I didn't follow the original script exactly but hey, that would be too boring.

Will Ranma accept Magneto's offer, and go into the enhancement chamber? What would be the result? What will Void do when the rescue party arrives and Mystique shouts for him to drive his swords into Magneto? And how will the X-Men deal with Pantyhose Taro?

And finally, should I have one of the X-Men go into the lab where Magneto is keeping the Jusenkyo water and get splashed? Which X-Man and which curse should it be?


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Ranma1/2 or X-Men:Evolution. I also don't own Inuyasha, Ah! My Goddess! Spectacular Spider-Man, Spider Man Unlimited, Spider-Man the Animated Series, Spider Man and his Amazing Friends, Urusei Yatsura, X-Men the Animated Series, You're Under Arrest, any of the X-Men or Spider Man movies, or Shania Twain. Someday though, maybe...

Chapter Sixteen:

"What happened here?" as Kitty as she and the others walked through the ruined doorway of the Xavier Mansion. "The mansion is like, totally destroyed!"

Toad looked to the left and right of him; he and Blob had come along with the three X-Men in Lance Alvers' van. "Man, someone really trashed this place."

"Auntie-O!" Evan ran over to where he saw his aunt sitting on a nearby couch. "Are you all right? What happened?"

Right next to the couch, tied to a chair with Genma and Jean standing behind her was Mystique. Her eyes were closed, as if she were asleep.

Wearily Ororo got to her feet. She told her nephew and the others of how Mystique had attacked her in the mansion and how Miss Hinako had drained them both, then the mysterious metal orb that grabbed the teacher and carried her off.

Toad looked at Jean; she had changed into dry clothes but her hair was still wet and her face was bruised. "Man, Void really did a number on you."

"Void?" Jean asked. "That's what you call that girl ninja that attacked me?"

"Yeah," said Toad, trying to suppress a grin and not quite succeeding. Behind him Blob was snickering. "Thing is with Void, your powers aint gonna work. Well, maybe porcupine boy's might, but 'she,'" the X-Men all raised eyebrows at the way Toad said the word, "could just bat those spikes away."

Mystique's eyes opened, she found herself tied up in a chair with five of the X-Men, her former husband, and two of her own band standing around her. "What has happened?"

"Ms. Hinako drained you." said Storm, "then she was taken away." Mystique grunted; she'd suspected the Japanese-American teacher might be a mutant given her association with the Xavier Institute and her friendship with Storm.

"Ve're going to try to rescue them," Kurt said distrustfully. Jean used her telekinesis to untie Mystique, ready to spring a forcefield in case the shapeshifter tried anything. "Vhat vill you do, _mother?"_ he gave the last word begrudgingly.

"Go with the rest of you," said Mystique. "No one discards me like that, especially not Magneto, after all I've done for him. I'm going pay him a little visit."

"It won't be easy." They all looked at the doorway to see Logan walk into the mansion, his clothes torn and ragged. "Magneto's got the professor, and unless I miss my guess, he's got Scott and his brother too." He quickly told about his fight with Sabretooth and added, "they're supposed to be going to someplace called 'Sanctuary.' We're going there, to see if we can spring them." He glanced at Mystique, Blob, and Toad. "You comin'?"

"Yes," said Mystique. "But I know the man, so I call the shots."

"Hmph," Logan grunted. He looked Mystique hard in the eyes and gritted his teeth. "Get your own ride then. C'mon, lets go." He turned and walked away, the X-Men following after him.

Mystique glared at Logan's back, then sighed and grabbed Toad by the back of his collar. She looked at her former husband. "Are YOU coming Genma?" she asked. She knew him well; while Genma was a master of many various forms of hand to hand fighting he was, to a certain degree, a coward. Common street thugs held no terror for him; indeed, they'd met when he rescued her from a group of such about to gang-rape her. Someone like Magneto on the other hand-.

Genma's shoulders slumped. While his job here had first only been a meal ticket for him, in the past few weeks he'd really come to care about the students he was teaching. Magneto had Ranma too; in spite of everything Genma had done to Ranma he truly did love the boy. His other son, who he'd just discovered, was going into danger. So was Logan, who was becoming his friend.

Not without reluctance, Genma nodded his head.

"Good," said Logan, he'd just looked over his shoulder. "I thought of a way your panda form can come in handy."

* * *

"What father-in-law talking to Ranma about?" said Shampoo into Pietro's ear. When the orbs came for the brotherhood, Neko-Shampoo had jumped into the one carrying Pietro before it closed. She'd spent the whole trip purring on his lap. When they got to the asteroid, they'd changed her back with some hot water from the bathroom facilities.

"How should I know?" Pietro watched the exchange between his father and the girly boy with a mixture of amusement and admiration. Ranma actually got periods? Man, that guy was even more unlucky than he'd thought. But the way Ranma talked back at Magneto-Quicksilver sometimes wished _he _had the nerve to do that. He didn't; his father was one of the only three people whom the speedster was genuinely afraid of.*

Shampoo glared over to the glass tube where Rogue was held. "Father-in-law better give skunk-hair girl over to Shampoo. When skunk-hair wake up-Shampoo kill!" Now Pietro shivered a little. As much as he loathed the X-Men, he really didn't want to kill any of them. Beat them, humiliate them, maybe frame them for something he'd done

Taro and Mousse were conversing in their native Chinese while Konatsu was looking into a compact mirror. Although he despised his stepmother and stepsister for how they'd treated him he really did enjoy dressing and acting like a girl; if his parents hadn't died young he probably would still be a cross dresser. He touched up his mascara and eyeliner, then corrected a smear in his lipstick before returning his makeup to the secret compartments in his sword scabbards.**

Avalanche was staring off at the balcony where Summers and that brother of his had gone, glowering. He'd had to fight his way in, why should that straight arrow get a free ride?

* * *

"I hit the ground pretty hard," said Scott, recounting the plane crash that had taken his parents-and he'd though, his little brother. "I spent a month in a coma. The hospital said I was the only one who made it." He looked at his brother. "I'm sorry Alex. I wanted to be there for you but I thought-."

"Hey, don't sweat it," Alex said with a grin, placing an arm around Scott's shoulders. "I got along alright. My foster parents are pretty cool." Alex looked back from the balcony where Ranma was floating. "That guy, does he really turn into a girl?" Scott nodded. "Man. Funny. A guy like that could go into girl's locker rooms and restrooms, even girls' showers. Man, wouldn't that be fun!"

Scott couldn't believe what he was hearing; had his brother really become such a pervert? "He also gets that time of the month." Alex recoiled; what he learned about _that_ in health class made him glad he was male. "Don't ever mention it around him; Ranma's kind of touchy about the subject."

"Don't blame him, man." Alex rubbed his hands inside his gloves and winced.

"What's wrong?" asked Scott.

"Man, my joints are on fire," said Alex. "I've been to like, a dozen doctors, but nobody could tell me what it was. Until today," he said, holding up a fist. "When I met Magneto. Now I know what I am, what the pain means."

The mention of Magneto brought Scott back to current events. He'd been reluctant to go along with Alex when that orb landed on the beach. Logan had given him the impression that Magneto could not be trusted. He had kidnapped the Professor, Ranma, Rogue, and Miss Hinako. He looked enough like Quicksilver to be related to him. That last one really made Scott have second thoughts. "How has he promised to help you, Alex?"

"Not Just Alex, Scott. You as well." The two boys turned to see Magneto, his cape fluttering in the arctic wind. "Everyone! Together, we shall embark on a wondrous renaissance, and I invite you to be a part of it!" He turned around, gesturing with his hand. "Come with me."

"I built it right into the asteroid," Magneto said as he lead the two brothers over to a certain large, circular door. He gestured, and Ranma, still bound in metal, floated towards them. "Behold," he said, "the next step in mutant evolution."

"That's the prize behind the door?" said Ranma. "Gee, and I was hopin' it might be something like a brand new washer/dryer or a car."

Magneto bristled; this boy made even Pietro look polite! "It's a genetic enhancer," he said, doing his best to ignore Ranma. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large ruby-like jewel.

"The legendary Gems of Cytorrak," he said, holding the gem up reverently. "Once thought to contain mystical properties, these stones actually admit a very distinct radiation."

"I don't know much about radiation, but I know it gives ya cancer***," Ranma interjected, "and that's somethin' I definatly don't wanmntgh." Ranma's voice mumbled as Magneto returned the strip of metal around his mouth. The pigtailed boy was _really_ trying his patience.

"Wait a minute," said Alex, "you gonna nuke us?"

"I'm going to _evolve _you!" Magneto exclaimed. "To finish your growth. No more hiding behind the visor, Scott. No more pain Alex! And for you," he turned back to the bound and gagged Ranma, "no more uncontrolled transformations, no more having to put up with that 'time of the month.' You're powers will be fully realized, giving you complete control!"

"What about them?" Scott looked at the others who were still confined. "I want them released!"

"They will be," Magneto said reassuringly as he crossed his arms. "But only after you've gone through the transformation. I want them to see what I am offering!" He gestured with his hands, and the large circular door swung open. "And it is an offer; I will not force you." He looked over Scott's shoulder. "Ah, Sabretooth."

Scott glanced in the direction Magneto was looking, and saw the feral mutant coming into the room. "We're supposed to trust you that this thing works? Why don't _you _go through it, then?"

"I already have, Scott," said Magneto, standing proudly. "I'm fully advanced. But perhaps you'd appreciate a demonstration. Sabretooth?"

Ranma's eye widened as he saw Sabretooth walk up to the chamber. This was Logan's old rival that he'd heard so much about? The guy looked mean, certainly, and with those claws and teeth Ranma didn't think he'd want to mess with him if he could help it.

Sabretooth walked into the chamber and the door closed behind him. "In a few moments he will emerge from the second door, reborn," Magneto said. He gestured to another door to the right of the first; this one was smaller and seemed to be made of several triangular pieces of metal fitted together like a pizza that had just been cut.

* * *

The tennis court at the Xavier mansion opened and the XM velocity rose from the from the chamber beneath it. Inside it, Toad groaned fearfully, clutching onto the edges of his seat. Behind him Spyke, Shadowcat, Blob, and Nightcrawler had similar expressions. Up a head of him, sitting next to Mystique, Genma was shaking, and doing his best not to show it.

"Oh yeah" said Wolverine as he and Storm piloted the aircraft north towards the arctic wastes. "This baby really cooks."

"You hear that metal straining?" Toad asked fearfully. "We're breaking up, I just know it!"

"Can't be," said Wolverine, grinning. "This baby doesn't have an ounce of metal in it."

"You mean we're ridin' in cheap plastic!" exclaimed Toad. "I need an airsick bag."

Trying to take his mind off of the shaking helicopter/jet, Genma turned to his former wife. "Raven."

Mystique looked back at Genma and gave him one of those rare smiles, that had melted him in the past. "What is it Genma?" she answered in Japanese.

"When you left, you said it was because you had enemies after you. Was it these people?"

"No." Mystiques face hardened. "It was Magneto; when we met I was hiding from him. Don't get me wrong, I find Xavier's ideals to be naive and foolish. But I owe Magneto so much, for the way he has used me and then ditched me like he has. I left Ranma with you because I didn't want to risk him; I didn't know yet that I was pregnant with Kurt."

Kurt was trying to listen in on his biological parents' conversation; his Japanese had improved considerably since Ranma and Genma had come to the mansion. Jean and Kitty were looking back and forth between him and Mystique; then they first learned about Kurt's parentage they found it hard to believe the laughing joking goofball could be the son of the stern and strict Principal Raven Darkholme. But they couldn't deny the resemblance between them was remarkable.

Genma went on, "Our marriage, then, was just a cover for you?"

"Partly, yes," said Mystique. "I want nothing bad to happen to you Genma; you were one of few people who knew my secret and didn't act with fear and loathing. And I admit," she smiled again, as if at some forgotten memory, "you were a _much_ better lover than most people would expect." Now the teenagers inside the Velocity sighed; they hadn't really thought about how Mystique being Ranma and Kurt's mother also meant she had been Mr. Saotome's wife.

"Reunions like this aside," said Wolverine, "I want you to remember the plan. Saotome, you're to take out Avalanche. Porcupine, you handle the duck-boy."

"I've got it ready." Spike held up his Super-Soaker filled with water.

"You know he can still use his powers when hes a duck," interjected Toad.

"Yeah, but the shock should hold him still long enough for me to pin him."

"Elf, half pint, you look where they're holdin' our friends. Jean, you take the speed demon off the ground." Now Wolverine looked over at Mystique. "Are you sure about that ninja of your's?"

"Void's first loyalty is to _me_." Mystique's eyes narrowed. "I only have to give the order."

* * *

The other door to the chamber opened, and out stepped Sabretooth. He was taller now, and bulkier as well. Very fine golden fur covered his skin and he was walking on his feet as if the were a cat's paws. His hair was even more wild, and hung over his shoulders like a lion's mane. Two large canines jutted out from his lower jaws, nearly reaching his eyes.

Magneto gestured with his hands, and the strip fell away from Ranma's mouth. "Congratulations, Magnavox, you made him even uglier than he already was. I didn't think it was possible."

"Just for that," said Magneto, "you go in next!" With a wave of his hand, Magneto sent Ranma flying into the chamber. He gave another wave, the door close closed and locked the pigtailed mutant inside. _Hopefully,_the Master of Magnetism thought, _enhancement will cure him of his flippant tongue. _

Another wave of his hand and the gas holding his hostages unconscious in their tubes was cut off. "For this, we will need an appreciative audience."

Ranma felt his bond come off, and he fell to the floor. Or rather _she _did, the shock of being suddenly loaded inside had triggered the change._ I might as well go along,_ she thought glumly. She was furious with Magneto for kidnapping her and her friends. And there was Xavier's warning. The Professor was one of few elders Ranma met who actually deserved the respect he was always told to show for them; very likely Xavier knew what he was talking about.

On the other hand..._I may never have to be a girl again, or put up with those annoying periods._

Ranma stood up and looked around her. A blue forcefield held her in place and a conveyor belt moved her forward. _Is this all there is? s_he thought, a little disappointed. She couldn't knock down the door; it was too thick, and even if she could there was still the forcefield in place.

A bolt of red energy bombarded her as the conveyor belt pulled her through a corridor. As if her body were clay in the hands of a potter, her shape began to shift and stretch. Unlike her usual changes, which were instantaneous, she _felt_ this one. It wasn't painful or unpleasant, but she could feel it.

* * *

Xavier and Rogue had awoken. Rogue only remembered being on the beach in Metalstorm's chains, when that big shiny metal ball came for her; Xavier had mentally filled her in on the rest.

"Soon, Xavier," Magneto intoned, "your wild horse will be mine, fully enhanced and at the maximum of his abilities." Xavier and Rogue simply stood there, worried. They saw what the machine had done to Sabretooth, what would it do to Ranma?

The sections of the second doorway parted. Out stepped what looked like Ranma's female version but taller, more adult looking. Her hair had come undone from the pigtail and stretched down her back to her waist, nearly the same white as Magneto's but for a pinkish tinge.

All the young men in the room were staring and trying hard _not_ to think what they were thinking; standing before them was the ultimate wet dream! Konatsu felt himself straining against the gaff in his girdle; Shampoo dug her nails into Pietro's arm. "Remember, you belong Shampoo now!"

Pietro closed his eyes and gulped. _Remember, _he told himself, _thisisthoseX-geeksgirlyboy!'She'isahe!_

_Whocares!Let'stakeherandShampoointotheclosetforathreesomequickie!_

_Willyoulistentoyourself? Waitaminute-herandShampoo!_

_Yeah!Whatcouldbebetterthanaquickthreesmewithtwogorgeousbabes!_

_Youidiot! It'dbelikedoingitwithKonatsu!_

_Konatsujustdresseslikeahotbabe; he'saguyunderneath. Thisonereallyturnsintoagirl!_

_But'she's'aguytostartwith!_

Ranma ignored their stares but simply looked down at a part of her body that was rather visible; she was still wearing only the swimming trunks and beach jacket she'd been captured in. "So this is what you meantby 'enhancement?'" There was neither shock nor anger in her voice, only an eerie-and rather sexy-detachment.

"There is more, Ranma," said Magneto. "Your shapeshifting is no longer so limited as it once was. Change back to male."

Ranma closed her eyes and shifted. Now it was Rogue and Shampoo who were staring. This Ranma now looked fully adult, and more muscular than before. Not as bulky as Sabretooth but with definite added muscle mass. The hair was still white but the pink tinge was gone.

Rogue felt herself grow wet; Ranma looked like he was from the cover of one of those stupid romance novels Kitty liked to read! Shampoo now felt her arms tighten around Pietro as if to remind herself that _he_ was her husband.

Ms Hinako, on the other hand, was simply pounding on the glass tube that held her. "Let me out of here, you bucket-headed meanie!"

Ranma shifted again; this time he looked like Scott. Then Alex. Then Lance. Then Pietro. "Amazing," he whispered. "I can take the form of anyone here." He ran over to one end of the asteroid, as fast as Pietro. "And I can imitate their powers too."

Scott looked at his brother, then flashed a smile. If it could really boost Ranma's shapeshifting, it could very likely do for him what Magneto promised. The idea was so appealing, not having to wear a visor or sunglasses, to have complete control over his powers, to not have to see in tints of red for the rest of his life. He nodded to Alex, then as one, the two walked over to the chamber.

Xavier grit his teeth, he had tried to reach out to Ranma but somehow the machine had created barriers inside his mind that blocked telepathy. He reached again, this time to the older Summers boy. _Scott! I know what Magneto is doing! The machine will alter your mind!_

Scott turned around as he heard this and attempted to escape, but Alex grabbed him as the door closed, trapping him inside.

"It is too late, Charles," said Magneto. "Scott Summers is now mine. As is Ranma. And like him, Scott will be purged of useless emotion as well."

Several moments later, Alex and Scott emerged from the chamber. Like Ranma they had gained quite a bit of muscle mass, and had the same white hair as Magneto. Also, their faces looked ageless, like Magneto's. And were expressionless.

"The pain," said Alex. "It's-gone."

Magneto approached the pair. "And you shall be called 'Havok.' He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, then turned to Scott. "Go on, Scott. Take off those glasses. Show us the color of your eyes."

Scott reached up and took off his sunglasses, opening his eyes fully after a moment. No optic burst emerged; they were green. His eyes widened as he took in all the colors-it had been so long since he'd seen anything without his shades that he'd nearly forgotten what blue, green, silver, yellow, black, and white looked like. It was-breathtaking.

"Another benefit of the enhancement," said Magneto. "Your minds. They have been purged of any traces of useless emotion. You should have a clear perspective of our dominant roles here on earth." Magneto then looked at Rogue in her tube. He knew just bait to use for her...

His thoughts were cut off by the blaring of an alarm. "Aircraft!" cried Sabretooth.

"Really," murmured Magneto. "Let's see who it is." Gesturing towards the ceiling, a panel opened.

Magneto focused his powers, trying to take a hold of the oncoming craft.

Nothing happened.

Again, Magneto tried, and again, nothing happened. "Plastic," he said, making the word a curse. "Boys, he shouted, looking at the Summers brothers, "defend us!"

Without a word, the two brothers ran outside.

Less than a minute later they ran back in; an aircraft crashing behind them. Ran shifted back to Quicksilver's form, and ran and grabbed them both, taking them out of harm's way.

Shadowcat phased through the aircraft with Blob and Toad, while Nightcrawler ported out with Evan and Jean. Wolverine, Storm, Mystique, and Genma-Panda climbed out a couple of moments later.

Mystique glared at Magneto. "Knock knock."

"Mystique." Anger filled Magneto's normally calm voice as he levitated himself above the floor. "You never could take no for an answer."

Void had drawn the swords from his back when he looked and saw Mystique. "Raven-sama?"

"Void!" Mystique shouted, then continued in Japanese, "Attack Magneto! Now!"

Void didn't hesitate; he jumped and grabbed Magneto by the legs. The Master of Magnetism gasped as the ninja not only penetrated his forcefield but caused them both to fall to the ground. His gasp was cut off by Void's right hand sword going through his shoulder.

Scott tried to blast the effeminate ninja away from Magneto. However, almost as soon as the red beam neared Void's head it flickered and-dissolved?

Suddenly Void was grabbed from behind and enfolded in an enormous bear hug by Sabretooth. Clutching his wound, Magneto watched as the feral mutant's appearance reverted itself, until he seemed no more than an ordinary man. He was still, however, far stronger than Void.

Not that it mattered. Void reversed the sword in his left hand and drove the blade deep into Sabretooth's leg. With his healing factor nullified the pain was worse than usual; Sabretooth howled in pain and loosened his grip. Void pushed himself free, pulled open his shirt and pressed on his 'bosom.' Out of the fake breasts shot extra-strong pepperspray-the kind hikers used to repel bears. As Sabretooth sneezed and reached for his burning eyes, Void drew the _sai _daggers from his thighs. With a series of quick movements, Void drove the needle sharp shafts into Sabretooth's abdomen, his lungs, and his throat. The wounds Void had inflicted would have been fatal to an ordinary man; had Sabretooth had his full healing factor they would had healed instantly. But the factor was trying to reestablish itself and heal Sabretooth's wounds at the same time. That proved too much; the feral mutant lost too much blood, and collapsed.

Magneto saw Taro standing right under one of the fire emergency sprinklers. With his left hand clutching his wound, he gestured with his right, turning the sprinkler on.

* * *

_Oh great,_ thought Wolverine as he saw Taro transform into the winged minotaur. _I forgot about this guy! _"Half-pint, find some hot water! He'll turn back to normal if you splash it on him! Elf," he gestured to the tubes holding Xavier, Rogue, and Ms. Hinako, "free them! Rogue or Hinako might be able to take him down!"

"Man," said Evan as he stared at Pantyhose Taro, "that guy's uglier than Sabretooth!"

Out of Taro's back came eight octopus tentacles. _Blast! _Wolverine thought, _he didn't have those last time! _Swiftly, one of them grabbed up Void, and with a wave of electricity, zapped the male kunoichi unconscious.

Magneto smiled to himself; it had been a stroke of brilliance for him to gather the water from Jusenkyo and enhance Taro's cursed form with water from the Springs of Drowned Octopus and Drowned Electric Eel(exactly how an octopus and an electric eel manged to drown in freshwater springs located far in inland China he didn't know but that wasn't what mattered).

Storm lifted herself into the air and sent lighting at Taro. As soon as the bolts nearly touched the winged minotaur however, they simply flickered and disappeared. _It must be that girl, _Storm thought as she looked at Void wrapped up in Taro's tentacle. _That nullification ability of hers must have spread to him._ Instantly Storm ceased her lighting and began forming fog around Taro. If she couldn't hurt him maybe she could blind him.

The fog immediately around Taro's eyes dissipated. Enough remained, however, to block his sight.

"C'mon!" shouted Wolverine, unleashing his claws with a _snikt! _"Now!"

Avalanche, Metalstorm, Quicksilver, and even Shampoo got themselves ready. "Uh, who we fight?" Shampoo asked.

"I don't know, whoever attacks us!"cried back Avalanche. He unleashed a tremor towards where the X-Men-along with Blob, Toad, and Mystique-were coming for them. All of a sudden, his quake stopped as he saw something he never expected to see: a panda was charging right at him!

Genma-Panda crashed into Avalanche, stopping the earthquake before it could really start. The bearlike animal lifted the earthquake-maker right off the ground, his hairy forearms squeezing the breath out of the earthquake-maker.

"Hey you!" Toad shouted, jumping at Metalstorm, "You left us on the beach!"

"Don't blame me for losing, fly-breath!" Chains shot out of Metalstorm's sleeves, wrapping themselves around the froggish-teenager. As Toad crashed to the ground, however; Metalstorm felt a stream of cold water splash on him.

"Yeah," Spyke threw the water gun aside and let out several spikes, "now this is more like it!" He shot out several at the fowl that emerged from Metalstorm's clothes.

But Metalstorm had long practice with his cursed form; he dodged needle sharp pieces of bone with ease as he flew right above the blond African-American. The duck flew down flinging several wickedly sharp daggers at Spyke. "Ah man!" Spyke exclaimed as he ducked underneath the flying blades, "Anymore of this, and I'll be thinking of taking up duck hunting!"

Metalstorm unleashed two long chains to wrap Spyke up in, but suddenly the chains wrapped around his feathered body. Spyke looked behind him. "Thanks Jean!"

"Your welcome." Jean took up into the air looking for Scott.

Nightcrawler teleported in front of the tubes holding Xavier, Rogue, and Hinako. He looked around in vain for something to smash them open, when all of a sudden, a duplicate of himself appeared right in front of him. The duplicate morphed into youngish looking man with white hair who vaguely resembled-

"Ranma?" Kurt asked, recognizing the clothes Ranma had worn on the beach.

Ranma nodded. "Magneto put me through this 'enhancement chamber." Makes me a full blown shapeshifter like mom there," He jerked a thumb at Mystique, who was facing Magneto. "But he kidnapped me and the others, and the way the Professor warned me I know he only wants to use me," and then his voice took on a familiar defiance, "nobody uses Ranma Saotome like that. And so-" Ranma morphed again, this time into a facsimile of Logan, then extended the claws from his hands, "I'm freeing them and escaping with the rest of you!"

Ranma-Logan slashed open th tube holding Xavier, then Rogue. He almost had Hinako loose when a red beam hit him square across the chest, flattening him against the wall. "Scott!" cried Kurt, barely recognizing the older boy, what with the changes Magneto's device had done to him.

"Kurt," said Scott, "get out of the way."

"What did you blast me for?" Ranma cried out, his voice showing only a feint trace of emotion.

"Ranma, Magneto helped us, why are you betraying him?"

"He isn't helping us," Ranma said. "He only wants to use us."

"Ranma's right," Xavier wheeled his chair over to the boy who, for greater part of the last decade, had been like a son to him. "Magneto did this only to further his own ends Scott. Like he did with Kurt as a baby."

"But I have control over my powers!" Scott exclaimed. "I don't have to wear a visor or those glasses again. No more training, no more hurdles. You, Ranma, and the others, you're ruining everything. This is our one chance to unite, all of us-"

"Unite?" Scott turned and saw it was Jean who had spoken. "Unite what? And at what cost?" She stared at Scott, for the first time since they met, straight into his eyes. "Look what Magneto did to you. To all three of you."

"We're evolved. Me, Alex, and Ranma. Our powers are at our mercy."

"So you blasted your friends with it. How united is that?"

"Hey, I don't mind what Mega Dorito did to me," said Ranma, who shifted back to his usual appearance. "But he just wants to use me, and he's usin' you right now Scott. I'd stay and kick both your and Alex's butts for actin' like such jerks, but our friends out there need our help." He ran off to the fighting.

"Ah'm going too. Jean, ya get the Professor and Ms Hinako to the Blackbird," said Rogue, and she ran off to follow Ranma.

Magneto looked Mystique square in the face. No blood was coming through his hose or mouth; Void's sword hadn't punctured his lung. "So, you would send your pet ninja after me, Raven?"

"Yes," said Mystique as she kicked the Master of Magnetism in the stomach. Magneto's powers had weakened with his injury, his force field could do no more than help his armor cushion the blow. "For what you've done to me and my children!"

She kicked Magneto again. He felt that; she could see the pain on his face. _Soon,_ she thought, _you'll pay, Magneto. Oh how you will pay._

Blob charged at Pantyhose Taro's legs. He nearly reach the winged minotaur when another of those tentacles came down and grabbed him. Blob tried to attach his feet to the ground below but the tentacle lifted him up into the air and shocked him like it had Void.

Wolverine tried slashing at the tentacles. But the instant his claws touched them they retracted back into his body, and Wolverine barely had time to duck as another swiped at him. _It must be Mystique's ninja girl,_he realized, echoing the thought Storm had earlier. _Too bad her power doesn't work on magic curses,_ he thought as he looked at the appendage holding Void.

Just as Spyke picked up Metalstorm's chained duck body, he felt himself punched in the face. "Hey hey Daniels," laughed Quicksilver, "thought you could leave without me having some fun without me, didya?" The speed demon began running around Spyke just like he had on the beach. This time tough, Spyke was ready. He didn't aim at Quicksilver like before; instead he shot down at the floor around him, forming a cage to keep Quicksilver away. "Whoa, tire hazard." The speedster stopped for a second.

And it was a second too long. For he suddenly felt a punch to the stomach then to the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Ranma, who'd taken Pietro's form again, was standing right above him. "Hello, Speedy," the young shapeshifter laughed. Quicksilver tried to get up but Ranma kicked him in the stomach, knocking him flat on his back. "I told you before the only thing your powers were any good for against me was running away. And now you can't even do that!"

Rogue saw Ranma take down Quicksilver-then was confronted by Shampoo holding one of the swords Void had dropped. "Skunk-hair. Now I kill!"

Rogue tried to dodge Shampoo's slashes and thrusts. She managed, but but the Chinese girl's expression told Rogue she was being toyed with, the way a cat toys with a mouse before it bites it's head off. _Dammit, Ah'm no match for her! _Spyke saw Rogue and Shampoo, and fired his spikes at the purple-haired Amazon, but she dodged them without even looking.

_Man, _Spyke thought, _for a homicidal maniac, that girl aint half bad!_

Ranma didn't come to Rogue's aid; he was too busy wailing the stuffing out of Quicksilver. He'd never liked Pietro; the guy was a jerk through and through. Ever since Ranma learned what Maximoff had done to Evan he'd wanted to do this; anyone who'd steal from lockers and then frame a great guy like Evan deserved a beating as far as Ranma was concerned.

Wolverine dodged another of Taro's electrically charged tentacles. _At least he can't cast lightning bolts like Storm can, _he thought. _If only we had some hot water!_

As if on cue, Shadowcat emerged from a nearby wall. "I've got it!" She held up a potful of hot water.

"Don't just stand there Half Pint! Pour it on him!"

SPLASH! Steam from the hot water surrounded Taro, who was suddenly human again. Blob and Void both fell to the ground.

Blob immediately got to his feet, as soon as he was let go his x-gene reactivated, including his rubbery flesh.

Void took a little longer, he was groggy from the shocking he got from Taro. Wolverine actually helped him to his feet. As soon as the Canadian mutant let go, he sniffed. Something didn't smell right about this kid.

Void blinked, then gazed to where Mystique was fighting Magneto. "Raven-sama!" he cried, picking up one of the swords he'd drop when Sabretooth had grabbed him.

Mystique glanced at the sound of her name. That moment's distraction, however, was all Magneto needed. Using his remaining strength, he pulled a piece of equipment and sent it flying at her chest. Caught off guard, she was pushed back-straight into the enhancer.

"No!" Magneto cried as he realized his mistake. "My enhancer! Get out of there!" he demanded as he flew in after her.

He looked to his left and Saw Void coming at him. He knew it would be hard for him to fight off the ninja even if he was at his strongest-he'd figured Void could somehow rend his powers useless. Now, with his injuries, discretion seemed the better part of valor. He stepped aside, through a doorway and pressed a switch.

Shampoo had Rogue pressed up against the wall. _Ah'm done for! _the southern goth realized. She was already bleeding in several spots, nothing major but Shampoo was teasing her, as if to say she was Rogue's superior, powers or not.

Shampoo smiled from ear to ear as she raised the adamantium sword. "Now, skunk-hair-you die!"

But as Shampoo thrust, Nightcrawler BAMFED! in, put his arms around Rogue, then BAMFED! out. Shampoo, unable to stop her thrust, hit a water pipe, and was hit with a stream of cold water.

Ranma had punched Pietro again in the stomach, then the temples then tripped him again, sending the speedster flat on his face. Every move was calculated to give a minimum of serious injury with a maximum of pain."This is for what you did to Evan!" Ranma shouted. "This is for using your super speed to spy on us! And this-" he grabbed Quicksilver by the collar and raised his fist, "is for calling me GIRLY BOY!"

But the fist never landed. Before Ranma could strike he saw coming straight at him was "Ca-Ca-CA-CA-CAT-CATCATCATCATCATCAT!" Ranma let go of Quicksilver and sped off, away from the fight towards where Jean and the Professor were heading. "CATCATCATCATCATCATCATCAT!"

Scott and Alex tried to block Xavier and Jean as he lead them out towards where the Blackbird lay. "You don't understand!" cried Alex. "We are the future!"

"If you are," said Jean, "then I don't want any part of it!"

"You're right," said Xavier to the boys, his tone one of disappointment. "Mutants shouldn't be divided. But we didn't draw the line. Magneto did." He turned his chair away. "And you just crossed over it."

"Man," Scot said, lowering his head. "What were we thinking?" Despite the supposed lack of emotion Magneto had given him the Professor's words had gotten to Scott. He looked at his brother, who wore a similar expression.

All of a sudden, Ranma had whizzed past them, towards the Blackbird, yelling out "CATCATCATCATCATCAT!"

Pietro grinned maliciously as Ranma ran away. _Sothegirlyboy'safraidofcats! Whataloser!_He actually reach down and stroked Neko-Shampoo. _Maybeit'snotsobadhavingheraroundafterall._

_Justdon'tgothinkingbanginherjustnow!_

_WhatdoyouthinkIam, somekindofsicko?YouknowIaintintothat!_

_Whatyouwerethinkingjustasyousawhimcomingouttatheoldman',whereistheoldman?_ Pietro looked all over he asteroid for any sign of his father but couldn't see him. _C'mon,whereareyou,youoldgeezer?_

Suddenly the entire asteroid began to shake_._

Wolverine looked to where Genma was holding Avalanche. "I thought you were keeping him off the ground!" he shouted.

I AM! the sign Genma held read in Japanese.

"It's not me!" Avalanche shouted.

BAMF! Rogue and Nightcrawler found themselves in what looked like a laboratory, filled with test tubes and Bunsen burners and beakers. "Vhere are ve?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Ah don't know, let's just get out of here." But before Nightcrawler could teleport them out, the tremor started reverberating through the asteroid. Two beaker filled with what looked like ordinary water fell on the floor and shattered, splattering their contents over the two mutants.

Nightcrawler tried to teleport them out but couldn't. "Gott en Himmel! I can't teleport!"

"Kurt?"

"Vhat is it Rogue?"

"You look-normal."

Nightcrawler looked at his hand. It was flesh colored with-five fingers!

The tremors got bigger. "Never mind that now!" shouted Rogue. "Let's just get out of here!"

Void pounded on the door of the enhancement chamber. "Raven-sama!"

Mystique looked out through the window at him. He couldn't understand what she was saying, but her gestures kept saying that she wanted him to get off the asteroid, as quick as possible. Reluctantly, Void nodded, and ran towards the others. He had sheathed one of his swords, and he saw the other one lying on the ground. He picked it up; these swords were her gift to him. He wouldn't let go of them.

"All right, Shakedown, if you're not causing it, then what is?" Wolverine cried to Avalanche.

"How should I know?" said the boy from Chicago. "This rocks breaking apart; I say screw Magneto! If he'd leave us, what do we owe him?"

"You got that right, Lance." All of them were shocked to Quicksilver run up to them, carrying Neko-Shampoo in his arms. "After the way the old man's ditched us, we owe him nothing. Where's the way out?"

"There." Wolverine pointed to where Professor Xavier and the others had just exited.

"Good. Race you there!" Quicksilver took off with a flash, out towards the Blackbird.

Nightcrawler and Rogue came out of a nearby door. "Good, it vas only a short step avay."

Everyone stared for a moment; Kurt looked like he did when his holowatch was activated! But they had not time, the asteroid was breaking up and they had to leave.

As the rest caught up with the Xavier, Jean and Hinako, Pantyhose Taro simply watched them go. He'd picked up Sabretooth, and jumped out the nearest window into the ocean. As his cursed form rose up out of the water, he flew off to the east, still carrying his unconscious comrade. He knew where Magneto would be going, and when to meet up with him.

"What about the boys?" Wolverine jerked his thumb to where Scott and Alex were standing just at the edge of the runway.

"I won't force them," said Xavier. "They're too powerful."

Jean looked out the runway at the two white haired boys, praying they would come to their senses.

Inside the Blackbird, Quicksilver was holding Neko-Shampoo, just inches away from Ranma's face. "CACACATCATCATCATCAT!"

"Ooh, the girly-boy's scared!" laughed Quicksilver. His teammates laughed too, until Rogue separated the. "Knock it of or we'll leave y'all here! Remember what happened at the beach!"

Shuddering, all five of them-Metalstorm was still in his duck form, and still tied up in his own chains- nodded and Pietro hid the pink and white cat cat away from Ranma. Rogue shook her head. She wasn't very fond of felines herself, but the way Ranma was acting-what was with him. She'd already figured the cat was Shampoo; she was supposedly from that part of China. "_Just how many people fell into those cursed springs anyway?_ she wondered.

She never liked cats before; now she had a new reason to hate them.

Wolverine started up the Blackbird when Jean's face lit up. "Here they come!"

Scott and Alex were running towards the Blackbird, holding each others hands, when a shockwave rippled across the asteroid. The runway the jet was on shook with the rest of it, and broke. Stopping in fear, Alex and Scott watch the jet fall out of sight. _Oh no, _Scott thought, _is it our parents all over again? _Another explosions sent the two boys flying into the air and off to the side.

Looking down, the two boys released their energy, one red optic blast and one orange particle beam. Their energies slowed their descent and melted the ice below, allowing for a safe landing.

Scott looked up as he saw the Blackbird overheard. The entry hatch opened and Jean was leaning out. "Scott!"she cried happily.

The two brothers were about to jump in when several chunks of the asteroid fell, just missing the plane. They did, however, send the aircraft spinning when it tried to take off. As the jet landed against the ground, it's engines petered out.

Several more explosions sounded from Asteroid M, and two metal pods shot out at the last second before one major explosion, and whatever kept the rock up in the sky failed.

Scott looked at Alex, he knew they had only one option. "Ready bro?" he asked.

Alex nodded. "Ready!" Summoning all his energy, Scott felt his eyes heat up, and Alex's hand glowed orange-gold.

Inside the Blackbird, Neko-Shampoo hidden away from him, Ranma was recovering his senses. "I've got to help them!" He cried as he raced for the hatchway.

Jumping out, Ranma morphed himself into what looked like a combination of the two Summers brothers. Landing right next to them, his eyes and hands glowed like theirs', and the three unleashed all their evolved energy into the asteroid. Groaning with the strain of the four blasts, they ignored the pain and increased their power, forcing their energy all the way through. The asteroid exploded, and debris shot out in all directions.

Scott, Ranma, and Alex fell to their knees, exhausted from the overuse of their powers. The energy they had contained from their enhancement was gone; Scott had to close his eyes; Alex felt the pain again in his arms. And Ranma was female.

"Easy Scott," Scott heard Jean's voice say.

"Jean," Scott gasped. "Is everyone okay?"

"See for yourself." Jean slipped a pair of Scott's ruby-quartz glasses on his face. Scott opened his eyes and saw everyone, the combined X-Men and Brotherhood, and Ms. Hinako, outside of the jet, looking at him and Alex.

He lowered his face. "I'm-I'm sorry, everyone. I guess I just made some bad choices."

"More like misinformed choices," Xavier said.

"Don't sweat it," Ranma said as she patted him on the back. _And if I hadn't been so focused on giving Pietro a beating, I might have helped the others more, _she thought.

The Professor continued, "But we owe you our lives, you, your brother, and Ranma."

Scott looked over at Ranma. "Looks like your still enhanced one way, Ranma," he chortled.

Ranma looked down, and to her surprise her bosom was considerably bigger than before. "Wha-!" She tried, but she couldn't alter their size or shape. Sighing, she simply closed her eyes and reverted to male.

"Too bad," said Alex. "I kind off liked you better the other way."

Ranma grabbed Alex by the collar. "Watch it, or I'll put a pineapple where the sun don't shine, surfer boy."

Now Scott glanced at Kurt. It took a bit for him to notice, with the way his eyes saw only in red now and given the rush of the last hour. "Kurt," he said, "do you have your holowatch on?"

"No," replied the German. "It's a long story, that I'll tell vhen ve get back home."

And speakin' of long stories," now Rogue glanced at Ranma. "How come you acted so scared of that cat Pietro's got?" Ranma flinched as he saw Pietro grin. "And why, when you got her on you earlier, you started actin' like one yourself?"

_At least he's got the decency to leave the cat on the plane, where I can't see it, _Ranma thought. _Who'dve though he'd have that much?_ Ranma glanced over to where Genma Panda was staring off to the side. "Ask my stupid old man."

* * *

"Mr. Saotome!" said Storm, her face in shock, "how could you have been so careless, especially with your son?"

Genma was staring down at his feet. Professor Xavier was looking through the manual where Genma had learned about the Neko-Ken-including the part Genma hadn't read until alter, after Ranma had been scarred for life by it. The look on Xavier's face was of stern displeasure; Logan looked furious at his friend.

"The damage has been done;it cannot be undone," the Professor said finally. He had probed Ranma's mind earlier that day, and found the phobia of cats was so deeply ingrained into the boy's psyche that any attempt to remove it would cause severe brain damage. "I do believe that you do feel genuine remorse over this." Genma nodded; ever since that day he'd been kicking himself as he realized what he'd done. "You did make sure Ranma was strong and healthy before you undertook this, and likewise that the cats weren't diseased. And you did treat his cuts and scraps with antibiotics after each time you threw him in. Very well, I will say no more." Genma breathed a sigh of relief. Ororo still looked furious. Logan gave him that look. Genma knew what that meant. Next time they went drinking together, Genma would have to pay.****

"Now we have other matters to discuss," said Xavier. First of all, Kurt and Rogue."

"Rogue seems to be adjusting to this rather well." said Storm. They had discovered, a bit accidentally, that Rogue had been cursed as well as Kurt-while it had no visible affect on her, whenever Rogue was splashed with cold water her energy draining power would disappear, allowing her to touch others. Rogue had been overjoyed; So far today she'd couldn't stop hugging people or trying to find any excuse to make contact.

"What I don't understand is what Kurt acts so worried." said Ororo "I'd think he'd be thrilled, he no longer needs his holowatch or to hid his appearance-as long as he avoids hot water."

"He's somehow concerned that it may be detrimental to his soul," Xavier explained. "You must realize, he was raised in a rather devout Roman Catholic family, and feels uneasy about magic." Xavier sighed. "I can't even be sure if he's wrong; I know so little about the occult or the supernatural."

He went on. "Then there's the matter of Mystique."

"She's alive, I'm sure of it," said Logan. "We did see two pods coming out of that asteroid."

"I agree there," said Genma. "She's one of the most onery and tough people I've ever known." The other's nodded in agreement.

"And there's this other matter," said Xavier. "The girl called Void. I've checked the city hall records and it seems less than a week ago that Raven Darkholme was granted a work visa for one Konatsu Kenzan, a Japanese citizen, to work as her housekeeper. We must assume that this Konatsu Kenzan is Void. We must alsoconsider the implications of this person's ability to nullify other mutants' powers."

"Not only that, her fighting skills are considerable," said Genma. "From everything I've heard, this Sabretooth person is one very rough customer, and for her to be able to do what she did to him, she is a fighter of no mean skill."

"She's a he." Now the other three all looked in shock at Logan. "I don't know if that kid's trying to fool us with a disguise for some reason or is just messed up in the head. But there's one thing I noticed, when I stood right next to Void on that asteroid-'she' smelled like a man."

End of chapter 16

Okay. Sorry for the long wait. The next chapter won't take as long, I promise.

The next chapter will be more of a preview of the second season. Rogue and Kurt learn to adjust to what has happened to them; and although at first it seems wonderful there is a reason falling into one of those springs is called a curse. Also, someone will be coming to Bayville as an exchange student to stay with her aunt and uncle, another as one of the New Recruits. Ryoga will finally escape from Asuza's clutches, and guess who the Brotherhood's new landlady is!

*Mystique is another, and you can very likely guess who the third one is.

**According to popular folklore, ninjas had secret compartments in the scabbards of their swords where they would keep things like throwing knives, blowgun darts, poison, or climbing rope. Konatsu follows that tradition, only that's where he keeps his makeup!

***Isn't it kind of sad that's what radiation gives you instead of superpowers like in the comics?1

****When you get a drinking buddy, make sure he doesn't have a mutant healing factor that lets him drink a whole _lot_ more than the average guy.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Ranma1/2 or X-Men:Evolution. The are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Stan Lee, Viz, the WB Network or whoever happens to own them. I can't make any money of of their use, otherwise it would be illegal. All I can do is have some fun with them.

Okay, time for a little explanation. Rogue was hit with water from the spring of Drowned Girl, Kurt from the Spring of Drowned Boy. Had it been the reverse, they would simply have become male and female versions of themselves with their powers intact. However, whatever force is behind Jusenkyo(And no, it isn't interested in peoples' souls, so Kurt doesn't have to worry) loves to have fun with it's victims, so it caused them to turn into normal, baseline humans!

Chapter 17.

Nightcrawler and Shadowcat had just entered the building via their respective powers. It was quiet and dark, for they had just entered in the least inhabited part of the building closest to it's computer facility. On said computer files was a list of mutants being held prisoner in various places all over the world.

Kitty had wore her usual outfit save for a light blue hood and face mask and her usual boots had been replaced with split-toe tabi ninja slippers. Nightcrawler wore his standard uniform; with his natural appearance he didn't need any help to blend in to darkness. The only noticeable change was the two sword hilts sticking out of his back.

Nightcrawler jumped up and crawled across the ceiling, Shadowcat following close behind. Both of them carefully watched the walls, looking for any sign of video cameras or of guards. Seeing none, they crept over to the main door.

In front of the door were two guards standing. Nightcrawler took one of the swords, still in it's scabbard, from his back. Removing the weapon and holding it with his prehensile tail, he then removed from the bottom of the scabbard a secret compartment holding several darts.

Kurt fiddled with the scabbard some, and then inserted one of the darts into the open end of his scabbard. Tacking the scabbard to his lips, he blew.*

One of the guards fell. Before his partner could react, Kurt inserted another dart and blew. The other guard fell to the floor.

Nightcrawler nodded to Kitty, who phased into the computer lab. He stood outside, and noticed two more guard coming. _Must be here to relieve the others,_ he thought. He brought his scabbard-blowgun to his lips and sent the two of them to the floor.

After nearly five minutes, Shadowcat emerged from computer lab. "I've got it!" she whispered. "All we need to do now is-"

All of a sudden alarms were blaring and the Building intercom was sounding "INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT."

"_Scheisse, scheisse, scheisse!__**__" _Nightcrawler cried. Guards were coming out of all the doors, some with rifles, others with something else that looked like fire extinguishers. From their gas masks, the German mutant guessed it must be either poison or knockout gas. While bullets wouldn't harm Shadowcat, either of the latter two could.

Returning the blowgun-scabbard to his back, he said, "I'll distract them, you get out of here!" Nodding, the brunette ran back in the direction they came-only to be blocked by several several guards each holding the gas-firing device.

Nightcrawler didn't hesitate. He teleported right in front behind the guards, and drawing the remaining sword on his back, he slashed through the hoses of those weapons, then teleported out before they could draw their pistols.

He saw other guards with gas-weapons aiming at Shadowcat. He ported in, slashing through the weapons, making sure not to open the canisters containing whatever was inside, then ported out before they could catch him.

He saw Kitty had just phased through to the alleyway outside, when all of a sudden the fire sprinklers came on. He felt himself changing from his mutant self to a normal looking human boy...

Kurt saw all this replayed on the computer screen inside the Danger Room control section. "Vhat'd you do that for?" he asked Logan.

"You never know when you might get splashed accidentally, elf," said Wolverine from his seat at the controls. "You think any opponent you face will just wait for you to find hot water, so you can turn back to normal? And stopping like that was your second mistake."

"Second mistake?"

"The guards were your first. When the first to didn't report back after getting off duty, that alerted the others. You should have waited until they'd been relieved, then taken out their replacements." Kurt hung his head, he should have thought of that. "On the other hand-nice job with those swords. You really are learning how to use them, aren't you?" Kurt actually beamed, praise from Logan was rare indeed. "But I gotta warn you, don't go thinking you're ready to take on that new guy the Brotherhood's got. Judging by what he did to Sabretooth, he's been trainin' in that sort of thing most of his life; maybe as soon as he could walk."

Nightcrawler asked, "Are you sure this Void person is really a he? I mean, what I saw looked like a girl." _A rather sexy girl too, if a bit shy, _he left unspoken. "Are you sure that neutralization power didn't somehow mess up your nose?"

Logan grunted. "Even the most convincing crossdressers and transvestites can't hide the fact that they smell like men." Kurt saw Logan tap the side of his nose. "Now, go jog for twenty laps in the gym, then take a shower." Kurt nodded, then walked over to the locker room.

As he watched Kurt leave the control room, Logan gave a small smile. He'd been hoping to get back at Sabretooth for the fight on the island earlier, but seeing his old rival bested by a teenage drag queen-that had to be the funniest thing imaginable.

Logan's smile faded as he looked down at his hand and unleashed his claws. He'd thought they were implanted into him by Weapon-X along with the rest of the adamantium on his skeleton. But if they retracted into his body when he was about to strike Taro while the latter was holding Void-what did that say? Were they more a part of him than he'd thought?

It felt strange for Kurt, changing from his uniform into ordinary t-shirt and shorts with five fingers on his hands when he'd been used to three. He also felt out of balance without his tail. Even getting his feet into normal shoes felt odd.

Kurt walked up from subterranean levels to the regular gymnasium inside the mansion and began running the laps. It felt strange, but rather invigorating to be running this way; his standard body was not really built for running any sort of distance.

Inside the gym as Kurt was running, the rest of the X-Men were undergoing various exercises supervised by Genma. Scott was blindfolded and taking a beating from Evan, who was using a rather long spike from his body as a quarterstaff. "C'mon, Scott!" Evan shouted as he spanked the side of the X-Men's field leader. It was fun to have Scott at his mercy; Evan enjoyed taking revenge for all the hard training exercises in the Danger Room Scott had put him through. "C'mon, try to catch me!" The only thing more fun would be doing this to Logan, but Evan suspected the gruff Canadian could trounce him even if he were blind and deaf. "Look Scott, you-." Suddenly Scott managed to grab a hold of Evan's spike-staff,and with a kick to the left thigh, sent the blond African-American flat on his back.

Genma nodded approval. "Very good, Scott-san. And Evan-san, you were talking too much."

At another corner Rogue was fighting with Ranma. Or rather, Rogue was doing all the fighting; Ranma simply dodged her punches and leaped over her kicks.

"C'mon, Ranma!" the Southern Goth cried as the pigtailed boy somersaulted over her head. "How am Ah supposed t'git better if ya don't fight back?"

"I'm sorry." Ranma landed on his feet and turned to face Rogue. "It's just-you're a girl. I don't like to hit girls."

"Ya think the Brotherhood's gonna have the same kinda stupid chivalry?" Rogue answered, sounding indignant. "And there's that Chinese psychopath who's after us both."

"Are you _sure_ Shampoo's out to get you Rogue?"

"Ah'm positive. Back on that Asteroid, I saw _murder_ in that girl's eye. If Kurt hadn't teleported me out in time, Ah would be dead right now." Rogue mentally cursed herself for not grabbing the Neko-Shampoo from Pietro Maximoff's arms and taking her to the Professor to have her mind wiped. At the time they had mainly been focused on escaping the collapsing asteroid; it had only been afterwards, when the Brotherhood was let off at Mystique's house, that the thought occurred to Rogue. "And the last thing Ah want is ta be helpless the next time she comes after me. The only way I can get better is ta practice against someone who's better, an' right now you're about the only one available."

Ranma sighed; Rogue did have a valid complaint. Suddenly he got an idea. "Okay," he said, and shifted his body to female. "How about this?"

Rogue nodded. "That'll work." She went at Ranma again. The red-haired girl was holding back, Rogue could tell, but she was at least responding to Rogue's attacks. Even though Rogue knew she was outclassed it was a relief that at least Ranma was taking her seriously.

After Ranma had flipped her to the ground for the third time, Rogue saw Mr. Saotome standing over her. "You put too much in attack," Ranma's father said; while his English had improved considerably for some reason he enjoyed talking like a character from an old English dub of a Japanese movie during training sessions. "When face opponent who's better, stay on defense, and try to spot opening." He handed her a short metal wand. "Try use this."

Rogue took the wand. It was less than a foot long and a little more than half an inch in width. "What is this?"

"Collapsible bo staff." Genma took back the wand and pressed a small hidden stud, almost immediately stretched out to about five feet. "Use like this." He demonstrated the various ways the staff could be used to strike an opponent or block their blows." Now I suggest you try," he said as he handed the staff back to Rogue. "Remember, block more than strike, and try to find opening."

Rogue hefted the metal staff in her hand. It felt comfortable, about the right weight, and well balanced. She brought it to meet a punch from Ranma, then a kick to her leg. Suddenly Ranma grabbed her by the wrist and flung her to the floor.

"You lose, Ranma."

"What!" cried Ranma. "Pop, I had her and you know it!"

"True, but Rogue not wearing glove." Genma's eyes twinkled as he stared into his female son's face. "Had Rogue had hot water splashed on her, you would have been drained."

Ranma hung her head. "I forgot."

Jean had been sitting nearby practicing Tai Chi meditation; strangely enough it was easier for her in the noisy gym to drown out the voices inside her head than it would have been had it been quiet. "Say Rogue," she said as she got up from her seated position, "why don't you try carrying a thermos full of hot water around with you? You know, in case you get attacked and you'd have your power back."

"Yeah." Rogue sighed. She'd been cursed for about a week. It had felt so wonderful, after months of being resigned to never touching anyone again and finally being able to do so. Then she'd realized her power was the only edge she'd held over Shampoo. "Problem is, even with it, that girl can mop the floor with me."

"Are you sure that she turns into a cat when she gets splashed?" asked Kitty; she'd just come into the gym from the Danger Room.

"I'm positive." It wasn't Rogue who'd spoken but Evan. "I saw her when she hit that pipe with a sword. Turned right into a cat, just the way Mr. Saotome becomes a panda."

"Well, why don't you carry a small water pistol with you?" continued Kitty. "That way if she attacks you you can squirt her. Better yet, if you manage to grab her, you can take her back here for the Professor to wipe her mind."

"Say, that aint a bad idea," admitted Rogue. She smiled at her roommate. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Just don't get all touchy-feely like you did the first couple of days after this-happened." While Kitty was happy for Rogue, the way she'd looked for any excuse to touch someone had been-well, kinda creepy. More so than the aloof and reserved way she usually acted.

"Ah promise. Just call it temporary insanity stemming from relief after a long bout of loneliness."

"Good to hear, Rogue." Scott walked over an put a hand on her shoulder-which was bare, Rogue was wearing a tank-top. "Say, you want to play squash ball latter tonight?"

Rogue smiled. "You're on, Scotty-boy."

* * *

"You gave me that opening on purpose." said Lance as he'd helped Mousse up to his feet.

"So? You were smart enough to take it." Mousse wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I think that's enough for today. I've got to look at the bills and stuff." It had been more than a week since the events on Asteroid M. Since then Mystique had not returned. Not that Lance missed her; it just felt strange.

Pietro, Todd, and Fred were still in bed; without Mystique to egg them on none of them had much incentive to keep up with training. But Mousse, Shampoo and Konatsu would still keep up with their exercises; they'd all been combat training almost since they were toddlers and it was a habit with them. Lance figured if they could do it so could he.

Although it would be a long time before he was on close to an even footing with any of them. He felt his side where Mousse had kicked him. The Chinese boy mostly fought with that 'hidden weapons' style that he added with his powers but he wasn't bad barehanded.

It had been too long since he'd been in a real knuckle to knuckle fist fight, Lance realized. He'd let his reflexes fall to the wayside.

Lance followed Mousse over into the house, and walked into the living room. He plopped down on the couch, exhausted. This morning's sparring had really taken a lot out of him; he doubted he'd be able to move again for at least two hours.

Suddenly Lance heard Konatsu come into the room. The effeminate ninja had finished practicing rather early that morning, and was now cleaning house. Knowing the habits of his housemates-and admittedly himself-Lance figured without Konatsu the house would likely have become a decrepit-pigsty in a matter of days. _That guy may be weird but he sure has his uses._

And he was dressed in that French Maid outfit again. Lance couldn't help but stare; it was fascinating in a creepy sort of way how Konatsu could make himself look so convincingly female. His makeup was flawless, he'd changed his hair from the usual ponytail to a coiffured bun. Konatsu had even used makeup to hide the edges of his fake breasts, giving the illusion of a real female bosom.

As Konatsu dusted the furniture, Lance was amazed at how well he managed to pull off that outfit. Most crossdressers-heck, most real women-would have looked plain ridiculous in that skimpy and frilly getup.

Lance suddenly closed his eyes and shook his head. Why had he just imagined Kitty Pryde wearing that thing?

Lance heard the stairway behind the couch creaking. He looked behind him Pietro, Todd, and Freddy were coming down. "Oh look, 'natsu's werin' that maid dress again." Todd snorted. "I saw you lookin' at the Victoria Secrets catalog yesterday. Whatcha' lookin' fer, somthin' new new to wear?"

"I look at it for same reason rest of house looks," said Konatsu; in his short time here he'd managed to pick up some English-at least as good as Shampoo's. With that feminine sounding voice of his he sounded like a bimbo from one of Pietro's DVDs. The other boys sometimes wondered if that was his natural voice or had been coached or if his vocal cords had been operated on. None of them had the nerve to ask. "What reason you look, Tolansky-san?"

"Ah, you're no fun." Toad grumbled. He'd been ribbing Konatsu over his cross-dressing ever since he knew the ninja could understand him, but Konatsu simply wouldn't rise to it.

The three sat down in the chairs and bean-bag beside the couch. As Konatsu kept dusting the room. "Say Lance," asked Pietro as he clicked the T.V. on, "what've you been doing? You look pretty banged up."

"Sparring with Mousse out back." Lance rubbed his side. "Man, can that guy pack a punch."

"Why'dya even wanna get up and go through all that?" asked Freddy. "I mean, it was bad enough when Mystique was here and she made us. Now she aint and we don't have to, so why bother?"

"I've got to keep in shape," said Lance. He glanced from Pietro, to Freddy, then Todd. "Not all of us got special physical enhancements when our X-genes activated."

"Yeah well, lucky us," Pietro grinned. He flipped from channel to channel, looking for something to watch. Just his luck, there was nothing that showed any naked women.

"Pietro." The boys looked to see Shampoo emerge from the kitchen. "Need borrow money."

"Sorry can't help you babe. I'm almost out of cash myself." Pietro paused and looked at his 'wife.' "What do you need money for?"

"Am going to store. We almost out of food."

"You got any money Lance?" Shampoo asked.

"Nope, I'm afraid I can't help you." said Lance.

Todd and Freddie shook their heads. Sudden realization dawned on Lance. With Mystique gone, all the money needed to keep the house going and to keep them fed would run out soon.

As if on cue, Mousse came into the room from the study. "Guys," he said slowly, "I've just gone over the bills. We've got just enough in this house to pay for the electricity and water for the summer. But after we get done paying that-we're broke."

* * *

Ranma had just finished packing up his things for the air trip. It wasn't much; having grown up on the road meant he didn't have much in the way of worldly goods.

Kurt had considerably more, but most of it was still at home in Germany. And he wouldn't stop talking either. "You're going to love _Mutter, _Ranma. She makes absolutely the best _sauerbraten_ in Bavaria!" His face lit up in anticipation.

Ranma sighed; Ororo had served the German roast beef dish a couple of times, and like most German cuisine he thought it was too sour for his taste. Still he was looking forward to meeting Kurt's adopted family; from everything he told about them, they seemed like nice people.

Ranma and his father would be going with Kurt to Germany for the first few weeks of summer break; when Kurt had told his parents through e-mail about the Saotomes and his relationship to them they invited them to come visit them.

Kurt smiled as he thought about seeing his family again. It would be so good to be able to actually converse in German; although Professor Xavier and Logan both spoke his native language talking with them just wasn't the same. It would also be good to see Father Johan again. His holowatch and now the curse that struck him had allowed him to attend Mass and confession at the Catholic Church in Bayville, but somehow it just didn't feel right. And it wasn't simply because Father Johan had been the priest who baptized Kurt and had been his confessor and spiritual guide for most of his life. The priest knew Kurt's secret. And he was Kurt's friend.

Kurt looked again at his hands. He's splashed himself with cold water again after showering, reverting to a normal human boy. Despite that this curse seemed to do no harm to him, the German boy felt uneasy. What happened to him was not like an X-gene mutation; this lay within the bounds of the supernatural and the occult-which Kurt wanted to have as little to do with as possible. But the choice had not been his.

_Ranma,_ both boys heard professor Xavier's voice inside their heads, _come with me to Cerebro immediately. Kurt, continue as you were doing, Ranma can tell you about it later._

* * *

Scott Summers wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Great game, Rogue." he said. He'd introduced her to the game, and she really was gaining on him. She was the only student here he could really play against. Jean wasn't interested; soccer was more her sport. Evan was more into skateboarding and basketball. Kitty really wasn't a natural athlete. Ranma and Kurt-he'd tried playing against them but with Ranma's lifelong training and Kurt's natural agility, the two of them both beat him like a drum on their first try.

He placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "Scott," she said. "You-you're touching me. The Southern Goth was trying hard not to blush-and failing.

"Sorry," Scott said as he pulled his hand away.

"Don't be." Rogue looked at Scott, the boy who had tried so hard to be her friend back when Mystique had manipulated her into thinking the X-Men were here enemies, who'd stood by her and supported her when she first came to the Xavier Mansion. There was so much she wanted to say, to tell him how she felt-

_Scott_, they both heard the Professor speak inside their minds, _come meet me in Cerebro. You'll here more about this later Rogue but for now I need to speak mainly with Scott, Jean and Ranma._

"Sorry Rogue," said Scott. "What say another game same time tomorrow?"

"Sure," agreed Rogue. _Off you go, to meet with little Miss Perfect and the others._ Rogue knew she was being unfair but she didn't care. She'd sensed how Scott felt about Jean, although why when she was going out with the jerk Duncan Matthews Rogue couldn't begin to imagine.

But Jean Grey would be going back to her family for the summer. Scott would be staying here with her. And she could touch him now. _Maybe,_ she thought, _just maybe...._

* * *

"You wanted to see usProfessor?" asked Jean. She, Scott, and Ranma had just arrived in the Cerebro Room. Professor Xavier was there, along with Genma, Ororo, and Logan. To the three teenagers' surprise, so were Ms. Hinako and the man who came to examine Ranma shortly after he and his father arrived at the Institute, Hank McCoy. Scott and Jean had seen Mr. McCoy come here before to talk alone with the Professor; they knew he was a mutant like him but didn't know just what his powers were.

"Yes." The professor wheeled his chair over to the computer console. "Cerebro has detected ten young mutants whose powers have just activated. Ten, to be precise."

"Will they be coming here, Professor?" Scott asked. With ten new students, the mansion was going to become a crowded place.

"We certainly hope so," said Xavier. "This summer, Logan, Ororo and I will be going to them, and hopefully they will agree to come. The reason why I called you here is because Scott, you and Jean are my oldest students. This is also your last year in high school. I feel it is time you helped to shoulder some of the responsibilities of running this institute."

"We'll do our best," said Scott, and Jean nodded.

"And you, Ranma." Xavier turned his head at the pigtailed youth. "Your father tells me he plans to have you take over a Dojo when you are older." Ranma nodded, his father had mentioned something like that once or twice during their long training journey. Normally Ranma didn't like going along with his father on anything, but the idea of running a Dojo and teaching martial arts did appeal to him. "You do have considerable combat skills, but to run a Dojo you need more than that. That is why I am putting you in charge of these new students' combat training-specifically concerning non-powers based combat. I intend this to be a learning experience, for you as well as them. For while they learn combat skills, you will be learning something very important-how to teach."

Ranma walked over to the computer console. Taking the mouse, he quickly scanned through the files on each new mutant.

"Two of them already have some martial arts training," he said. "The werewolf girl from Scotland-and that girl from Japan who poisons people."

"Akane Tendo." According to Cerebro, the Tendo girl's particular gift was an intuitive ability for chemistry, specifically for creating toxins or hallucinogens. "If she does come here, hopefully we will be able to find a way to help her control this ability and find a practical and positive application for it."

"Oh, a Professor," said Scott, who was pointing at Miss Hinako and Mr. McCoy, "Why are they here?"

"I believe I can answer that one," said McCoy. He was of medium height and barrel-chested, with the air of someone who was both athletic and intellectual. "This fall I will be joining the teaching staff at Bayville-teaching both chemistry and gym."

"And since Mr McCoy and I are both affiliated with the Xavier Institute," continued Ms. Hinako, "we will be in a position to watch out for you and it's other students, and give a helping hand in case of any problems."

"I also wished to congratulate Ms. Hinako," said Xavier, "on her recent promotion."

All eyes were turned on the Japanese woman. "A man from out of town, a Mr. Robert Kelly," said Ms. Hinako, "has been appointed Principal at Bayville, to take the departed Ms. Darkholme's place. And, after coming here and meeting with the faculty, he chose me," and the corners of her mouth turned upwards, "to be his vice-principal."

Ororo took her friend's hand in hers. "Congratulations Nina," she said, "you deserve it." The other adults in the room likewise applauded her.

"I believe that's all for now," said Xavier. "Mr. Saotome, don't worry about the Tendo girl. You already know that Mr. Logan speaks fluent Japanese; he and I should be able to handle her interview just fine. Go to Germany with Ranma and Kurt and enjoy your time with his family; the new students should be here when you get back.

"And when you do," said Logan, "when all of you get back, the last two weeks of summer vacation are gonna be spent survival trainin' with me in Canada, to make up for what the Juggernaut so rudely interrupted." Jean and Scott both shuddered at the thought. Ranma was actually looking forward to it; he'd always enjoyed those times when he'd trained in the mountains with his father.

As everyone exited the Cerebro room, Genma thought, _Akane Tendo, where have I heard that name before?_

* * *

From the Brotherhood of Bayville Boardinghouse, shouts could be heard all the way down the block.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if someone here didn't eat so much!" Pietro shouted at Freddy.

"Back off, Pietro!" shouted Todd. "You've probably spent more on your wardrobe and on porn than Blob does on food!"

"How come you aint got no money, Toad?" sneered Lance. "You live on flies and judging by your wardrobe you don't spend any on clothes either. At least I used my money to upkeep my jeep."

"Guys guys guys," said Mousse, "this is getting us nowhere. We've got to think up a way to come up with some money and fast."

Todd glanced over at Konatsu. "Why don't we hire 'natsu out as a cleanin' lady? He'd be real good at it."

Konatsu bowed his head. "If it help this household, I gladly do it."

Mousse shook his head. "Wouldn't bring enough in."

Pietro's face lit up. "With my speed, I could break into any store or bank and take all the money; no way the cops would catch me!"

"Right," said Lance. "Then those X-Geeks find out and they catch you. They did that once already Pietro; you wanna go back to Juvie?" Pietro grimaced, but was silent.

"I know!" Everyone turned to look at Todd. "Mystique musta left whole big pile of cash in her room. Let's go get it!" Without waiting for a response, the gangly teenager leaped toward the staircase and up to the second floor.

"No you don't!" Konatsu ran after Toad. The others followed up the stairs to Mystiques room.

They found Konatsu and Todd just outside Mystique's lock bedroom. The effeminate ninja was holding Todd against the wall with his left hand around the frog-like boys front and his right holding a _kunai _dagger, the tip just touching Todd Tolansky's chin. "You no go in Raven-sama bedroom!"

"I gotta go with the drag queen on this one," spoke Pietro. "Mystique aint gonna like it when she gets back."

"Mystique aint coming back," wailed Todd. He tried to kick at Konatsu but the latter's touch had neutralized his X-gene that gave him his powerful legs.

"Raven-sama come back," said Konatsu with firm conviction. "When she come back, she no like if we mess with room." Privately Lance agreed with Toad; Mystique coming back did seem very unlikely. But he recalled the beating he'd gotten at Konatsu's hands and what he'd done to Jean Grey, to Magneto, and then Sabretooth. Konatsu's demure and effeminate behavior, Lance realized, made it very easy to forget just how dangerous he could be.

"Let him down, 'natsu, said Fred as he eased towards the two. Warily the obese mutant eyed the dagger; he didn't know if Konatsu's ability to neutralize other mutants' powers would enable a blade to cut him but he wasn't eager to find out. "I think you better not try to break into Mystique's room again Toad," he said as he pick up Todd and carried him over his shoulder. "Not that I like you or nothin' but I don't want to see you get hurt."

The boys and Shampoo all walked down the living room. "Of course, we're back were we started from," said Mousse. "We got to come up with some cash and quick, or we starve."

"Yes, that is a pretty pickle," said a voice from behind them. Everyone looked to see standing in the open doorway was a withered old dwarf of a woman wearing a green Chinese shirt and balancing on a long gnarled staff.

"Great-grandmother!" Shampoo cried. "What you do here?"

"Why, I'm here to check up on you, Shampoo," said the woman, who then turned to the boys. "And on my way I happened to run across this 'Mystique' you were just talking about. After some discussion, she leased over the deed for this house to me." There was a twinkle in her eyes as she held up a sheet of paper and eyed Pietro. "Which means, Son-in Law, until if and when she does return," and the crone's voice broke into a cackle, "you and the other boys here are MINE."

* * *

Kurt had just stepped off of the plane, and ran towards a middle aged couple waiting in the sitting area. "_Mutter! Vater!"_ he cried as he first embraced the woman, then the man. "It's so _gut_ to see you again!"

"Ve missed you too Kurt," said Gretchen Wagner. She stepped back looked at her adopted son. "You've gotten taller." Now her gaze turned critical. "They have been feeding you, haven't they?"

"Yes, _Mutter_, they have," Kurt grinned. "But I'm still looking forward to dinner tonight!" Kurt looked back over his shoulder at Genma and Ranma. "Oh, and I vant you to meet Genma and Ranma Saotome."

Christian Wagner walked up to Genma and gave a short bow, which Genma returned. "Kanichiwa, Herr Saotome," he said in nearly flawless Japanese. "Kurt has told us a lot about you in his e-mail, and about his-relationship-with you."

"Ah, yes," answered Genma. "Rest assured, there is no need to feel threatened. Kurt is your son where it matters-although I have become quite fond of him."

"Most people do-once they get to know him, and can look past his appearance." Mr. Wagner sighed. "It hasn't alvays been easy for him, looking like he does."

"I understand that. He was lucky you found him."

Ranma spoke up. "Can we all talk about this later? I'm getting hungry."

"You think with you're stomach-you definitely are Kurt's brother!" laughed Christian Wagner. "Very well, come this way. Ve have our Volkswagen parked not far from here, and our house is about 10 kilometers outside of Munich."

As they walked out of the airport building, Gretchen Wagner held Kurt's hand. "Kurt," she said, "you told us about your holovatch but I don't think-."

"That's something else, _Mutter,"_ Kurt said. "Call Father Johan; I have something I need to talk to him about.

* * *

Akane Tendo looked down at the floor of her home. "I never-never meant to hurt anyone."

"No you didn't." said Professor Xavier. He and the short scruffy looking man called Logan had arrived earlier that day and explained why they were here. And how it related to Akane. AS it turned out, Nearly the entire family knew English rather well. "That's ofton the main problem when a young mutant's powers emerge-they can't control them, and are a danger to themselves and to other people."

"Well, said Nabiki, the middle Tendo daughter, "this certainly explains what happened to the last Home Economics teacher who ate your cooking."

"Nabiki!" shouted the eldest sister Kasumi. "What a terrible thing to say!" Akane's face only got red; Sensei Jirosaki was currently committed at the local insane asylum. The last anyone had heard, she was in a straitjacket, screaming about being attacked by Hello Kitty dolls.

"This is exactly why I set up the Xavier Institute," said the professor, "to help young mutants control there powers, and learn to use it in a positive way. Akane," said Xavier, "you have a remarkable gift. There are many who spend years or even decades studying to be able to do what you can merely by instinct."

"But I don't want to poison people," said Akane.

"I know. But your gift could very likely be used for other purposes as well. It may very well be applicable in other areas of chemistry and you may be able to help discover new medicines or new ways of making paint or varnish. So I'm asking you, do you wish to come. The decision is entirely yours-with your father's approval, of course." Xavier looked over at Soun Tendo. The man understandably had been shocked to learned that not one, but two of his daughters were mutants with strange abilities. But so far he seemed to be taking it better than most.

Akane thought long and hard. While she'd miss her friends, it would be good to get away from Kuno and those hentais who kept challenging her to fight everyday at school. "Okay," she said. "I'll do it."

"Excuse me, Xavier-san," said Kasumi as she lay down a tray of cookies, "you said I am a mutant too, right?"

"Yes, of course." Xavier had discovered Kasumi Tendo with Cerebro four years ago, shortly after he had found Scott and Jean. But since her mutation simply made her an outstanding cook and posed no danger to herself or other, he decided not to approach her about it.

"If that's the case, then, I wish to come along with Akane." Kasumi took her youngest sister's hand in hers. "It'll be hard on her, being all alone in a strange country. I'll help with the cooking and cleaning, so I won't be a burden."

Xavier thought for a moment then Nodded. He could sense the girl was in earnest and Ororo would certainly appreciate the help. "Yes, I believe we can make room for you, Ms. Tendo." He turned to Soun. "With your father's permission, of course."

Soun Tendo looked at both his daughters. "Kasumi, since your dear mother died, we have depended on you for so much. But it's not right, a girl of your age carrying such a burden. Nabiki and I should be able to manage well enough on our own. So you have my blessing, the both of you."

Xavier nodded happily. "Very well. Now, it'll take some weeks to make the full arrangements of course, and we do have some other prospective students we need to interview."

He took a bite of one of the cookies Kasumi had laid out. If all her cooking was this good, Xavier thought, then the Institute was _very_ lucky that she was accompanying her sister.

* * *

"Here's your room," said the blonde-haired blue-eyed woman.

"Thanks Aunt Inga," said Ukyo Kuonji. Her aunt's name did taste rather strange in her mouth. _Who would have thought when uncle Shiji came to America he'd end up marrying a Swede?_

She laid her luggage on the bed. This was something she was going to have to get used to; most of her life she'd slept on futons.

"After you get everything put away," said Inga Kuonji, "we'll being going to the mall that just opend, to buy you some new clothes. You've been dressing like a boy for too long, it's time you started and acting like a girl."

"All right," agreed Ukyo. Right now she was wearing a baggy sweater and a pair of black pants, while her hair was in a high ponytail. She didn't exactly look like a boy, but definatly looked tomboyish.

At her old school she actually had been pretending to be a boy-it was an all boys school, after all. She'd pulled it off quite well to-until that incident involving the locker room and that one Tsubasa Kurenai caused her to get expelled. That was why she'd come here to her uncle's home in the United States. This fall she would be starting class over at Bayville High.

She placed a hand on the wall and closed her eyes. That was all behind her now. The boy and his father who'd caused her so much grief was long gone, and out of her life for good.

It was highly unlikely, she thought, that she'd come across Ranma Saotome in Bayville New York, an entire ocean and continent away from Japan.

End of Chapter 17

Okay, how'd you like that. I know it took longer to update than I promised. I've been having trouble with my computer connections lately.

*On thing some ninjas did was design their sword scabbards so they could be turned into weapons like javelins or blowguns. Boy, did those people know how to be sneaky!

**I don't really need to tell you what that's German for, do I?


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own X-Men Evolution and I don't own Ranma1/2. There. I said it. You happy, whoever thought of copyright laws?

"Just what do you mean, old ghoul," asked Pietro, "that we're your's?" So this woman was Shampoo's great grandmother? She sure looked old enough.

"Simple, son-in-law," said the crone. "Mystique told me all about you-and about how every time you faced off against these others, these-'X-Men,' I think she called them, they've beaten you."

"That's not true!" shouted Lance. "at least not all true. We handled them well enough, that time on the beach. Only Toad lost that time."

"Yes, she told me all about that. You managed to get them separated; and their leaders weren't with them." She cackled. "That's just my point. You boys, from what Mystique and Shampoo have told me, have tremendous raw power, but power means nothing without proper training and technique. That's what I'm here to teach you."

"Yeah right," Pietro scoffed. "What can you, a dried up old hag," then he suddenly appeared right behind the old woman, "possibly teach us?"

Shampoo's great grandmother simply smiled. "You _are_ fast, son-in-law," she said, "but are you fast enough beat-" and suddenly Pietro found himself surrounded by copies of the old woman, "the Splitting Cat Hairs Technique?"

Pietro swiped where he thought he heard her voice, then felt a poke at his side. He swiped there, only to get poked at the other side. He swiped again and got poked in his left elbow-then his other elbow, then both his knees. Each time he moved he was a little slower-until the old woman slammed him against the floor with her staff. "Anyone else?"

"Guys I wouldn't-" Mousse began, but he was too late. Lance sent a tremor at the old woman, who jumped up, hooked a ceiling fan with her staff, leaped down and landed her foot squarely on Lance's chest, knocking him over. Todd lashed out at her with his tongue; she brought up her staff, the organ wrapped around it. Pulling on her staff, she sent him crashing against the wall. "Anyone else?"

The rest of the Brotherhood backed away. For once in his life Fred Dukes did something smart; he decided to take Mousse's advice. "Good," she said.

Mousse helped Lance get to his feet. "I tried to warn you," he said. "Elder Cologne's been one of the leaders of our village in China for three generations, and no-one's been able to go up against her and win."

Lance rubbed his head; he looked at Konatsu then the old woman. _Great, first I get the crap beaten out of me by a transvestite, then by a little old lady._ How those guys he use to hang out with in Chicago would have laughed at him._ Of course they'd have gotten there butt kicked a lot more easily than me, _he thought malisciously.

Pietro slowly got to his feet-at least for him it was slowly. "My speed!" he cried, and glared at the old woman. "What did you do to my speed!"

"Relax, son in law." The old woman hopped over to him on her staff like a pogo stick. "I only touched certain pressure points on your body that slow you down." Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him. "It makes most people move at a snail's pace; you at least seem to be able to move as fast as a normal person would." She closed her eyes for a few seconds. "Usually it lasts a few days; with you it should be much faster."

"That's another thing, granny. Where do you get off calling me son-in-law?"

"You defeated my great-granddaughter in hand to hand," said Cologne. "She gave you the Kiss of Marriage; right afterward you immediately consummated the marriage. By our laws," and there was a twinkle in her eye, "you ARE her husband."

"Look lady, those laws of your's don't mean anything here," said Pietro. "Shampoo's a great lay and all but there is NO WAY I'm going to spend the rest of my life-"

"That all Shampoo to you!" the Chinese girl cried. "Nothing but cheap, meaningless way to get jollies? And that night not only time we do it too!" Pietro gulped. Shampoo had slid into his bed several times since that weekend. His body had reacted before his brain did; Shampoo was just so _hot._

"Don't get me wrong Shampoo," he began, "those times were _great_ meaningless sex. But-"

Too late, Pietro realized, he had just said the wrong thing. And while Shampoo was no match for him when he had his speed, without it-

POW! Shampoo's blow knocked Pietro flat on his back. Cologne nodded in approval. "Good Shampoo." She looked out at the others. "You boys have been saying how you are in need of money. I will be opening a restaurant here in Bayville. And it seems that I have a ready source of cheap labor on hand."

Mousse stepped forward. "I want to know," he said, "my mother, my sisters-?"

"I've told them where you are and that you're all right." Cologne said. The boy looked relieved. "All right now!" Cologne shouted. "My luggage is outside. You there!" she pointed it at Freddy. "You look like a strong boy; pick it up and carry it upstairs!"

Freddy did as she asked. Cologne smiled to herself; Mystique had told him Fred Dukes wasn't particularly bright but he usually did as he was told.

She looked back to see Pietro sitting up and rubbing his head. She sighed, evidently she had a lot of work ahead of her.

* * *

"One thing I can be certain of," said Father Johan Pemsel, "and that this curse, whatever else it may be, is not of demonic origin." The priest, an elderly but vigorous man, had set the Wagners' living room up for an exorcism after having both Kurt and Genma Saotome's curses demonstrated before him. Yet there had been no reaction of any sort.

"But, Father," said Kurt, his hand-a five fingered hand-clutching a string of rosary beads, "what if it is, and is simply too powerful for your exorcism to work?"

Father Johan placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder, and smiled kindly at him. "My son, I don't know everything, and unlike some priests I can name I won't pretend I do. But one thing I am certain of, is that even the most powerful demonic forces would have _some_ reaction to what we just did."

Kurt sighed. "But-is it all right-for me to go out like this in the everyday world-to hide how I usually look?"

"Like I said, I don't know everything." Father Johan took his hand off of Kurt's shoulder. "But whatever happened to you, it doesn't seem to be doing any harm. You're not wrong to be wary; God knows that the Devil put many traps and snares in our midst." Now his face looked serious. "But I want you to remember Kurt, that while the road that leads to righteousness is narrow, it is NOT a tightrope."

Kurt smiled and crossed himself. "Thank you father."

Kurt's adopted parents likewise crossed themselves. Genma and Ranma, who didn't share the Wagners' Catholic faith, simply stood there; they didn't understand more than a few words of the German being spoken.

Gretchen Wagner smiled as they walked out of the room. "Would you stay with us for dinner, Father?" she asked.

"Why, _sehr verehrte Frau, _I'd be delighted."

* * *

"So Mystique is sent this woman to watch over you, did she?" Magneto spoke to his contact with the Brotherhood. "Good. That will be all for now."

Magneto ended the communication and sighed. He'd been surprisingly relieved when he;d learned the Brotherhood had survived that happened on Asteroid M. As disappointed as he'd been with Pietro, still, the boy was his son.

He sighed as he sat down to his dinner. It was something Derwin had sampled before he went of to visit his sick mother, right before the incident on Asteroid M.

His other subordinates had come back, although Gambit would be of little use for awhile The Cajun's reaction when he'd learned of how Sabretooth had been defeated my Mystiques crossdressing ninja had sent him to the infirmary. That one Australian Kuno had found and sent to him, however, was showing promise.

Magneto took a bite of his dinner and grimaced. He hoped Derwin would get back soon; he was getting tired of cold food.

He was even starting to miss his food taster's annoying descriptions of everything he tasted.

End of chapter eighteen.

Okay, I know this was a short chapter, especially since you guys have been waiting for so long. Well, I've had a lot on my plate and little time to write. I will update VERY soon, I promise.

Anyway, do you want to see any more of Father Johan? One idea I have is the priest happens to be a mutant himself, and that he knew Magneto a long time ago-even before Xavier did.

And as you can see, I won't be following Season Two exactly. What I do have planned when Scott inteferes with Lance's argument with Kitty in the parking lot, Lance challenges him to a fight at McGregor's Pond. How do you think that will go?

And how about I have Ukyo become friends with Rogue?


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own X-Men Evolution and I don't own Ranma1/2. There, I wrote it. Whoever thought of that disclaimer rule, you happy?

I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've just had a lot on my plate lately. I owe all of you readers an apology for taking so long; if you don't want to read this story anymore I don't blame you.

Chapter 19

Akane Tendo was standing on the field at the Xavier Mansion, dressed in her gi. Her teammates were with her, likewise dressed in in gis with belts of various colors. Without false modesty, Akane saw she was the highest ranking, a red belt.

She'd come to the Xavier Institute a week ago with Kasumi; they were assigned a room together. Akane was glad to have her sister with her; it felt so strange to be in house with so many people from around the world, most of them Americans. She had learned English in school and was fairly fluent but having Kasumi to speak Japanese with made it a lot easier. Oh, the gruff man simply named Logan spoke good Japanese but it wasn't the same as with a native speaker.

She looked at her teammates. She liked the girls; they were all fun to be with. Jubilee was really fun to go through a mall with. Amara Aquila was nice, if a bit on the shy side. Tabitha Smith-she'd never known anyone like Tabitha. The girl was a total free spirit without any inhibitions or concern for consequences. The one Akane liked most though was Rahne Sinclair; the Scottish werewolf girl was a lot like her-athletic with a special liking for martial arts. Rahne was a blue belt, just one step below her Akane in skill level. The others were all white belts.

Akane's feelings about the boys were mixed. Jamie Maddrox, the boy who made copies of himself whenever he was struck, was a sweet little kid. Sam Guthrie was bit of a goofball but all right-he hadn't tried to hit on Akane, and neither had Ray Crisp.

Roberto de Costa and Bobby Drake, on the other hand-de Costa was a lot like a Brazilian version of Kuno-rich, smug, and totally convinced he was the gods' gift to women. And Bobby was just as bad, having hit on Akane three times-and three time got his head slammed into a wall.

Today they were supposed to meet their instructor, one Ranma Saotome. He was one of that earlier class of students, the ones called the X-Men. She'd met Scott and Rogue, but hadn't dealt with them much. This Ranma Saotome, from what she'd heard, was also Japanese.

A young man whom she assumed was Ranma came out to the grounds, dressed in a white gi bound by a black belt. He was of average size, with a slim muscular build, black hair tied up in a pigtail, and an expression on his face that just exuded confidence.

Akane decided she didn't like him.

He looked at all ten of the new students, his hand behind his back. "All right," he said, "I'm Ranma Saotome, also known as Wild Horse, and I'm gonna be your instructor. Any questions?"

Ray Crisp spoke up. "Yeah, I've got one. Why do we need to learn this stuff anyway? I mean, We've got our powers in case someone tries to hurt us."

Ranma grinned; fortunately the readouts from Cerebro had given him not just a good notion of their new powers, but also their weaknesses and drawbacks. "Because in case someone," he said as he stepped up to Ray, "_does this!"_ He whipped out a Super Soaker and squirted Ray square in the chest.

Shocked Ray tried to send an electric bolt at Ranma-but couldn't; the water had shorted out his powers. Ranma then grabbed his forearm and with a twist, pinned the young hothead to the ground.

He looked at the other students. "I'll take every one of you on, one on one. Anyone who pins _me,"_ and he smirked, "doesn't have to take the class." He looked down at Ray. "And you've already had your turn."

Roberto De Costa stepped up. "You're on, _o meu amigo." _He stood before the sun, and his entire body turned black except for his glowing white eyes. He stepped towards Ranma.

And got tripped. Ranma was on his back in a flash, and, using a technique that his enhanced speed made possible, punched Roberto in the back fifty times in the time most people could have made one.

"Next."

Sam Guthrie blasted himself, both arms forward, at Ranma. That was a mistake. For Ranma immediately landed flat on his back, grabbed Sam's forearm, twisted his wrists, and sent him flying towards the biggest tree in the yard. CRASH!

Ranma simply got to his feet. "Next."

Bobby Drake stepped up. "Okay, time to put you on ICE!" Before he finished talking he sent a big ice cone towards the pigtailed martial artist. Ranma simply leaped overhead, grabbed Bobby around the neck by his feet, flipped over, and sent the self-styled Ice-man crashing against a tree.

Jamie Maddrox walked forward. "I don't like to fight little kids," Ranma said.

"I am not a little kid!" Jamie hit his left palm-and six copies of himself appeared, and all of them charged towards Ranma.

Using the same technique he'd used on Roberto, Ranma punched each clone of Jamie numerous times-which created more copies of Jamie. It seemed they would overwhelm him, but the pigtailed martial artist had experience fighting multiple opponents. The more Jamie multiplied, the harder it became for each clone to to focus on the fight or maintained it's own stamina-and they all collapsed.

Logan and Genma were watching, and nodding in approval. "That boy of yours has real promise as a teacher."

"That he does," said Genma, with understandable pride. "That he does." He stepped up to each of the male students. "All right, for that sorry display, the lot of you will have to jog around the grounds of the Institute twice." Groaning, the five boys all got up to their feet and began jogging. Mr Saotome followed them at a pace that belied his bulk.

"Okay, you girls." Ranma sighed, then shifted into a rather busty redheaded female. All the girl's blinked; while they'd all heard this was Ranma's mutation this was the first time they saw it right before their eyes. "It's your turn."

"Tell me something," said Tabitha. "Just why did you have to change from such a cutie to a girl right now?"

"But I don't feel right, fighting girls as a guy," shot back Ranma.

"You're just afraid a girl can beat you, and your silly male ego will be crushed, so you become a girl."

"I'm afraid of nothing!" Ranma changed right back to male. "Fine. Do your best."

"My pleasure." The blonde held one hand over the other, and and a flickering floating orb appeared between her hands. She threw it a Ranma, who caught and threw it back so fast, Akane couldn't see his hands. Tabitha fumbled as she caught it and BOOM! The plasma bomb went up in her face.

Slumping, Tabitha went off to the side. "Next!" Ranma said.

It was Amara's turn. She threw fireballs at Ranma, who dodged them with surprising ease. Before she knew it, Ranma had tripped her and left her face down.

Jubilation Lee had been even easier for him to deal with. Ranma had closed his eyes following the source of the sound from her fireworks, managed to grab her and pin her to the ground. Rahne Sinclair was rather harder, as she had trained considerably before coming to the Xavier Institute. But even turning into her wolf-human hybrid form, Ranma was still able to wrestle her the ground.

"Now you, Poison-girl."

Akane's face turned red; did he have to insult her like that? Maybe her powers weren't directly related to fighting, but she'd been training in her family's martial arts tradition since she was six years old, and for the past year she'd been fighting off the boys at her old school in that stupid combat arrangement that idiot Kuno had arranged. She'd show him!

She lunged at Ranma, who simply dodged her punch, then leaped over her following kick. "C'mon!" she yelled, but he somersaulted over her, using her head as a handstand. "You know, you'd kick higher if your thighs weren't so thick." Akane punched again and again, but each time Ranma dodged and laughed. Akane's face was red with rage. Where did this guy get off belittling her?

Akane was so angry, she didn't see the boulder right behind him-until her fist slammed straight into it. "OWWWWWW!"

* * *

"No, no, no!" Cologne's staff bobbed on top of Todd Tolansky's head. "You're supposed to grab the chestnuts from the fire with your hands, not your tongue!"

"But my hands aint fast enough," said Todd, who then swallowed. "Besides, after you got 'em roasted, these chestnuts are pretty good."

Cologne sighed. Pietro had done this one easily, even with his pressure points touched to slow him down he was still faster than the average person who had trained in the the Chestnuts Roasting On An Open Fire technique. But the others-Fred Dukes was too sensitive to heat and naturally slow. Lance Alvers was in earnest, but he could only get about three before he got burned. And now she'd seen Todd keep using his tongue to grab them instead of his hands.

She knew Mousse had already mastered this technique, as had Shampoo. And Konatsu-that one had picked it up very readily. Not outstanding, but more than well enough to that he was now even faster with his swords.

The other beginning technique she had, was the breaking point, but she decided against that. The only one with a body tough enough to withstand the impact of the training would be Fred, and she didn't think he'd have the focus required.

Perhaps instead she should focus mainly on their strengths instead. Pietro and Todd both had extremely powerful legs, making them ideal for kicking attacks. Fred, with his strength and girth, would likely benefit greatly with training in the Japanese art of Sumo. Lance Alvers-the boy had some promise, but it was likely he'd never be more than middling good. Still, with his ability to create earthquakes, that might not matter much.

In the meantime she had other matters to see to. "How is that sign coming, Lance?" Cologne called up to the young Alvers, who was pounding nails into the roof.

"Just got it finished," Lance said. Cologne chuckled. One good thing about being put in charge of these boys, she had a ready source of labor on hand for the restaurant she was opening. Mousse and Lance had some experience with carpentry and electrical work(though Lance had gotten his from learning how to tap into ATMS-Cologne tried not to think about that), so they'd make good maintenance men. Pietro was a logical choice for delivery boy(at first he resisted the idea, but agreed when Cologne said he could keep whatever tips he made). Shampoo and Konatsu would work as waitresses. She was a little worried about what could happen if a customer discovered Konatsu's true gender, then figured, given the boy's rather modest behavior, such an event was unlikely.

That left Todd and Fred. Cologne realized the sight of the two would likely drive potential customers away, so she assigned them to dish-washing, where they would be out of sight-and in Todd's case, out of scent. Todd had begged-had pleaded-that he not have to touch soap. Cologne insisted, warning, "If you do not work, you do not eat!" although she did agree to allow him to wear heavy-duty dish washing gloves.

She looked back at Todd. She'd decide to make him go through it again; there was just something fun about tormenting this boy.

* * *

Ranma, Akane, Rogue, Kitty, Scott, Kurt, Evan and all the rest from the Xavier Institute were sitting with the rest of the student body at Bayville High in the gymnasium. A new principal had been found to replace the mysteriously disappeared Raven Darkholme, aka Mystique, and he was introducing himself.

"So, as I say," spoke Robert Kelley, the new principal, "there are those among you, who have special gifts. And the reason why you're here, it to develop those-,"

"Are all American authority figures this long winded, or is he a special case," said an Asian girl who was sitting next to Rogue.

"Oh, not all of them-although the quiet ones are on the endangered species list," said Rogue. The two girls laughed.

"Ukyo Kuonji," said the girl who held out her hand-she wore fingerless gloves. "From Osaka Japan."

"I'm Rogue. From Mississippi." She let out another giggle. "Not another country, although sometimes it seems like it." She liked Ukyo's style of dress. Not exactly goth; she wore no makeup, and only her skintight pants were black. More of a tomboy-she moved like an athlete and and her baggy gray sweater hid her figure, yet she wore her hair in a feminine high ponytail. "We've got someone here from Japan as well. Hey Ranma."

Ranma had been sitting in front of Rogue, brooding. Right as he finished with Akane, she had screamed "RANMA NO BAKA!" and slammed his head with a large tree branch that happened to be laying by. While it hadn't really hurt much, he and Akane had both been taken to the mansion for separate talks with Xavier in his office. After first speaking with Akane, Ranma had gone in. Xavier had given him a lecture about how a teacher was supposed to instruct, guide, and if necessary criticize his students. He must not, however, humiliate them.

After the lecture, Ranma realized that Xavier was right. He went to the room where Akane was staying with her sister Kasumi-a girl whose x-gene had given her exceptional cooking ability-to apologize. He was just about to knock on the door, when he heard Akane screaming all sorts of abuse about him-about what a jerk he was, about how big his head was, and about his gender-bending problem. That last remark had made Ranma so angry, he had stormed off, all notion of apologizing forgotten.

He could see where she was sitting, with the Scottish girl Rahne and the Chinese-no, the girl was more American than Chinese-girl Jubilee; she seemed to be pretty good friends with them.

Funny, she actually seemed pretty cute, smiling and laughing, Ranma thought, when Rogue's voice broke his musing. "Oh, what is it Rogue?"

"Ranma, I'd like ya to meet-," Rogue began, but Ranma noticed the girl glaring at him.

"Are you Ranma Saotome?" she asked in Japanese.

"Yes,"Ranma replied.

SLAP! Ukyo's right hand went hard against Ranma's left cheek. "I ought to do worse to you, you-."

Akane, Rahne, and Jubilee were watching. "What'd she slap 'im for?" the Scottish girl wondered.

"Whatever it is, the jerk was asking for it," said Akane; she was still angry about the other day. Why did he have to embarrass her like that in front of the other girls?

"I'm with you," said Jubilee. She didn't like the Saotome boy either; he had this smug air like Roberto only magnified.

"e's not so bad," said Rahne. "In fact I 'tink e's kinda-."

Rahne never got to say what she thought of Ranma. For all of a sudden the gymnasium, in fact the entire school building shook. "Earthquake!" one of the students shouted.

Principal Kelly was standing underneath right underneath a gymnasium scoreboard, which screws had loosened considerably. Suddenly the thing fell loose, and and would have crashed down on the new principal-if not a strange red blue blur had moved out of the way. "Thank you-" he said, unable to name the pigtailed Asian boy.

"Ranma. Ranma Saotome."

"Yes, from that Institute for gifted youngsters I've heard about. I've been meaning to meet with you, and Kurt Wagoner too."

Ranma wondered what the new principal could want with him and his brother. Then he looked where a Lance Alvers was standing with the rest of the brotherhood, and he knew where the earthquake had come from.

"So what does that gal have against ya?" Rogue asked Ranma as school was finished for the day. After the events of the morning-luckily little other than the scoreboard had been damaged-Rogue found she shared three classes with Ukyo Kuonji. She rather liked her too. It was just whenever Rogue asked about why she had slapped Ranma, Ukyo's face would turn red and she'd change the subject.

"I have no idea." Ranma said truthfully. "I do remember an Ukyo from when I was a kid-I think his family name was Kuonji too-but that Ukyo was a guy."

* * *

They had walked out the school building and to Scott's car where the he was waiting. Kitty was walking out of a different door. Right behind her was Lance Alvers.

"Look Kitty, I said I was sorry," Lance was saying. He had been hoping to impress her, but apparently his plan had backfired.

"Lance, just What were you thinking, causing an earthquake in that gum. You risked exposing us all!"

"Yes Alvers," Scott stepped towards the to. "Just leave Kitty alone, and don't bother the rest of us again."

"Well who are you, Kitty's keeper Summers?" Lance retorted.

"I mean it Alvers stop-" suddenly Scott felt a small tremor underneath his feet. "You better stop that Alvers, or I'll-," and his hand flew to the frame of his glasses.

"Go ahead Summers," said Lance. "Go ahead and blast me why don't you?" He smirked, enjoying egging Scott on. Ranma stepped to Lance, but he caused a tremor with his other hand right underneath the pigtailed boy.

Scott grimaced; all around them were students and teachers leaving for home. Alvers's powers weren't visible to the eye. His were. And Xavier wasn't around to wipe everyone's mind.

Finally he shouted, "You, me, McGregor's pond Saturday!" He shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear; he'd just challenged Lance to a fight.

As all the eyes in the parking lot turned on him, Lance stopped the tremors. "Very well Summers. You've got it."

* * *

"Scott, do you have to do this?" Jean said as Scot kept hitting the punching bag in the Xavier mansion's gymnasium. "This is just so-juvenile!"

"You're right Jean, it is," Scott agreed. "But it was the only way I could keep that jerk Alvers from wreaking the parking lot. I challenged him, and about half the student body saw me, so I have to go through with it." Jean rolled her eyes and walked off; sometimes she just didn't understand boys.

Mr Saotome and Logan came into the gym shortly after Jean walked out. "So kid, you got yourself a fight tomorrow?" Logan said.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well I heard the whole story. There's no way you can back out now; you'll lose face, as they say in Saotome's country."

Scott set his jaw. "And knowing human nature, there'll be a whole lot of other students there, not just us and the Loserhood come to watch. Alvers can use his powers without people noticing, if he's careful. But I can't."

"Then don't give him a chance to use them," Genma said. "I read the readout of his powers from Cerebro. He needs to concentrate to make those tremors, right? So here's what you do..."

* * *

Early that Saturday morning, all of the X-Men, including the new recruits, which had been unofficially dubbed the 'New Mutants,' had gathered at McGregors Pond. Logan and Genma Saotome were also there, to give Scott some last minute advice.

The Brotherhood was there of course too, including Cologne and Shampoo, who was clinging tightly to Pietro's arm-and taking glares at Rogue and Kitty

Most of the New Mutants were staring at the Brotherhood; this was the first time they had really noticed the other group of mutants. "Well, Lance, that Chinese boy, and even the guy with silver hair are pretty good looking," Jubilee said to Rahne. "But those other two-,"

"I'm just glad I'm not in any classes with that Tolansky boy." Rahne held her nose; even in human form she had an extremely good sense of smell. "And that other one," she glanced at Konatsu. "Looks and moves like a girl-but smells like a boy."

"What? No way!" Sam Guthrie had been looking Konatsu over; he thought 'she' looked pretty good. "That's a guy?"

There were even some other people, like Duncan Matthews and his circle. To everybody's surprise, even Principal Kelly had shown up; he said he wanted to make sure this wouldn't turn into anything that could reflect badly on Bayville High.

Cologne was whispering some words into Lance's ear. "Remember, hit hard, and hit fast. Stay close to him, so close you can smell his breath understand?"

Lance nodded; since that time when she'd beaten the stuffing out of him, he took her a lot more seriously than he did most authority figures.

He and Scott both walked up to face each other. Both took off their shirts, and more than a few girls whistled-although neither were body builders they kept themselves in fairly good shape.

"Just remember," said Principal Kelly, loud enough for everyone to hear, "this fight is strictly between these two boys who are angry with each other. I understand before I came there has been something of a rivalry between your two groups, so I'm here to make sure that it stays between Mr Summers and Mr. Alvers. If this turns into a rumble or anything that can that can reflect badly on Bayville High, then I will make the rest of your time at Bayville High _very_ unpleasant. Understand?"

Both contestants nodded; the expressions on their faces saying, _Shut up, get out of the way, and let us fight._

The others backed away, giving them their space. Scott and Lance glared at each other,then without word, Lance swung.

Scott ducked underneath Lance's punch, then countered with one of his own. Lance blocked, grabbed Scott's wrists, and pulled him toward him. He tried to yank Scott's glasses off, but his opponent had the foresight to have an elastic band fitted. Scott brought his foot in between Lance's legs an kicked his left shin, sending them both to the ground. _Remember, _Mr Saotome had told Scott, _Alvers needs to concentrate to make earthquakes. So don't give him a chance to concentrate._

* * *

While the two boys wrestled on the ground, their respective teammates were shouting their names-well, except for Jean, who was standing beside Duncan with a look of half bewilderment, half disgust. Even Duncan Matthews who was standing right next to her, was cheering for Scott. He didn't care much for the Summers kid who he thought was a bit of a geek, but he enjoyed watching a good fight. And he really didn't like Lance Alvers or those other guys he hung out with. Well, nobody did-except for a whole bunch of girls who went for Pietro.

Who was standing a few feet away from the fight with Shampoo clinging to his arm. Evan Daniels took a break from rooting for Scott to walk over to where the Brotherhood was standing.

"What's up with that cat girl holdin' on to Pietro?" he asked Mousse, the member of the Brotherhood who he had the least animosity for-well, there was that fight on Asteroid M, but the Chinese boy didn't seem as big a jerk as the rest of them.

Quietly, Mousse told him about the Chinese Amazons' Laws of Marriage. Evan stared in disbelief, then looked at Pietro and Shampoo again-and could barely contain himself. This was _so _rich!

Cologne looked up from the fight to examine the other group of mutants. They resembled the descriptions Mystique had given her yet there more more-they must have added to their ranks. Then she glanced at the one that had to be Logan, or Wolverine. It couldn't be...

Cologne concentrated, using the technique she had learned long ago to read an individual's aura of _chi._ It was impossible; it had been nearly fifty years since she'd seen him last, and then he seemed older than she had been. But it had to be; _chi _patterns were like fingerprints. Yet how?

Somehow, Scott and Lance managed to get separate long enough to rise. The two took a couple of seconds to catch their breath, then stared at each other.

"Had enough, Shades?" Lance said snidely between breathes.

"I'm just getting warmed up, Landslide!" Such bravado wasn't like Scott but Alvers had a way of getting under his skin.

Ranma looked to the side and noticed Rogue was standing with Ukyo Kuonji. The goth girl must have invited her; he'd seen them hanging out at school during lunch and study hall.

He walked up to them. "So, ah Ukyo, I've got to ask-oof!" The tomboyish girl had punched Ranma in the stomach. "That's for ruining my life, you no good _bakka!_" She glanced at Rogue. "Tell me how it turns out.," then walked off to a bicycle standing near a tree and pedaled away.

"What did you do to her?" Rogue asked. She'd really gotten to like Ukyo since they'd met. The girl seemed kind of like Kitty-without the cutesy girly traits Rogue couldn't stand.

"I have no idea," Ranma said. "I don't think I ever met her before." He did know one Ukyo long ago-but that one was a boy-he thought.

Meanwhile, Scott and Lance were still going at it. Lance had finally managed to knock Scott's glasses off. Scott had to close his eyes, it was all he could do to keep his eyes closed. He wasn't helpless-his training blindfolded with Mr. Saotome was paying off. But it forced him to stay on the defensive, and rely solely on his hearing. And no matter how good his hearing was, he couldn't hear the punch that Lance landed-right on his solar plexus.

Scott had no choice-he opened his eyes. Only for an instant. But that instant was enough for an optic blast to hit a nearby tree and bring it down.

Right on top of Principal Kelly's car.

Everyone stare for a moment at the ruined vehicle, then at Scott. Finally, a slow grin came over Pietro's face. "The gloves are off! Let's get 'em!"

"Guys, I don't think-" Mousse said, but Pietro, Fred, and Todd paid him no attention. They charged at the X-Men, and at the normal humans in their midst. Pietro was exuberant; for a long time Magneto had talked of the day when the world would know of mutants and how they would no longer have to hide. Well, that day had come sooner then his old man imagined; but now, no more holding back!

Jean couldn't believe it. All the precautions they'd taken, all the extra steps they'd used to make sure no one could find out about them before the time was right-now it was crashing down all around them.

A blur was whirling around Principal Kelly. Quicksilver. Quickly she focused her telekinisis on him and lifted the Brotherhood's speedster of his feet-and sent him into McGregor's pond.

The water from the pond splashed onto Mousse, turning him into a duck. Looking around, he realized he didn't want to be caught up in this mess, and flew off. It also hit Genma Saotome, making him a panda.

Something slimy landed one Jean's face. _Toad, _she realized. She managed to wipe it off her face, and then see the gangly mutant get pinned to the fallen tree by two of Evan's spikes.

Rogue and Kurt looked at each other. Both of them had splashed themselves with cold water before coming here. Rogue had brought with her a thermos filled with hot water just in case, however-only to have it knocked out of her hand by a thrown bonbori.

"Skunk hair!" Rogue gulped to see Shampoo running at her, the other bonbori in her hand. With it, she could hurt Rogue, even with her draining powers."I kill!"

But Rogue had brought something else along. _Squirt!_ The spray from the water gun hit Shampoo square in the chest. Neko-Shampoo crawled out of her wet clothes, shook her fur, then unpeturbed, kept running straight at Rogue.

Then a large red wolf appeared, running at Shampoo. A curious thing about Shampoo's curse was that accompanying it was a feline's instinctive fear of canines. The white-purple cat ran off, as far from McGregor's Pond as her furry legs could take her.

Rogue smiled at the wolf; she might have disliked cats, but didn't feel the same about dogs. "Thank's Rahne," she said as the wolf morphed into the Scottish girl.

Blob charged at the others; then was suddenly blinded by Jubilee's fireworks. As he blinked, the obese boy's feet skidded on the sheet of ice-and he slammed into a tree. Normally that wouldn't have harmed him much, but then Ray Crisp sent what had to be a couple of thousand volts of electricity into his body, and knocked him cold.

In a seemingly normal fight, Konatsu was engaging with Ranma. He wanted to test himself against this one-Raven-sama's own son, and see who was the better. He didn't have his swords or any other weapons with him-save one.

And Ranma had just turned female. It was a subconscious reflex on his part; whenever he was fighting a girl, he'd turn female. And while techniccly _she _knew what Logan had told her about this guy, Ranma just couldn't see it-Konatsu's appearance, and movements all screamed female.

Kelly looked around him; he couldn't believe what was happening. He'd seen a boy shoot beams out of his eyes, people turn into animals, throw fireworks or electric bolts, and lift object without touching them.

Jean sent a telepathic message to the Professor. _Help!_

_I'm on my way Jean, _the professor spoke in her mind. Jean could see storm clouds churning overhead, and she knew that had to be Storm's doing. But the mansion was too far away; she feared they wouldn't make it in time.

* * *

"I'm afraid we're going to be too late," Ororo Munro said, as she drove the car as fast as she could while working on the storm Xavier had requested. "McGregor's pond is at least twenty-five miles away."

"We can't wait any longer," said Xavier from the back seat. "I'm going to have to do it from here."

"Charles, no!" Ororo cried. "That's too far, even you can't take the strain."

"I've got no choice!" cried Xavier as he focused his mind on the people surrounding McGregor's pond.

* * *

Konatsu had pressed his fake breasts, sending a stream of pepper spray at Ranma. As the pigtailed redhead coughed and hacked, Konatsu punched him in the face and the stomach-right where Ukyo had hit him earlier. Ranma went down.

And then Konatsu was knocked down to the ground by Logan.

"Hey," Ranma said, "that wasn't fair."

"Fair fights," Logan smirked, "are for suckers."

* * *

"But why?" Ranma asked. "Why won't you read that Uko girl's mind and find out why she's so mad at me?"

"Because Ranma," said Jean as they walked down the mansion stairs to the infirmary, "it would be an invasion of her privacy. Professor Xavier taught me, and I agree with him, that it's very important for telepaths to respect other peoples' minds, not to read them whenever we feel like it without their permission."

"I guess," Ranma said. Maybe he could ask Rogue what it was. This was so strange, what could a girl he'd never met have against him?

They entered the infirmary. Scott was lying on a bed, with his shirt off; Hank McCoy and Xavier were looking over him.

"How is he, Mr. McCoy?" Jean asked.

"He's got some bruises, and a couple of cracked ribs." the barrel-chested intellectual said. "And his body's going to be sore for the next couple of days."

"Not to mention my pride," said Scott, who then touched his side. "That Alvers, he really can pack a punch."

"Yeah," said Ranma. "He must have put in some serious fight training over the summer."

"I kept expecting him to cheat; to try to start an earthquake," Scott moaned. "But he didn't, he fought fair the whole time." Lance hadn't even planned to wreck Kelly's car; he'd said so right after Xavier and Storm arrived, and Jean was able to tell he'd told the truth.

"People don't always act the way you expect them to, Scott," the Professor said while he rubbed his smooth head. His head hurt worse than any hangover; manipulating Principal Kelly's and the others' minds from that distance was had taken it's toll on him.

He'd implanted into their minds memories of a premature lightning bolt hitting the tree and wrecking Kelly's car; the rest was easy enough to erase from their knowledge-or would have been, if he'd been closer. As it was, he'd feared there were cracks-cracks that he prayed would never break open to light.

"And starting tomorrow," said Scott, "I've got to go to his house and mow his yard, to make up for what happened to his car. And later that week I've got to paint his garage. And week after that wash his windows."

"How'd he make you do all that?" Ranma asked. "From what I know, he can't hold you for stuff that didn't happen durin' school hours and off of school property."

"He didn't make me," answered Scott. "I volunteered."

* * *

"You idiots!" Cologne slapped her staff across Pietro, Todd, and Fred's faces. "Do you realize just how close the three of you came to exposing yourselves! I promised Raven that wouldn't happen while I was watching over you and you nearly blew it!"

Off to the side, Lance and Mousse watched, relieved not to have the old woman's wrath on them. Cologne frightened Lance, and he was not ashamed to admit it.

The mullet haired boy winced. Scott Summers packed a mean right, and his left wasn't bad either. Lance liked to think he would have won that fight after he knocked off Summers' glasses, but wasn't sure-even with his eyes closed the X-Man had gotten some good hits in.

"Say, where's Shampoo and Konatsu?" Lance whispered to Mousse. "They joined in after Kelly's car got trashed."

"Shampoo's off running errands," said Mousse. "As for Konatsu, he's upstairs dusting furniture-he's so compliant, the old ghoul decided to let him off easy-he nearly always does whatever she says without complaint.

Cologne heard that, but decided to ignore the comment-for now. "This restorant opens next week. And until I decide otherwise, you three will be working for half pay! Got that!"

Konatsu decided to take a break in his room; he'd just been dusting and cleaning all the others on the upper floor. Cleaning Todd Tolansky's room-the effeminate mutant shuddered at the memory.

Collapsing on his bed, Konatsu just lay there, until he noticed a raven fly through an open window. Landing on the dresser, the bird shifted and enlarged, into a tall, blue skinned red-haired woman.

Konatsu stood erect. "Raven-sama!"

"Hello, my pretty one."

End of chapter nineteen.

Okay, again, sorry for taking so long to update. This chapter was a LOT harder to write than I thought, for a few reasons.

First, Lance knows Mystique is coming back, so he wouldn't do anything like that scoreboard scenario that happened in the real series. That game did take place, just nothing happened there.

Second, I had to think of a scenario where something similar could happen, but without Lance planning it. I figured it would be just as hard for Xavier to erase the memories and implant new ones in a handful of people from a distance as it would a great many more in close range.

And no, I'm not using the Risty Wilde thing here. Mystique already has the Cerebro files, so there's no need for her to use it here. And no, she's not suddenly coming back-she's laying low, and using Konatsu as her eyes and ears.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Ranma1/2 or X-Men Evolution. I will some day, but for now I have to write this stupid disclaimer that says I don't, and I can't make any money off of them.

Chapter 20

"Raven-sama-why-why are you back?" Konatsu asked. "Are you coming back to us?"

"Not yet," said Mystique. She had exchanged her old white ensemble for black tank top and tight pants. "I have to lay low; Magneto survived the incident on the asteroid, and he's not one to forget a betrayal like that. And I warn you to watch out for Sabretooth; he's _very _likely to want revenge for the injuries you inflicted on him."

"I'll be careful," said Konatsu, who then added with a confidence in his voice that was so different from his typical demure modesty, "If I need to, I can handle him."

"I'm sure you can," said Mystique. "But I must warn you, Magneto likely has a spy on you."

"Who?"

"Pietro, I suspect-Magneto is his father, after all, and for all his cockiness and bluster that silver-haired speedster always did want to please his daddy."

"Do you want me to-?" Konatsu looked towards the swords he had mounted on the wall above his bed.

"No-I have something else in mind. I've learned a few things about that tribe of warrior-women that Cologne and Shampoo come from. After we've taken care of Magneto-well, once Pietro hears about it, he'll be eager to head straight for China!"

* * *

Shampoo had gotten home. Her 'airen' was sitting in front of the television with the others of this house, watching one of those DVDs filled with scantily-clad-or non-clad-women that they kept. She had bought enough groceries for a week, and also checked with some business contacts that her great grandmother had made.

She dropped in the kitchen, to put the groceries away, when she found Cologne standing on top of the table, smoking her pipe. Her eyes were closed; Shampoo knew that meant the old matriarch was deep in thought.

"Oh Shampoo." Cologne opened her eyes. "I was just thinking...remember what I told you about your great-grandfather?"

"The American?"

"At the fight Lance Alvers had yesterday with that Scott Summers boy-I saw a man who...looked like a close friend of his."

"Yes, our girl's soccer team had a truly magnificent season! They fought like a team," said Principal Kelly to the throng of students assembled in the gym bleachers. "They played like a team. And they respected each other as teammates.

* * *

"And," Kelley said as he turned to the table full of trophies behind him, "it was those same teammates who picked this year's Most Valuable Player-," and he picked up an award adorned with the bronze figurine of a girl kicking a soccer ball, "Miss Jean Grey!"

A sudden explosion of cheers emerged from the gym, as Jean got up from her seat and walked up and accepted the award.

"Way to go Jean!" said Ukyo Kuonji. The Japanese girl had seen only a few of Bayville High's soccer games-why they called it soccer instead of football like most of the world did Ukyo had no idea; what Americans called football seemed more like rugby to her. But she enjoyed them, and Jean Grey truly deserved her recognition.

To the left of Ukyo clapping half-heartedly was Rogue. "Aren't you cheering for your house mate?"

"Princess Jean's got enough people cheering for her, thank you very much," Rogue muttered.

"Just what do you have against her anyway?" Ukyo asked her friend.

"What have you got against Ranma?" Rogue asked.

Ukyo stiffened, and crossed her arms across her chest. "That _baka _and his father ruined my life!" was all she said. Rogue decided not to push her friend; she didn't want to admit she was jealous of Jean over Scott.

"Uh, thank you, principal Kelley," said Jean as she took the trophy. She stepped in front of the microphone and nervously held up her award. "And, uh, I would like to thank-"

_Yeah Jean. Ride that popularity train for all it's worth, _spoke into her head. Jean looked at the bored looking southern goth, who suddenly jerked in her seat. _What're you looking at me fer?_

_Stay cool Jean,_Scott's voice whipped into her head.

_C'mon Jean, you can do it. _Now Jean heard Kurt's voice. _Glad it's not me._ Kitty. _She's really blowed._ Evan. _Man, I am so bored. When will this thing end? Why don't they have karate or judo teams like they do in Japan? _Of course, that had to be Ranma.

And other's voices were coming into her head too. _I hope Brian doesn't find out I slept with Pietro Maximoff, _a girl's voice rang in Jean's head. _Can you believe that Maximoff guy's hitched to a jealous homicidal maniac? _a boy's voice said.

_Can we get this over with?_

_I just hope I pass the-_

_Why'd I have to get brace-_

_Thank God the algebra II test has been post-_

The voices kept coming into Jean's head, one after another, as if they were all screaming at the top of their lungs. It was too much for the teenage redhead to take. "Stop it!" she hissed out in a whisper that even the microphone barely made audible. Hands clutching at her head, Jean tried in vain to force the voices out, failing even to notice that she had dropped the trophy. "All of you stop it! I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK!"

The sensation became overwhelming, and Jean's legs gave out underneath her. The table behind her quivered, making the awards roll off, and her own landed on the floor, decapitating the bronze figureine.

Then of of a sudden, the voices stopped.

Blinking, Jean raised a hand to her forehead and rubbed her temple. She still felt the pressure inside her head, but at least her power was back under her control. This was the worst influx of voices she ever experienced, and pain was almost as bas as the hangovers those couple of times she let herself get drunk.

Collecting her thoughts, Jean crouched and picked up the trophy, feeling a chill at the sight of the severed head. Standing back up, she tried to make light of the situation . "I guess I just lost my head there for a sec!"

The crowd quieted down and laughed a little, although Jean thought she heard thoughts that she'd make a lousy comedian. Heck she agreed with that. "And I'd also like thank all my teammates, our coach, and the entire student body and faculty, for supporting cheering for us this entire season!"

As the gymnasium burst into applause, Jean rubbed her head. Her powers had gone on the fritz again. Had been happening before in her sleep; she'd need to talk to the professor after school.

But that could wait. She had her powers back under control; there were no voices in her head.

At least for now.

* * *

At a mental institution several miles away from Bayville, Charles Xavier was with a patient. It is just the two of them sitting at a small table in an otherwise bare, empty room. There were two asylum guards standing outside; otherwise they were alone. "Miss Kuno," he said, "you are well, I hope?"

"Yes, Professor," said Kodachi Kuno.

"They have not been mistreating you, or any of the other patients here I take it?"

"No," and Xavier sensed no sign of fear or deception from her. That was to be expected; the sixteen year old Japanese girl was one of the best behaved inmates at this asylum. She was kind, sweet, and helpful; it would make anyone wonder why she was here.

Until she got near living plants. Even lawn grass.

"No doubt you would very much like to be released," Xavier added.

"Yes!" Kodachi's eyes widened as she pleaded. "I'm trapped here like I'm in a cage; I feel the outside calling to me. Even though I'm treated well I'm a prisoner. And why? I haven't committed any crimes or hurt anyone! Why should I be here?"

Xavier sighed; he felt torn. Had he discovered this girl early he might have been able to have her released and brought to the Institute. But in the years here, her powers had grown even if she wasn't able to use them-and said power's unfortunate side-effect. "I'd like to help you," he said sympathetically, "but you know how you get around plants. And until you can control this-this mental instability, I have no choice but to let you remain here." Saying so saddened Xavier, but it was true.

"I'm certain I can control it. Just get me out!"

"Are you willing to put that to test?"

"Yes." Again, Xavier sensed nothing but sincerity from her.

Xavier had a feeling he was going to regret this. He put on the table a small box he had brought in with him. He lifted up the top, to reveal a small potted red rose.

Almost immediately Kodachi's expression changes; her eyes glaze over and with a speed that would rival Quicksilver or Wild Horse, grabs for the rose. It's red petals turn black, and she laughs maniacally. "WAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Back at Bayville High, Akane Tendo was seated in Chemistry 1, right next to her friend from the Institute Jubilee. A few feet away, Kitty Pryde was seated next to Lance Alvers.

"Just what does she see in him?" Jubilee asked.

"How should I know?" Akane was in a rotten mood. Earlier this morning at the training session, Ranma had insulted her while she sparred with him and belittling her fighting skills. And worse, when she had gotten back to the mansion to shower and change her clothes, all her bras and panties were covered in ice!

She glared over at where Robert Drake and Roberto da Casta were sitting and grinning at each other. Even if the ice didn't point directly at Drake, 'the Two Bobbies,' had become a pair of insufferable pranksters. Heck, Akane couldn't even feel sympathy when Ranma beat them hard at practice this morning: he'd found his boxers replaced with bras and panties.

Several minutes past the ringing of the bell, a man who looked almost like a young Mr. Saotome came into the room. "'The time has come', said the walrus ," he quoted1 "'to talk of many things.'" He placed his books down on the teacher's desk. "Hi. I'm Hank McCoy. Sorry I'm late; they've got me doing double duty teaching math and gym."

"Yet if we're late, we risk getting detention," Jubilee whispered to Akane. "How's that for a double standard?"

Before Akane could say anything, Mr. McCoy, who had put on a lab coat, looked out at his students. "All right, now for the experiment everyone's just dying to try. Who wants to make a stink bomb!"

* * *

Later that night at the Xavier Institute, Scott rushed out of his room, bumped past Kitty, and and ran past Sam Guthrie being chased by Amara. He'd made it out the door, and slipped on a patch of ice in front of his car. "Clean up your ice, won't you Drake?" he shouted to Bobby, who was showing Jubilee a miniature ice sculpture of a ballerina he made with his powers.

Scott got into his car and drove towards the gate. He was halfway there, when all of a sudden Kurt ported next to him. "Kurt, what're you doing?"

"Sorry Scott," Kurt apologized. "I ordered takeout from that new Chinese joint in town, and they promise delivery in thirty seconds or it's free."

Sighing, Scott drove up to the gate. To his surprise, who did they find but Pietro Maximoff waiting there, holding a bag full of takeout.

If he wasn't in such a hurry, Scott would have asked the speedster what he was doing. As it was though he simply opened the gate, let Kurt out and drove off towards Duncan Matthew's party.

"Qvicksilver?" the German teenager asked. "You vork for the Cat Cafe?"

"Yeah I do, furball." Cologne had told him repeatedly he had to be polite to the customers, or he wouldn't get tipped. Here he didn't bother; it was unlikely any of the x-geeks would tip him. "Shampoo's great-grandmother runs the place, and the old ghoul's got us all working for her."

"Oh." Now Kurt grinned. "Hvow's married life?"

Pietro turned red, which made Kurt grin even wider. "Hey could you just give me the dough and take your food? I've got more orders waiting."

"Oh very well. Here." Kurt reached for his wallet, pulled out a couple of dollar bills, and held them out. Suddenly the mutant speedster grabbed the wallet and the money in Kurt's hand and sped off.

Pietro looked down at takeout box Pietro left behind. The noodles smelled wonderful, but he kicked them away; he'd just lost his appetite.

* * *

Inside the mansion, Kitty had come across Akane Tendo exiting the room Drake and da Costa shared. "What're you doing?" she asked.

Akane held up a spray bottle full of an amber colored liquid. "Just giving the two Bobbies a taste of their own medicene. Jubes is keeping Drake busy, while da Casta's having a personal training session with Ranma."

"Just what is that?" Kitty grinned. This morning in chemistry class the stink bombs they'd made went off and Akane's-well the stink it produced was so powerful it permeated the chemistry lab and the four nearestclassrooms, all the students had to have their clothes burned, the bushes outside the window died, and school was closed for the next two days while the county fire department's HazMat division decontaminated the the building.

"Just a small concoction of designer perfume, baking soda and lemon juice," Akane grinned back. She hadn't intended for the school to get closed down and she felt really bad about the chewing out Principal Kelly had given Mr. McCoy. But on the other hand, part of her felt proud that she was capable of doing it. And she didn't even now how she did it either. "Mix these things together in the right amount and...

* * *

"C'mon Rogue," said Ukyo. "Join in the party. Your friend Jean's having a good time."

"People like meh don't party with people like her," Rogue answered. They were at Duncan Matthew's party; Rogue was drinking from a bottled water she had been carrying in her purse.

She been doing that a lot lately; ever since the Jusynkyo water had splashed on her and Kurt, both of them had been accidently splashed with either hot or cold water at most inconvenient times. Kurt still carried his holowatch, which he'd had Forge adjust so it would activate automatically whenever he got splashed with hot water. Rogue of course looked the same whenever her powers were turned on or off, but she felt different somehow. She couldn't describe it, yet she somehow just _knew_ whenever it would be safe to touch people or not.

She took another long look at where Scott was playing a game of ping-pong with Duncan-a most rather aggressive game too. "Oh I get it," Ukyo said slyly. "You've got a thing for Scott Summers, don't you?"

"I do not!" Rogue lied.

"Oh yes you do," said Ukyo. "I see the way you look at him. Why don't you tell him?"

Rogue sighed. In most ways what was called a curse seemed like a blessing for her. But even though she could now touch people at least part of the time, whenever she approached Scott, her old habits and inhibitions welled up within her. "Tell meh what it is ya got against Ranma and ah'll do it."

Now Ukyo's face went blank. "Okay, I'll tell you." She whispered into Rogue's ear.

Rogue's eyes went wide. "But he said the Ukyo he knew was a guy!"

Ukyo snorted. "A likely story."

Suddenly the ping-pong ball Duncan had swatted knocked Scott's glasses off, and out into the patio. Scott covered his eyes. "My glasses! Where are they?"

"They're out on the patio." Jean helped guide Scott outside, and he'd found the ruby-quartz shades and put them on, when all of a sudden, Jean had accednetly knocked him over the edge with her telekinesis.

* * *

Outside the Xavier mansion there was a full moon and all the stars were out, making it bright and clear. A perfect night for a martial arts sparring match, thought Ranma Saotome.

"OOF!" Roberto da Casta had other ideas, as his back slammed against the tree. "Remind me again," he said in his accented English, "why we are having this sparring match at night."

"Because without th sun, your powers don't work," said Ranma. "And if you learn how to fight without them, you'll fight even better when you do have that enhanced strength."

Roberto straightened himself. "But your powers _do_ work at night. Don't tell me you're not using those superior reflexes of yours."

Ranma sighed, the Brazillian had a point. "But I'm not the one that need's imporving. You are. And remember-get me once, and the lessons over, and you can skip practice for the rest of the week and the next."

A few feet away, among the trees, Rahne Sinclair and Tabitha Smith were watching. "And what exactly are ye doin' here, Tabby?" Rahne asked.

"Why the very same thing you are," the blonde replied. "Watching two gorgeous guys show off their muscles."

Rahne hoped Tabitha couldn't see her blush. "Aye came te study their movements; maybe see if I can improve my own by watchin'," she said. Yet Tabitha partley had it right. Sure Roberto was cute, but Ranma! There was just something about seeing him in action, the fluid movement of his muscular body and the grace with which he moved, that just held the Scottish girl mesmerised.

She inched herself closer,wanting get a closer look, when she stepped on a branch. Ranma looked to towards the sound. Only for a second, of course.

But that second was all Roberto needed. He grbbed Ranma by the wrist, pulled him forward, and sent the pigtailed martial artist facefirst to the ground.

"Ha!" he said in triumph. "I got you, and you said so yourself. I don't have to practice for this week or the next."

"I did that on purpose," Ranma said between gritted teeth.

"And you turned into a girl on purpose too?"

Ranma looked down. Sure enough there was that female bosum, and that feeling missing between her legs. "All right, you win." Roberto walked back toward the mansion with a spring in his step.

"Why'dya come out here Rahne?" Ranma asked. Normally she would have been mad, but Rahne-Rahne was so cute, especially in the moonlight. Ranma suddenly blinked; when had she first noticed that. All her life, Ranma had never paid that much attention to girls; being constantly on the move and going mostly to all boy's schools she'd never had much chance to interact with them. Even after coming to the Institute, Ranma mainly trreated the girls here just like friends and schoolmates. Sure she thought they were good looking, but it had been only academic.

But Rahne now-Rahne was different. Ranma could'nt just explain why. Maybe it was her cute childlike face, or her two bobbing ponytails. Or maybe it was that Scottish accent of hers.

Or maybe it was that she was the only one of the New Mutants who had a real passion for martial arts. Oh sure there was Akane Tendo, but somehow they just didn't click together-Akane did most of her extra training sessions with either Logan or Ranma's father. Heck, they hardly interacted much outside their early morning training routines.

"Aye just t'ought I'de like an extra sparring ssion as well," Rahne said. She could hear Tabitha sneaking back to the mansion; the blonde girl sure didn't want to spar. But that was okay, it gave her a chance to be alone with Ranma. "Although, could ye b'come a laddie again? And not hold back?"

"Sure-if you become a wolf-girl for it."

"Why'd ye wan'te me to do dat?"

"Cause I'd hate to punch such a cute girl."

Rahne guessed that did make sense. But she wanted to spar with Ranma in all his masculine glory, and she didn't want-well she didn't think she looked that attractive in that form.

Still she did as he asked. Red fur emrged all over her body; her nose and mouth pushed forward into a wolflike muzzle. Her teeth grew into long sharp canines, and claws formed on the ends of her fingers. "T'is suit ye," she said, a snarl creeping through her voice.

"All right," Ranma said, and shifted back to male.

The two mutants went at each other, kicking and hitting. Despite his promise, Ranma found himself holding back. Sure Rahne was stronger and she could take more punishment in her hybrid form. But Ranma's greater skill and still faster reflexes gave him too much of an advantage. And even like this, he still saw Rahne's cute face under the fur and fangs.

And Rahne found herself holding back too. Ranma still looked as good and handsome as he did when he was sparring with Roberto. The two of them did manage to grab each other's right wrist and fey fell to the ground.

Ranma managed to roll Rahne onto her back and smirked. "Had enough, wolf girl?"

Rahne then did something totally unexpected. She licked Ranma's face.

"Stop that!" Ranma cried. "That tickles!" But Rahne kept licking, and Ranma loosened his grip. Then, all of a sudden she morphed back into her human form.

And kissed Ranma right in the mouth.

The tow parted and stood up. And looked away from each other.

_Oh boy, Aye've really don' et now, _thought Rahne. _He doesna like me t'at way, and now ay've ruin't any chance o' friend ship with 'im."_

"Ah, Rahne," Ranma said.

"That was the first time-well I've never been-"

"What!" Rahne couldn't believe what she just heard. "A cute laddie like ye, ne'er bean kissed beefir?"

"No." Now Ranma let out a long, uneasy breath. "When you grow up on the road, and go to mostly all boy schools-well, I just never had the opportunity."

_Aye kinna believe eet!_ Rahne said to herself. _I'm 'is first kiss._

"And Rahne," said Ranma, "I, ah, well, I,- you wanna go with me to the school carnival Friday?" This year it was going to ha a Japanese anime theme; Ranma suspected that was at vice principal Hinako's suggestion.

_Aye got'ta date! With me sensei!_ "Well, ah, yes, Aye'd love ta!" Then something else occurred to her. "But what aboot-won'ta othters 'tink-?"

"Well, maybe you can have your training sessions with my Pop or Logan. _They _won't go easy on you. Trust me on that."

The two walked back to the mansion. "Ranma," said Rahne, "it doesna bother ye that Aye-turn into a wolf?" The first time that happened, she had been getting her first kiss from a boy. It had been a shock for her. The boy had screamed too-not that she could blame him-and her life hadn't been the same since.

Immediately Ranma shifted back into a girl. "Does this bother you?"

"No," Rahne said, then added, "I like ye better t'e other way, though."

"Thanks, said Ranma, who became male again.

They had just gotten to front of the mansion where they saw Ukyo Kuonji standing outside the door. "Whattcha doin' here?" Ranma asked.

Ukyo glared at Ranma. "I'm not here to see you, that's for sure."

Kurt poked his head out of the door. "Uhm, Ukyo," he said, "the profssor says that you have to leave. Rogue will talk to you in the morning."

"Okay. My uncle's house isn't very far." As she walked of the porch, she shot another dirty look at Ranma.

"What's she got against ye?" Rahne asked.

"I have no idea."

They followed Kurt inside, where Xavier was talking to Rogue. "And that's wall all visits must supervised."

"Fahn," Rogue muttered. "I just won't have any friends over." Rogue then went up the stairs to her room, and shot a look at Jean similar to the one Ukyo did at Ranma.

"Hey, that's not true!" Jean shouted. "Professor Xavier doesn't treat me any different than anoyone else."

"And when did I give you permission to enter mah mind little miss-" Rogue's sentence was interupted by a shout from the 'two Bobbies' room.

Everyone, including Ranma and Rahne, ran upstairs; Professor Xavior followed on the special ramp set up for his wheelchair. On coming to Drake and da Casta's room, they found the boys rolled up together, face to face, in Drake's bedsheet.

"We came in and I sat down on my bed," said Drake, "and suddenly I was stuck to the sheet. Roberto tried to pulled me off, but he got stuck too, and suddenly we found ourslves like this."

"Pardon me." Akane Tendo stepped forward, holding up her spray bottle. "A little concoction that I whipped up, to pay you to back for my underwear."

"Hey, I didn't do that!" said Roberto.

"True," said Kitty, who was trying hard not to laugh. "But I'm sure that you're the one who put itching powder in my underwear drawer."

"And switched my chewing gum with the kind that tastes like dirt," added Sam.

"And one of you switched my perfume with skunk musk," said Amara.

"And stink powder on my deoderant," put in Kurt.

The students walked away, then Akane turned back. "Oh, and by the way, that stuff will wear off in about half an hour. I just hope you two learned something: you may be the Masters of Disaster, but I am your Mistress."

Then she turned and walked away two. The two Bobbies just sighed, then looked at each other.

"All right, I'll admit, this was good,"said Drake. "But we can't let this go unanswered. Mark my word, Roberto, we have not yet _begun _to prank!"

"Uh, Bobby?" Roberto said.

"Yes."

"She said that it will wear off soon, didn't she?"

"In about half an hour. Why?"

"Well, said Roberto nervously, "I drank a bottle of gatorade right after I came in from sparring with Ranma and-."

"Hold it!"

End of Chapter 20

Okay, the events that occurred in the latter part of this episode will still occur, but I'm going to skip over them. I wanted to show which of the x-girls I wanted to pair Ranma with. And that Akane's power has more to it than simply bad cooking.

And I want to ask you-what should Akane's New Mutant code name? I want it to be something related to chemistry but nothing insulting or demeaning.

And no, Ukyo is not Mystique in disguise in case you are wondering.

1Can anyone tell me where this quote comes from?


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own Ranma ½ or X-men: Evolution. If you thought I did, you belong in the same mental institution as Wanda and Kodachi.

Chapter Twenty-One

Over the cliffs that formed the backyard of the Xavier estate, the New Mutants were practicing a rescue maneuver under the supervision of Wolverine, Cyclops, and Wild Horse. The three X-Men were dressed in their uniforms; the New Mutants were wearing a standardized outfit of black tights with yellow gloves and boots and red shoulder patches with a black X over them.

Nightcrawler was participating in this exercise too-as the rescuee. Akane Tendo had just strapped the blue-furred mutant into the rescue basket. "Okay I'm ready," she spoke into her com-link and gave the signal to Wild Horse, who was hinging over the cliff by a climbing rope. "All clear," both spoke into their com-links, and both made their way up the cliff.

Wolverine walked over to the two of them as they undid the straps holding Nightcrawler in place. "Not bad, Alchemist," the Canadian said to Akane.

Akane nodded. She liked it here at the institute, she decided; they'd never gotten to do stuff like this as Furinkan high school. She also liked her codename; it fit well with her powers.

Kurt teleported back to the ridge, with his leg; making sure his leg was underneath the boulder. Ranma got back over the cliff, down to the ledge.

"Alright, he's unconscious," Ranma spoke into his com link.

"And hungry," moan Kurt. "Hurry up already; I need my breakfast."

Ranma nodded; he was hungry too. And he was looking forward to breakfast as well. Since coming here, Kasumi Tendo had taken over much of the domestic work at the mansion, including preparing meals. Ororo was a very good cook, but Kasumi-Ranma didn't think he'd ever eaten anything better than her cooking.

"Okay it's Tabitha's turn."

"Boom Boom?" Kurt cringed as he said Tabitha's code name. "You're putting my life in the hands of that maniac?" Ranma grinned and nodded. "_Heilige_ _Mutter Gottes, _I'm a dead man."

Wolverine and Cyclops walked over to where Tabitha was sitting, listening to a set of headphones. "Hey," Wolverine growled. "HEY!" he tapped her on the shoulder. Hard. She took them off and looked at them.

"Your turn's up, time bomb." Wolverine growled. "And where's your com link?"

"Oh, ah, I got them mixed of with different headphones." she said. "But hey, don't worry Badger, I was paying attention."

"It's Wolverine," Logan sighed. And he seriously doubted Tabitha had been watching all that closely.

"Alright, are we ready?" Ranma spoke into his com-link.

"Oh yeah!" The short-haired blonde was riding out in the rescue basket. "BOOM BOOM'S BOMBIN' IN!"

"Oh I'm dead." Nightcrawler moaned.

Wild Horse swung to the left to make room for the basket. Tabitha got out. "Hey, little boy blue."

"It's Nightcrawler," Kurt replied.

"Oh that is so not working for you," Boom Boom replied. "You should call yourself Wild Blue Yonder Boy."

"Hey, will you guys get this over with?" muttered Wild Horse.

"Hey, chill out Pigtail," Boom Boom retorted. She held up her right hand, producing a small plasma bomb. "All right, now to get you outta there; badda bing badda BOOM!"

She placed the tiny bomb right underneath the boulders, and to everyone's amazement, the bomb went BOOM! and and sent the boulders flying without harming Nightcrawler!

"Hey!" yelled Wild Horse, "You couldda hurt 'im!"

"I got him loose, didn't I?" retorted Boom Boom. She picked up Nightcrawler and placed him in the basket. "Yo! Polecat, tug us up!"

Logan sighed, while the New Mutants behind him giggled. At his nod Mara pulled the switch for the electric winch pulling the basket up, with Wild Horse following after, when all of a sudden Nightcrawler teleported out the basket's bed and reappeared on one of the support beams. "Forgot to strap me in," he said, waving his finger. "Minus ten points for that."

"Oh man," grumbled Wild Horse. This wasn't going to end good.

"Oh you are so going DOWN, Blue!" Boom-Boom shifted her weight, making the basket shift beneath them. "Hold on to your tail, yonder boy!"

She formed another plasma bomb and threw it at Nightcrawler. The basket swung like a pendulum, as Boom-Boom threw even more bombs at the cliff face, showering th area with rock shards. Ignoring Wolverine and Wild Horse's cries to 'knock it off,' the girl shifted her weight, increasing the danger-and the excitement.

Nightcrawler knew he should have listened, but he was enjoying himself too-until his head knocked against the cliff side rock. He fell out of the bakes, this time unconscious for real.

"Hey! Little boy Blue!" Boom Boom yelled. "Joke's over! Get back up here!"

Cyclops and Wolverine raced over to the edge of the cliff. Not wasting a minute, Cyclops blasted the rocks below, shattering them before Nightcrawler could hit their jagged points.

Before Nightcrawler even fell into the water, Wild Horse released his harness and dove after his brother. As soon as the German hit, his Jusenkyo curse activated, turning him to his normal human form. Wild Horse came in head first and located Nightcrawler, still out cold and sinking deeper. With powerful kicks, the Japanese boy swam towards his brother and grabbed him. Wrapping one arm around Nightcrawler, Wild Horse swam up to the surface and took a deep lungful of air before noticing that the younger boy was all right. Looking back towards the basket, he took a long glare at Boom Boom.

Boom Boom didn't notice; she was just glad Nightcrawler wasn't hurt bad. Somewhere in the back of her head though, she wondered if she would get punished for this.

* * *

"NOW REMEMBER STUDENTS," Vice Principal Hinako's voice blared over the school intercom, "ALL PROCEEDS FROM TONIGHT'S CARNIVAL FUNDRAISER WILL BE GOING TO REPLACE THE CHEMISTRY LAB EQUIPMENT THAT WAS RUINED IN THAT INCIDENT EARLIER THIS WEEK."

In her homeroom class, Akane Tendo squirmed and hoped no one saw her blush. She knew that SHE was responsible for that 'incident' even though she hadn't meant for it to happen. She was only glad that Mr. McCoy hadn't gotten fired. Heck, he'd asked her to make another stink bomb like it, just so he could examine it.

* * *

Kasumi Tendo's first class of the day had just ended. While she had come mainly to keep her younger sister company, and had helped out with the domestic chores at the mansion Professor Xavier suggested that she take this opportunity to continue her own education. Kasumi had put her own plans for college on hold to take care of the Tendo household after her mother died, but now-now she had a chance to see what she could do with her life. So, with Xavier's help, she enrolled at Bayville Community College.

She just exited the door when she bumped into somebody, automatically dropping her books. "Oh I'm sorry," a young man's voice said. "Here, let me pick them up."

He gathered Kasumi's books and handed them to her. Kasumi smiled; he looked a lot like one of the Ainu who lived in northern Hokkaido, save he didn't have a thick beard like they often grew. "I'm Kasumi Tendo."

"My name's Forge," the boy grinned back. After some months of being free from that other dimension, the Native American mutant had been doing a lot of thinking about his life and where it was headed. His parents, who were now elderly, were overjoyed to have the son who'd been missing for so long return. But all his old friends and acquaintances were middle-aged-heck most of them had kids who were physically at least at least only a little younger than himself. He'd mostly avoided them What was he supposed to say? _Hi, it's me Forge. I've been stuck in another dimension for the past twenty years, that's why I missed graduation. Wanna catch up on old times?_

After some months, he'd approached Xavier, who arranged for him to be enrolled here. It wasn't quite the college experience he'd been planning right before he got sucked into that dimension, but he was learning. He was a technological savant but he wanted to learn more about the business aspect of the technology industry and decided with at a community college he could better keep a low profile.

"I've-seen you at the Xavier Institute," he said as they walked down the hallway. He didn't have another class for several hours, so he figured he'd walk with Kasumi to hers; she was a beautiful girl. "I sometime go over there to help work on the devices."

"Oh yes. I came over their with my little sister. She's what they call an 'intuitive chemist.'"

"Oh." Now Forge saw her stop before the biology room. "Are you-one of us-too?"

"Yes." Now Kasumi smiled. "My own power's not that impressive, it just helps me cook."

"Oh I see." Now Forge looked down at the ground. "Say, there is a carnival in town tonight; would you like to go with me?"

Kasumi blushed. "Why, I'd be delighted."

* * *

Tabitha Smith sighed as the homeroom class was over, and she headed for her locker. Her social studies class came up next, and she'd left her book inside.

Angrily she worked the combination three times, and pounded on the metal door. Come on, you stupid thing!" she snarled, then produced a plasma bomb. Inserting the bomb inside, Tabitha stood back as the locker blew open.

"Oh what do you know; it's not my locker after all," she said.

"Tabby!" Tabitha looked and saw Akane Tendo standing right behind the locker door. "What did you just do to my locker?"

"Oh it's your's? I'm sorry." Tabitha went to the end of the line of lockers, and found hers.

"Look, I don't want you to get into anymore trouble." Akane said, after looking inside to make sure nothing was damaged. Right after the incident on the cliff, Xavier had had a long chat with both Tabitha and Kurt and put them on a two-week probation.

"Listen, Chemist-,"

"That's _Al_chemist," Akane corrected.

"...one lecture a day is all my. I mean, what good is having these powers if we can't have a little fun with them. I mean Professor X really needs to loosen up his necktie."

"Well, I think you and Kurt got off easy."

"Compared to whom?" Tabitha asked. "You practically destroyed the chemistry lab, and Professor X didn't put you on probation."

"That's different," said Akane. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"And I didn't knock Kurt against the cliff and into the water on purpose either."

"No, but you were deliberately breaking the rules and being careless," Akane said, not wanting to back down. "I'm only saying this because you're my friend."

"Did Professor X appoint you to be my conscious fairy or something?" Tabitha growled as she looked through her locker.

Akane started to protest, but was cut off by a loud ringing. "Oh late bell!" said Tabitha. "Lend me your social studies book will you?" Not waiting for a reply, she reached into Akane's book bag and grabbed it before running off. "Thanks!"

Akane groaned; now she was going to be late for French.

* * *

Tabitha zipped around the corner, then stopped dead in her tracks. Standing right in front of her, leaning against the lockers was a man she hoped she'd never see again. "Dad!"

"Hello, Tabby," her father said, giving that shady smile she hated.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded to know.

"It's taken me two months, Princess," he said, slowly, "but I've finally tracked you down."

"Leave me alone!" Tabitha said. When her powers first emerged, her father had used her to pull off several petty thefts-then one night, when they ripped off an arcade, he ran off leaving her for the police.

"Look I just want to talk, that's all," Mr. Smith said.

"Well I don't," Tabitha said. If Professor Xavier hadn't found her, she'd probably still be in Juvie. "I'm late for class."

"Look, you're mom and me-we're trying to work things out," Mr. Smith sighed. "I want to put everything right, but I can't do it without you."

"Try," Tabitha said, as she turned and walked for her class. She'd be late, but she didn't care. She now had bigger worries than that.

* * *

Later that day during lunchtime, Ranma was sitting down with Kurt. "Hey, cheer up, _mean clean brooder,_ Ranma said in a mangled attempt at German. "There'll be other carnivals."

Despite his depression Kurt grinned Ranma's linguistic error. "That's _mein klein Bruder, _Ranma," he said. "And it's not just that. I have to put in extra training sessions vith _der Alter."_ Seeing Ranma's puzzled frown he added, "The old man."

"Yeah, I know how crazy they can get. Especially since he's got those electric-shock type bokken to practice with."

"Ja." Kurt looked up at the ceiling. "Since he's the one using them while I still have to use ordinary bokken. And he insists I do it vithout any protection!"

"Yeah, that's Pop all right." Ranma then reach over and patted his brother on the shoulder. "C'mon, cheer up. It's not like you had a date or anything is it?"

"_Nein,_" Kurt replied. "I hope you have a good time vith Rahne.

"Yeah." Ranma looked over to where Rahne was sitting with several of the girls from the Institute. He wave at her; she smiled and waved back.

"Just what do you see in that jerk Ranma anyway?" Jubilee asked her roommate.

"Oh, he's not so bad once ye get to know him," Rahne replied.

"At practice today, he kept going on about how if going through a mall was a martial art I'd be a fourth level dan!" the Chinese-American girl muttered.

"And he said my form was as bad as my cooking!" Akane added. She hadn't even tried to cook anything after she'd learned she was the one who caused that teacher to go insane. Sometimes though, that boy tempted her to cook something so deadly and toxic and ram it down his throat.

"Hey, a lot of martial arts trainers do that," Rahne said. "It's a motivational technique, to make the students want to get better so they can be on an even keel with the sensei; me old sensei Aconite did it all the time."

"I noticed Ranma hasn't insulted you any," Jubilee said, "teacher's pet."

Before Rahne could reply, Tabitha came to their table. "Here's your book back, Akane," she said, handing Akane the Social Studies bok that she had 'borrowed.' "Thanks again." Suddenly she eyed the can of soda next to Akane's tray. "Necterine Smash! I love these!"

Akane anticipated the grab, however, and with her reflexes honed by years of martial arts training, yanked the can away from her. "The soda machine is just around the corner," she pointed.

"Stingy girl." Tabitha gave Akane a wry smile, then walked off towards the vending machine.

Jubilee and Rahne just stared after her. "Is that girl on acid or something?" Jubilee asked.

Akane muttered several obscenities in Japanese. "She doodled all over my book!" she said, holding up the book for everyone to see. If this were an anime, Akane would have grabbed a mallet and chased after Tabitha.

The other girls stared; Akane's book was covered with multicolored drawings and stylized word-the most prominent one being 'BOOM.' "Man, she like even dots her 'i's' with explosions." said Kitty.

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Why does that not surprise me?"

Lance Alvers gave the hallway a quick glance, then let out a tremor at the vending machine. It began to shake violently; a few seconds latter a green can fell to the slot. Lance picked it up; it was his favorite Citrus Avalanche. Popping the can open, he took a nice, long swig.

"Nice technique," a sexy voice said. Turning, Lance saw it was one of the new x-geeks. Tabitha something he thought her name was. The girl leaned against the vending machine, and forming a plasma bomb, popped it into the coin slot. The machine shook violently and several seconds later, dozens of coins and several cans were practically spat onto the floor. She reached down and picked up a Nectorine Smash. "But mine has a little more 'oomph,' don't you think?"

"Breaking rules and appliances," Lance said in admiration. "You'd fit in well at our place. Or you would if-,"

"If?" Tabitha quirked up an eyebrow. "Wait, you're that guy that had a brawl with Scott Summers, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Woulda won too, if he hadn't knocked down that tree," Lance muttered.

"Way I hear it, your place is now a Chinese restaurant."

"Yeah." Lance muttered. "Old ghoul's got us working, whenever we aint at school or she isn't trainin' us."

"Well then, I'm not interested," Tabitha drained her can and tossed it into a nearby trash can. "Catch you later."

* * *

"I have a right to see my daughter!" Mr. Smith yelled at Charles Xavier.

"You have no parental rights here, Mister Smith," Xavier said calmly. "Tabitha's mother left very explicit instruction in regard to your visitation." The bald mutant direct his wheelchair away from the man in a very casual display of dismissal. "As you were not invited here to begin with, I have no other choice but to wish you good day."

"You think I don't know what kinda freak show you're running here?" Mr. Smith exclaimed, his voice subtly threatening as his arms gestured across the room.

"Is there a point you are trying to make here, Mister Smith?"

"Yeah." Tabitha's father stepped forward and looked right into Xavier's face, placing his large hands on the professor's shoulders. "I see Tabitha now, or I'll have news crews all over here within the hour. I'll bet there's nothin' they'd like better than to see a story as big as this." He gave the professor an infuriating smirk. "You make the call."

A few seconds later Mr. Smith felt a strong grip on his own arm. Looking, he saw the 'hand' was covered in black fur and had sharp claws. He looked behind himself and withered.

Never in his life had he imagined a panda could look so frightening.

The panda held up a sign in it's other paw. I WOULDN'T DO THAT IF I WERE YOU. If the creature wasn't staring at Mr. Smith and baring it's teeth as if the man were a plate of green, juicy bamboo, he might have found it funny.

"I'd listen to the panda." Now Mr. Smith saw a short, scruffy looking man enter the room. "Otherwise, I might have to relocate those hands." The Canadian raised both fists, and all six claws extended from his knuckles. "Like into a jar on my dresser."

"I just want to talk to my daughter is all," Mr. Smith said defensively as he raised his hands in surrender. Xavier nodded, and Genma-Panda released his grip on him.

The front door opened that minute, and Tabitha walked through. Seeing her father, Tabitha let out a gasp.

"You have ten minutes," said Xavier.

"And remember, pandas are funny animals," said Logan. "Lotta people think they're vegetarians, but they do eat meat every now and then." He smiled as Genma-panda's mouth opened wider and drooled. "And trust me, they have a _very_ painful bite."

As Tabitha and her father went back to one of the mansion's studys to talk, Genma-Panda walked into the kitchen with Logan. "So how come you're a panda? Have something to do with the fountain out front bein' smashed?"

Genma produced a sign. YES! He twirled it a couple of times. I WAS PRACTICING SWORDS WITH KURT-another sign-WHEN SOMEHOW THAT LITTLE DEMON-another sign-MANAGED TO TRIP ME-

He was just about to produce another sign when Logan, exasperated, walked over to where a kettle was boiling water, poured some in a glass and tossed it on the panda.

"It didn't have to be that hot, Logan."

"Sorry," Logan said-not quite insincerely. "That little elf's going to have some extra chore time, helpin' me to fix it tomorrow."

* * *

Bright lights shined and twirled in the night sky at Bayville High School, as if to let people know that for miles around an event was occurring-which it was. Numerous rides could be seen swing along the school grounds, designed to thrill, chill, and possibly make their patrons regurgitate the junk food they'd blown their allowances on.

"All right kids," Hank McCoy said, letting out the students from the Xavier Institute who didn't have cars of their own. "Enjoy yourselves, and remember-be back here at nine. Understand?"

"Sure thing!" answered Bobby Drake.

As they all got out of the van, Hank looked over at the little girl sitting in the front seat next to him. "I guess I'm stuck with you tonight, Nina."

Ninamia Hinako, now currently in her child body, giggled. "Oh goody! Let's hit some rides!"

* * *

Cologne, Shampoo, and the Brotherhhod had just finish setting up the Cat Cafe stand. She'd figure it be a good way to help promote the restaurant and attract new business; if she and Shampoo were going to be here in the U.S. for a while she'd want her business to prosper.

"All right," she said to Lance, Mousse, Pietro, Todd, Fred, and Shampoo. "You six have done well so far, so I'm giving you a break. Konatsu and I can handle everything for the rest of the night. So enjoy yourselves.

The six of them walked away, Pietro with Shampoo clinging on his arm, and the other four go the other way. Pietro wondered he let himself get into this. He'd hoped to be able to find some girls to hit on or flirt with, but with Shampoo clinging to him there was no chance of it.

This whole summer, whenever she seemed out of sight, he'd approach a cute girl and chat with her, only to have a feline Shampoo leap out of nowhere and and bite and claw at the girl. Soon afterwards girls stayed away from Pietro like the plague.

That would have made Pietro angry. Heck it _did_ make him angry. But whenever he'd try to look her in the eye and tell her off, she'd just look at him all wide-eyed and cute, and he'd get weak-and horny.

Cologne's gaze followed Shampoo clinging to her future son-in-law. There was a lot riding on what she and Shampoo were doing, more than simply Shampoo getting herself a husband. A lot more. For now, the Chinese Government and the Communist Party respected the Chinese Amazons' traditional autonomy, yet she knew it was only a matter of time. She'd seen what they'd done to Tibet, and to the Miao, and dozens of other small tribal peoples within China. The best way to keep it from happening to her tribe would be to be in a position of strength. Bringing in mutant blood would be one way to insure her people had a future.

Suddenly she thought back to Shampoo's great-grandfather. On their last night together he had told Cologne the very thing that made him such a great warrior-what had drawn her to him-was also killing him. Since then, she had watched their progeny with anxiety. Shu-ghah, the daughter she had by him showed no signs of his enhanced abilities, nor had Ahf-ter-Shaiv, to whom Shu-gah died at 15 giving birth to. But when Xian-Pu hit puberty, she showed much of her great grandfather's strength, reflexes and durability. That worried Cologne. She used her contacts to have her examined by the best doctors in China and Hong-Kong; all said Shampoo was perfectly healthy-superbly healthy, in fact. All the same, Cologne worried from time to time.

Cologne woke out of her thoughts as customers came up. By the look of things, she and Konatsu were in for a busy night.

* * *

As she left the van, Rogue went looking for Jean and found her walking alongside Duncan Matthews near the shooting gallery. "Jean, Ah need ta speak ta ya."

"Sure thing Rogue. Duncan, could you wait a minute?" Jean said to her boyfriend. After he nodded, the two girls walked off to a secluded spot behind a hot dog stand. "Alright, what's this about?"

Rogue twitched her foot, unsure of what to say. "Ah need to ask a favor of yah, Jean."

"What kind of favor?"

"It involves your telepathy." Seeing Jean about to reply, Rogue held up her gloved hand. "Ah'm not askin' ya ta really read someone's mind, Jean. Just see if they're tellin' the truth or not."

Jean thought for a moment. She didn't like using her telepathy on people without their permission; not only had Professor Xavier taught that it was unethical to do so unless in dire need, it just felt-wrong. Yet she owed Rogue. Only yesterday, her powers had gone berserk; she had nearly caused a disaster at the Bayville track course, then a combination of her telepathy and telekinesis had almost wrecked Xavier Mansion. Only the intervention of Rogue, who had used Nightcrawler to teleport near her and drain her power, enabled her to bring her powers back under control. "All right, I'll do it."

"Thanks," said Rogue, who then looked concerned. "How are ya feeling'?"

"Okay. Those Tai-Chi exercises with Kasumi really help." When Kasumi Tendo arrived at the Institute with her sister she turned out to be a regular Tai-Chi practitioner, and was able to help Jean in her focus and relaxation even better then Mr. Saotome. "I just wish I could get out of my head the number of classmates we have who slept with Pietro Maximoff."

At that moment, at least a third of the girls at the carnival sneezed.

"Ah don't wanna go there," muttered Rogue. "Those gals must have some weird fetish."

"A fetish for what? Narcissistic jerks with big egos?" Jean asked. "How common could that be?"

As soon Jean finished speaking, girls and women at the carnival, in Bayville, the state of New York, the entire United States, and around the world sneezed at the mention of a fetish that sadly was far more common than most women cared to admit.

* * *

"AHCHOO!" Shampoo sneezed. _That second time Shampoo sneeze today, _she thought. _Hope am not coming down with something._

Deep in the remote regions of Tibet, in the isolated city of Atillan, Crystal Amaquin of the Inhumans sneezed. _I hope there's not a breech in the barrier, _she said to herself as she looked up at the Great Barrier that protected the Inhumans from the Earth's pollution and infectious disease1

* * *

Ranma was walking through the carnival with Rahne; already they'd gone through several of the games-Ranma had cleaned many of the vendors of most of their prizes-and had given the stuffed animals to several little kids they saw passing by.

"Dat's awfully nice of ye," Rahne remarked as Ranma handed a large teddy bear to a delighted looking six year old girl.

Ranma shrugged. "Gotta do somthin' with 'em, and it'd be a waste just ta leave 'em in the dumpster. And it anint like I'd want 'em; what'd I do with a bunch of stuffed animals?"

"Then why you play 'em, then?" Rahne asked.

"For the challenge. Helps that most of those games were rigged."

Rahne arched one of her eyebrows. "You _knew _the games were rigged?"

"Sure. I could tell just after I started the." Ranma shrugged. "But like I said, it just makes it more of a challenge." He looked ahead at the food stands. "Hey, that girl Ukyo's got an Okinomiyaki stand."

"What's that?" asked Rahne.

"Well, it's kinda like pizza served on a pancake-you gotta try it." He looked up at the sign and laughed. "Funny, she's even calling it Ucchan's. That's the name I used to call a guy I knew named Ukyo back in Japan. His family ran an okinomiyaki cart too." That sounded bizarrely coincidental to Rahne, but she decided it wasn't important.

A few feet away, Jubilee and Amara were standing to the side with Akane. "Okay, what's this about?" the Chinese-American girl asked.

"Revenge," Akane said, pointing to Bobby and Roberto, who were at the shooting gallery a short walk away. "For the gelatin in the pool yesterday."

The two other girls grinned in anticipation; while they weren't certain it was the 'Two Bobbies' who had done it, it certainly bore the marks of their handiwork. And the prank had ruined what would have been a nice relaxing day at the pool on their day off.

Bobby had just knocked over a target at the gallery. "Man, you are one good shot hombre," said Roberto.

"Thanks; I owe it to Logan taking us to the shooting range." Part of the X-Men's and New Mutants training including knowledge and experience in the use of firearms should the need ever arise to use them. The gallery rifles' sights were screwed, but Bobby easily figured out how to compensate for it. He had just drawn a bead on his next target when he heard Roberto say, "Dude, you feel a draft?"

Bobby looked up from the sighting view to Roberto-then down at himself. Both had on nothing but their tank tops, boxers, socks and sneakers. "What happened?" he said, dropping the gun.

"I don't know, but let's get out of here!" Roberto cried. Bobby nodded and they ran off towards a dark alleyway. As soon as they were out of sight, Roberto turned to his dark form, and grabbing Bobby in his arms, flew off towards the mansion.

"That was amazing!" said Jubilee. "How'd you do it?"

"I just mixed some orange juice with nail polish and concealer powder." Akane giggled. Put on their clothes while they were in the Danger Room practicing this morning, all I had to do was wait until they sweated enough to dissolve their clothes."

"Bu-but we were all in the danger room this morning," interjected Amara. "How did you get it on their clothes?"

"That was me," a mischievous voice said. Everyone saw Jamie step up to them. "I made a dupe and he put it on their clothes while we were practicing."

"Well that's one use for your powers I never thought of," said Jubilee in admiration.

"Yep," nodded Akane, who gently patted Jamie on the shoulder-and began to laugh maniacally. "Between the two of us, a one boy army and the Mistress of Chemistry, the two Bobbies don't stand a chance." She laughed again, and Jamie with her.

Amara and Jubilee turned away from the two. "Is it just me, or is Akane scaring you too?" Amara whispered.

"Yes," Jubilee whispered back, and looked back at Akane, who now looked as if she was on the verge of going insane. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'm beginning to feel sorry for Bobby and Roberto."

* * *

Pietro had just gotten out of the house of horrers with Shampoo still clinging to his arm, and in his usual mixed up mood. He sighed. Just what was he going to do about this girl.

"Boy." Pietro whipped his head. That word had been in Yiddish, and only one person called him 'boy.'

Shampoo looked too. "Father-in-law!"

Magneto was dressed in a long dark duster jacket and broad brimmed hat. He gazed over at Shampoo. "Could you leave us be, my dear. I need to speak to my son alone."

Shampoo bowed her head. "But of course, father-in-law."

* * *

Back at the Xavier Institute, Kurt was staring out from a balconly, looking glumly out at the carnival. He sighed. He knew it was his fault, that he shouldn't have gotten so carried away that morning.

"Heya Blue." Kurt looked and saw Tabbitha walk out on the porch looking exhausted.

"Hi. Had a rough session with Logan?"

"You said it," said Tabby. "I'm gonna have bruises for a week."

"I know what you mean." He'd gone through another sword training session with Genma. If he didn't enjoy working with swords so much, he'd probably give it up; the training methods his biological father could come up with were even more insane than Logan's. Kurt used to think such a thing wasn't possible, but then, that was before he met Genma Saotome.

Tabitha glanced out towards the Bayville High carnival. "Say, how about porting us over there and having some fun."

"Vhat! But ve're in enough trouble already!"

"What Professor X and the others don't know won't hurt them," said the blonde mutant. "Besides, I wanna have some fun. You could port us in and out before they even knew we were gone."

Kurt wrestled with his conscionce; despite his tendancy to be a joker he really didn't like to get into trouble. But he did want to have some fun; he'd just had a tiring sword practice session. Besides Tabitha was right; what harm could it do? "Okay," he said. He took Tabitha's hand and ported out.

* * *

Back at the carnival, Ranma and Rahne had come up to Ucchan's stand. "Hi there, Ukyo."

Ukyo glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Hey, we just want to by some okinomiyaki; Rahne heres never had it."

Ukyo glanced at Rahne. "You here with him on a date?" she asked the Scottish girl.

"Yes."

"Well take my advice sugar," said Ukyo as she poured batter on the griddle-table, "that boy's more trouble than he's worth; keep dating him and you'll be heading for heartache."

"Hey, I never even met you before the school year started! Ranma cried.

"Keep telling that lie, one day you might even belived it," Ukyo said as she piled on cabbage. "Now tell me what you'd like."

Ranma ordered shrimp, Rahne the meat-lover's. Ukyo stayed quiet, but kept giving Ranma cold stares.

Of to the side, Rogue and Jean were standing. "Well?" the Southern goth asked.

"Ukyo's really angry, which could come from what you said she told you," said Jean. "But Ranma seems to be telling the truth when he said he'd never met her before the first day of school."

"Can't you tell anything else?"

"Not without probing any deeper," said Jean, "which I am NOT going to do."

"I guess there's only one way we can find out," said Rogue, "and that's if we ask Mr. Saotome.

"All right," said Jean. But let's wait until after the carnival."

"Okay."

The two girls parted ways; Jean went back to Duncan. Rogue decided to just wander the carnival, wondering what to do. They'd confront Mr. Saotome when they got back to the mansion. And even if Jean didn't want to do a full mental probe, Rogue had no qualms about how SHE'D get the truth from him.

* * *

"Why's that girl so mad at ye?" Rahne asked. She decided she liked okinomiyaki, especially piled with meat the way hers was.

"I have no idea," Ranma said truthfully. "It is kind of wierd-I had a good friend when I was a kid named Ukyo, and his family ran an okinomiyaki cart. But that Ukyo was a guy, and he was a good friend too. I don't get what's eattin' her." Although now that he thought about it, there did seem something familiar about her.

"Let's just forget about her then." said Rahne, who then slipped her arm around Ranma's. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the carnival."

"Yeah," agreed Ranma. "I mean hey, why should I let her bad reaction ruin a date with the world's cutest werewolf."

Rahne blushed. "Ye really think I'm cute?"

"Real cute." Ranma smirked. "And when you go wolf girl, you look a lott cuter than Lon Chaney Jr. ever did."

"Yer sweet." Now Rahne looked down. "The last guy I went out with-that was the first time I change. And all he saw-was a monster."

"Yeah. A cute monster."

"I'm serious!" Rahne shouted. "When he saw me, right after we just kissed, he pushed me away-and I turned fully into a wolf!"

"He's an idiot," said Ranma. "At least you got a better deal than I did.

"Why'd ye think that?" Rahne asked.

"Because that time of the month is coming up soon."

Rahne giggled, she never thought she'd be out with a guy who worried about that."I get it too, ye know."

"Yeah, but you're supposed to," Ranma grumbled. "Ever since the first time I got one, my life's been hell. I've had nightmares about being stuck as a girl; sometimes I do leave the mansion as a girl, and I see guys looking me over-even the guys at the mansion do, sometimes. I know they don't mean to-but it's-it's hell."

"Lot's of times I see dogs lookin' at me," Rahne replied. "Male dogs. And I know what they're thinking. I can smell it."

"Really?" Ranma hadn't really thought about that part of Rahne's powers. "You still got a better deal. Bein' a werewolf's a lot cooler than turnin' into a girl."

"Ye think it's 'cool' to be chased by a mob?" Rahne asked.

"You were chased by a mob?"

"Yeah. David Culligan, the boy I told ye about-he went back to our villiage. He shouted that I had become a werewolf, and a whole bunch of the men grabbed torches and came lookin' for me. I had turned back to human, and saw them-and David pointed right at me."

"Ranhe, I-I'me sorry. I had no idea-."

"Thas'na even the worst of it. In that mob, right beside David-was me own father."

"Rahne-I-I don't know what to say." Then Ranma let out a snort. "Aren't we the pair. I'm worried about losin' my manhood, you about losin your humanity. When you think about, our powers aint that different, are they?"

"I guess not." Now Rahne took in Ranma's full, masculine scent. Rahne Sinclair had a heightened sense of smell even in her human form, and she was attracted to boys as much by their scent as by their looks.

"Man we sound like-wait, you hear something?" Ranma asked.

Rahne turned her ears to one side. "Aye. Let's see what's goin on."

The two of them looked into an alleyway where they saw Pietro Maximoff talkiking with a man in a long black trench coat and fedora hat. Ranma looked closer. "Magneto!" he whispered. He leaned in closer. The two of them were speaking in a language that sounded _kinda _like German, but not quite.

"Ranma!" Ranma and Rahne both turned and saw Shampoo staring at them. "No spy on Airen and father-in-law while they talking!"

"Aw Shampoo, if those two are talking, it's bound to mean trouble for us."

"Shampoo mean trouble-for you!" Shampoo charged at Ranma, who quickly grabbed her by the wrist and twisting around, pinned both her arms with one arm while holding his other other over her mouth.

Pietro and his father were too busy talking to even notice what was happening close by. "You mean you're just going to leave us with that old ghoul?" Pietro cried.

"For now," said Magneto. "She actually seems to be shaping you and the rest of your sorry lot pretty well. And you certainlly seem to be enjoying her great-granddaughter."

"She crawls into my bed! What am I supposed to do!"

"The way you carried on for the past two years, boy, it's a miricle I'm not paying to support twenty or thrity fo your by-blows. And I meant what I said. I have plans that will include you and the rest of the Brotherhood, but I warn you: although I know you have no patience of you own, do not try mine! Don't take your value for granted simply because you are my son!"

Magneto then turned and disappeared into the shadows. Pietro turned kicked a pebble-and saw Ranma with the new girl at the X-Geeks mansion Rahne Sinclair-holding Shampoo.

"What are you doing, girly boy?" Pietro snarled.

"What were you talking about with Magneto?" shot back Ranma.

"That's between me and my old man. And I didn't give you permission to evesdrop on my private conversations."

"Any 'private conversation' you have with that guy is bound to mean trouble-trouble for us." Ranma retorted, holding a squirming Shampoo.

"Well it's none of your business!" Now Pietro glanced from Ranma to Rahne. "Hey, you're that werewolf girl! You girly-boy's date?"

"Well yes," answered Rahne.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Pietro laughed. "Figures the only girl you'd get would be a real bitch! Or maybe-wolf-girl here's into girl-girl!"

"I am not!" screamed Rahne.

"Or maybe," Pietro continued, turning to Ranma, "you're into beastiality!"

"I am not!" Ranma cried, echoing Rahne. Angrily, the Japanese mutant tossed Shampoo over to Rahne, who, making sure they were hidden from view, shifted into her wolf-girl form. "All right Maximoff.

"Glady." Pietro ran at Ranma at a speed only someone like the Japanese boy could follow. Ranma braced himself, preparing for the silver-haired boy's blitz. But instead of his fist, some unseeable force hit Ranma with such power that he sailed back into the air-and crashed against a nearby shack.

Pietro cackled. "Call me Kick-silver." He was in ectasy; seeing the girly-boy Ranma Saotome laid low-it made all those weeks he'd spent training with the old ghoul and his wasted summer vacation worth it! "So, girly boy-ready to admit how great I am?"

"Not yet, you #^&* dirtbag." Hearing his own high feminine voice high voice, Ranma looked down-and saw that he was now a she. Fast as she could, she got up and shift back to male.

"Oh good. I don't like to fight girls." Pietro ran at Ranma again-only this time Ranma leapfrogged over Pietro's head, landed behind him, and grabbed him by the arms. "Your fancy super-speed's not gonna do you any good now, Maximoff. I can't outrun you, but I'm a lot stronger."

"Maybe in the upper body," snickered Pietro, "but how the lower!" Pietro slammed his left foot down on Ranma's, who howled in pain. Taking advantage of his opponent's momentary distraction, Pietro bent forward-and ran off towards the forest near the school grounds, Ranma still clinging to his arms.

Seeing Pietro carry off Ranma, Shampoo managed to slip her left arm free of Rahne's grasp. Striking at several pressure points on the left side of Rahne's body, Shampoo broke free of her release-then twirled arand and sent Rahne into the side of the shed with a kick to her abdomen.

Seeing Rahne slump down and shift back to her human form, Shampoo smirked. "Wolf-girl no beat Shampoo, so Shampoo no have to give Kiss of Death," the Chinese girl spoke to the barely conscious Rahne. "Now remember-no pick fight with Amazon woman!"

Pietro had run into the woods, Ranma still holding onto him as hard as he could. But Pietro's body was made for running at super-speed, and could breath and keep his eyes open at much higher speeds than the one he was going at. And Ranma-couldn't.

Suddenly Pitro stopped, and Ranma, out of breath and unable to hold on much longer, let go. His body went sailing into the air, and crashed into an oak tree.

Before Ranma's body could even register what was happening, Pietro was on him, kicking him in the chest, the neck, and the face with tremendous force. Even with his healing factor, it was more than Ranma could take, and he could barely move.

Pitro stood over him, giving him an arrogant smirk. "Just remember this next time before you say my speed is only good for running away."

And with that, Pietro turned and ran off; and Ranma passed out.

* * *

Ranma awoke to find a red wolf licking his face. "Ra-Rahne?" he asked.

The wolf shifted back to Rahne's human form. "Yeah, it's me. Ye feel okay?"

"Like I got hit by a Mack Truck," Ranma groaned. "Man, that Maximoff's got some powerful legs."

"The Chinese girl got me good too," Rahne added.

"Take my advice," Ranma said, "and try not to get into any more fights with her. Even with your powers for now you are way out of her league. And if you do beat her, that can just make thingsworse; trust me on that."

"Ye'll get no argument from me," replied Rahne as she helped Ranma get to his feet. "Ye'll be okay?"

"Yeah. Healing factor." Ranma stood up, and felt fully recovered. Let's get back, why don't we. I think it's almost time for the bunch of us to be leaving anyway.

By the time they got back they saw several several police cars surrounding the school building, and what looked like Tabitha and her father holding their hands up.

"What happened here?" Ranma asked.

Ranma turned and saw Scott, Evan, Jean, and Kurt come out from the side of the building. "What happened" Ranma repeated to Scott. He then looked at his brother. "And what are you doing here. You're grounded, aren't you?"

"It's a long story, Ranma," answered Scott.

* * *

Back at the Institute, Ranma and Rahne heard the whole story. Tabitha and Kurt had snuck out and gone to the carnival, breaking their probation. However, Tabitha's father was also there, and had talked Tabitha into helping him break into the school safe to steal the carnival proceeds. Overhearing this, Kurt found Scott and they had gotten Jean and Evan to help stop them-despite an attempt by Toad, Blob, and Lance to steal the carnival proceeds for themselves. Tabitha and her father were arrested; upon Mr. Smith's testimony that he had coerced his daughter she was released-but she chose not to return to the Institute.

Ranma told Professor Xavier what he'd seen, and his fight with Quicksilver, that hadn't ended well. "You would have done better to simply report to me what you saw, and not have tried to confront young Mr. Maximoff."

"Yeah, I suppose," said Ranma. Normally he wouldn't have been so awkward like this before an authority figure, yet Professor Xavier simply had this way that made even Ranma feel down when he disappointed the Professor.

"You may go," Xavier said. "Just try to remember not to rush right into a fight next time."

As Ranma left, Logan spoke up. "Somthin' worries me Charles."

"Yes I know. I figured that Magneto would have survived our last encounter, and now we know he's in contact with the Brotherhood."

"Besides that." Somehow, Xavier's bald head made it more noticeable when he arched an eyebrow in question. "That technique Ranma described the Maximoff kid running, and then kicking him. Even Speedy Boy can't just do that on a whim. That takes trainin'. And earlier when I saw Scott fight that earthquake-maker, I could tell he's had some serious fight training too." The Canadian took out the cigar he'd been smoking and blew a smoke ring. "Somthin's going on at Mystique's old place, and it aint just bein' made into a Chinese restaurant."

"Yes," said Xavier. "That indeed is something we will need to look into."

* * *

Akane had just gotten into her room and dressed for bed when her sister walked in. "How did your date with Forge go?" she asked.

"Great," said Kasumi with a smile on her face. "Tomorrow we're going to the movies, and he's taking me to dinner afterwards.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ranma walked out onto the balcony porch where Kurt was sitting, perched almost like a Cathederal gargoyle. "I hear Pietro beat you."

"Yeah he did," Ranma said sourly. "And he better enjoy that little victory, because it'll be his last." Then Ranma looked at Kurt sympathetically. "How ya doin' bro?"

"Terrible," said Kurt. "I'm grounded until further notice, I have to spend all my spare time vashing down the Blackbird or the other vehicles, and worse-I let Xavier down."

"Cheer up, it'll be over before you know it," said Ranma.

"And Tabitha-now she's gone. Do you think she'll survive what's out there?"

"She's a tough girl; I'm sure she'll make it." Now Ranma looked up. "You know, growin' up on the road, there were times I wish my old man were someone other than Pop. But now that I've seen what a tool Tabitha's dad is-compared to him, and to Rahne's, my Pop's father of the year."

* * *

Genma was sitting in his room, smoking his pipe and reading a martial arts magazine he'd pick up when all of sudden, Jean and Rogue walked in. "Mr Saotome," said Rogue, "we're going to ask you something, and we want an answer." Seeing Genma look puzzled, the Southern girl went on, "When Ranma was six years old, did you get him into an arranged marriage with a girl named Ukyo Kuonji with the promise of the family okinomiyaki cart as a dowry, and after the deal was signed, did you make off with said cart and leave Ukyo behind?"

Suddenly Genma-Panda appeared, playing with a beach-ball and holdin up a sign. JUST A CUDDLY LITTLE PANDA.

Rogue sighed. "Looks like we're gonna have ta do this the hard way Jean." Jean held her fingers to her forehead-and took them down. "I don't belive it," she said, "but he knows how to block telepathy."

The sign in Genma-Panda's paw twirled. SURPRISE!

"There aint no blockin this, though." Rogue took off her glove and stepped up to the Panda. As soon as she touched him, she felt the transfer of energy and memories flow into her body-and stepped back. "It's true," she said. "It's all true." She and Jean headed for the door. "We won't be tellin' everyone about this _yet," _she glared at the exhausted looking Genma. "Jean and I are gonna have to discuss this."

They closed the door and walked back through the kitchen. "Now what are we gonna do?"

"It's possible that Ranma doesn't know anything about this," Jean said. "After all, he was only six; it's possible he forgot the whole thing."

"Maybe. But still-" all of a sudden a water pape burst, and sprayed cold water all over Rogue.

Jean jumped out of the way just in time-and then had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at the sight of a very irritated-looking female panda standing over Rogues torn clothes, with goth make-up smeared over it's face.

DON'T LAUGH said a sign Rogue-Panda held up. JUST GET SOME HOT WATER AND COME TO MY ROOM.

End of Chapter 21

Okay, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. There was a whole lot I wanted to put in, and yet had to leave out.

A lot of readers suggested that I make Wolverine Shampoo's great-grandfather, but I decided not to. I have left some clues to who he is though. See if you can figure it out.

I'm skipping over the party chapter, since Mystique already has Cerebro's files. I will show what she's been up to since Asteroid M next chapter, as well as having Ranma and Rahne spy on the Brotherhood. Ukyo's past comes to light, and you see more of Wanda and Kodachi. Plus, the Cat Cafe gets a new waitress.

1Crystal Amaquin is the younger sister of Medusa, Queen of the Inhumans. In the Comics Quicksilver was married to her and they have a daughter Luna; Crystal's previous boyfriend was Johnny Storm AKA the Human Torch.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Ranma1/2 or or X-Men Evolution. I'm not making any money, so please don't sue me-I can't afford a lawyer.

I recently read a volume of Ultimate Spider-Man where Spidy's pissed at the X-Men and yell, "You know why people hate you? It's not because you're mutants. It's because you're a bunch of #$%^#$^$$#$$##%$!" That when I realized what America really needs: anti #$%$^$$$$##%^$ legislation! Gyrich and Trask should forget about mutants and program the Sentinals to hunt down and exterminate all the #S%$^$$$$##%^S out there-especially the ones who thought of the law that says we can't make any money writing fanfiction!

Chapter 22

"IMBECILES!" Cologne roared at Todd, Fred, and Lance. "What were the three of you thinking, trying to steal the carnival proceeds!" None of them said a word; the reason they had tried to do it was to get enough money to set up on their own and get out from under her thumb. She was running them ragged; when they weren't working the Cat Cafe they were practicing fight training, and her methods bordered on the insane. Like making them walk on hot coals with steaks or chicken breasts tied to their bare feet, then feeding the meat to stray dogs that would chase after them. Or trying to grab chestnuts out of a campfire; only Pietro, Mousse, or Konatsu really managed to do that one right. Or even attempt to shatter boulders by poking them with the little finger.

"Since those X-Men didn't turn you along with that Smith girl and her father to the police, I'll decide what to do with you. The three of you are docked a month's pay, and if I ever catch any of you doing something like this again, I'll turn you in to the police myself!"

Several knocks landed on the door. "We're closed; come back tomorrow!" Cologne snarled. But the knocking continued. "Oh very well," grumbled the Amazon matriarch. She hopped over on her staff and opened the door.

"Hi there," said Tabitha Smith, who walked in without waiting to be invited..

"Did those x-geeks kick you out after what happened?" asked Lance, who then cringed when Cologne glared back at him for interupting.

"Nah," said Tabitha. "I just realized that me and that place-it's not a good fit. So can I crash here?"

"Go," Cologne said to the boys. "We'll talk later." As soon as the three of them exited the room, Cologne turned back to Tabitha. "So, you want to live here, do you?"

"For now, yeah," said Tabitha, who just walked over to the counter and lay down her duffel bag. "I may not want to stay at that place anymore, but I don't want to go back to Mom-she's got enough on her plate without me adding to it-and I certainly don't want to drop out of school, even though it's not my favorite place. So can I stay?"

"I'm not going to just let you freeload," said Cologne. "You're going to have to earn your keep. This place could use another waittress. Can you do it?"

"Yeah sure."

"I expect you to be here at 3:30 exactly after school, and work until 8:30; Shampoo and Konatsu don't have school so they can handle most of the load. Saturday and Sunday, you work from noon until 9:00; you'll get two alternating days off during the work. No socializing or making dates with any of the customers while you're working, you have to be prompt and courteous, and absolutly no chewing gum or slacking while you're on the job. Can you handle that?"

"How much does it pay?" Tabitha asked.

"Nothing. You'll work for tips." Before Tabitha could answer Cologne went on, "You'll be getting free food, free room and board, and free medical care-yes, I know of a doctor in town that knows about mutants and will treat them with no questions asked. I'm not forcing you take this deal, and trust me you don't have any better options.

Tabitha sighed. The dried up old hag was right; she really didn't have any choice. She didn't want to live out on the street and she didn't want to drop out of school. "Agreed. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

The sunday afternoon was, Rahne Sinclair though, perfect for a girl to be spending with the boy she liked.

The only problem was that the 'boy' in question was for the moment, a young girl at she start of her monthly period.

Ranma Saotome was walking right next to Rahne, dressed in her her blue jeans and white tee-shirt with a brown leather jacket. An old friend of Professor Xavier named Reed Richards had discovered a means of treating clothes by desttabilizing their molecules so they could adjust to a change in the shape of the body; Rahne's own clothes were so treated as to change into a dog collar when she went fully wolf. The altered clothes clung to Ranma's curves and chest and the masculine manner in which she walked showed her feminine attributes in such a way that actually made Rahne a little jealous. "Couldn't ye have Rogue touch ye so ye'd be male for a while?"

"Nah, not a good idea," Ranma replied. "If she touches someone too much for too long, it's kinda bad for her mentally. Heck, the first time she did it she needed to touch me three times for me to get through a school day during this time. Now, she only need to touch me in the morning and I'm good until school's out." Ranma smiled. "Heck a couple months ago I found if I concentrate hard enough I can go full male during my period. Only lasts a minute though; it kinda hurts real bad in a way I can't explain."

"Kin ye do it right now?" Rahne asked.

"Not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Tampon."

Rahne both blushed and giggled at the image that produced in her head. "Never thought I'd be dating a lad who had to put up with what we lassies go through."

"Yeah, my x-gene's got a strange sense of humor." Ranma had said that thing the last time he had a private discussion with Professor Xavier.

_That's an interesting theory Ranma._

_Huh? Whaddya mean?_

_That the x-gene which gives us our powers is sentiant in and of itself, yet not revealing itself as such. 'Playing possum,' to use an American expression._

_Yeah, it's definetly playing with me, _Ranma thought to herself. "C'mon Rahne, I wanna show you somthin'."

The two redheads stepped into an alleyway, making sure that no one was watching them. Ranma undid the pigtail holding her hair.

Rahne blinked, with the long reck locks loose and framing her face Ranma looked much more feminine. "Ye know, ye look a lot like a short Jean that way. As if you could be her little sister or cousin."

"Watch this." Ranma closed her eyes, and her red hair faded to white while her complexion became milk choclate. "Now ye look like Storm!" Ranma's complexion and hair changed again. "An now ye look like a short version of Rogue! Wait a minute. How'd ye do her goth makeup?"

"Something I found out I could do during my last period." Ranma held up her hand and her nails changed to various lengths and colors. "Like my hair, eyes and skin, this only works when I'm female." She finally changed her hair to a curley honey-blonde and her skin to an ivory porcelin; her lips and nails became a deep red, and when Ranma opened her eyes they were jade green and shaded purple with long thick eyelashes. "How do I look?"

"Any more eyeliner, and ye'd look like a hooker," Rahne laughed. "I wish I could do that; puttin on makeup's a real pain sometimes."

"I wish I didn't have it," Ranma muttered. "But Professor X suggested that I learn to use my female form as a disguise; I figure now's as good a time as any to try. Think Ukyo will recognize me like this?"

"I just saw ye do it, and I donna recognize ye." Ranma smelled the same-or the same as when she was female. Rahne felt wistful; Ranma's female form was attractive but not what Rahne wanted and female Ranma's scent didn't do anything for her. The Scottish girl couldn't wait until Ranma's period was over.

* * *

Ryoga Habiki sighed with relief. Finally, he'd gotten away from that Asuza Shiritori!Ryoga shuddered; he didn't think he could take another minute of being her 'Charlotte.'

"Where am I now?" he asked himself as he looked around. He seemed to be in the middel of some desert.

There was a boy who looked a couple of years older than Ryoga standing nearby. "Hey there. You lost?" he asked Ryoga in English.

"Yeah, kinda," Ryoga said. "I'm Ryoga Hibiki. What's your name?"

"Rick Jones."

"You two kids! Get down!" A slight, bespectacled man in a lab coat ran out to them and shoved them into a pre-dug trench. "They're about to test a-"

Just then there was a big explosion-

* * *

A young Japanese girl showed Ranma and Rahne to their table. "We've got a new cook, the boss's niece. She's best at okinomiyaki, but she can cook a whole bunch of other stuff too. You want her, she's your's."

"Her name Ukyo?" Ranma asked, although she knew this was the restarount owned by Ukyo's uncle.

"Yes that's her."

Rahne ordered a meat-lover okinomiyaki like she'd had at the carnival, Ranma fried noodles with pork and shrimp. The waitress left, and a few seconds later, Ukyo came out, dressed in traditional Japanese chef's attire.

Immediatley she got to work, using the conbination of cooking and theatrics that only the Japanese seem to have. Ranma couldn't help but star; this Ukyo's style seem so much like the one she'd known back in Japan all those years ago. Could it be?

Ukyo had finished Rahne's okinomiyaki, then looked at her. "Say, you're the girl who was with Ranma Saotome at the carnival Friday, weren't you."

Rahne nodded. "What have ye got against him, if I may ask?"

"You really want to know?" Rahne nodded. "We we friends back in Japan when we were six. We had this game where he'd come and we'd spar; if he won he got a free okinomiyaki.. He always won, of course.

"Then one day my father came and told me he had made a deal with Ranma's dad-he'd betroth me to Ranma, and even throw in the family okinomiyaki cart as a dowry, and I'd get to go with them."

"But-ye were only six!" Rahne cried. Ranma was taken aback; Ukyo's story sounded alwfully familier, but she had no idea about any betrothal.

"Old custom. Not really done much today, but still practiced some in the countryside." Ukyo shrugged. "It was how my parents were married. But on the day I was supposed to leave with them, they came, and took the cart-" and now the Japanese brunette's face turned red, "-AND LEFT ME BEHIND!"

Ranma just sat and ate her noodles; this sounded all so familier, yet so strange. Now that she thought about it, she did remember her and her father leaving with the Kuonji family cart. She even remembered seeing Ukyo run after them and crying as they left!

"Ukyo, there's another table waiting for you," a blonde Swedish looking woman called out from the counter.

"Right away, Aunt Inga," Ukyo replied. Just before she left she turned to Rahne. "Take my advice Sugar. I don't know how serious you were with Saotome, but dump him; that jack$$ will give you nothing but grief."

After she left, Rahne looked at Ranma. "Is what she's sayin' true?"

"I don't know," Ranma said truthfully. "I mean, the way she said it, it sound a lot like tha Ukyo I knew. But I thought that she was a guy. And I had no idea about any sort of betrothal-I meanc'mon, I thought she was a guy!"

Now Rahne's senses were heightened even in her human form, and she could smell emotions. She was still learning how to sort them out, but she was pretty sure she smelled surprise, anxiety, and shock in Ranma. "I want to believe ye, Ranma. I really do."

"Tell you what. When we get back to the mansion, we'll have either Jean read my mind. That satisfy you?"

"Sure," Rahne repleid, and they finished eating lunch together.

* * *

A small ways away from Bayville's mall district to what used to be called the Bayville Boarding House and was now the Cat Cafe, Akane Tendo walked in. "_Kanichiwa_, Akane, said a man sitting with a woman sitting near the dooway.

"_Konichiwa, _McCoy _sensai, _Hinako _snesai,_" Akane replied, surpised and pleased that Mr. McCoy knew Japanese.

"Please, call me Hank," said the teacher. "We're not in school now."

Akane nodded; so far she'd seen that Americans were less given to formality than her own countrymen were. "Why'd you want to speak with me?"

"Sit down, please." Akane did; as she sat she noticed Mr. McCoy and Miss Hinako were holding hands. _Are they a couple? _she wondered

"Akane, I've wanted to talk to you about that second stink bomb you made."

"What about it?" Akane asked.

"Well, how shall I put this-yesterday, I examined it. The contents were roughley the same as in the usual stink-bomb's I've helped make, give or take the amount of a few chemical compnents. Yet yesterday, I took it out into a field near where some friends of my family own and set it off and-let's just say I hope the EPA never traces it back to me."

"Gosh, Mr McCoy-er Hank," said Akane. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't apologize, Akane," said Mr. McCoy replied. "Professor Xavier also tells me you'v been having this 'prank war' with a couple of boys at the Institute."

"Uh, yeah." Akane felt herself blush; this very morning she'd put something on Bobby and Roberto's toothbrushes that, when they brushed their teesh that morning, caused them to foam at the mouth as if they had rabies. Served them right, for the superglue that they had put on her door knob when she got home from the carnival.

"That truly is an amazing gift you have," said Miss Hinako. "Hank here thinks that with proper knowledge of chemistry you might be able to make really useful things, not just ways to prank people."

"I only do it to Bobby and Roberto, and only after they've done something to me or my friends."

"Yes, Xavier explained to me about that." Mr. McCoy chuckled. "It almost reminds me of my old college days-but anyway, I feel that you have real potential in chemistry-not just the use of your powers, but that you could have a real affinity for the science, if you study hard and apply yourself."

"Really?" Akane said. She'd never had any particular interest in chemistry before she learned about her powers, but now she really began to consider her teacher's words.

"May I take your order?"

Akane looked up and saw Tabitha Smith dressed in chinese clothes and an apron, with a pen and pad. "You're working here Tabitha?" she asked.

"Yeah I am. Now could we take your order; I'm not allowed to socialize while working."

"Oh. Sorry." Akane, Mr. McCoy, and Miss Hinako gave their orders, and Tabitha hurried back to the counter.

At a small booth near the far wall of the Cat Cafe, Logan was sitting alone. No one who knew him recognized him; he wore a false beard, longshoreman's clothes, and a cloth cap over his hair. Somewhere-maybe it was Weapon-X, maybe he learned it before those #$%#% got their hands on him-Logan knew how to disguise himself quite well. He wasn't a great actor but as long as he kept quiet and didn't draw notice to himself his disguises fooled even those closest to him.

The Canadian was listening through a tiny device in his ear. Forge had created it; it amplified Logan's already keen hearing so he could hear what was being said out in the backyard.

_Jeeez Toad, that's the fifth practice dummy you've broken today! _Mousse cried out. _Those aren't easy to repair; please try to be more careful!_

_Sorry, _Logan heard the gangly teen say, _I don't know the strength in my legs._

_Well, c'mon. That old ghoul's going to be taking us to the Aidriondack next week next, and we better show we haven't waisted our practice sessions._

_Son in law! _A graveley voice spoke up. _We have another takeout order. You better get on it!_

Logan couldn't help but suppress a smile as he saw Pietro Maximoff appear behind the counter, grab a bag full of takeout, and rush for the door. With that boy making deliveries, it was no wonder the Cat Cafe had gotten a reputation for fast service.

He tried to listen further, but couldn't make out anything past the sounds of fists and kicking feet hitting wood and straw. Evidently the 'old ghoul' Quicksilver was referring to was the old woman who had come back behind the counter, balencing herself on a rather ornate staff. He understood that this woman was Cologne, Shampoo's great grandmother, to whom Mystique had given this house and turned it into a restaurant.

Logan finished his prawn and pork ramen, saw Tabitha come up to his table, and took the bill. As he got up from his table, he left a very large tip for Tabitha.

Logan had gone to the parking lot for his motorcycle, when he heard a tapping sound behind him. Turning, he saw that old lady, balencing on her staff. Logan was impressed, not many short of Quicksilver could move fast enough to surprise him.

"You're the one Raven called Logan, aren't you?"

"What if I am?"

Cologne just cackled. "It's been a long time, and the years have certainly been far kinder to you than they have been to me-James Howlett."

"My name's Logan," he replied. Although he had to admit the name did _sound_ familier.

"Now you go by that name. But I can read the aura of a person's _chi_, and it is as unique to a person as a pingerprint. And when I knew you before, you were Corporal James Howlett of the Canadian paratroopers."

Logan blinked This woman knew him? It was certainly possible; from what few memories he had from before Weapon X got there hands on him Logan knew he was far older than he looked. "Listen lady, I won't deny that what you're saying may be true. Several years ago, some $^^&$&$$holes took me and $%^^&#^#^$ with both my body and my memories."

"So you don't remember coming to China during the Second World War? And the native woman who helped you and your American partner free a large number of Allied prisoners being held at a Japanese prison camp deep inside China?"

Logan tried; what she said sounded familier, but he just couldn't remember. But there were things he _did _remember. "You knew Steve too?"

Cologne cackled. "In a way, I knew him far better than you."

* * *

Happosai leaped on the rooftops from the mob of angry girls. "What a haul! What a haul!" he cried. Ever since he'd awoken from that sleep Sount Tendo and Genma Saotome had put him in, the panty raiding had never been so good. Heck, he was even staying with Tendo and freeloading of of his old disciple and his daughter.

Suddenly knife came out from nowhere and cut open the bag holding the stolen underwear. "My-my darlings!" the shriviled old martial artist cried as the bras and panties blew away.

He was about to leap out after them when all of a sudden chains came out from nowhere and wrapped themselves around him. An unseen force lifted him down from the rooftops and into a nearby alleyway. Suddenly Happosai was floating a few feet above the ground before a tall man with white hair dressed in a fedora hat and trenchcoat. With him were two others, a Chinese boy of about sixteen and Rusian looking man who seemed a little older.

"Is this the one you described," the white-haired man asked the Chinese boy. The latter nodded. The white haired man turned back to Happosai. "Happosai, I am called Magneto. These are my employees Taro and Piotr Rasputin; Taro tells me he has 'business' with you."

* * *

Kodachi Kuno flipped from one gymnastics bar to the next; she was the embodiment of grace. She caught the third bar with ankles and circled three to for times before leaping into the air, then landing on her feet in a perfect somersault.

The staff and fellow patients at the asylum-those that weren't considered too dangerous to be out of their cells-applauded. "That girl is quite amazing," said a nun sitting next to the asylum director. "She should be outside, competing in gymnastics, not confined here to this asylum."

"I wish she could," said the director. "But Miss Kuno suffers from a very unusual personality disorder. Most of the time, she a kind, helpful, and sweet person-as long as she kept away from plants. But if she gets near them-even lawn grass-" the director shivered, "-and bad things happen."

"Really?" the nun asked. "What sort of things?"

"Bad things, Sister Branwynn," the director simply repeated. "Even if she get's near lawn grass." Kodachi walked over to another girl dressed in a scarlet leotard. "And that girl Wanda. She's even more terrifying. The only time we don't need to restrain her is when Kodachi's around; the other girl seems to have a rather calming effect on her." Now Wanda was doing gymnastics on the bars-not quite with the same grace as Kodachi did but undeniable skill.

"But surely an insane asylum is no place for these two girls. They're young, and in the best years of their lives," said Sister Branwynn. "My order does work with wayward girls such as them; surely you may be able to arrange for them to be released into our custody?"

"Maybe," said the director. "We'll need to discuss this further."

After Wanda finished her routine, another young woman-one who was a little older than Wanda or Kodachi and had frequent biuts where she claimed pink Christmas trees were attacking her- got up and began a routine of her own.

Finally the gymanstics demonstration ended; the patients were taken back to their cells; the staff not on call and their guests left-including the nun called sister Branwynn. A limosine came up to where the nun was waiting. She got down, and sat next to a blind woman. "Did you manage to speak to the girls?" she asked the nun.

'Sister Branwynn' smimmered and morphed into Mystique. "Not yet, Irene. This is going to take a bit more work. We're going to need Mastermind."

Hank McCoy was sitting on the couch in Hinako Ninamiya's apartment; his mind was thinking back on the day. After their talk with Akane, Hinako expended the ki she had absorbed from her tank full of fighting fish, leaving her a child.

They could have gone back to her place then, but instead Hinako wanted to go to Coney Island, and the admission was less for children, so they just went from there.

And now that Hank thought about it, most of the times he'd gone out with Hinako had been in her child state, like the school carnival Friday. Or when they went to the movies two weeks before. Sure, it was hard for her to carry her fish bowel around to keep her in her adult state. But Hank found himself enjoying this relationship much more than any he'd had in a long time.

_Am I some sort of repressed pedophile? _he found himself wondering. He hated the thought; when he was in college he'd worked as a intern at an asylum for the criminally insane and encountered such men. Hank despised them with all his soul; he'd also seen the damage they did to the psyches of the children they molested. But many of them had backgrounds similar to his: they'd frequently been camp couselors, babysitters, youth group leaders, and many of the things Hank had been in his teens and twenties.

"Hey big boy." Hinako walked out to the living room fully adult and dressed in a skimpy neglegee, fishnet stocking and high heels, with no trace of the child body she'd had only a few seconds before. "I've had enough kiddy fun for today." She sat on top of Hank and pressed her lips onto his; their tounges caressing each other. "Now I want some grown-up fun."

As Hinako undid the button and zipper of his pants, Hank decided their was nothing wrong with him at all.

End of Chapter 22

Okay, I know this was kind of a filler. I hope to include more then next.

Okay, what do you think of the pairing up I've done so far:

Ranma-Rahne

Pietro-Shampoo

Kasumi-Forge

Hank-Hinako

For those of you who are wondering, James Howlett is Logan's real name. He forgot it after Weapon X messed with his mind, and even before he commonly went by Logan.

Next chapter deals with Hank turning into Beast, and Ranma manages to resolve his matter with Ukyo. Happosai's going to be a prisoner on Asteroid M.

And to the two anonymous reviewers, one who thought Sabretooth was Shampoo's great-grandfather and the other who suggested Omega Red-you're both wrong. I mentioned he was American; Omega Red is from Russia and Sabretooth is Canadian


End file.
